Harry Potter e o Crepúsculo da Tríade
by Luciana Trindade
Summary: Continuação de Harry Potter e o Ressurgimento da Fênix. Após passar um ano muito difícil, repleto de dificuldades, sofrimento e perdas, Harry, agora com dezessete anos e praticamente um bruxo formado, vai encarar seu último ano em Hogwarts como um (
1. O Desejo de Aniversário

Continuação de Harry Potter e o Ressurgimento da Fênix. Após passar um ano muito difícil, repleto de dificuldades, sofrimento e perdas, Harry, agora com dezessete anos e praticamente um bruxo formado, vai encarar seu último ano em Hogwarts como um homem adulto e os desafios que vierem. Conflitos, descobertas, surpresas, reencontros, despedidas, um confronto decisivo com Voldemort e o final de algo que Harry Potter sequer imaginava fazer parte lhe aguardam nesse ano. Será o "menino que sobreviveu" capaz de "sobreviver" a mais essa aventura?

**Disclaimer:** Alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Essa estória não possui fins lucrativos.****

**Agradecimentos:** Eu gostaria de dedicar essa _fic_ à minha família e incluo com isso minha mãe, tia, irmãos e sobrinhos. Mas quero dedicar sobretudo a todos aqueles que de certa forma (seja mandando e-mail, resenhas, pelo ICQ...) me apoiaram, praticamente me encorajando a continuar com o trabalho, e aos meus amigos. Faço questão de destacar a Má (Pichi) e a Mile, que são as sobrinhas adotivas mais "tilidas" que uma tia pode ter, sobretudo amigas de verdade, mesmo sendo amizade virtual pois a distância não influi na amizade. Má, obrigadinha pela betagem, "alfagem" e pelas capas lindas. Mile, obrigada pela capa da minha fic pós-Hoggy. Não posso deixar de acrescentar um super beijo especial para as duas pelo trabalho de me "aturarem" sempre. Além disso um grande beijos aos amigos nada virtuais, Nini, Dani e Gigi. Como eu costumo dizer amigos são os irmãos que a gente escolhe e quero dedicar principalmente a eles. Amo muito vocês mesmo. Não imagino a vida sem vocês.

Capítulo Um - O Desejo de Aniversário 

_"O que é provável não é uma certeza. E mesmo o mais sábio dos homens seria um tolo se não conservasse dentro de si uma boa dose de esperança..."_

Sonhava novamente com as palavras de Dumbledore quando um choro forte e agudo cortou o silêncio da noite. Abriu os olhos, resignado. Não era a primeira vez que aquilo acontecia. Aliás, tinha sido assim desde o primeiro dia. Virou para o lado esquerdo da cama e tateou a mesinha de cabeceira, encontrando seus óculos. Esfregou os olhos e bocejou antes de ajustá-los no rosto. Sentou na beira da cama e espreguiçou, colocando os pés descalços no chão frio. O choro se intensificou, protestando a demora do socorro. Suspirou e deu um sorriso conformado.

- Já vou Lili. Já vou - levantou e se encaminhou para o quarto de hóspedes, agora transformado em um aconchegante quarto de bebê. As paredes foram pintadas de um azul clarinho e nuvens passeavam magicamente por elas, como se fosse um céu de verão. - Pronto pequena. Aqui está o seu irmão, ou o que resta dele - disse Harry, debruçando sobre o berço branco da menina.

Ela parou instantaneamente de chorar, na mesma hora; encarando-o com espertos e vivos olhos azuis turquesa. "Olhos de Sirius", Harry pensava cada vez que olhava dentro deles.

A pequena Lílian estava brincando com o irmão, pelo menos do seu ponto de vista, acordando-o de hora em hora, apenas para olhar para ele. Mesmo quando tinha que mamar só se acalmava se ele estivesse presente. Era como esconde-esconde. Ela chorava, Harry aparecia e tudo ficava bem.

- Você não é fácil, não é? - ele sorriu, cansado, para a menina, que ficou ainda alguns minutos agitando os bracinhos e as perninhas freneticamente. Por fim, adormeceu.

Pelo visto seria assim as férias inteiras. Harry só esperava que os hábitos da irmã melhorassem antes que recomeçassem as aulas. Ele se aconchegou na poltrona do quarto, para se poupar do trabalho de vir do seu até lá novamente. Foi nessa hora que Allana entrou. Verificou a filha, que dormia tranqüilamente, cobrindo-a. Encontrou Harry encolhido de mal jeito na poltrona. Sorriu. Abaixou e falou baixinho no ouvido dele.

- Vai deitar na sua cama filho - disse, dando-lhe um beijo na testa e afagando os cabelos pretos bagunçados do afilhado. Ele resmungou, semiconsciente.

- Ai! Está bem mãe.

Allana se assustou. Harry nunca a havia chamado assim e talvez o tivesse feito por estar sonhando com Lílian. Ele se levantou, cambaleante, e ela o guiou de volta ao quarto. Deitou na cama murmurando palavras sem sentido. Ela sorriu e o cobriu com o cobertor, da mesma forma que fizera com a filha. Olhou o relógio. Era meia-noite em ponto.

- Feliz aniversário Harry Potter - disse, encostando a porta do quarto.

Talvez por ser seu aniversário a irmãzinha resolvera dar uma trégua e foi a primeira noite que dormiu direto. Allana ainda acordou duas vezes para checar se a filha estava respirando, numa paranóia que Arabella classificava como perfeitamente normal em mães de primeira viagem, mas a menina dormiu tranqüilamente.

Harry acordou quase na hora do almoço. Na realidade foi acordado, porque Gina entrou de fininho no quarto e despertou o namorado dando pulos na cama.

- Hey! - ele disse, segurando Gina pelas pernas, derrubando-a deitada na cama. - Você quer me matar de susto moça? - ela ria enquanto ele a segurava, mantendo-a naquela posição.

- Não é todo dia que a gente faz dezessete anos Harry - ela tentava abafar as risadas e parecer séria. - Você merecia um despertar especial - ele sorriu maliciosamente.

- Merecia é? - ela arregalou os olhos. Sabia que alguma ele ia aprontar. - E você mocinha? Merece sabe o que pela travessura? - ela riu mais ainda enquanto ele a segurava mais firme, deitando por cima dela agora.

- Não Harry. Não! Rony e Mione estão lá embaixo, esperando - ele olhou para a porta, verificando que ela tinha cometido o erro de deixar fechada.

- Tsc, tsc - disse, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Ela acompanhou o olhar dele, reparando também na porta fechada. Os olhos verdes faiscaram para ela.

- Essa porta é muito boa sabia? Abafa os sons, gritos, risos... - enfatizou a última palavra, rindo.

- Harry Potter, não se atreva - disse, tentando parecer convincente.

Mas era tarde demais. Ele já tinha começado a lhe fazer cócegas. Gina ria e se contorcia debaixo dele, debatendo-se. A princípio ele riu também mas, de repente aquilo não pareceu mais tão engraçado. Ele parou de fazer cócegas. As mãos agora apenas deslizavam devagar sobre a pele dela. Mesmo assim Gina continuava arrepiada.

- Harry, não devíamos... - ela disse baixinho, antes de ele encostar os seus lábios nos dela.

Tinham sido quase dois meses sem se ver. Era natural que estivessem sentindo muita saudade. Bastou o primeiro toque para os dois relembrarem o quanto eram feitos um para o outro. Harry agora a estava beijando com calma, devagar, roçando a sua língua de leve na dela. Sabia que quando fazia isso deixava a garota enlouquecida.

- Harry... - ela sussurrou.

Ele deslizou a mão por dentro da blusa dela, alisando a sua barriga. A menina não protestou. Puxou a camiseta dele para cima, interrompendo o beijo apenas para que passasse pela cabeça dele.

- Isso é loucura... - ela disse, sem conseguir parar.

Harry agora a estava beijando no pescoço e a sensação de tê-lo sem camisa encima de si era maravilhosa. Ela alisava-lhe as costas, abraçando-o e sentindo o calor do corpo dele. E o garoto já estava começando a perder o controle da situação.

- Gina... - disse, consultando-a, a voz falhando.

Ela suspirou fundo, encarando os olhos verdes e ansiosos dele.

- Alguém pode subir... - respondeu, trazendo-o de volta para a realidade.

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos e rolou para o lado, virando-se para ela.

- Tem razão... - disse, expirando o ar com força, apertando os olhos, frustrado. Ela sorriu desconcertada para ele.

- Desculpe - respondeu, passando a mão no rosto dele. Ele sacudiu a cabeça sem entender.

- Desculpe pelo quê? - perguntou, retribuindo o carinho dela, enrolando uma mecha dos cabelos ruivos com o dedo. Gina abaixou os olhos.

- Por deixar você... Assim... Insatisfeito... - ele ficou vermelho e riu.

- Tudo bem... Nada que um bom banho gelado não cure - ela riu dessa vez. 

- Então eu vou descer e te esperar lá embaixo - disse, levantando bruscamente mas ele lhe reteve a mão.

- Espera! Eu te amo sabia? Você me surpreendeu de uma forma encantadora hoje - ela olhou para ele e, dando um beijo de leve em seus lábios, respondeu.

- Eu também te amo. É a sua mágica, você sabe... - disse, soltando-se da mão dele.

Gina desceu as escadas ainda com as bochechas vermelhas e os cabelos um pouco bagunçados. Rony fez uma careta e Hermione cutucou o namorado.

- Nossa! Harry deve ter um sono muito pesado... Demorou para você acordá-lo... - disse em tom debochado. Gina olhou séria para ele.

- Não, não demorou nada. É que eu estava lá em cima me agarrando com ele esse tempo todo - Rony se levantou do sofá indignado.

- Virgínia Weasley! - disse, escandalizado. A menina deu uma gargalhada. - Isso são modos?

- Olha quem fala! Pelo menos eu não demoli a casa do Hagrid como passatempo. Não é Mione? - perguntou, piscando para Hermione. O irmão ficou vermelho como um pimentão.

- Gina, acho bom você parar! Eu não quero ouvir nada disso - respondeu, tapando os ouvidos. Sabia que a irmã conhecia o segredo mas nunca havia falado nisso abertamente. Mione ria agora.

- Quem fala o que quer ouve o que não quer Roniquinho. E você mereceu - disse, apertando as bochechas rubras do irmão. Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

- Preferia quando você corava ao mencionarmos o Harry - ela riu maliciosamente para ele.

- Eu não. Gosto mais desse jeito - ele acabou rindo, dando-se por vencido.

Harry desceu as escadas. Tinha tomado um banho e estava com os cabelos ainda molhados.

- Finalmente, o homem do dia - disse Mione rindo.

- Jeito de quê, Gina? - Harry perguntou, curioso, passando a toalha de qualquer jeito na cabeça. Ela riu para o irmão.

- De a gente se agarrar - Harry engoliu em seco e arregalou os olhos, olhando de Gina para Rony. - Brincadeira, Harry - disse em tom casual. - Vamos lá, meu amor, o que vamos fazer para comemorar o seu aniversário e o aniversário de namoro desses dois aí? - completou, apontando Rony e Mione. Harry deu de ombros.

- Não sei. Allana pode precisar de mim. E tem a Lílian também - Rony suspirou.

Era verdade. Ele agora era o homem da casa e a madrinha ainda estava muito frágil.

- E, falando nisso, cadê ela? Vocês precisam ver a minha irmãzinha. Ela está cada vez mais parecida com Sirius - deixou escapar essa frase, comovendo os amigos. Gina o abraçou. - Ele teria muito orgulho dela... - acrescentou, melancólico. Rony cortou o clima pesado.

- Ela deixou um recado para você, dizendo que tinha ido com a Arabella e Lili no Ministério. Então eu acho que poderemos fazer alguma coisa para o dia não passar em branco - disse, tentando animar o amigo.

- Está certo. Alguma idéia? - perguntou para Hermione.

- Bem, eu estava pensando em ir ao parque. Nós podemos fazer um piquenique e colocar os assuntos em dia - Harry concordou.

Juntaram alguns sanduíches e doces da Dedosdemel, colocaram em uma cesta magicamente transfigurada para caber mais coisas e pesar menos e foram ao parque.

Estava um dia muito bonito e ensolarado. Estenderam a toalha no gramado e lancharam calmamente. Gina havia levado um pequeno bolo de nozes e frutas confeitado, com dezessete velhinhas, cantaram um singelo "parabéns a voc" para Harry antes de cortá-lo.

- Faça um pedido Harry - Rony disse após ele soprar as velinhas, antes de o amigo cortar o primeiro pedaço do bolo.

Harry forçou um sorriso e fechou os olhos, fazendo o pedido. Gina sorriu enquanto servia a todos com fatias generosas do bolo.

- O que você pediu Harry? - perguntou, curiosa, enquanto Rony mastigava a especialidade dela, com vontade. Harry ia responder mas Hermione o interrompeu.

- Você não pode contar para ninguém Harry. Ou o pedido não irá se realizar - Harry sacudiu a cabeça mas Rony protestou, ainda de boca cheia.

- Lá vem você Mione... Você não acredita mesmo nisso, não é? - disse em tom divertido. A menina amarrou a cara para o namorado.

- Não sei se você sabe mas esse é o princípio dos pedidos de aniversário, Ronald Weasley - o garoto fez uma expressão desgostosa.

Gina os apontou com os olhos e a cabeça, disfarçadamente indicando a Harry que eles começariam mais uma calorosa discussão. Harry rolou os olhos para cima e, com um gesto, convidou Gina para dar uma volta. Ela levantou, aceitando a mão estendida. Enquanto caminhavam de mãos dadas ainda ouviram Rony dizer em tom doce.

- Você fica linda braba Mione - pelo menos as brigas agora duravam menos tempo, pensou Gina, divertida.

- É inútil - Harry disse, quebrando o silêncio. Gina olhou séria para ele.

- O que Harry?

- A discussão dos dois - ela sorriu.

- Ah! Eles sempre fazem isso...

- Não! - Harry sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. - Você entendeu errado. É inútil discutirem sobre eu contar ou não o pedido. E irrelevante também - Gina franziu a testa.

- Por quê?

- Porque não importa que eu diga ou não o que eu pedi. Não vai acontecer mesmo - concluiu, desanimado, abaixando a cabeça.

Gina parou e ergueu seu queixo, encontrando os olhos verdes marejados. Ele se virou, soltando-se dela e sacudindo restos de areia e grama da calça jeans.

- Harry? - ela o chamou com carinho. Ele ainda estava de costas, caminhando devagar.

Ele se voltou, os olhos vermelhos, e esticou a mão para ela, que a entrelaçou à sua. Caminhou em um silêncio incômodo até a área do parque em que crianças brincavam em balanços, escorregadores e gangorras. Eles ouviam os gritnhos e risos animados. Gina não resistiu.

- O que você pediu Harry? - disse com doçura, do mesmo modo que se fala com uma criança. Ele deu um sorriso triste para ela.

- Sirius - respondeu com simplicidade. - Eu pedi Sirius de volta - ela baixou os olhos, triste por ele. Harry respirou fundo e ergueu o olhar dela, indicando as crianças que brincavam. - Eu sei que é um pedido estúpido e infantil. E, acima de tudo, inútil. Eu perdi a conta das vezes que pedi os meus pais de volta quando ainda vivia com os Dursley. Depois apenas desejava partir, ter outra casa. O que na realidade acabou acontecendo quando fui para Hogwarts - Gina ouvia atenta enquanto ele caminhava devagar, de um lado para o outro. Ele parou, de costas para ela.

- Harry... -  disse abraçando-o por trás, encostando a barriga nas costas dele. Ele colocou os próprios braços por cima dos dela. - Você vai ficar bem... - continuou, mais para si mesma do que para ele. O garoto então a puxou para si, colocando-a à sua frente. Apertou-a forte, colando o seu rosto no dela.

- Não se preocupe. Foi idiota meu pedido. Mas eu queria isso para Lílian - indicou um pai que balançava a filha no balanço.

- Mais alto papai - a garotinha ria. Gina sorriu.

- Não é um pedido idiota. Parece muito divertido - disse de um modo quase infantil. Ele sorriu. - Hey! Você mesmo pode fazer isso por ela - completou e o puxou pela mão. - Vem! - disse, conduzindo-o até o balanço. - Vamos treinar um pouco. 

Ele foi para trás dela enquanto Gina se sentava no balanço. Ele sorriu desconcertado e ela se virou para ele.

- Vamos lá mocinho. Eu não sou tão pesada assim, sou? - ele riu e deu o primeiro impulso. Gina gargalhava como uma menininha. Os cabelos soltos, balançando ao sabor do vento.

- Rony! - ela gritou para o irmão, que agora estava deitado preguiçosamente no colo de Mione. - Você tem que experimentar isso.

Mione deu um sorriso e os dois foram correndo até os amigos. Logo os quatro se divertiam, cada um em um balanço, competindo para ver quem ia mais alto. Pareciam crianças.

Quando se cansaram beberam uma grande quantidade de suco de abóbora gelado e se deitaram na grama, para recuperar o fôlego.

- Minha nossa! Digo e repito: os trouxas sabem mesmo se divertir - todos riram.

Assim que descansaram começaram a arrumar as coisas de volta na cesta, para voltar para casa. Já tinham juntado a maior parte das coisas quando a coruja branca de Harry esvoaçou no meio deles, pousando em seu ombro direito.

- Edwiges? - disse, espantado. 

Harry retirou a carta da patinha dela e a coruja lhe bicou carinhosamente a orelha, planando até a toalha ainda estendida em busca de migalhas do lanche. Harry leu a carta em voz alta.

_"Harry,_

_Venha para casa assim que puder. Você precisa ver a surpresa que ganhou de aniversário._

_Beijos,_

_Allana."_

Ele arregalou os olhos. Só faltava a madrinha ter feito alguma loucura e comprado algo caro. Rony sorriu.

- Aposto que é um carro. Ia ser ótimo para a gente passear nessas férias - Harry sorriu mas não achava que era isso. Afinal ainda nem sabia dirigir.

Depois de arrumarem o que faltava foram andando o mais rápido que puderam para casa. Estavam tão curiosos quanto Harry para saber qual era a surpresa. Assim que chegaram o garoto subiu correndo as escadas, procurando a madrinha. Mas Allana não tinha voltado ainda. Achou estranho ela não estar em casa mas imaginou que entregaria a surpresa, o que quer que fosse, pessoalmente quando chegasse.

Ficou em seu quarto, "perdendo" algumas partidas de Xadrez Bruxo para Rony enquanto Hermione ensinava a Gina alguns feitiços cosméticos que tinha aprendido na revista "A Jovem Bruxa Moderna". Rony achava que era a leitura mais inútil mas pelo menos era algo diferente de livros e deveres de casa.

- _Cuticullus Rubrus_! - Mione disse, apontando a varinha para as mãos de Gina.

Pequenas faíscas cobriram as unhas delicadas por alguns segundos e ficaram perfeitamente pintadas de um tom intenso de vermelho. Ela riu, mostrando as unhas para Harry e o irmão, que tinha se virado para ver o resultado do feitiço. Os dois sorriram e Rony fez uma careta de impaciência quando se voltou para o jogo.

- Espero que seja só uma fase - disse baixinho, divertindo Harry com o comentário. - Mione testou o feitiço das unhas duas vezes em mim lá n'A Toca, antes de vimos para cá. Ainda bem que Fred e Jorge já tinham aparatado para a loja. Já pensou o que eles diriam? - Harry riu com vontade. - Você está rindo porque a Gina ainda não aprendeu esses feitiços. Deixa só ela aprender... - Harry arregalou os olhos, preocupado, parando de rir na mesma hora. - É inevitável Harry. Namorados sofrem – ele olhou discretamente para as duas meninas.

Agora Mione tinha testado em Gina um feitiço para pintar os cabelos. A garota gargalhava, mostrando para ele os cabelos completamente pretos. Harry sorriu, desconcertado. Logo os dois seriam as cobaias. Lançou um olhar a Rony, que deu de ombros.

- Eu nem quero ver o que elas estão inventando agora - disse, compenetrado no jogo.

Rony finalmente deu um xeque-mate em Harry e ficaram um bom tempo rindo das experiências cosméticas das meninas até que escutaram um barulho no andar de baixo.

- Allana! - Harry disse, sobressaltado.

Os quatro desceram as escadas, ansiosos e curiosos. Quando chegaram no andar de baixo encontraram Allana, com Lílian dormindo tranqüilamente em seus braços, e Arabella. As duas tinham sorrisos enigmáticos nos rostos. Harry franziu a testa. Afinal, qual era a surpresa? Ele olhou em direção à porta, que estava aberta para trás, e foi olhar lá fora. Será que Rony estava certo e ele ganharia um carro? Deu um passo à frente, destacando-se do resto do grupo. Porém, antes sequer de ele alcançar a porta, ela bateu violentamente. Os quatro garotos se assustaram. Allana deu uma gostosa gargalhada, passando Lílian para o colo da mãe. Harry olhou desconcertado para a madrinha, há meses não a via rindo daquele jeito. Ela disse, divertida.

- Harry, a surpresa já está aqui dentro - ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e olhou em volta.

- Onde? - perguntou, sem graça. Será que teria que procurar? Rony interrompeu o amigo.

- É, Allana, onde está? Estamos morrendo aqui já - disse sob um olhar protestante de Hermione, que embora estivesse tão curiosa quanto ele sabia ser educada.

As duas mulheres se entreolharam, rindo. Harry olhou para os amigos, totalmente desanimado.

- Já chega! - disse Allana, sorrindo e esticando a mão para o vazio, tateando à sua frente.

Harry acompanhou o movimento da madrinha e levou o maior susto da sua vida quando ela puxou uma capa de invisibilidade, descobrindo uma pessoa no meio da sala. Mione e Gina abafaram gritinhos. Até mesmo Rony ficou com as pernas bambas. Harry estava atônito, não podia acreditar.

- Meu Deus! Que brincadeira é essa? - ele disse, quase perdendo a voz. O homem sorriu para ele e disse, divertido.

- Qual é garoto, está se achando muito adulto agora para dar um abraço no seu padrinho? - Harry olhou para o homem, desconfiado, que sorriu para ele, olhando dentro dos olhos verdes confusos do garoto. Ele já havia se enganado uma vez, no quarto ano com o falso Moody, não queria sofrer isso de novo.

- Si-Sirius? - gaguejou, ainda ressabiado.

O padrinho foi em uma fração de segundos à forma de cão negro e de volta a homem, provando que era o próprio. Harry arregalou os olhos, em choque. Ele puxou o garoto pela nuca, para um forte abraço.

- Que é isso Harry? Eu volto dos mortos especialmente para o seu aniversário e você me recebe com essa animação? - disse em tom jocoso mas com carinho.

Harry correspondeu ao abraço e os dois fingiram não estar chorando como dois garotinhos. Gina e Hermione tinham os olhos cheios de lágrimas, Rony também estava se contendo para segurar a emoção.

Sirius afrouxou o abraço e esticou a mão para Allana, que já estava com a pequena Lílian de volta no colo. Ela se aproximou dos dois e abriram espaço entre eles para as duas. Allana passou a mão pelo rosto de Harry. As lágrimas escorriam dos olhos dela. Ela deu um beijo apaixonado em Sirius, que também não conseguia mais manter a pose de durão. Então ele e Harry abaixaram e depositaram, um de cada lado, um beijo terno nas bochechas coradas de Lílian. A pequenina ressonou, satisfeita. Sirius levantou o rosto, orgulhoso da filha. Encontrou os outros com lágrimas nos olhos. Sorriu, fingindo que não estava com os olhos vermelhos.

- O que é isso pessoal? Vamos lá, hoje é dia de festa. É aniversário do Harry, animação. Estou de volta. Finalmente essa família está completa - disse, satisfeito.

De fato, pensou Harry, a família estava completa. Mas o que tinha acontecido com Sirius para que estivesse de volta, tornando aquilo possível, ainda era um mistério. Ainda conversariam sobre isso mas depois. Naquele momento estavam muito felizes, perdidos em muita alegria, para isso. Gina veio correndo até Harry e o abraçou forte enquanto ele se encostava no braço do sofá. Ele sorriu para ela enquanto Allana colocava Lílian no colo do pai e os outros se amontoavam em volta dos dois. Ele a apertou pela cintura e começou a beijá-la devagar, dando pequenos beijinhos nos seus lábios.

- Harry! - ela disse, baixinho, enquanto ele brincava de morder, de levinho, o lábio inferior dela.

- O quê? - perguntou, rindo. - Estou muito ocupado agora - completou, fazendo uma falsa expressão compenetrada. Ela olhou nos olhos dele.

- Vamos ter que dar a razão ao Rony - respondeu, rindo. Ele franziu a testa, sem entender. - Seu pedido. Você me contou. E ele se realizou assim mesmo - Harry a abraçou e deu uma gargalhada. Tinha esquecido completamente. Os outros desviaram a atenção e olharam para Harry e Gina, ele recostado no braço do sofá com ela abraçada a ele. Trocaram sorrisos e Harry sussurrou baixinho no ouvido dela.

- Ainda bem que Rony estava certo - disse sério, depois mudou para um tom malicioso. - Se bem que eu também desejei outra coisa hoje... - continuou, beijando a orelha dela. Gina corou, verificando que os outros estavam mesmo entretidos com Sirius e Lílian.

- Desejou é? - perguntou, tentando se afastar. Ele a puxou de volta. Gina deu um sorriso maroto. - Desejou? Ou deseja? - completou em seu ouvido, provocando-lhe arrepios, e saiu de perto, indo na direção dos outros.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça, olhou de esguelha para Gina. Ela sabia que não deixaria barato a provocação mas faria isso em outro momento. Com certeza.


	2. Os Devidos Esclarecimentos

Capítulo Dois - Os Devidos Esclarecimentos 

Estavam todos muito felizes e animados com o retorno de Sirius mas também extremamente curiosos. Insistiram tanto para que o padrinho de Harry contasse o que tinha acontecido que ele acabou, muito a contragosto, concordando em explicar tudo.

- Está bem. Eu preferia contar essa história depois, quando estivesse mais descansado, mas vocês não param de fazer perguntas sobre isso. Ficam me olhando com esses olhinhos suplicantes. Não me deixam outra escolha - acrescentou, resignado.

A filha ressonava em seu colo enquanto Allana permanecia recostada em seu ombro. Harry, Gina, Rony e Hermione se aglomeravam no chão, em volta dele, enquanto Arabella, que já tinha ouvido a história inteira no interrogatório do Ministro, preparava um lanche para todos.

- Tudo bem. Eu vou explicar como "ressuscitei" - disse, rindo. Allana deu um cutucão nele. - Mas não esperem ouvir coisas agradáveis - os meninos estavam ansiosos.

- Anda logo Sirius. Pára de enrolar - disse Harry enquanto Gina se espichava no chão, deitada em seu colo.

- É. Estamos curiosos aqui - completou Rony enquanto Mione fazia cafuné nele.

- Bem, a primeira coisa que vocês devem saber é que eu não teria me livrado sem a ajuda de alguém que vocês nem imaginam. Mas é melhor contar desde o começo - suspirou. - Eu e Allana estávamos encurralados na passagem secreta - fechou os olhos e se viu no túnel do Salgueiro Lutador, cercado pelos Dementadores. Respirou fundo. Ainda era difícil lembrar de tudo aquilo. Era inevitável reviver as cenas.

_"- VAI, LANA! EU VOU ATRASÁ-LOS - ela segurou sua mão, desesperada, mas escorregou._

_- SIRIUS, NÃO! - gritou desesperada. - NÃO ME DEIXE AQUI! - ele voltou correndo. Lançava o feitiço "Expecto patronum" seguidas vezes mas eram muitos dementadores e já estava começando a sucumbir. Estava cada vez mais difícil lembrar dos momentos felizes, de Allana e o bebê, da sua libertação. Estava vendo a imagem de Tiago e Lílian mortos cada vez mais nítida na sua mente._

_- Eu nunca vou te deixar Lana. Eu amo vocês! - disse, tentando passar alguma segurança para ela. Mas sabia que não sairia mais dali. Ele beijou a cabeça dela e alisou a barriga, sentindo a bebê se mexer por um breve momento. - Saia daqui meu amor. Eu estarei logo atrás de você - disse, tentando parecer convincente, e ela sacudiu a cabeça._

_Allana se esgueirou pela passagem e saiu para os terrenos de Hogwarts. Do lado de fora o céu vermelho do pôr do sol da primavera tingia os jardins da escola e o lago de múltiplos tons de carmim. Ela se afastou um pouco, esperando que ele saísse. Mas Sirius sabia que não poderia fazer isso, apenas gritou._

_- LANA, ME PERDOE! - ela tentou correr de volta à passagem, sabia o que ele faria. Sirius apontou a varinha para a saída e gritou. – _Concrectus Sellare_! - a passagem desabou com um estrondo e foi totalmente selada, como que por concreto._

Ele abriu os olhos, voltando à realidade.

- Então eu fechei a passagem. Não podia deixar que os dementadores invadissem os terrenos de Hogwarts e tinha que proteger Allana e o bebê - passou a mão pelos cabelos e deu um olhar significativo para a mulher e Lílian.

- Essa parte nós já sabíamos - disse Harry. - Dumbledore nos contou - completou, enroscando os dedos nos cabelos de Gina; Sirius sacudiu a cabeça.

- Então vou passar para a parte que vocês não sabem - prosseguiu, tentando lembrar de todos os detalhes. - Depois que a passagem se fechou eu senti um grande alívio. Tinha salvado a vida da minha mulher e filho. Então me transformei no cão e driblei facilmente os dementadores. Já estava me sentindo bem sucedido quando fui atingido por um feitiço. Só acordei horas depois, no cativeiro improvisado em um celeiro pelos Comensais - Rony estava impressionado. - Aí tive meu primeiro confronto, frente a frente, com Voldemort - os meninos nem perceberam que disse o nome, de tão atentos à história. - Foi a parte mais difícil. Eu esgotei toda a minha força de vontade para resistir à Maldição Imperius - Harry apertou a mão de Gina, ela sabia que ele já tinha passado pela mesma situação e ainda era um menino na época. - Fui exaustivamente torturado pelo Lord das Trevas. Tinha várias costelas quebradas, hematomas e dores pelo corpo inteiro. Mas a pior sensação de todas era a impotência. A certeza de que não poderia fraquejar e mandar as pessoas que mais amava para a morte. Eu sabia que não resistiria por muito tempo. E essa era a minha única esperança. Morrer antes que entregasse a minha família para o maldito. Era tudo que eu mais desejava: morrer. Mas sabia que Voldemort não permitiria que isso acontecesse. Não até que tivesse colocado Harry e suas mãos. Eu já tinha perdido as esperanças. Seria submetido de novo ao Veritasserum e não haveria amor ou força de vontade suficientes que me impedissem de responder o que ele queria saber e quebrasse o feitiço Fidelius. Seria a minha ruína. E a de todos vocês - completou. - Então o seboso do Snape veio falar comigo. Eu tinha quase certeza que faria isso. Achava que trairia Dumbledore. Voldemort havia mandado que preparasse a poção da verdade para mim - Harry e Rony fizeram uma careta de desgosto.

Sirius começou a relembrar a conversa que tinha tido com o professor de Poções.

_"- Sirius Black! - uma voz anasalada e desagradável o acordou de um sono sem sonhos. Severo Snape estava à sua frente. Tinha se adiantado aos outros Comensais e agora estava sozinho com o prisioneiro. Sirius se virou da melhor maneira que pôde para olhar nos olhos negros e impiedosos de Snape._

_- Eu imaginei que você viria aqui. Para se vangloriar antes de fazer o servicinho sujo para seu mestre. Garanto que não será difícil fingir satisfação em me aplicar o Veritasserum - disse, sério._

_- Eu não vou negar que vê-lo nessas condições não me parece engraçado. O grande e esperto Sirius Black, preso como um cãozinho assustado - Black soltou algo parecido com um rosnado mas era uma gargalhada._

_- Você é patético Snape. Tão patético quanto parecia na época da escola. Correndo atrás da Lílian daquela maneira humilhante, vergonhosa, ridícula... - estava entrando agora em terreno perigoso. - Ou você acha que eu e Tiago nunca notamos que você era perdidamente apaixonado por ela? - Snape crispou os lábios. Os olhos azuis de Sirius cintilaram como duas safiras, o professor de Poções estava caindo como um patinho na armadilha que ele estava armando. - Ainda penso como ela conseguiu namorar você... - completou em tom jocoso. - Eu sempre soube o verdadeiro motivo de você odiar tanto o Tiago. Ele sempre foi melhor que você. Sempre teve tudo o que você queria, quadribol, talento, amigos... - deu uma pausa cruel. - E Lílian - disse, sorrindo satisfeito. - Eu só não imaginaria que você seria infantil o suficiente para transferir esse ódio para o filho dele - Severo apertou os olhos. Sirius estava conseguindo tirá-lo do sério. Esperava que se fizesse isso Snape o mataria antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa sobre o afilhado. - Está certo, Harry é igual ao pai - emendou. - Mas ele não é Tiago - Snape se abaixou e ficou cara a cara com Sirius. "dio cintilava em seus olhos. - Eu nunca imaginei que você seria tolo o suficiente para trair a Ordem por causa de uma rixa antiga Snape. Seus sentimentos infantis traíram a Ordem. Você continua o mesmo seboso de sempre - Snape o encarou por alguns minutos._

_- Eu não traí e nem vou trair a Ordem, se é o que está pensando Black - Sirius se espantou._

_- Não? Então o que está fazendo aqui senão se divertindo às minhas custas e me preparando para o imenso prazer de me enfiarem o Veritasserum goela abaixo, de novo - enfatizou. - E eu jogar a minha família no fogo do INFERNO? - berrou a última palavra. Snape riu._

_- Eu vim para me certificar de que corra tudo de acordo com os interesses da Ordem. Foi o que Dumbledore me pediu. Ele previu que isso poderia acontecer - Sirius se assustou._

_- Ele previu? - ele riu. - Nada escapa a ele... - olhou divertido para o professor de Poções. - E o que você vai fazer para isso? Lutar contra todos os Comensais? Nem que eu tivesse a minha varinha aqui nós daríamos conta deles. Vai matar o Lord das Trevas? - disse, rindo, segurando as costelas quebradas. Snape deu um sorrisinho cínico e satisfeito._

_- Não - respondeu com simplicidade. - Eu vou providenciar a sua morte - disse com uma imensa satisfação no olhar. Sirius conseguiria o que tanto queria afinal."_

- Ele disse isso mesmo? Assim, sem mais nem menos, na sua cara? – Hermione interrompeu a história, parecia indignada.

- Disse sim Hermione. Mas eu estava muito preocupado em manter todos seguros para me importar com isso - Allana lhe apertou a mão, confortando. Prosseguiu, lembrando o que tinha respondido a Snape.

_"- Como? - perguntou, curioso porém resignado. Estava disposto a morrer pela família. Sabia desse risco quando aceitou ser o fiel do segredo de Harry. - Como você vai providenciar a minha morte? - insistiu._

_Severo tirou do bolso das vestes um frasco com um líquido escuro e entregou em sua mão._

_- O que é isso? - disse, examinando o frasco. - Veneno? - Snape riu._

_- Não seu idiota. Infelizmente. Dumbledore achou que seria melhor forjar sua morte - Sirius franziu a testa._

_- E... - continuou sem saber do que se tratava o plano. - Que troço é esse? -perguntou, virando o frasco e observando a consistência viscosa do liquido negro._

_- É uma poção combinada: antídoto do Veritasserum, poção do morto-vivo amplificada e um atordoante de feitiços especial. Eu mesmo preparei - Sirius torceu os lábios; não confiava no professor de Poções._

_- E você espera que eu confie em você, Snape? - Severo deu de ombros._

_- Não Black. Mas você não lhe resta outra opção... _

_- Por que será que tomar isso não me tranqüiliza? - Snape deu uma risadinha cínica._

_- É algo complexo. Não vou mentir. Não será nada gostoso de se tomar Black - Sirius abriu o frasco e cheirou._

_- Isso tem cheiro de privada entupida Snape - Severo deu uma gostosa gargalhada._

_- E você acha que o ingrediente especial é o quê? - Sirius tampou o frasco e deu uma risada forçada._

_- Como é engraçado você tentando ser espirituoso. Típico de um sonserino... Mas deixando o seu cinismo de lado, como vai funcionar essa porcaria? - Snape apertou os olhos e deu um sorrisinho, satisfeito._

_- Intragável, doloroso, horrível... Como preferir... - disse com a voz monótona. - E... - acrescentou calmamente. - E... - parou; Sirius estava começando a se irritar._

_- E o quê, droga? - disse com impaciência._

_- Im-pre-vi-sí-vel... - disse pausadamente, a voz saindo pelo nariz curvado._

_- "timo! - respondeu, passando a mão pelos cabelos, tentando se levantar, mas a dor era insuportável demais para isso e voltou ao chão. - Talvez funcione... - acrescentou, alisando as costelas. - E se não funcionar? No que implica isso? - prosseguiu de modo objetivo._

_- Em você ter uma morte lenta e desagradável, não que eu me importe... -respondeu com um sorriso cínico. - Mas não se preocupe - acrescentou -, a melhor parte é que você não poderá falar nada sobre Potter pois a primeira coisa que acontecerá será a sua língua derreter. E, a partir daí, seu estômago e tudo o mais que a poção puder alcançar dentro de você. Não será algo bonito de se ver mas será interessante. Não é todo dia que a gente tem a oportunidade de assistir uma pessoa implodir - disse com um brilho malicioso no olhar._

_- Ah! Agora estou aliviado. Que reconfortante - respondeu, rindo._

_- Pare de querer bancar o herói Black - disse, irritado com o bom humor do outro._

_- Bem, e como vai funcionar, na teoria, digo, considerando que dê certo? -perguntou de modo prático._

_- Na verdade os efeitos são também imprevisíveis... - respondeu com seriedade._

_- Por Merlin, homem, como você pode ter criado uma droga de poção que nem sabe como funciona? Você deveria ser demitido de Hogwarts... - Snape ignorou o comentário._

_- Eu nunca li nada em toda a literatura de Poções sobre tal combinação. Acho que é a primeira vez a ser tentado algo assim - disse, satisfeito._

_- Ok Snape, parabéns pela ousadia. Espero que você ganhe uma condecoração da Ordem Universal dos Magos por isso mas como é que essa droga vai agir? - estava perdendo a paciência. - É a minha pele que está em jogo e eu não sou uma das suas Ampulárias para ser dissecado depois..._

_- O que pretendemos é que quando você tome o Veritasserum tenha os efeitos físicos dele amplificados mas não tenha os efeitos psíquicos - começou a explicar._

_- Então eu vou estar consciente? Se eu quiser, poderia fingir um acesso de raiva e socar a sua cara nariguda e feia? - perguntou, sarcástico._

_- Não necessariamente... - respondeu, ignorando o comentário final do outro. - Você vai estar consciente para sentir alguns segundos de uma dor inigualável mas aí entra a poção do morto-vivo. Imediatamente os ingredientes vão se combinar. Você não poderá responder as perguntas e trair o segredo do seu querido afilhado, por conta do antiveritasserum, mas vai sentir os efeitos físicos da poção da verdade de forma, digamos, convincente - deu um sorriso satisfeito. - Depois você vai sentir os efeitos da poção do morto-vivo. Sua respiração vai desaparecer, seu coração vai parar e o seu sangue congelará nas veias. Nada poderá atestar a sua vida - prosseguiu com um brilho nos olhos. Sirius sacudiu a cabeça._

_- Meu Deus Snape. Me responde só uma coisa. Há quanto tempo você não tem uma vida? Sério, homem, como você é chato... - estava impressionado com o quanto o outro homem era rabugento. Severo ignorou._

_- A poção atordoante de feitiços é para quando você estiver "morto". Eu vou me oferecer para dar um fim no corpo. Vou lançar um feitiço para bani-lo. A poção atordoante evita que você vá parar em alto mar, em uma geleira ou em uma cratera de vulcão ou nos confins do Universo. Eu pretendo enviá-lo ao Ministério. Dumbledore tem uma missão para você - Sirius acenou com a cabeça._

_- E quais são as chances disso tudo dar certo? - perguntou, desanimado._

_- De tudo mesmo dar certo? Mínimas. Eu diria que nulas mas se Dumbledore acha que vale à pena a tentativa... - disse, nitidamente em tom de discordância. Sirius pareceu avaliar as suas opções._

_- E quando eu tenho que tomar esta delícia aqui? - olhou o líquido viscoso, nada convidativo, que mais parecia lodo._

_- Pode ser agora. Ele só vai agir quando você tomar o Veritasserum - algo a Sirius._

_- Não seria bem mais fácil me dar um falso Veritasserum? - disse, como se estivesse dando uma idéia óbvia demais para que Snape tivesse pensado. Mas o outro apenas riu._

_- Não! Embora eu ache que deste jeito é mais divertido, não seríamos idiotas de tentar algo tão arriscado se houvesse um jeito mais simples. O Lord saberia que não era a poção legítima pelo efeito. Você tem reações específicas ao tomá-la. E sabe muito bem quais são elas... - acrescentou._

_- Nem me fale... - respondeu, abrindo o frasco e tampando o nariz. - Saúde! Ao esgoto! - disse, irônico, e virou o líquido escuro goela abaixo._

_Sirius fez uma careta. O líquido queimava, ardia e amargava. Em alguns momentos era azedo. Teve ânsia de vômito mas Snape o advertiu._

_- É bom que não vomite. Eu não tenho mais nenhuma dose comigo. Vomite e estará perdido. Eu terei que matá-lo de verdade. Não que isso me desagrade. Mas seria contra os princípios da Ordem. Um membro não pode matar o outro. E somos obrigados a dar a vida um pelo outro em caso de necessidade - disse, torcendo os lábios._

_Sirius riu, com a mão no estômago, que agora doía como se tivesse engolido uma bigorna._

_- Quem diria que você se lembrava dos nossos princípios Snape? Quem diria que você tinha algum princípio? Estou impressionado... - disse em tom de escárnio._

_Snape ficou furioso e o segurou pelo colarinho._

_- Escute aqui Black. Não sei se você reparou mas se esta droga der errado não é só a sua cabeça que vai rolar. Eu estarei em grandes apuros. Serei trucidado aqui. Então lembre de mostrar alguma gratidão seu insolente - disse, largando-o no chão."_

Sirius parou de contar a história. Arabella tinha trazido suco de abóbora para todos. Allana subiu com Lílian, para colocá-la no berço. Mas ainda faltava saber o final da história.

- Como foi quando você tomou o Veritasserum? - Rony se adiantou. Sirius riu.

- Bem, eu ainda fiquei lá deitado por algum tempo. Não sei exatamente quanto mas logo o casal Lestrange veio me pegar. Eles me arrastaram para um canto enquanto Snape conversava com Voldemort - todos continuavam atentos. - Rapidamente me seguraram e Snape me enfiou o Veritasserum goela abaixo. Eu tentei cuspir, me debatia. Tudo para dar a impressão de que estava acontecendo realmente contra a minha vontade. Seria engraçado se não fosse trágico... Duas vezes no mesmo dia tomar o Veritasserum querendo tomá-lo e fingindo que não queria... Só que a segunda vez foi pior. Em segundos eu senti o meu corpo protestar. Devia ser o choque entre a poção da verdade e seu antídoto. Foram os segundos mais demorados da minha vida. Eu pensei que estava implodindo mas não. Era aquilo mesmo que deveria acontecer... Aí, quando eu senti que a sensação de estar sendo rasgado ao meio tinha passado, veio a pior parte. Meus pulmões não queriam mais funcionar. Eu fiquei com a boca aberta, como um peixe fora d'água. Ouvi os Comensais comentarem que eu não estava resistindo ao Veritasserum. Voldemort berrava "Onde está Harry Potter? ONDE?". Eu não conseguia dizer nada. Levei a mão à garganta. A falta de ar era desesperadora. Estava me afogando no seco. Senti meu pulso desacelerar aos poucos. A poção do morto-vivo estava agindo ou eu estava morrendo de verdade, era difícil saber. Então tudo ficou preto. Só abri os olhos de novo em uma enfermaria improvisada no Ministério - disse, tomando o resto do seu suco.

- E como foi que você parou lá? - disse Gina, levantando do colo de Harry e gesticulando para que ele deitasse agora.

- Bem, o resto da história eu sei por um relato de Snape e Dumbledore. Fiquei lá, desacordado por três dias. A dose da poção do morto-vivo foi bem alta. Dumbledore pensou que eu não fosse acordar mais. Me davam o antídoto dela todo dia mas parece que por eu estar ainda sob o efeito da poção atordoante nada funcionava. Tinham que deixar o meu corpo eliminar tudo sozinho - Hermione interrompeu.

- Eu já li algo sobre overdose de poção atordoante, no livro "Efeitos Adversos - O verso do que é feito" - Rony sacudiu a cabeça. - Um bruxo norueguês tomou uma dose tão alta do atordoante que ficou totalmente careca. A poção de nascer cabelos que ele tomava perdeu o seu efeito definitivamente - os outros olharam para Mione como se ela fosse um bicho-papão, ela sacudiu os ombros. - Foi só um comentário... - disse, sem jeito, e Sirius prosseguiu.

- No terceiro dia eu acordei. Mas não falava e nem me mexia. Lembrava vagamente de algumas coisas. Eu era alimentado por Dumbledore pessoalmente. Aos pouco recuperei as forças, a memória, a fala, os movimentos. Ninguém, a não ser Moody e Snape, sabia que eu estava lá. O diretor tinha uma missão para mim, por isso precisava que todos achassem que eu estava morto - Harry se mexeu no colo de Gina enquanto ela fazia carinho na sua cabeça.

- Por que Dumbledore não nos avisou? Nós estávamos desesperados... - disse. aborrecido.

- Harry, Dumbledore não pretendia magoar você e nem Allana. Mas ele tinha uma missão para mim. Eu tinha que estar morto. Ele não sabia se havia alguém no encalço de vocês. Depois da falha no Veritasserum Voldemort mandou que chicoteassem Snape - Rony abafou uma risada mas foi repreendido por Hermione - e o rebaixou a um mero servo. Ele não participa de nenhuma reunião mais. Foi uma sorte não o ter matado... - Sirius nem acreditou no que disse. - Acho que só não o matou porque não queria perder um excelente preparador de poções. Os outros Comensais são ignorantes nesse assunto... Dumbledore tinha que ter certeza de que se algum de vocês fosse capturado não contaria que eu estava vivo pois não saberia disso - foi a vez de Rony interromper.

- Em resumo, para negarmos de forma convincente... - Sirius concordou com a cabeça.

- Era uma questão de segurança. Eu precisava fazer algo para Dumbledore. E eu não podia negar, mesmo sabendo do sofrimento de vocês. Mesmo estando louco pra conhecer minha filha, eu tinha que ser fiel à Ordem. Às vezes é preciso fazer certos sacrifícios em nome de um bem maior. Um dia espero que vocês me perdoem... - deu uma pausa. - Mas eu observei vocês de longe, como o cão negro, uma vez, antes de viajar... - confessou.

- Você viajou? Para onde? - Harry perguntou, curioso.

- Foi parte da minha missão. E foi demorado... Viajar como um cachorro é fazer uma viagem de cão, com perdão do trocadilho - todos riram. - Eu fui de barco até a Irlanda. Precisava conferir se Cornélio Fudge havia deixado alguma pista dos planos de Voldemort. Nenhum outro bruxo poderia fazer isso. Chamaria a atenção de Voldemort e apagaria os vestígios deixados na Irlanda. Eu procurei muito por lá mas a maioria dos contatos de Fudge desapareceu misteriosamente. Creio que mortos ou foragidos. Eu teimei com Dumbledore que queria procurar por Pedro Pettigrew mas ele disse que uma vingança pessoal poderia estragar meu disfarce naquele momento. Eu era o espião perfeito. Morto oficialmente, como saiu nos jornais bruxos e trouxas, num desmoronamento em Hogsmeade.

- E por que não é mais o espião perfeito? - Gina perguntou.

- Porque eu segui Pedro, desobedecendo às ordens, e ele me viu vivo. Tentei pegá-lo mas ele escapou. Eu não controlei os meus impulsos. Então tive que correr para avisar Snape. Eu o coloquei em perigo com a minha insubordinação e imprudência. Por conta disso agora ele não pode mais se infiltrar entre os Comensais. Foi desmascarado. Teremos de arrumar um outro contato entre eles... - Harry sacudiu a cabeça. Allana, que já tinha ouvido toda a história no Ministério, finalmente disse algo.

- Mas em compensação você pode ficar conosco agora. Eu imagino o que seria ter que esperar toda essa confusão acabar para estar com a sua família de novo - Sirius sorriu e a abraçou.

Nesse instante Lílian chorou no andar de cima. Harry ficou de pé.

- Estou indo... - disse, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

O padrinho franziu a testa, sem entender. Allana explicou enquanto Harry subia as escadas.

- Desde que a Lili nasceu ela só pára de chorar quando vê o irmão - Sirius se espantou ao ouvir as palavras de Allana. Principalmente quando disse "irmão". - Ele está dormindo mal, pobrezinho. Está um trapo - Sirius sorriu.

Um minuto depois Harry desceu as escadas. O choro continuava.

- Acho que ela enjoou da minha cara Allana. Ou está com muita fome ou é alguma outra coisa... - disse, sem entender.

Allana se levantou mas Sirius seguiu na frente. Subiu as escadas correndo, chegando antes da mulher. Quando debruçou no berço da filha ela parou instantaneamente de chorar. Allana chegou na porta do quarto a tempo de assistir à cena. Ele tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- Ela parou de chorar... - disse, a voz embargada. - Quando me viu... - completou.

Allana se aproximou do marido, escorregando a sua mão para a dele. Sorriu, olhando admirada para a filha.

- Eu vi. Ela estava sentindo a falta do pai... - Sirius nunca tinha se sentido tão feliz. Finalmente sabia o verdadeiro significado da palavra liberdade.


	3. As Piores e as Melhores Invenções Trouxa...

Capítulo Três - As Piores e as Melhores Invenções Trouxas 

- Já não era sem tempo... - o homem disse, irritado. O outro suava frio de nervoso. - Anda, deixe-me ver se está tudo em ordem... - disse, ríspido. O outro abriu uma mala de chumbo totalmente forrada com espuma. Mas de repente olhou para o outro assustado, fechando bruscamente a mala.

- Minha nossa! Coloque seu capacete. O senhor não vai querer que a sua cara derreta. Quando eu abrir o invólucro a substância sempre pode vazar um pouco - o homem olhou, desdenhoso, mas o outro parecia estar falando sério.

- Tudo bem - disse, cobrindo a cabeça com a proteção. O outro verificou a própria roupa.

- Muito bem - a voz soou abafada por conta do capacete que ambos usavam agora.

Ele abriu a mala, retirando um tubo cilíndrico contendo um líquido verde dentro. Apontou, maravilhado, para conteúdo do tubo. Aproximou o objeto do medidor de toxicidade, que foi subindo, indicando que havia realmente algo muito tóxico ali.

O homem sorriu. Era exatamente o que precisava. O outro já ia guardando o pequeno objeto de volta na mala quando o homem fez com que parasse.

- O que foi? Tenho que guardar isso aqui agora. Em um minuto - olhou para o relógio - o ambiente vai ser considerando contaminado... - o outro sacudiu a cabeça. O objeto foi guardado de volta na mala e o medidor foi checado de novo. Quando estava em um nível baixo novamente ele retirou o capacete. - E então? - perguntou para o homem. - O senhor está satisfeito? - perguntou, os olhos fascinados.

- Estaria... – respondeu com a voz monótona, fazendo com que o outro ficasse frustrado. - Se eu soubesse que essa porcaria pode realmente funcionar como eu pretendo - o outro pareceu ofendido.

- Essa "porcaria" é uma substância produzida em laboratório altamente perigosa que pode dizimar uma pequena cidade ou derreter uma pessoa se aberta sem proteção, só por inalar o seu vapor - o homem sorriu dessa vez.

- Sim mas como eu vou saber se você não me enganou? Você pode ter adulterado esse seu artefatozinho trouxa aí para medir o que bem entendesse... - completou. O outro franziu a testa.

- Como assim? Trouxa? O que o senhor quer dizer? - perguntou, ainda sem compreender. O homem deu uma gargalhada.

- Eu quero dizer que ainda não fizemos um teste. Como posso saber se é uma substância realmente letal se não matou ninguém ainda? - perguntou, sorrindo cinicamente. O outro engoliu em seco.

- Bem... - disse, sem graça. - Eu posso levar o senhor até o laboratório, podemos testar isso nas cobaias mas será um risco enorme para mim. Roubar um tubo da substância é suficiente para que eu pegue prisão perpétua. Estamos falando de armas químicas aqui. Se não fosse a quantia que o senhor me prometeu... - gaguejou enquanto olhava para o brilho sinistro nos olhos do homem, que sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não. Eu estou com uma certa pressa... - respondeu, colocando a mão no bolso.

O outro imaginou que pegaria uma arma e tremeu. Mas deu um sorrisinho amarelo ao ver que o homem tinha um pedacinho comprido e fino de madeira nas mãos. O homem apontou o bastão para ele e sorriu.

- O senhor vai me acompanhar até o laboratório? - perguntou, desconfiado. O homem sorriu ainda mais.

- Não. Eu vou testar essa porcaria aqui mesmo - o outro arregalou os olhos.- _Imperio_! - disse, apontando para o homem, que sentiu a vontade própria se esvair e não acreditou quando abriu a mala, sem colocar o capacete. 

Olhava fixamente para o marcador de toxicidade subindo enquanto se debruçava sobre a mala aberta. O homem ria. Não entendia por que estava fazendo aquilo. Era suicídio. Um vapor verde fosforescente começou a emanar do tubo. Começou a sentir a pele coçar e arder, depois a queimar. O relógio subia, em um minuto estaria acima dos valores compatíveis com a vida. Começou a gritar mas ainda assim mantinha o rosto próximo à mala. De repente não enxergava mais nada. A substância havia destruído seus olhos. Levou a mão ao rosto, que agora estava derretendo, em dois minutos estava morto, caído sobre a caixa.

O homem o jogou para o lado, fechando a caixa. Observou até que o marcador diminuísse e tirou a sua veste de proteção..

- Milorde vai adorar o singelo presente... - disse, sorrindo. Já ia desaparatar mas tinha se esquecido de pegar a roupa protetora. - Trouxa idiota. Sua ciência é ultrapassada e infantil. Mas os brinquedinhos que constroem até que são úteis... - sorriu. 

Tentou puxar a roupa debaixo do homem mas não conseguiu. Então chutou o corpo dele, fazendo com que se virasse. Pegou a veste protetora e desaparatou. O rosto do homem ainda fumegava. Olhos, nariz, boca, tudo destruído. Apenas tinha restado os cabelos escuros caindo sobre uma parte da testa.

Não era muita coisa mas ela viu claramente a ponta da cicatriz em forma de raio. Era Harry. Novamente era Harry. Totalmente desfigurado. Agora com um buraco no lugar do rosto. Acordou berrando.

- O que foi? - Rony entrou correndo no quarto.

Estava lavada de suor e lágrimas. O coração batia disparado no peito, arfava. O irmão desceu as escadas na ponta dos pés e lhe trouxe um copo com água.

- Você continua tendo esses sonhos? - perguntou, esfregando os olhos sonolentos. Ela sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente enquanto engolia a água. - Você já contou isso para o Harry? - perguntou, bocejando.

- Já. Ele acha que fiquei impressionada por causa da história toda do Sirius - completou. - Mas eu já estou cansada de ter esses sonhos... É a terceira vez essa semana. E sempre me parece que significam alguma coisa, por mais absurdos que sejam, por mais que eu sonhe com as piores invenções trouxas, o rosto de Harry sempre acaba desaparecendo... - disse, entregando o copo a ele.

- Eu acho que você deveria contar para mais alguém. Carlinhos - ele sugeriu. Ela pareceu considerar a idéia.

- Não sei Ron. Eu acho melhor não. Harry acha que mesmo que signifique algo eu só estou vendo que os inimigos querem pegá-lo e isso nós já sabemos - justificou, desanimada. Rony sacudiu a cabeça e sentou-se na beira da cama.

- Eu não vou mais para a casa da Mione amanhã Gi - disse, segurando a mão da irmã. Ela se mexeu na cama.

- Como assim? Não vai? - disse em um tom mais alto do que gostaria. Ele colocou o dedo sobre os lábios.

- Shhhh! Quer acordar a casa toda? Já não me basta o que a Mione vai falar? - disse, engolindo em seco. Ela apertou a mão dele.

- Desculpe... - sussurrou. - Por que você não vai mais? Estão planejando isso desde o início das férias... –ele abaixou a cabeça.

- Eu não posso deixar você agora - disse timidamente, ela sorriu, desconcertada.

- Ron, eu não... - ele a cortou.

- Você é minha irmãzinha. E eu te amo. Eu tenho que tomar conta de você... - ela riu.

- Ron, mas eu... - ele a cortou novamente.

- E depois, Harry me fez prometer que... - ela riu.

- O que Harry lhe fez prometer? - ele corou até as orelhas.

- Que eu cuidaria de você quando ele não pudesse fazer isso - ela ficou comovida.

- Eu vou ficar bem ouviu? Eu não quero que você perca o passeio – completou, ele franziu a testa.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza de que vai ficar bem? - perguntou, desconfiado.

- Porque a Edwiges está parada ali fora, na minha janela, e deve ter uma carta do Harry para mim. Ele deve estar querendo combinar alguma coisa para fazermos juntos. Então vai poder cuidar de mim pessoalmente. Além do quê, isso vai me dar o que pensar e eu vou parar de ter pesadelos e começar a sonhar com coisas mais agradáveis... - disse, piscando para ele, que levantou depressa e abriu a janela para a coruja do amigo entrar.

Gina retirou a carta da patinha de Edwiges e lhe entregou um pedaço do bolo de caldeirão que tinha guardado na gaveta do criado-mudo. A coruja piou e esvoaçou pelo quarto em agradecimento. Depois pousou na janela, esperando que Gina lesse e respondesse a carta. A garota riu.

- Pode ir Edwiges. Eu vou mandar a resposta pelo Pichitinho - disse, sorrindo. Edwiges não pareceu muito feliz com a idéia mas saiu voando noite afora. Rony voltou até a irmã.

- Eu posso ficar mesmo, se você precisar eu... - ela o abraçou.

- Eu sei disso - disse em seu ouvido. - E não é só por isso que eu amo muito o meu irmãozão - completou, rindo, fazendo-o corar.

- Você não me chama assim desde quando eu tinha três anos. No dia em que eu tive aquela crise de pânico porque os gêmeos transformaram o meu ursinho em aranha gigante... - disse, fazendo uma careta, ela deu uma gargalhada.

- É... Digamos que você restaurou a sua credibilidade comigo durante esses quatorze anos... - implicou, ele riu e a abraçou carinhosamente.

- A minha irmãzinha tem certeza? - perguntou de novo.

- Tenho. Vá passear com a Mione. Eu quero que você fique vivo. Tenho medo da sua integridade física ser afetada se não for... - ele riu.

- É sim. Ela não é nada fácil, não é mesmo? Mas eu a amo... - Gina sorriu.

- Eu sei disso. E ela ama muito você. O segredinho de vocês está bem guardado comigo - provocou.

- Gina! - ele se escandalizou, ficou vermelho até a raiz dos cabelos. - Eu detesto quando você fala nesse assunto... - ela riu.

- Eu sei mas um dia você também vai ter que guardar o meu segredinho e... - continuou de propósito.

- Virgínia Weasley! Eu não estou ouvindo isso - disse, botando a mão nos ouvidos. Ela riu ainda mais.

- Já parei - respondeu, coçando os olhos. - Deixa eu ler e responder a carta do Harry antes que eu durma - bocejou. Ele sacudiu a cabeça e deu um beijo na testa dela. - Rony? - ela chamou antes que ele saísse. - Obrigada! - ele sorriu e voltou para o seu quarto para dormir. Ela abriu a carta do namorado.

_"Minha princesa, (ela sorriu)_

_Estou sentindo muitas saudades. Não vejo a hora de chegar a semana que vem para nos vermos. Eu tenho pensado em você todos os dias. Não me sai da cabeça o jeito "meigo" com que você me acordou no meu aniversário (ela corou, ele estava começando a se sair bem desinibido nas cartas que escrevia). Espero poder lhe fazer uma surpresa no nosso aniversário (realmente, fariam um ano de namoro. Ela sorriu)._

_Com todo o meu amor!_

_Harry Potter"_

Ela levantou da cama, pegou pena e pergaminho e foi responder a carta. Não sabia muito bem o que escrever mas preferiu responder na mesma hora. Tinha trauma por não ter respondido as cartas dele no ano anterior então sempre respondia imediatamente. E sabia que estava esperando em casa e ficaria preocupado se não respondesse. Escreveu sem pensar, deixando os sentimentos guiá-la.

_"Meu príncipe,_

_Eu também estou sentindo muito a sua falta. Ainda bem que me mandou essa coruja, tive outro sonho daqueles então fico tranqüila que esteja bem. Estou tão ansiosa quanto você para chegar nosso aniversário. Imagino o que faremos para comemorar. Rony vai mesmo amanhã para a casa da Mione, espero que se divirtam._

_Eu amo muito você._

_Sempre sua, Gina"_

Desceu as escadas e acordou Pichitinho, que esvoaçou espevitado em volta dela, fazendo alarde.

- Shhhh! Quietinho senão você acorda a casa toda. Leve essa carta para o Harry, sim? - ela sorriu, vendo a coruja alçar vôo.

Gina voltou para a cama com a sensação do dever cumprido e não teve mais pesadelos naquela noite.

De manhã, quando acordou, Rony estava terminando de arrumar as coisas para ir para a casa de Hermione. Desceu as escadas preguiçosamente, ainda de camisola e com os cabelos despenteados.

- Bom dia dorminhoca! - ele disse, divertindo-se do rostinho sonolento da irmã. Ela sorriu.

- Ainda bem que você vai mesmo para a casa da Mione - respondeu enquanto sentava-se à mesa para tomar o café da manhã.

- É... Está todo mundo louco para se ver livre de mim por aqui... - brincou. - Mamãe me acordou cedo para terminar de arrumar as coisas - Molly fez uma careta enquanto colocava mel nas panquecas de Gina.

- Ronald Weasley, você sabe muito bem que apenas o acordei cedo porque do jeito que você é desorganizado acabaria esquecendo de levar alguma coisa para a casa da sua namorada - completou, entregando uma xícara de chocolate quente para a filha.

Gina deu uma piscadela para o irmão e terminou de tomar o café. Ela foi com ele até a sala, ajudar a guardar o resto das coisas na mala, sentando em cima enquanto o irmão fechava. Ela estranhou Percy estar ainda de pijamas e cochilando no sofá.

- Mamãe, o que Percy está fazendo aqui em casa a essa hora? - perguntou, curiosa, enquanto o irmão ressonava. Molly sacudiu a cabeça, inconformada.

- Bem, filha, eu creio que ele esteja descansando - disse, desanimada. Gina franziu a testa. 

- Mas ele está de férias! Pelo amor de Deus, ele devia se distrair - emendou. Rony, que vinha descendo as escadas com o seu casaco, deu um sorriso cínico.

- Gi, a idéia que o Percy faz da palavra "distração" está bem longe da concepção que nós temos - Gina riu. Molly encarou os dois filhos caçulas com expressão desapontada.

- Acho bom não implicarem com o irmão de vocês - ameaçou. Os sorrisos morreram nos rostos dos dois.

- Bem, diante disso, eu vou indo... - Rony disse, consultando a hora em um dos relógios Weasley. Molly se aproximou dele.

- Ronald Weasley! Se comporte. Respeite e obedeça ao Sr. e Sra. Granger e não vá criar confusão no mundo dos trouxas. Ah! E não se esqueça de agradecer aos pais de Hermione - completou a lista de recomendações com um abraço forte, que quase sufocou o filho.

Ele sorriu, desconcertado, para Gina, por cima dos ombros da mãe. Então foi a vez da menina se despedir do irmão.

- Comporte-se mocinha - disse no ouvido dela. Gina conteve uma risada.

- Vou tentar - respondeu, abraçando-o.

- Você sabe, se precisar de mim mande uma coruja e eu volto imediatamente para casa - sussurrou.

- Eu sei. Vou ficar bem. Agora vá logo. Hermione deve estar indócil. Divirta-se! - ela deu um beijo estalado na bochecha do irmão, que corou e entrou na lareira.

- Casa dos Granger! - disse em alto e bom som, jogando o Pó de Flu aos seus pés e foi varrido dali pelas labaredas verdes de sempre.

Quando chegou na casa de Hermione a encontrou esperando, sentada no sofá em frente à lareira, os braços cruzados.

- Nossa! Como você demorou... - disse, descruzando os braços para abraçá-lo. Ele virou o rosto para receber um beijo mas percebeu a presença dos pais dela na sala pelo sorriso amarelo da namorada. Corou até as orelhas.

- Bom dia Sr. Granger e Sra. Granger - ele disse, sem graça. - Muito obrigado por me convidarem - disse, solene. A mãe de Hermione sorriu.

- Ora, Ronald, é um prazer receber você aqui. Sua família sempre recebeu a nossa bonequinha - Mione bateu a mão na testa, envergonhada, não podia acreditar que a mãe a havia chamado pelo apelido de infância. Rony abafou uma risada - tão bem - completou, sem notar o embaraço da filha.

- Bem, Sra. Granger, A Toca está sempre às ordens...

- Querido - ela disse para o marido -, ajude o Ronald com a mala e mostre o quarto de hóspedes para ele enquanto eu termino de preparar o almoço - o Sr. Granger sorriu.

- Ah! Sim, vamos. Eu vou ajudar a acomodar as suas coisas lá em cima - a esposa foi para a cozinha e ele subiu as escadas com a mala de Rony, que ia logo atrás, ao lado de Hermione.

- Bonequinha? - perguntou num sussurro. Mione rolou os olhos para cima.

- É o que acontece quando se é filha única... - travou. - Não ouse comentar isso com ninguém - emendou, fazendo-o rir.

- Puxa! Nem mesmo com Fred e Jorge? - implicou. Ela arregalou os olhos e antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa Rony lhe roubou um beijo, sem que seu pai visse. - Eu não conto nada se você prometer que a bonequinha é só minha - ela corou.

- Você sabe que é, digo, que eu sou... - sorriu timidamente. 

Chegaram ao quarto de hóspedes, era amplo e claro, decorado em estilo clássico. Rony acomodou suas coisas no armário e desceu para o seu primeiro almoço com os Granger. A mãe de Hermione havia feito um apetitoso bolo de carne com direito a molho e purê de batatas gratinado. Ele ficou encantado ao ver o modo como o forno de microondas derretia o queijo por cima do purê.

- Uau! Isso é como mágica! - disse, espantado, o Sr. Granger riu.

Depois do almoço o pai de Hermione se desculpou e pediu licença, tinha alguns clientes marcados em seu consultório dentário aquele dia. A Sra. Granger também era dentista mas havia tirado a tarde de folga para levar a filha e o namorado ao shopping.

Depois de repetirem duas vezes a gelatina, uma sobremesa que deixou Rony realmente surpreso, eles se arrumaram e foram de carro até o centro da cidade. A Sra. Granger os deixou em frente ao shopping e marcou com às oito para buscá-los.

- Juízo bonequinha. Tome conta dela Ronald - disse com simpatia. Rony sorriu e os dois acenaram, despedindo-se.

Quando a Sra. Granger foi embora Hermione entrelaçou a mão na de Rony e o conduziu ao interior do enorme prédio.

- Eu estava com tanta saudade de você... - disse enquanto caminhavam.

- Eu também - disse, rindo. - Aqui estamos nós. Um casal de bruxos passeando despercebidos na multidão de trouxas - ela riu.

- Alguns casais não passam tão despercebidos assim e nem precisam fazer alguma mágica - disse, apontando para um casal de namorados se beijando de modo extravagante, sentados em um banco. Rony a puxou pela mão.

- Bem, essa "mágica" nós sabemos que podemos fazer melhor - disse, sentando em um outro banco. - E já que estamos no mundo dos trouxas... - acrescentou, colocando a mão por entre os cabelos dela. - Vamos fazer como os trouxas ali. Só que melhor... - completou, apanhando os lábios dela com os seus em um beijo longo e apaixonado.

Ela correspondeu, passando a mão pelo pescoço dele e quando Rony calculou que ela já estivesse zonza e mole o suficiente, soltou-a.

- Senti falta disso também... - ela suspirou. Colocou a mão sobre o peito, tentando conter as batidas apressadas de seu coração. - Já tinha me esquecido de como isso era bom... - disse, as bochechas coradas e quentes. Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

- Eu não. Aliás, também sinto falta de outras coisas... - ela lhe deu um tapa no braço.

- Ron, que grosseria! - ele deu uma gargalhada.

- Ai! Eu quis dizer que também sinto falta de passear com você no mundo trouxa. Nossa, Mione o que você achou que fosse? - perguntou cinicamente. Ela não respondeu, deu a mão a ele.

- Eu também sinto falta... - ela deixou escapar timidamente enquanto olhavam as vitrines. Rony sorriu mas subitamente sua atenção se voltou para um canivete suíço.

- Olha só isso Mione - apontou para o mostruário na vitrine. - Esse treco tem um monte de funções - ela riu e entrou na loja com ele, deixando-o muito feliz por ganhar um canivete suíço e por terem também levado um igual para Harry. - Depois teremos que comprar alguma coisa para a Gina - disse, satisfeito. 

Hermione concordou. Passaram em frente a uma loja de artigos de perfumaria e os dois imaginaram que ali seria um bom lugar para comprarem algo para a ruiva.

A garota experimentou uma série de perfumes, o que durou uma eternidade para Rony. O rapaz já estava começando a achar que todos tinham o mesmo cheiro enjoado e doce quando ela desistiu de comprar um perfume e se encantou com um estojo de maquiagem. Foi exatamente o que compraram para Gina.

Assim que saíram da loja Hermione levou o namorado até uma pista de boliche que ficava em uma área reservada do shopping. Ele ficou abismado ao ver o jogo e surpreso com a habilidade da namorada em derrubar os pinos.

- Mione, você é ótima nisso. Devia ser profissional... - disse, orgulhoso, ela riu.

- Papai me ensinou e hoje sou melhor do que ele. Sabe, boliche não é um jogo de força bruta. É algo que requer conhecimento, inteligência e lógica - completou com o nariz em pé.

Ficaram ainda alguns minutos jogando e Rony desistiu de tentar um "strike". Ficou apenas observando Hermione se divertir. Poderia passar horas vendo e ouvindo-a rir daquele jeito, como se não houvesse nada para preocupá-los.

Quando ela se cansou perguntou se ele gostaria de ir ao cinema. Sabia que seria uma ótima forma de compensá-lo pelo tempo perdido na perfumaria e sua demonstração de boliche. Rony adorou a idéia.

Mesmo já tendo ido ao cinema ainda ficava fascinado com as imagens projetadas na tela imensa. Nas cenas mais emocionantes e de ação Rony intensificava a força com que segurava a mão de Mione. Às vezes a levava, involuntariamente aos lábios, num gesto de carinho explícito.

Quando acabou o filme, ainda antes das luzes todas se acenderem, ele disse carinhosamente para Hermione.

- Puxa! Estranhas as leis trouxas... É uma pena mesmo que seja proibido namorar aqui dentro. Eu estava com tanta vontade de te dar um beijo – lamentou, Hermione não agüentou e riu com vontade. - O que foi que eu disse? - perguntou inocentemente.

- Nada Ron - ela preferiu não explicar sobre a função secundária dos cinemas trouxas mas ele viu um casal se beijando entusiasmadamente enquanto os letreiros finais acabavam de passar na tela. Ficou decepcionado e disse, cabisbaixo.

- Não me diga que eu poderia ter beijado você esse tempo todo? - ela passou a mão carinhosamente pelo rosto dele.

- Está bem, então eu não digo - brincou. - E não poderia me beijar o tempo todo ou nós perderíamos o fôlego. Mas ainda há tempo... - completou, colando os lábios nos dele.

Rony correspondeu automaticamente ao beijo, abraçando-a também. Só então saíram. Foram de mãos dadas até a saída do shopping. Mione ainda tinha uma surpresa para ele. Ela o levaria a um parque de diversões que tinha sido montado ali perto.

Ele ficou encantado com todas aquelas luzes coloridas e neons piscando e girando. O primeiro brinquedo que foram foi o carrossel. Os dois giraram felizes, sentados em uma falsa carruagem ao som de uma música boba de realejo. Hermione ria como uma menininha.

- Meu Deus! Fazia tanto tempo que eu não ia a um parque de verdade - disse, rindo. - E muito mais ainda que eu não dava uma volta em um desses - completou.

- Imagine eu então... - Rony disse, segurando-a pela cintura. Ela esticou o corpo para frente e abriu os dois braços.

- Estou tão feliz que se fosse possível voar eu voaria hoje - disse, virando-se para ele e abaixando os braços em um laço em seu pescoço. Ela riu. 

Nesse momento o carrossel parou completamente. Rony saiu do brinquedo, olhando para cima. Tinha tido uma idéia.

- Vamos. Eu acho que podemos fingir que estamos voando ou pelo menos ficarmos mais perto do céu ali - disse, apontando para a roda gigante.

Os dois sentaram em uma das cadeirinhas e subiram bem alto. A paisagem lá de cima era linda. Mal dava para ouvir as vozes e gritos das pessoas no parque. O sol, se pondo vermelho no horizonte parecia polvilhar a cidade, que agora começava a acender as luzes. Pareciam estar olhando para uma grande mina de pequenas pedrinhas preciosas. O vento brincava em seus cabelos enquanto giravam devagar, sentindo um leve frio na barriga.

- E então? - ele perguntou, passando o braço em volta dela para aquecê-la. - Perto do céu o suficiente para você? - disse, sorrindo.

- Ainda não - respondeu, rindo com os lábios e os olhos. - Mas eu tenho certeza de que você vai providenciar isso mais tarde - completou, piscando para ele e beijando-o apaixonadamente.

Rony sorriu. Estava realmente feliz como nunca com ela ali, aproveitando as melhores coisas que os trouxas tinham para oferecer. Passaria uma das melhores semanas de toda a sua vida.


	4. Um Dia Muito Especial

Capítulo Quatro - Um Dia Muito Especial 

Sirius acordou tarde, desceu as escadas para tomar o café. Allana ainda estava na cozinha, arrumando a bagunça do dia anterior, enfeitiçando a louça para que se lavasse sozinha. Chegou na ponta dos pés e a abraçou por trás, segurando-a pela cintura. Deu um beijo delicado em seu pescoço.

- Bom dia meu amor! - disse, sorridente.

- Boa tarde, você quer dizer... - implicou.

- Onde estão as crianças? - perguntou, ignorando convenientemente o comentário dela.

- Sua filha finalmente cansou de mamar e me deu um descanso. Está dormindo. Já o seu fi... - ela hesitou mas prosseguiu ao ver que Sirius não tinha se aborrecido. - Seu filho está lá em cima. Emburrado - completou enquanto colocava mel nas panquecas do marido.

- Emburrado? Harry? Por quê? - perguntou, curioso. Ela se sentou ao seu lado enquanto Sirius se deliciava com o café da manhã.

- Ele está chateado. Hoje é o aniversário de um ano de namoro dele. Queria fazer algo especial para Gina, você sabe como são os jovens... - suspirou.

- Harry é romântico. Quem diria? - Sirius riu.

- Eu diria. Ele é igual ao pai dele. Mas é tímido, não deixa transparecer... - Allana deu de ombros e Sirius tomou as mãos dela nas suas.

Ela sorriu, levantou-se e voltou a fazer com que os talheres formassem uma fila na pia. Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas. Tinha tido uma idéia mas preferiu não comentar com a esposa, para que ela não se preocupasse. Ele engoliu o fim do café e deu um beijo rápido em Allana.

- Eu vou lá falar com ele. O café estava delicioso, obrigado. Já desço para te ajudar com a arrumação do nosso "castelo" minha princesa - ela riu.

- Acho bom, "príncipe encantado". Só não demore ou eu vou acabar te transformando em sapo. Eu não sou um elfo doméstico viu? - ele deu uma gargalhada, e subiu as escadas rapidamente.

Sirius parou em frente à porta do afilhado e sorriu ao ver a plaquinha bruxa escrito "Harry Potter", um bonequinho na vassoura perseguia um mimi-pomo de um lado para o outro. Ele bateu na porta.

- Pode entrar - a voz de Harry soou abafada e monótona. Sirius abriu a porta.- Ah! É você Sirius? - disse, desanimado. O padrinho fechou a porta, certificando-se de que a esposa estava ainda no andar de baixo.

- Prazer em vê-lo também Harry - respondeu, brincando. - Então? É hoje o grande dia? - perguntou, piscando para o afilhado. Harry manteve a expressão desanimada e fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Allana te contou né? Gina me mandou uma coruja, perguntando o que faríamos para comemorar mas eu ainda não tive coragem de responder dizendo que, provavelmente, nada de interessante... - Sirius sacudiu a cabeça e sentou-se na beirada da cama do rapaz.

- Nada passa por mim nessa casa - Harry não conteve o riso. - Pelo visto - emendou - você gostaria de proporcionar algo inesquecível à ela... - Harry deu de ombros. Sabia que não havia grandes opções, ou ia até a casa dela ou vice-versa. Disse apenas o que tinha em mente.

- Eu gostaria de poder levá-la para um passeio. Mas não é muito romântico pegar dois ônibus e o metrô para jantar fora - suspirou. - Eu poderia ir com ela de vassoura - riu. - Mas suponho que expor o mundo bruxo para atender aos meus caprichos românticos esteja fora de cogitação - Sirius sacudiu a cabeça, concordando.

- De fato, não é uma boa idéia. Mas por outro lado... - Harry ergueu a cabeça, estudando a expressão do padrinho. - Eu estou aqui para isso. Dar as grandes idéias – o rapaz franziu a testa e abriu um enorme sorriso quando viu Sirius tirar do bolso uma pequena chave prateada.

- Isso é... O que eu penso que é? - perguntou, hesitante.

- É. É a chave da minha moto voadora. Mas se a Lana souber sua irmã vai ficar órfã. Ela não gostava que eu voasse por aí. Imagina se soubesse que estou emprestando pra você - Harry continuou a sorrir mas estava confuso.

- É perfeito mas você esqueceu que eu não tenho licença para guiar - o padrinho deu uma gargalhada.

- E você acha que eu tenho? - perguntou, divertido. Harry ficou ainda mais confuso. - Harry, isso é um objeto trouxa modificado e, portanto, ilegal - Harry parecia surpreso. - Portanto você não precisa de licença, não seria possível obtê-la. Só precisa disso - entregou um cartão em branco na mão de Harry. O garoto virou os dois lados, examinando-o. Não havia nada escrito.

- O que é isso, Sirius? - o padrinho piscou um olho para ele.

- Uma jogada de mestre. Foi idéia do Remo. É a licença para você dirigir a minha "gracinha" - Harry revirou de novo o pequeno cartão nas mãos, sem compreender.

- Mas não tem nada aqui. Absolutamente nada - Sirius riu.

- Tem certeza? Harry, posso ver a sua licença por favor? - Harry esticou o cartão para o padrinho mas Sirius não a pegou. - Olhe de novo - disse calmamente, com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios.

Harry arregalou os olhos. Agora, no pequeno papel tinha todos seus dados: foto, nome completo, data de nascimento, número do seguro social. Até o tipo sangüíneo. Ficou abismado.

- Ele se transforma na licença de quem o está segurando. Basta que alguém peça os documentos. É ativado por voz - Harry abriu um sorriso mas ainda tinha um pequeno problema.

- Sirius, eu aprecio o que você está tentando fazer mas eu não sei realmente dirigir. Não quero causar um acidente - o padrinho deu uma leve batidinha no ombro dele.

- Isso mostra que tem juízo Harry. Estava certo em te emprestar a "belezinha". Fique calmo. É mais simples do que voar na sua Firebolt, é só mais pesada e maior que uma vassoura mas a forma de voar é a mesma. E quando está na estrada é automática. Só não voe na cidade. Isso é arriscado. Quando estiver chegando em Ottery St. Catchpole pode decolar, para fazer uma chegada triunfal e impressionar sua garota - disse, cutucando Harry, que corou como um Weasley coraria. - Agora... Harry... - mudou o tom da conversa e pigarreou. Abaixou a cabeça, completamente sem jeito. Era definitivamente a primeira vez que ele via o padrinho assim. - Tem algo que você queira me perguntar, sabe? - Harry franziu a testa, sem entender. Sirius tentou ser mais claro. - Sabe, conversa de homens... - Harry arregalou os olhos e engoliu em seco.

"Eu não posso acreditar que ele vá falar sobre esse assunto comigo", pensou.

- Sobre... "Aquele" assunto? - disse, constrangido. Sirius parecia ainda mais desconfortável.

- É... Sabe, existem certas coisas, as verdades da vida, da onde nós viemos, a ordem natural das coisas... - não estava encontrando um jeito de falar.

Harry estava sentindo tanta vergonha que desejava que um raio caísse e o fulminasse ali mesmo. "Eu não estou ouvindo isso", tentava se convencer. Resolveu então pôr um fim na conversa.

- Sirius, eu aprecio o que você está tentando fazer mas é um pouco tarde para isso e ... - disse, procurando não ofender o padrinho. Sirius arregalou os olhos.

- Tarde? Como assim, tarde? O quão tarde? Harry Potter, o senhor sabe quantos anos tem? E, por Merlin, a Gina... Ela é uma menina. Vocês são duas crianças. E... Deus do céu. Não deixe o Rony saber disso ou você será um homem morto - completou, por via das dúvidas.

Harry rezou para que um buraco se abrisse no chão e o engolisse. Tentou interromper o discurso do padrinho mas estava difícil.

- Sirius... - disse, nervoso.

- E isso traz certas responsabilidades também. Fora que os Weasley confiam em você... - Harry aumentou o tom.

- SIRIUS! - disse com firmeza. O padrinho se virou para ele. - Não é tão tarde assim quanto você pensa. Eu só quis dizer que não preciso conversar sobre isso... Ainda - achou por bem acrescentar.

- Ah! - Sirius riu sem graça. - Eu pensei que... Bom, deixa para lá - suspirou, aliviado, mas olhou a expressão assustada de Harry e mudou o tom. - Me desculpe. Eu comecei a soar como um velho rabugento agora. Então eu vou lhe dar um verdadeiro conselho de pai: trate-a como uma princesa, Harry. Mulheres são delicadas e sensíveis, por mais fortes e independentes que sejam ou pareçam. Mas não a faça parecer incapaz ou a diminua. Elas odeiam realmente isso. São flores, embora possam ter espinhos em grande parte do tempo. Acima de tudo, respeite-a como pessoa. Não faça nada precipitado, que possa magoá-la ou fazê-la se arrepender depois. E, quando chegar o momento, deixe seu amor por ela explodir. Você saberá exatamente o que fazer, como tocar o corpo, o coração e a alma dela - ele olhou atentamente para o afilhado, que prestava atenção agora, fascinado. - Você está com a mesma expressão que eu tinha quando o seu pai me disse essas mesmas palavras - Harry se espantou.

- Meu pai? - perguntou, curioso, Sirius riu.

- É, seu pai. Ele me disse isso quando comecei a namorar a Allana. Ele já namorava a sua mãe há mais tempo. Foi um dos melhores conselhos que alguém já me deu. Tenho orgulho em poder passá-lo a você - Harry abraçou o padrinho.

- Obrigado Sirius. Significou muito para mim - ele acrescentou.

- Eu sei. Para mim também, fi... - ele travou ao ver a expressão desconcertada do afilhado. - Harry... - emendou, afagando os cabelos do rapaz.

Harry se sentiu estranho por quase ter sido chamado de filho por ele. Mas Sirius fingiu não perceber. Levantou-se e, deixando a chave na mão de Harry, dirigiu-se à porta. Antes de sair o afilhado o chamou.

- Sirius? - disse, sério. O padrinho se voltou para ele. - Me dá só um tempo, sabe? Para eu poder me acostumar. É tudo muito novo para mim. Eu nunca tinha tido uma família de verdade... - tentou se justificar. Sirius caminhou até ele com uma expressão comovida.

- Eu sei Harry. Não precisa se justificar, leve o tempo que quiser. Ninguém aqui tem a pretensão de substituir Tiago e Lílian. Até porque eles são insubstituíveis, acredite. Nós só queremos que você saiba que o amamos muito, da mesma forma que amamos a pequena Lílian. Nós vimos você nascer, batizamos, vimos você dar o primeiro passo, dizer a primeira palavra. Nós sempre o consideramos como um filho. É que às vezes é impossível não expressar isso dessa forma - disse calmamente.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça, compreendendo o que o padrinho queria dizer.

- Eu também amo muito vocês dois. E Lílian - disse, sorrindo. Sirius deu um tapinha nas suas costas.

- Deixa eu ir ou sua madrinha me enviará para o canil público, para eu virar sabão. Ela espera que eu a ajude na arrumação. E juízo, hein? Cuidado com a minha "queridinha" - disse, referindo-se à moto, e saiu do quarto.

Harry riu e guardou a chave e a licença forjada no bolso. Agora poderia escrever uma coruja a Gina e, depois, decidiria onde levaria a namorada.

_"Gina,_

_Me espere na varanda. Chego às 18:00. Tenho uma grande surpresa para você!_

_Com todo o meu amor!_

_H.P."_

Prendeu a carta na pata de Edwiges, que levantou vôo, satisfeita. Adorava entregar cartas n'A Toca, e receber migalhas dos quitutes Weasley.

Assim que a coruja branca entregou a carta Gina começou a se arrumar. Percy, que ainda estava de férias no Ministério, achou engraçado a antecedência e o entusiasmo com que a irmã se aprontava.

- Aonde você vai, Gina? - tentou obter alguma resposta mas ela corria de um lado para o outro, arrumando os cabelos e procurando roupas para experimentar.

Ela subiu as escadas sem sequer ouvir o irmão. Molly sorriu e respondeu.

- Ela vai sair com Harry. É o aniversário de namoro deles. Fazem um ano hoje - Percy abaixou a cabeça. A mãe entendeu o motivo da tristeza.

- Já faz mais de um ano que ela se foi mamãe. E ainda dói... - disse, os olhos rasos de lágrimas. Ela se aproximou delicadamente.

- Vai doer sempre querido. Às vezes mais ou menos. Mas você precisa se perdoar. Penélope não gostaria que você perdesse a vida também - ele deu de ombros. - Você é jovem. Está de férias e não fez nada de divertido. Nem um passeio. Nadinha - o rapaz sacudia a cabeça. - Filho, você nunca vai esquecer a Penny mas não se esqueça de viver - ele respirou fundo. Sabia que a mãe estava certa.

- Está bem mamãe. Eu vou até Hogsmeade amanhã. Vou dar um passeio - Molly sorriu.

- Assim está melhor. Aproveite e dê uma olhadinha na loja dos seus irmãos. É uma beleza. Eu e seu pai fomos até lá outro dia. Precisava ver a cara daqueles dois traquinas quando nos viram - Percy sorriu. - Eles pensaram que eu não tinha como me informar.

No fim da tarde Gina já estava pronta. Deixou os cabelos soltos. Molly usou um dos feitiços cosméticos de Hermione para cacheá-los. Coloriu as unhas de prateado também. Escolheu uma blusa branca colada ao corpo, com um ousado decote em "V", e uma saia preta, longa e esvoaçante. Resolveu levar um casaco, também preto, caso esfriasse. No pescoço pendia o coração de ouro com a foto de Harry.

Às 17h50 ela já estava sentada na escadaria da varanda, esperando por Harry. Molly olhou pela janela e abriu um sorriso ao ver que sua garotinha tinha crescido. As estrelas começaram a aparecer no céu. O sol já tinha se posto e Gina estava cada vez mais ansiosa. Ela olhava para o céu, admirando a beleza da noite, quando algo chamou a sua atenção.

Parecia uma estrela cadente mas foi aumentando aos poucos, aproximando-se. A luz era cada vez mais forte e parecia estar vindo em sua direção. Ela ficou de pé. Começou a escutar um ronco de motor, depois uma buzina. Levou um grande susto ao identificar Harry dirigindo a moto voadora de Sirius. Ele pousou a moto e a guiou devagarinho até a ponta do último degrau da varanda d'A Toca, onde Gina estava de pé. Usava uma calça preta e uma jaqueta jeans por cima de uma camisa branca. Ela estava impressionada, tinha conseguido fazer uma entrada realmente inesquecível.

- Você está lindo! - disse, boquiaberta, fazendo-o rir.

- Assim não vale. Você me roubou a frase. Mas tudo bem. Acho que acabei emprestando um pouco do charme de Sirius junto com essa geringonça - disse, apontando para a moto, a menina deu uma gargalhada.

- Mas Sirius é assim também? Convencido? - foi a vez de Harry rir. Molly colocou o rosto na janela.

- Boa noite Sra. Weasley - ela sorriu.

- Boa noite Harry. Vão logo queridos. Antes que Arthur chegue e queira dar uma voltinha na sua... Bem, na sua condução - os dois riram. - Cuidado! - achou por bem acrescentar. Harry sacudiu a cabeça.

- Pode deixar que eu tomo conta dela. Vamos? - disse, virando-se para Gina. - Sua mãe tem razão. Seu pai ia adorar esta "belezinha" aqui - ele riu, agora tinha falado exatamente como Sirius.

Gina sentou atrás dele, abraçando-o pela cintura. Ele ligou o motor e a moto andou alguns metros, depois decolou. Ele buzinou e os dois acenaram para Molly. Voaram sobre os campos desertos até quase os limites de Ottery St. Catchpole, quando Harry pousou a moto e pegou a estrada. Gina continuava abraçada a ele, encostada nele, curtindo cada minuto. Harry sorria. Imaginava que ela fosse gostar do que tinha preparado.

Ela estava calada mas podia sentir sua ansiedade na respiração hesitante enquanto permanecia colada a ele. Até que não resistiu e perguntou.

- Harry, aonde estamos indo? - disse um pouco alto no ouvido dele.

- Você já vai saber... - respondeu quase gritando, por causa dos roncos da moto. - É uma surpresa!

Passaram pela orla de uma praia. Harry parou a moto em frente a uma casa que tinha vista para o mar. Ele a tinha levado para a praia de Camber.

- Chegamos! - disse, sorridente. Gina franziu a testa, sem saber onde estavam. - Vamos? - disse, pegando a menina pela mão e entrando no que ela descobriu ser um restaurante à beira mar.

Era um lugar romântico e aconchegante. Harry havia reservado por telefone uma mesa ao ar livre, no mirante do restaurante Green Owl, que estava decorado com flores do campo e lírios. A luz de velas e um violinista tocando uma suave melodia causaram o efeito que Harry pretendia em Gina. Ela estava absolutamente encantada.

- Harry, é a coisa mais romântica que você já fez. Que lindo! - disse, abraçando-o. Ele sorriu.

- Eu queria que o dia de hoje fosse especial - disse, orgulhoso do que tinha preparado.

A mesa era a única da varanda, o vento da praia brincava nos cabelos deles e sacudia as chamas das velas, criando uma atmosfera etérea e misteriosa. Ele puxou a cadeira para que ela se sentasse. Na mesma hora o garçom veio atendê-los. Trouxe o menu e a carta de vinhos mas Harry e Gina preferiram aceitar a sugestão do metre e pediram a especialidade da casa: lagostas. Escolheram um vinho branco suave e seco para acompanhar. Gina fez uma careta ao provar o primeiro gole e os seguintes. Os dois riram mas depois se acostumou e acabou apreciando.

A comida estava deliciosa, a sobremesa também. Gina pediu um Sherbert de Limão, o qual acabou por dividir com Harry, dando colheradas na boca do garoto. Ao final eles brindaram.

- Há um ano eu sou completo - ele disse, emocionado e satisfeito. Ela sorriu. - Que nós possamos repetir isso mais vezes...

- Parece até um sonho, Harry. Eu amei a surpresa - ela disse feliz.

- Eu posso passar a vida inteira surpreendendo você, Srta. Weasley - disse, tirando-a para dançar e causando-lhe espanto.

Ela se levantou e dançaram por algum tempo ao som de um violino romântico e sob as estrelas.

Gina dançava abraçada a ele, Harry estava tão pleno de felicidade que se sentia mais confiante e ousado para dançar. Rodopiou Gina em seus braços algumas vezes. Ela ria. Harry se divertia. Decididamente não estava acostumada a beber e era fraca demais para isso. Estava tontinha e com o riso frouxo, embriagada por conta do vinho e da felicidade.

Harry fez um discreto gesto ao garçom, que se afastou. Depois ajudou Gina a descer as escadas do mirante até a praia. Ela tirou os sapatos assim que pisou na areia macia. Não era a primeira vez que via o mar mas a primeira que pisava em uma praia. Harry ria enquanto ela corria na areia como uma garotinha travessa, para longe da varanda do restaurante.

As estrelas e o céu claro iluminavam o rosto dela e ele podia ver que estava com as bochechas coradas e suada pela correria. Ele ficou parado enquanto ela corria à sua volta, rindo sem parar, provocando-o, mostrando-lhe a língua.

- Me lembre de dar menos vinho para você da próxima vez mocinha - disse, zombando.

- Quem disse que estou bêbada por causa do vinho Sr. Potter? - ele tentou ficar sério mas estava difícil.

- Ah! Me desculpe Srta. Weasley. E do que exatamente a senhorita está embriagada? - perguntou, fazendo uma reverência, entre risadas. Gina se aproximou dele, tirou o casaco e jogou-o para o lado. Sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Eu só conto se você conseguir me pegar - disse, empurrando-o no chão, para ganhar tempo.

Harry ficou menos de um segundo sentado no chão e, jogando a própria jaqueta para trás, correu atrás dela. Ele a alcançou logo e, certificando-se de que não ia machucá-la, derrubou-a na areia, caindo deitado ao seu lado.

- Conte-me - disse calmamente. - Eu já te peguei - completou, virando o rosto para ela.

- Não! - ela ria. - Você me alcançou mas não me pegou - enfatizou.

Harry respirou fundo e rolou na areia. Num piscar de olhos estava deitado em cima dela. As duas pernas dela seguras entre as suas.

Gina riu. Debateu-se em vão. Ele segurou as duas mãos dela delicadamente, mantendo-as para cima. Os braços dele sobre os dela, prendendo-os. Ela ria cada vez mais, mexendo-se embaixo dele. Ele começou a se sentir inebriado pelo perfume dela.

- Conte - disse suplicante, a voz rouca ao pé do ouvido dela. Ela virou o rosto e respondeu olhando os olhos dele.

- Eu estou bêbada disso, de felicidade... De você... - completou.

Ele apanhou os lábios dela antes que o som das palavras terminasse de sair e beijou-a demoradamente. A respiração dela foi se tornando curta e pesada, como a dele. O beijo era cada vez mais intenso. Ele tinha liberado os braços dela, permitindo que o abraçasse. Harry percorria os contornos do corpo dela com as mãos trêmulas, acariciando-a por cima das roupas. Gina gemeu baixinho e rolou o corpo, ficando por cima dele. Tirou a blusa de uma só vez, ficando apenas com uma fina combinação de seda branca que permitia que visse nitidamente o desenho do corpo dela por debaixo. Ele olhou para ela, maravilhado.

- Você é linda! - disse, pensando alto.

- E sua... - respondeu, pegando a mão dele e conduzindo-a por baixo da combinação, para que a tocasse de verdade.

Ele engoliu em seco ao encostar a mão na pele fina e delicada.

A princípio Harry estava nervoso. A mão fria e tímida causava arrepios na garota. Mas subitamente ele se sentiu à vontade e o toque se tornou quente e provocante. Gina fechou os olhos, apurando o que sentia. Depois abriu o par de olhos castanhos, completamente afogueados, e se inclinou para o lado, puxando-o para cima dela. Harry nunca tinha ido tão longe nas carícias, deslizava a mão suavemente pela perna dela, por baixo da saia, e estava se sentindo excitado como em nenhuma outra vez.

- Gina... - ele murmurou enquanto ela também encontrava uma brecha em sua camisa e lhe acariciava as costas com as unhas.

- Harry... - disse em um suspiro.

Não precisou falar mais nada para que ele entendesse perfeitamente que ela queria ser dele, ali, naquele exato momento.

Ele a beijou devagar e cheio de desejo, sentindo a língua dela acariciar a sua, e quando estava prestes a tirar a própria blusa algo estranho aconteceu. Ele parou tudo, arregalou os olhos e caiu para o lado, levando a mão à testa. O rosto contorcido em uma expressão de dor. Gina se assustou e se voltou para ele.

- Harry, o que houve? - ele apertava a cicatriz, angustiado.

- Eu não sei...- respondeu com dificuldade para respirar.

Gina então se sentou para ajudá-lo. Mas subitamente deu um berro. Harry virou a cabeça na direção do horizonte, para o mar. E viu o que a tinha apavorado.

A maré tinha trazido para praia uma série de corpos desfigurados e, ao longe, dava para ver uma ilha que exalava uma fumaça verde fosforescente. No alto dela pairava a Marca Negra, identificando o responsável pelo crime.

Mesmo com dor Harry se levantou depressa, ajudou Gina a se recompor e correram de volta ao restaurante. Pagou a conta e nem esperou pelo troco. Acomodou Gina, que agora tremia e chorava, na garupa da moto e voou o mais depressa que pôde para longe dali, sem se preocupar se seriam vistos. Tinha que tirá-la dali o mais rápido possível.


	5. O Dia Negro

Capítulo Cinco - O Dia Negro 

Rony e Hermione estavam abraçados no sofá, assistindo ao último filme que ela tinha pegado na locadora de vídeo. Quando acabou a fita ela desligou o videocassete e viram a notícia na televisão. A repórter parecia assustada e surpresa.

_"A Ilha de Zithri, um antigo vilarejo, foi hoje atacada. Um dispositivo químico foi detonado no centro dela, fazendo com que toda a sua população, de 753 habitantes, fosse dizimada. Alguns corpos desfigurados foram encontrados às margens de outras ilhas e em praias da Grã-Bretanha."_

Rony e Hermione se entreolharam, horrorizados.

_"Tudo indica que o atentado, que ainda não foi assumido por nenhum grupo terrorista, tenha ligação com o roubo de um frasco contendo a substância identificada como elemento "D" de um laboratório búlgaro. Agora vocês verão imagens chocantes gravadas por um cinegrafista amador. Ele conseguiu captar o momento após a detonação."_

Rony e Hermione se apavoraram ao ver a imagem de algo caindo e se formando um clarão imenso, seguido por uma onda de fumaça esverdeada.

_"O mais interessante e macabro foi a imagem formada pela fumaça"_, a repórter disse com a voz sombria enquanto a imagem mal focada mostrava uma imensa caveira com uma cobra saindo da boca. _"Amelie Miles pela BBC, boa noite."_

Rony e Hermione sentiram o estômago subir até a boca.

- A Marca Negra, Ron - ela disse, trêmula. - Aquilo era a Marca Negra - ele tentou acalmá-la

- Pode ser uma coincidência Mione - disse sem certeza. Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

- Harry e Gina. Temos que falar com eles - havia urgência em sua voz. Rony sacudiu a cabeça.

- Eu espero mesmo que tenha sido só uma coincidência Mione - disse, apreensivo. - Ou eu vou ter que voltar o mais rápido possível para casa - ela o abraçou.

Depois de alguns minutos desceram as escadas para Hermione mandar um telegrama fonado para Harry. Nem bem retirou o telefone do gancho o Sr. Weasley apareceu na lareira dela. Fora buscar o filho.

Arthur olhou para os dois com a expressão consternada. No mesmo instante entenderam que o que parecia a Marca Negra, pairando sobre a ilha de Zithri, não tinha sido uma coincidência.

- Olá meninos. Me desculpe a hora, Hermione, mas Molly estava muito nervosa. Queria saber notícias dos filhos. Ron está bem querida - disse, voltando-se para a mulher. - Só falta agora termos notícias da Gina - acrescentou, preocupado. Rony arregalou os olhos.

- Gi-Gina? - ele e Mione gaguejaram ao mesmo tempo. Arthur sacudiu a cabeça de forma preocupada.

- É. Ela saiu no final da tarde com Harry. E ainda não voltaram - Rony apertou a mão da namorada.

- Eu devia ter ficado lá com ela - pensou, culpado.

- Estamos preocupados com os dois, filho - Arthur continuou -, e sua mãe quer que você volte para casa. Ela sente muito, Mione, mas você sabe como é... Ela quer ficar perto dos filhos. Está muito nervosa - Rony e Hermione compreenderam.

- Tudo bem papai. Deixe-me só pegar as minhas coisas - disse. puxando Hermione para o andar de cima. - O que você acha que pode ter acontecido com Gina e Harry, Hermione? - perguntou aflito, enquanto colocava as roupas no malão de qualquer jeito. Mione apertou os olhos.

- Bem... Eu conheço o Harry. Ele não faria nada que a colocasse em risco. Ele é muito prudente quando se trata dela - suspirou. - Por outro lado... - Rony parou de forçar as roupas a entrarem na mala e se virou para ela.

- Por outro lado... - gesticulou, incentivando Hermione a prosseguir. Ela torceu os lábios.

- Ah, Ron... - ele olhou sério para ela. - Bem... Eles são jovens, certo? Estão fazendo um ano de namoro hoje... São sadios, se amam, é natural que queiram... - Rony arregalou os olhos, horrorizado.

- Ok. Ok. Eu não estou ouvindo isso... Nem termine a frase Hermione - ela sorriu. - Minha irmã é uma garotinha ainda. Harry não faria... - Mione ergueu as sobrancelhas para ele e piscou os olhos significativamente. Rony suspirou, resignado. - Tudo bem. Ele faria sim. Mas eu prefiro pensar que não. Francamente, não sei o que é pior, as coisas que estava imaginando antes ou o que você me fez pensar agora... - Mione deu de ombros, ajudando-o a guardar o resto das coisas. Quando estava tudo arrumado os dois se abraçaram forte. - Eu te amo. Obrigado pelos dias maravilhosos - disse, beijando-a carinhosamente. Ela retribuiu, sorrindo em seguida.

- Tudo bem. Foi ótimo. Eu também amo você. Muito, Ron - respondeu, aninhando-se em seu peito. Ele lhe afagou os cabelos.

- Diga aos seus pais que eu agradeço muito a hospitalidade, imensamente. Mas que houve um imprevisto lá em casa - ela concordou.

- Pode deixar que eu cuido disso. Também não quero preocupá-los - desceram as escadas. Quando Rony já estava dentro da lareira ela percebeu sua expressão apreensiva e insegura. Esticou a mão para ele com ternura antes que ele jogasse o pó de Flu aos seus pés.

- Ron, Harry e Gina estão bem. Eu tenho certeza de que ele não deixaria nada de mal acontecer a ela - ele apertou sua mão, retribuindo o apoio, e jogou o punhado de pó de Flu na lareira, sendo enviado direto para A Toca, onde foi recebido pelos pais e irmãos.

Durante todo o caminho de volta para casa Gina chorava copiosamente, abraçada a Harry, recostada em suas costas. Ele guiava a moto do padrinho de forma alucinada, ansioso para pousarem em local seguro. Estava extremamente preocupado com o que tinha acontecido e com Gina também. Nunca a tinha visto tão nervosa.

Pousaram a moto silenciosamente nos fundos da casa de Harry. Achou por bem levá-la para lá, já que era mais próxima que A Toca e igualmente protegida pelo Fidelius. Assim que desceram da moto Harry sentiu as pernas de Gina bambearem e a mão dela amoleceu na dele, estava tonta e em pânico. Ele a amparou da melhor forma que pôde mas também estava alerta. Não sabia se precisaria ter que tirá-los dali de repente.

- Shhhh. Calma meu amor - disse abraçando-a de forma protetora. Ela tremia mas conseguiu andar até a porta dos fundos.

Quando Harry olhou para as janelas estranhou todas as luzes estarem apagadas, e, sem que Gina percebesse, empunhou a própria varinha. Parecia não haver ninguém em casa mas assim que passaram pela porta foram recebidos por um Sirius e uma Allana apavorados. Allana se projetou para eles, abraçando-os juntos.

- Nunca mais faça isso comigo - disse, chorando, para Harry. Tinha ficado apavorada quando Sirius acabou confessando ter emprestado a moto. - Eu vou esfolar o seu padrinho por isso... - acrescentou, olhando para Sirius. - Vocês não imaginam o que poderia ter acontecido e... - Harry trocou um olhar cúmplice com Sirius e Allana não continuou o que dizia. - Oh! Meu Deus, Gina. Eu sinto muito, querida - observou a palidez da menina. – Harry, coloque-a no sofá. Sirius traga um pouco daquela poção calmante que mamãe guarda no quarto dela. Nós a assustamos - disse com urgência.

Harry se sentou com Gina no sofá, deixando que ela recostasse nele. Sirius e Allana se sentaram em frente aos dois depois de darem um gole de poção para a menina. Sirius estava muito sério.

- Arabella está no Ministério. Nós ficamos sabendo de algo terrível, por isso sua madrinha está desse jeito, hoje à noite... - Harry o interrompeu.

- Uma ilha foi destruída por Voldemort - disse friamente. Allana e Sirius se entreolharam. - Eu senti - indicou a cicatriz, rolando os olhos para cima. - Nós vimos os corpos - Gina inclinou a cabeça para frente subitamente e vomitou no tapete. Harry segurou a testa dela até que acabasse. - É por isso que ela está assim, Allana. Não foram vocês que a assustaram. Gina viu tudo - ela recostou nele novamente. - Ela está quente - disse, preocupado, virando-se para a madrinha. - Acho melhor eu cuidar dela - levantou e a pegou no colo. Sirius trocou um olhar significativo com ele.

- Leve-a lá para cima e volte. Allana toma conta dela. Nós temos que ir para o Ministério agora. Dumbledore e o resto da Ordem estão aguardando por nós - explicou de modo prático.

Gina passou o braço por trás do pescoço de Harry, que subiu as escadas com ela, colocando-a deitada em sua cama. Allana se sentou ao lado dela e olhou admirada para o afilhado enquanto ele passava a mão carinhosamente pelo rosto de Gina. Ficava impressionada com o jeito dele, idêntico a Tiago.

- Você vai ficar bem meu amor - disse baixinho. Ela segurou a mão dele.

- Não me deixe sozinha... - choramingou. Ele se inclinou para ela e a beijou na testa.

- Eu não vou deixar você nunca - sussurrou em seu ouvido. - Eu te amo - ela estava febril e delirante agora. - Allana vai tomar conta de você até eu voltar - disse, observando a madrinha buscar compressas úmidas para passar na testa de Gina. - Cuide dela Allana. Eu preferia não ter que ir... - disse, preocupado, enquanto Gina tremia.

- Pode deixar filho. Ela está com febre nervosa. Vai melhorar. Vá para a sua reunião - ele deu uma última olhada para Gina e saiu.

Quando Harry e Sirius chegaram ao Ministério da Magia perceberam que as coisas tinham sido bem piores do que imaginavam. O lugar estava em polvorosa. As pessoas andavam de um lado para o outro. Bruxos de vestes roxas davam declarações extra-oficiais para repórteres do Profeta Diário e para outros tablóides bruxos dos quais nunca ninguém havia ouvido falar. Curiosos se aglomeravam do lado de fora, em total frenesi.

Entraram rapidamente no salão de reuniões. Dumbledore estava sério. Olhou  para os dois, apenas acenando com a cabeça para cumprimentá-los. Quando todos estavam acomodados Alastor começou a falar.

- Muito bem meus caros. Hoje é um dia negro para os dois mundos. Trouxa e Mágico. Voldemort lançou mão de um artifício trouxa de destruição em massa e dizimou a população de uma Ilha próxima à costa. Era um pequeno povoado bruxo, a Ilha de Zithri - disse em tom fúnebre.

Os outros membros da Ordem começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo. Dumbledore ainda permaneceu em silêncio por alguns instantes, mantinha os olhos fechados, como se estivesse tentando ouvir algum sussurro em meio àquela confusão. Então, de repente, falou calmamente, fazendo com que os outros se calassem instantaneamente.

- Realmente este será um dia que ficará marcado na história da humanidade, independente da sua origem, mágica ou não. Mas não será pela destruição e fogo de Voldemort, velho amigo - disse para Moody. - Mas pela resistência da Ordem da Fênix. A Ordem não tem esse nome à toa - fechou os olhos. - Fênix são animais incríveis. Suas lágrimas têm poder de cura - disse, olhando para Harry, que se lembrou de Fawkes na Câmara Secreta, chorando sobre seu ferimento e o curando, mas também não pôde esquecer das suas próprias lágrimas que, carregadas do verdadeiro amor, trouxeram Gina de volta à vida. - As fênix podem carregar cargas imensas, muito mais pesadas do que supõe quem a avalie por sua aparência exterior - ainda encarava Harry, que começava a imaginar se o diretor estava mesmo se referindo à espécie de Fawkes. - E, por fim, a fênix têm a capacidade de renascer das cinzas... - sorriu. - Esse nome não foi dado à toa para esta Ordem de Bruxos. Significa alguma coisa - os olhos azuis adquiriram um tom brilhante e claro. - E é o que vamos fazer. Renascer, resistir... Nós vamos precisar de muito mais do que conhecimentos mágicos. - Precisaremos de determinação - encarou Sirius, que acenou em concordância. - Perspicácia - olhou nos olhos escuros de Snape. - Paciência - sorriu para Arabella. - Lealdade - Lupin ergueu os olhos para o diretor. - Simplicidade - sorriu para Mundungo. - E, sobretudo, coragem - voltou-se novamente para Harry. - Com sabedoria - Harry sabia que Dumbledore era o mais sábio dentre todos ali. - Conseguiremos reunir as nossas forças, curando os feridos, carregando o nosso pesado fardo e renascendo para um novo mundo. Não podemos deixar outras cidades serem atacadas da forma como aquela ilha foi. Se uma cidade trouxa cair dessa forma a repercussão será muito maior e poderemos ter uma guerra entre os próprios trouxas - disse, olhando em volta da mesa de reunião. Somos sete bruxos mas os braços da Ordem podem ser longos se soubermos dar as mãos. Nós só temos que abri-los e alcançaremos novos recursos - completou, trocando um olhar com Moody.

- Precisaremos separar algumas tarefas, Alvo. Para organizarmos a resistência, e mesmo os ataques - Dumbledore sacudiu a cabeça.

- É por isso que abriremos os braços, Alastor. Eu creio que a primeira medida seria encontrarmos alguém de confiança, que possa nos dar informações do lado inimigo - disse, olhando para Snape.

- Se o nosso colega não tivesse sido imprudente, insubordinado e infantil, ainda poderíamos dispor dos meus serviços de espião - Snape disse em tom altivo. Sirius torceu o canto da boca.

- Você diz isso como se não tivesse sido rebaixado antes de ter que fugir... - Harry disfarçou um sorriso e Severo teve que engolir a resposta diante da expressão de Dumbledore.

- Meus caros, não podemos ter dissidências internas. Temos que manter a unidade - os dois acenaram com a cabeça, desculpando-se. - Eu preciso que pensem em quem poderia ocupar essa posição de espião. Na nossa próxima reunião, em Hogwarts, teremos que dispor de um nome - todos concordaram.

- Eu vou encontrar uma pessoa da minha confiança para me substituir, professor - Snape disse, fuzilando Sirius com os olhos.

- Muito bem Severo. Eu conto com isso. Precisamos obter informações do lado inimigo. Eu quero abrir espaço para sugestões agora, creio que sete cabeças funcionando juntas são bem melhores do que uma velha mente preocupada - Arabella tomou a palavra.

- Sugiro que o currículo de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas mude, Alvo. Creio que o que os alunos estejam precisando é de uma grande quantidade de aulas práticas. Eu gostaria de subdividir a cadeira e encontrar novos professores para dividi-la comigo. Eu poderia coordenar... - Dumbledore abriu um sorriso.

- Muito bem Bella. Uma boa idéia. Teremos que reunir o Conselho Acadêmico para aprová-la mas não será difícil... - completou.

- E-eu acho que te-temos que proteger os trouxas. Precisamos impedir que sejam atingidos por feitiços de Vo-Você-Sabe-Quem. Ta-talvez criar equipes de vigilância. Posso di-dispor de pe-pessoal para isso, Moody? - ele sacudiu a cabeça.

- Sim Mundungo. O Ministério tem uma facção secreta especializada em incidentes com trouxas. Você pode comandá-los.

- Vocês investigarão o roubo da substância trouxa que matou todos aqueles inocentes? - Sirius perguntou, curioso. Mundungo respondeu.

- Co-com certeza houve traição de-dentro daquele la-laboratório búlgaro. Um do-dos trouxas que trabalhava lá de-desapareceu há du-duas semanas. Não há no-notícias de-dele. Eu ve-verifiquei co-com a po-polícia trouxa - Dumbledore apertou os olhos.

- Investigue isso a fundo meu caro Fletcher. Você deve ir até à Bulgária ou arrume um contato por lá. Nós talvez encontremos mais mistérios nessa história do que gostaríamos... - disse, sério.

- E quanto à luta, diretor, é muito bonito falarmos em teoria na resistência mas realmente sabemos que invariavelmente isso vai acabar em duelos, mortes e sangue derramado, como já foi antes... - Severo disse de modo frio.

- De fato meu caro. Isso é uma verdade mas se estamos em guerra aberta agora deveremos ser prudentes. Teremos que saber avaliar antes de atacar e também preparar aqueles que, por ventura, estejam despreparados para a luta - explicou.

- Potter, por exemplo, terá que ser melhor preparado - Snape disse entre os dentes. Sirius não pôde deixar de pensar que o comentário era alguma espécie de provocação. - Se realmente faz parte da Ordem deve aprender a lutar, manejar uma espada, duelar e... - Dumbledore cortou o professor de poções.

- Entendo sua preocupação, Severo, mas creio que Harry já tenha feito todas essas coisas em todos os seus encontros com Voldemort - Harry acenou, agradecido pelo diretor ter intercedido em seu favor. - Mas eu concordo que deva ser dispensada uma atenção maior a ele quando chegar a hora... Alguém sugere mais alguma coisa? - Harry ergueu a mão. Todos os outros se viraram para ele.

- Eu pensei, já que Voldemort está usando artifícios trouxas, em também adaptarmos algumas coisas... - Lupin e Mundungo pareceram gostar da idéia.

- Co-como assim Ha-Harry ? - Mundungo perguntou.

- Bem, eu sei que vocês podem não levar a sério mas Fred e Jorge Weasley... - Snape deu um muxoxo.

- Por favor Potter. Uma guerra não é uma brincadeira de garotos. Não se vence um comensal com Snap Explosivo ou Bombas de Bosta. Requer inteligência e... - Lupin interrompeu.

- Criatividade. Que é algo que não falta aos gêmeos Weasley. Eu acho a idéia de Harry muito boa. Eu vou visitar a loja e ver o que pode ser adaptado à nossa causa. Garanto que ajudarão com prazer, são dois ótimos rapazes... - Dumbledore concordou.

- Remo, eu também gostaria que fizesse o favor de contatar Hagrid e colocá-lo de sobreaviso em relação aos gigantes. Quanto mais gente ao nosso favor melhor. E Carlos e Guilherme Weasley também serão de grande utilidade. Seus contatos na Romênia e Egito podem ajudar. Temos também de colocar todos ao aurores em alerta... São tantas coisas a se fazer... - parou por alguns minutos e sorriu. - Mas nós conseguiremos. A reunião está encerrada. Não há muito mais o que se fazer agora. Eu os verei em breve em Hogwarts e até lá teremos concretizado algumas dessas medidas. Passem bem - todos se despediram e desaparataram, menos Harry e Sirius. Dumbledore chamou Harry, percebendo a sua ansiedade e preocupação, e disse, olhando sério em seus olhos. - Harry, sua hora ainda não chegou. Mas está próxima. O seu papel na luta é fundamental, não se esqueça disso. E continue protegendo quem ama... - o rapaz sacudiu a cabeça e foi para a casa com o padrinho.

Quando Harry chegou do Ministério foi direto até seu quarto para ver como Gina estava. A menina tinha os olhos fechados mas percebeu quando ele entrou no quarto. Ela olhou para ele, aliviada, e o chamou com um gesto. Harry se sentou na beirada da cama.

- Como você está? - disse, passando as costas da mão delicadamente no rosto dela.

- Bem melhor agora que você está aqui - ele sorriu. - Como foram as coisas por lá? - perguntou, apreensiva. Ele abaixou os olhos.

- Não devia se importar com isso agora. Allana me disse que você teve febre nervosa. Eu fiquei tão preocupado com você... - ela segurou a mão dele.

- É tão sério assim? - ele sacudiu a cabeça.

- Estamos em guerra aberta, Gina - ela arregalou os olhos. - Qualquer coisa pode acontecer agora. Não sabemos mais do que Você-Sabe-Quem é capaz, nem a quem pode ter se aliado ou o que fará a seguir... - lamentou-se, passando a mão nervosamente por entre os cabelos. Gina pareceu perceber que ainda escondia alguma coisa.

- Mas vocês vão impedir que o pior aconteça, não vão? - ele tentou sorrir.

- Vai haver luta armada. Duelos, espadas... - suspirou. - É inevitável, mais cedo ou mais tarde a guerra alcançará a todos... - abaixou a cabeça.

- E o que você está evitando me contar, Harry? - ela ergueu o queixo dele com a mão. Harry encarou os olhos dela, que compreendeu. - Não - ela disse com urgência na voz. - Eu não quero que você lute. Não quero que vá à guerra. Eu não quero perder você... - disse, sentando na cama e o abraçando com força. Ele sentiu as lágrimas quentes dela pingarem em seus ombros.

- A Ordem, Gina, precisa de mim. Eu preciso ajudá-los. O mundo já não é mais seguro para ninguém. Não é seguro para você... - justificou. Ela intensificou a força do abraço.

- Eu não quero um mundo sem você nele. Não me interessa o quão seguro seja... - disse, manhosa. Ele sorriu e a afastou para olhá-la.

- Você não está falando sério - disse, segurando a pontinha de seu queixo. - Você sabe que ninguém consegue ser feliz em um inferno e é o que o mundo vai virar se Volde... - ele parou. - Se _ele_ vencer...

- Eu não sei mais o que pensar - disse com a voz abafada. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos dela.

- Pense no quanto te amo. No quanto quero você... E tudo vai ficar bem - tentou consolá-la.

- Eu também amo você. Muito. Você é a minha vida... - ficou alguns minutos segura nos braços dele, então bocejou.

- Durma um pouco, descanse. Você passou por muita coisa hoje Gina - disse calmamente enquanto ela deitava no travesseiro. Ele ajeitou as cobertas em volta dela e já ia se levantando quando ela o deteve.

- Fica aqui comigo. Só esta noite. Só até eu dormir... - ele sorriu para ela, que retirou um dos travesseiros que usava e colocou ao seu lado, para ele. Harry deu a volta na cama e ela ergueu as cobertas, deixando que ocupasse o lugar ao seu lado. Gina se aninhou nos braços dele, que a enlaçou de forma protetora. Ela se virou para ele e o beijou carinhosamente. - Obrigada Harry - ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, sem entender.

- Pelo quê?

- Por você existir, ficar, por me manter segura. Por fingir que está tudo bem... - disse, ajeitando-se e fechando os olhos, sonolenta. Ele respirou fundo, sentindo o perfume dela.

- Não precisa agradecer - disse, fazendo-lhe cafuné, e percebeu que ela estava quase dormindo.

- Eu estou com medo Harry - disse, mais dormindo do que acordada. Ele lhe beijou o alto da cabeça, não havia o que dizer.

- Eu também - sussurrou. Em poucos minutos os dois dormiam pesadamente e, embora estivessem assustados, tiveram uma noite vazia de sonhos e pesadelos.


	6. A Estranha Lista de Materiais

Capítulo Seis - A Estranha Lista de Materiais 

Pela manhã a primeira coisa que Sirius fez foi enviar Gina de volta para A Toca. Embora ela e Harry houvessem protestado muito sabia que Molly estava preocupada com a filha e que estaria tão segura em casa quanto ali. E, de qualquer forma, os dois logo se veriam no Beco Diagonal, para comprar o material escolar, e passariam o ano letivo inteiro juntos em Hogwarts.

Assim que chegou em casa, depois de Molly lhe enfiar vários tônicos e fortificantes goela abaixo, Gina descansou. Precisava repousar para se refazer do dia anterior.

Percy estava acordado quando a irmã chegou. Conforme tinha prometido à mãe, sairia para um passeio. Ia até Hogsmeade, dar uma volta e visitar os irmãos na loja. Molly ficou satisfeita de vê-lo bem arrumado e sorridente mas o alertou para que tomasse cuidado.

- Divirta-se querido. Dê um beijo em seus irmãos e tome cuidado. Estamos em guerra, você sabe... - ele sorriu e, dando um beijo na mãe, desaparatou.

Quando chegou em Hogsmeade ficou satisfeito em ver o belo dia que fazia, o sol brilhava e as primeiras cores do outono começavam a colorir as ruas da cidade. Caminhou um pouco pela praça, passou pelas ruínas da Casa dos Gritos e então tomou a rua principal, entrando no Três Vassouras. Imediatamente Madame Rosmerta veio atendê-lo.

- Olá, Percy Weasley, não é? - o rapaz confirmou.

- Como vai a senhora? - Madame Rosmerta começou a falar mas de repente a porta do bar se abriu e não só ele como outros rapazes e meninos que estavam sentados viraram os rostos para observar a moça que acabava de entrar.

Madame Rosmerta deu um sorriso e se retirou, sabia que quando Fleur Delacour entrava no bar os clientes ficavam aéreos e distraídos pelos encantos da descendente de veelas.

Fleur foi até o balcão e pediu o café da manhã na mesa sete, como sempre pedia todas as manhãs, a dona do bar achava graça das suas supertições mas naquele dia seria impossível atendê-la. Já havia alguém em sua mesa.

- RRRosmerrrta, você sabe que eu gosto de tomarrr café todas as manhãs naquela mesa. Como deixou que alguém sentasse nela? - Fleur perguntou, virando-se para ver quem estava ocupando seu lugar cativo. Ela ficou feliz em ver que era um rosto conhecido e sorriu. - Tudo bem, eu vou dividirrr a mesa com o rapaz... - deixou a frase solta enquanto se dirigia à mesa de Percy. Os cabelos loiros balançavam e o rapaz e todos os outros não conseguiam tirar os olhos dela. - Bom dia, Perrrrrcy, não é mesmo? Irrrmão de Virrrgínia, namorrrada de Arrry - disse, simpática. Percy balbuciou algo que ela entendeu como um sim. - Eu posso me sentarrr aqui? Adorrro esta mesa. É perrrto da janela e tem o meu númerrro de sorrrte - ele puxou uma cadeira para ela, que sorriu com a gentileza.

Ele ainda tinha a expressão abobalhada, que só desapareceu quando ela fez um coque nos cabelos, prendendo-os para trás. Ele sacudiu a cabeça, como que acordando do transe.

- Então, meu carrro Perrrcy, o que faz aqui em Hogsmeade? - disse enquanto Madame Rosmerta trazia o café da manhã para os dois.

- Bem, eu estou de férias, e pensei em dar um passeio, espairecer... - ela sorriu.

- Gosto muito daqui. E agorrra que vou terrr que morrrar em Ogwarrrts serrrá muito bom conhecerrr a cidade. Você conhece Ogsmeade? - ele sacudiu a cabeça.

- Na verdade sim. Meus irmãos trabalham aqui. Têm uma loja de "artigos interessantes", por assim dizer - ela sorriu e Percy viu que seus olhos pareciam duas safiras bem lapidadas. - Você gostaria de ir lá comigo, sabe, visitar a loja, depois do café, é claro, se não for incômodo e... - começou a se sentir idiota e desarticulado mas Fleur achou charmoso seu jeito tímido e concordou antes que se enrolasse mais para responder.

- Eu adorrrarrria. Querrro conhecerrr bem a cidade e adorrro coisas exóticas e diferrrentes. Me faz lembrrrarrr de casa - ele sorriu.

- Então está combinado... - parou de repente. - Mas por que você vai morar aqui? - ela suspirou.

- Bem, na verrrdade eu errra parrra estarrr em casa mas o currrso de Aurrrorrr toma muito tempo e sacrrrifícios também. Madame Maxime me trouxe para cá ano passado, depois que a Beauxbatons foi destrrruída, mas agorrra que meu trrreinamento acabou eu fui indicada porrr ela parrra darrr aulas em Ogwarrrts - ele se surpreendeu.

- Aulas? Aulas de que matéria? - ela colocou a mão na boca, depois de engolir um pedaço de pão doce.

- Eu não poderria falarrr mas você está sendo tão gentil... - ele corou como um bom Weasley, o que ela achou adorável. - Prrrovavelmente devo ajudarrr em Defesas Contrrra as Arrrtes das Trrrevas. É o que se esperrra que um Aurrror saiba, não é? - ele riu.

- Falando assim eu fico impressionado... - ela riu.

- Oh! Porrr favorrr, eu não sou nada imprrressionante... - disse timidamente.

- É sim... - pensou alto e ela disfarçou, vendo que ele tinha corado novamente. - Vamos? - disse, colocando as moedas na mesa e pagando a conta. Ela agradeceu com um sorriso enquanto ele puxava a cadeira para que se levantasse.

Seguiram pelas ruas. Fleur falava o tempo todo e Percy ia mostrando onde ficavam as lojas de artigos para magia, tônicos para saúde, roupas e outras coisas. Ela estava encantada e adorou a loja dos gêmeos.

Os dois estavam nos fundos da loja quando um trombone anunciou que fregueses haviam entrado. Os dois taparam os ouvidos enquanto Fred e Jorge riam por terem assustado o irmão.

- Percy, quem diria? Que honra o nosso ilustre irmão visitar a nossa humilde lojinha de bugigangas - Fred implicou. Percy ergueu a sobrancelha para ele e indicou Fleur.

- Olá Fleur - Jorge fez uma reverência exagerada e a garota francesa riu. - E então? Gostou da nossa pequena loja? - ela sacudiu a cabeça.

- Muito interrressante meninos. Eu virrrei aqui mais vezes, fazerrr comprrras e converrrsarrr. É bom encontrrrarrr rrrostos conhecidos... - Fred deu uma cotovelada nas costelas do irmão gêmeo ao ver que Fleur segurou involuntariamente no braço de Percy, que engoliu em seco. Os dois abafaram risadas, que viraram gargalhadas depois que os dois saíram da loja.

- Quem diria Fred? Percy conquistando os "corrraçõeszinhos estrrrangeirrros" - imitou Fleur.

- É, Jorge, o "charrrme" Weasley é infalível... - gargalharam mais um pouco e depois voltaram a fazer a contagem do estoque.

Depois de alguns minutos escutaram novamente o trombone tocar.

- Percy esqueceu alguma coisa? - gritaram mas não era Percy. - Professor Lupin? - pareceram surpresos.

- Olá garotos. Tenho algo para falar com vocês. Vocês me dão um minuto? -perguntou, olhando à sua volta e observando as diversas "gemialidades".

Depois de Lupin explicar toda a situação eles ficaram, pela primeira vez na vida, sem fala. Queriam ajudar mas não se julgavam capazes. Foi preciso que Remo os incentivasse a dizer alguma coisa.

- E então rapazes? O que me dizem? Vão ou não ajudar? - deram de ombros e se entreolharam.

- Bem, professor, se o senhor diz que nós podemos então nós podemos. Nos dê algum tempo para pensarmos em alguma coisa e depois venha ver se aprova - Fred disse de modo prático.

Ele apertou a mão dos dois e se retirou, deixando os gêmeos desconcertados e com uma grande responsabilidade nas mãos para trás.

Depois de uma semana do atentado não havia acontecido mais nada de anormal. As corujas com a lista de material finalmente chegaram. Harry abriu ansioso e se surpreendeu. Além dos livros textos havia alguns materiais estranhos e inusitados em uma lista à parte:

_"Todos os alunos deverão trazer:_

_Um bastão de madeira flexível de um metro e meio de comprimento_

_Uma espada talhada em madeira inquebrável_

_Um quimono preto_

_Conjunto de Arco e flecha sem ponta simples"_

Ele releu a lista algumas vezes e levou para Sirius ver. O padrinho imaginou que se tratava da mudança curricular que Arabella tinha sugerido.

- Teremos que ir ao Beco Diagonal para comprar todas essas coisas. Você pode marcar com os Weasley e Hermione e irmos todos juntos, como sempre fez - ele sorriu.

No dia marcado se encontraram cedo no Beco. O lugar estava lotado de alunos confusos, procurando as lojas indicadas para cada material novo.

Harry encontrou os Weasley e Mione em frente ao Gringotes e, depois de Allana demonstrar para Molly todas as novas gracinhas que Lílian estava fazendo e Rony e Hermione entregarem os presentes a Harry e Gina, as duas famílias foram juntas às compras.

Como no ano anterior, a primeira parada foi a "Floreios e Borrões". Molly e Allana deixaram as "crianças" com os homens e conseguiram furar a enorme fila de bruxos para comprar o material de Harry, Gina, Hermione e Rony. Depois de separarem três conjuntos de livros do sétimo ano e um do sexto as duas voltaram vitoriosas para os maridos, que ainda estavam impressionados com a rapidez das duas.

- Nossa, mamãe, isso é porque a senhora sempre me disse que passar à frente dos outros era uma coisa muito feia... - Rony disse, boquiaberto. Molly abriu um sorriso.

- Ora, meu filho, eu tenho culpa se os outros não se decidem o que querem comprar? - Rony franziu a testa.

- Eu pensei que eles também tinham listas, mãe... - Molly fingiu que não ouviu o comentário de Gina, que ria junto com o irmão.

Saíram da loja de livros e compraram pergaminhos na loja em frente. Harry comprou uma Pena de Repetição Rápida para que Gina acompanhasse melhor as aulas de Poções, o que Hermione condenou, já que era muito melhor, segundo ela, o velho e lento método de transcrever pessoalmente cada palavra e gesto dos professores.

- É muito mais eficaz, Gina - argumentou enquanto Harry e Rony sacudiam as cabeças. - Você pode estudar enquanto copia e, depois, qual é a graça de assistir aula e não copiar?

- Você quer mesmo que eu responda, monitora? - Rony implicou. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e o ignorou, de modo superior.

- Eu não ia comentar mas já que tocaram no assunto... - os outros três se viraram para ela. - Eu não sou mais monitora. Agora a monitora da Grifinória é uma menina do sexto ano. Da sua turma, Gina - ficaram surpresos.

- Você foi afastada do cargo? Que ultrage, absurdo. Como eles puderam fazer isso? - Rony parecia um pimentão enfurecido. - Eles não podem ter preferido uma pirralha irresponsável e... - Mione sorria, satisfeita.

- Então você assume que sou responsável? - ele olhou aborrecido para ela.

- É claro que é e, depois, sem você como monitora como vamos nos safar das encrencas em que nos metemos? - ela deu um muxoxo; Harry e Gina abafaram uma risada.

- Diante do seu último comentário eu não deveria contar... Mas a verdade é que vocês estão falando com a nova Chefe das Monitoras de Hogwarts - os três ficaram boquiabertos, Rony perdeu a fala, pareceu extremamente animado.

- Isso significa que... - ela arregalou os olhos, repreendendo-o, para que ele se calasse imediatamente.

- Ela vai ter um quarto só para ela, Ron... - Gina sussurrou de modo implicante no ouvido dele, que a cutucou nas costelas.

- Ai - murmurou. Harry não percebeu nada, estava distraído pela vitrine da loja de espadas de madeira.

Havia uma placa feita obviamente de madeira no alto da loja: "O Nó da Madeira". O nome da loja estava escrito em baixo relevo e parecia ter sido gravado a fogo na placa.

Entraram e ficaram impressionados com a perfeição das imitações de espadas esculpidas em madeira inquebrável e semi-flexível. Algumas eram coloridas, simulando metal, prateado ou dourado. Harry escolheu uma muito parecida com a espada de Godric Gryffindor. Gina preferiu um modelo mais simples e delicado, o que tranqüilizou muito o namorado, o mesmo modelo que Hermione escolhera. Já Rony queria levar uma exagerada espada Vicking mas Harry argumentou que não teria como brandir uma espada daquele tamanho a não ser que fosse parente de gigantes ou de trasgos. Os quatro riram. Separaram os bastões e pagaram a conta, dirigindo-se à loja de roupas.

Para surpresa deles ao invés de vestidos e roupas de gala havia alguns modelos de quimonos e roupas de luta que nunca haviam visto na vitrine da Madame Malkin. A loja estava lotada de ajudantes com fitas métricas penduradas no pescoço e tirando medidas dos clientes. Havia um livro com o nome de todos os alunos de Hogwarts e a casa a que pertenciam, para que o emblema fosse bordado no quimono negro. Havia também faixas para a cintura nas cores das casas mas estavam apenas no mostruário e eram opcionais, podendo ser utilizadas faixas negras, como o quimono. As meninas optaram pela faixa colorida nas cores vermelha e dourada e os meninos preferiram a preta. Depois da atendente anotar a preferência deles e suas medidas ao lado de seus nomes pagaram as encomendas e saíram da loja para tomar ar.

- Minha nossa, que calor que estava fazendo lá dentro! - Gina disse, abanando-se.

- É, mais um pouco e nós íamos derreter... - Rony completou com as bochechas coradas; Mione sorriu.

- Por que não tomamos um sorvete antes de irmos para a próxima loja? Poderemos deixar os adultos tomando conta dos livros e voltarmos com tudo já comprado - concordaram com a idéia.

Depois de se refrescarem na Florean Fortescue deixaram os Weasley e os Black conversando com o dono da sorveteria e rumaram para a próxima loja, que atendia pelo nome de "Mirabolantemente na Mira".

Estranharam a loja. Era bem diferente de todas as lojas do Beco Diagonal. O vendedor havia comprado o espaço de várias lojas e feito toda uma reforma no interior, que parecia muito com uma loja de departamentos trouxas, com prateleiras exibindo os produtos, de forma que os clientes mesmo quem separavam o que comprariam.

Separaram-se para procurar pelos arcos e flechas sem pontas. Cada um entrou em um corredor. Era possível, de vez em quando, verem um ao outro pelos espaços entre os produtos expostos. Harry observava Gina de costas. Ela estava examinando a prateleira oposta e ele estava a um corredor de distância dela. Rony e Mione estavam no outro extremo da loja.

Gina passava os olhos despreocupadamente pela prateleira quando percebeu que estava sendo observada por alguém do outro lado. Ela levou a mão ao peito e quase deu um grito. O par de olhos cinzentos faiscou divertido com o susto que pregara nela.

- Fazendo compras, ruiva? - Draco perguntou através da estante.

- O que você acha, Draco? - sussurrou.

Harry franziu a testa, estranhando ela estar parada em frente à prateleira. Gina percebeu e começou a caminhar lentamente enquanto conversava com Draco. Queria evitar um incidente entre os dois.

- Eu não sei Weasley... Você pode estar pretendendo roubar a loja... - ela riu.

- Encantador como sempre... Estou procurando pelo arco e flecha - acrescentou, sem dar importância ao comentário.

- Seria este aqui? - ergueu o modelo que deveria constar no material de volta às suas aulas.

- É. Onde encontrou? - ele riu.

- Ruiva, na última vez que conversamos você me pareceu mais esperta. O convívio com o panaca do Potter está fundindo os seus miolos - apontou para o alto do corredor e havia em cada um deles uma placa indicando o que havia em cada setor.

Ela respirou fundo. Harry estranhou a expressão corporal dela mas continuou no mesmo corredor de antes.

- Você é irritante, Draco - ele sorriu. Os dois continuaram se dirigindo às extremidades dos seus corredores.

- Eu sei. E eu nem me esforço para isso... - ela sorriu para ele de modo amigável. Estavam próximos agora.

- Eu senti a sua falta também Draco - ela fez menção de abraçar o amigo.

Foi então que perceberam que estavam sendo observados. Gina quase desmaiou. Era a primeira vez que encontrava com o professor de Poções fora de Hogwarts.

Os dois haviam caminhado até o extremo dos respectivos corredores e estavam frente a frente com Snape agora.

- Sr. Malfoy - cumprimentou o rapaz.

Pareceu tentar decifrar o que Draco poderia estar tramando mas depois ficou em silêncio, apenas observando o garoto com um olhar negro aguçado.

- Olá professor Snape - parecia desconcertado, pego em flagrante. Snape pôde notar. - Te vejo no trem, Weasley - disse para Gina, tentando disfarçar, mas era tarde demais.

Snape havia percebido que Draco sentia por ela o que sentira por Lílian Potter. Draco já havia saído e Gina ficou desconfortável na presença do professor.

- Com licença professor - ela disse educadamente, de cabeça baixa, e foi ao encontro de Harry e dos outros.

Snape apertou ainda mais os olhos escuros e avaliou a menina. Ele a acompanhou com o olhar e a viu esticar a mão para Harry, entrelaçando à dele. O rapaz a enlaçou pela cintura enquanto ela o guiava para mostrar onde os arcos e flechas estavam. Ele viu claramente que ela amava o "Potter filho", como Lílian também havia amado o "Potter pai" uma vez. Mas também percebeu o mesmo olhar que Lílian tinha para ele na caçula Weasley só que em relação a Draco. Era inegável: os dois eram amigos. Apenas precisava confirmar isso de alguma forma.

Com todo o material comprado os quatro voltaram para a sorveteria e reencontraram os adultos para irem para casa. Já estavam de saída quando encontraram quatros pessoas que não viam há muito tempo.

- Hagrid! - disseram em uníssono.

O gigante abraçou os garotos de uma só vez, provocando risos em Vasta e nos outros dois gigantes que o acompanhavam.

- Olá Rúbeo - Sirius cumprimentou o ex-guarda caça.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? - Harry se adiantou aos adultos.

- Viemos comprar "boleadeiras" para as aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e... - ele parou. Miúdo disse antes dele.

- Mas você não devia ter dito isso, não é mesmo? - todos riram enquanto Hagrid balbuciou algo.

- Vocês não vão mais dar aulas de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas? - Gina perguntou, a voz desanimada.

- Ah! Vamos sim querida - Vasta respondeu. - Apenas vamos ajudar em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas - Rony deu uma gargalhada.

- Imaginem como o seboso do Snape deve estar furioso? - Hermione sorriu.

- É verdade. Ele sempre quis o cargo. Desde que entramos em Hogwarts.

- Antes disso - Sirius corrigiu, dando um sorrisinho cínico. - O seboso sempre quis poder mostrar os talentos sonserinos dele mas...

- Um idiota estragou tudo, revelando o disfarce dele - Snape completou a frase de Sirius, causando um constrangimento geral.

- Professor Snape - Hagrid o cumprimentou. Ele não respondeu. Seguiu-se um incômodo silencio.

- E então? Há quanto tempo está ouvindo nossa conversa? - Colossus perguntou, desinibido, e levou um cutucão nada discreto de Vasta.

Miúdo cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Severo fez uma expressão de nojo e se dirigiu aos Black e aos Weasley.

- O suficiente para ter náuseas... - olhou novamente para a mão de Gina, que estava praticamente congelada na de Harry. Então se retirou, dando um aceno de cabeça.

- Meu Deus, como ele é antipático - Molly deixou escapar.

- E, por Merlin, alguém precisava explicar para ele como se lava os cabelos - Allana disse enquanto aconchegava a pequena Lílian no colo.

- Meu amor, acho que ele adotou fisicamente a sua personalidade escorregadia - Sirius emendou. Novamente todos riram.

- Vamos? - Arthur disse para os dois filhos. Rony e Gina deixaram o desânimo tomar conta.

- Papai, acabamos de chegar... - a caçula choramingou.

- É, pai, ainda nem conseguimos conversar... - Molly e Allana trocaram olhares e viram que Harry e Hermione haviam intensificado a força com que seguravam os dois Weasley.

- Muito bem - Molly disse sorridente. - Hagrid, nós podemos deixar os meninos com vocês? Depois vocês os enviam para casa, via Flu? - o gigante deu um sorriso, que só não foi maior do que os dos dois casais.

- É claro que sim. Nós ainda iremos comprar as "boleadeiras". Isso dará algum tempo para os meninos se distraírem - piscou para Harry e Rony.

- Então está bem. Tomem cuidado, ouviram? - Allana recomendou. Lílian abriu os olhinhos azuis e sorriu para o irmão.

- Até logo Lili - Harry disse, dando um beijinho no bebê.

Os adultos se despediram entre si e deram mais algumas recomendações aos meninos. Depois foram para casa, deixando-os sob responsabilidade dos quatro gigantes.

- Hagrid, o que é uma "boleadeira"? - o gigante sorriu.

- Minha pequena Gina, uma "boleadeira" é um instrumento que serve para caçar ou mesmo para diversão - ela estranhou.

- É um duplo, triplo ou quádruplo eixo de cordas de couro, com bolas de ferro na ponta. De acordo com a sua força e habilidade elas podem ser mais ou menos pesadas - Miúdo explicou de forma técnica. - Depois eu faço uma demonstração... - Rony pareceu curioso.

- Mas para que estão comprando "boleadeiras", afinal?

- Bem, Ronald, é um instrumento que se manejado adequadamente serve para capturar um oponente sem matá-lo. Se você, por exemplo, acertar nas pernas desse você pode quebrá-las e imobilizá-lo - Vasta disse com simplicidade. Gina fez uma careta.

- Mas qual é a finalidade de vocês comprarem?

- Ora, Harry, vocês vão aprender a esmagar os inimigos, é claro... - Colossus explicou, sorridente.

Vasta, que já segurava a mão dele, deu-lhe um novo cutucão. Rony deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Esmagar? - Mione pareceu interessada.

- É algo que eventualmente acontece Hermione. As forças que as bolas giradas a uma alta velocidade e lançadas atingem é muito grande. Se atinge a cabeça, peito, pescoço pode realmente matar o oponente. Nós usamos isso para caçar ursos ou antílopes - Gina arregalou os olhos.

- Mas é claro que as "boleadeiras" de vocês serão apenas atordoantes. Vocês não têm força para girar sessenta libras sobre as cabeças. As boleadeiras serão de três ou quatro libras. De acordo com a força de cada aluno - Gina pareceu mais aliviada por não correr o risco de esmagar nada e nem ninguém. Mione por sua vez achou interessante.

- Nossa! Isso deve ser muito parecido com o boliche... - os outros olharam para ela e apenas Harry e Rony riram.

- Boliche de Gigantes, você quer dizer - Harry completou.

- E essa é a garota que achava Xadrez de Bruxo um jogo bárbaro... - Rony implicou.

Explicaram como era o boliche para os outros e os acompanharam na loja de artigos de metal, "A Bigorna Mágica". Ajudaram os gigantes a escolherem as "boleadeiras" e Mione fez uma pequena demonstração de boliche, derrubando alguns cantis de cobre com uma das bilhas de ferro mais leves. Os gigantes acharam interessante o esporte trouxa.

- De certa forma é parecido com caça. Tirando o fato que derrubamos uma manada de javalis, é claro, ao invés de garrafinhas - Colossus disse, animado. Mione sorriu.

Terminaram as compras e acharam muito engraçado os quatro gigantes dividirem entre si e carregarem as várias toneladas em  "boleadeiras" com grande facilidade. Depois foram devidamente despachados via Flu para suas respectivas casas. Agora só se veriam novamente no Expresso de Hogwarts. No dia primeiro de setembro.


	7. O Expresso Da Confusão

Capítulo Sete - O Expresso Da Confusão 

Como todos os anos, a correria foi grande na casa dos Weasley. Gina e Rony arrastaram os malões escada abaixo enquanto Molly enfiava torradas com geléia de morango na boca dos dois e de Arthur. Percy já tinha voltado ao trabalho e os gêmeos, bem como o irmão, já tinham aparatado para o trabalho. Apenas os caçulas estavam atrasados, como sempre.

Arthur se vestiu o mais rápido que pôde e entregou a chave de portal aos filhos. Em segundos os quatro estavam na plataforma da Estação King's Cross. Correram e atravessaram a pilastra. O Expresso de Hogwarts já apitava e Harry e Hermione, que já tinham se acomodado em uma cabine, estavam com metade do corpo para fora da janela, procurando por eles. Finalmente Harry avistou o lampejo vermelho dos cabelos de Gina. Colocou a mão no peito, aliviado. Ela nunca havia se atrasado tanto.

Molly empurrou os caçulas para dentro, dando beijos rápidos nas testas dos dois e gritando as recomendações de sempre.

- Tome conta da sua irmã Roniquinho! Gininha, não deixe de usar o suéter - os dois entraram o mais rápido que puderam e tentaram não ficar muito roxos de vergonha pelo que a mãe gritava do lado de fora. - Tome conta dela, Harry, querido - Molly aproveitou que o rapaz estava com o rosto para fora da janela. - E vê se bota juízo na cabecinha do Ron, Hermione - achou por bem acrescentar.

Quando Rony e Gina já se consideravam constrangidos o suficiente o trem apitou, indicando a partida. Eram exatamente onze horas.

Gina recostou a cabeça no ombro de Harry enquanto o trem tomava velocidade. Mione fez o mesmo com Rony. Estavam felizes. Mesmo com o feitiço Fidelius Hogwarts era o lugar em que se sentiam seguros e em casa. Ir para lá era um grande alívio para os quatro.

Depois de algum tempo de viagem a bruxa que vendia doces passou pela porta da cabine. O sol já estava quase se pondo e já estavam com fome. Harry comprou alguns bolos de caldeirão e suco de abóbora. Sentaram para comer e conversavam animadamente quando um solavanco do trem fez com que Gina derramasse um pouco de suco de abóbora na gravata.

- Droga! - Harry riu. Achava adorável mesmo quando ela era desastrada e desajeitada.

- Você tem uma gravata extra? - Mione perguntou. As listras douradas da gravata de Gina estavam de um acaju profundo, quase vermelho.

- Tenho sim. Eu vou trocar. Já volto - pegou a gravata extra e saiu porta afora, para ir ao banheiro. Mal havia saído e deu de cara com uma figura conhecida. - De novo? - perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

- Dessa vez eu não te assustei. Não precisava ter babado assim. A boca é mais para cima ruiva - Draco disse, apontando a mancha de suco de abóbora na gravata dela.

- Eu estava com a boca ocupada... - ele fez uma expressão de nojo e ela sorriu, satisfeita. - Falando - completou. - O trem deu um solavanco e derramou um pouco de... - ele a interrompeu com um gesto e puxou bruscamente a gravata dela de dentro das vestes, cheirando-a.

- Suco de abóbora? - ela confirmou, meio sem jeito por ele estar próximo demais. - Hum. Perfume de abóbora. Muito "Halloween", ruiva. Não sabia que Potter era assim tão chegado ao Dia das Bruxas... Mas ainda acho melhor você usar outro - ela riu, puxando a gravata da mão dele.

- Como você é bobo Draco... - ele franziu a testa.

- Decida-se. Semana passada você me chamou de irritante. Vocês, Weasley, são assim tão indecisos? - ela rolou os olhos.

- Enquanto você avalia minha personalidade eu vou trocar a gravata. E lavar essa aqui - ele deu de ombros e a observou desaparecer pela porta do banheiro das meninas.

Gina entrou no banheiro e começou a se fazer apresentável de novo. Tirou a capa, ajeitou a blusa e trocou a gravata. Colocou a gravata manchada no bolso das vestes e saiu do banheiro.

Enquanto isso, na cabine, Harry começava a estranhar a demora da namorada.

- Não está demorando demais? - disse, tamborilando os dedos nervosamente nos joelhos. Rony deu de ombros.

- Mulheres demoram em banheiros, Harry... - Mione disse sem muita emoção. Rony deu uma risadinha marota.

- Ah! Essa deve ser uma daquelas verdades absolutas e inquestionáveis sobre mulheres - Harry não riu, estava preocupado demais com.

Hermione forçou uma risada.

- Como você é engraçado, Rony Weasley. Tanto que o Harry aí nem pode se agüentar de tanto rir.

- Mione - Harry nem estava prestando atenção na briga dos amigos -, você bem que podia ir até o banheiro das garotas e ver se está tudo bem com ela... – ela parou de medir forças com o namorado e olhou o amigo.

- Você acha mesmo necessário Harry? Está sentindo a cicatriz queimar ou algo assim? - Rony perguntou, agora também preocupado.

- É. Você está sentindo alguma coisa? - Mione disse, igualmente apreensiva.

- Não. Eu só acho que ela está demorando mais do que devia... - Hermione torceu os lábios.

- Okay! Eu vou lá ver por quê ela está demorando. Já volto - ela saiu porta afora, deixando os meninos sozinhos.

- Provavelmente deve estar se embonecando para você, Harry. Fred e Jorge me disseram que foi o passatempo dela preferido nas duas semanas em que estive na casa da Mione - disse, tentando amenizar o clima.

- Tomara Ron...

- Hey, você está com a sua espada aí? - Rony mudou de assunto. Harry puxou a espada, estava guardada debaixo do assento, e estendeu para Rony.

- Aqui. Toma - entregou na mão do amigo. Rony empunhou a espada e, fazendo alguns movimentos, riu.

- Eu ainda acho que devíamos ter escolhido aquelas réplicas Vickings - Harry deu uma gargalhada, pegando a espada de volta antes que Rony lhe arrancasse os olhos com os desajeitados movimentos.

- Ron, aquela espada era muito gran... - foi interrompido por um barulho de vidro quebrando no corredor. Levantou-se imediatamente e abriu a porta de correr. - Gina? - chamou mas não havia nem sinal dela, estava provavelmente ainda no banheiro das meninas com Hermione.

- Ai, ai, Mione - disse, suspirando. - Estou vivendo um sonho... - Mione sorriu.

- É eu sei como é...

- Harry é tudo o que eu sempre quis. E talvez mais... - as duas ouviram também o barulho do lado de fora e abriram a porta.

Draco estava rodando a sua espada de madeira acima da cabeça e havia quebrado sem querer uma das vidraças da cabine de Neville. Algumas pessoas estavam com a cabeça para fora das cabines e Harry o encarava, irritado.

- Tinha que ser - Harry disse, aborrecido.

- Qual é, Potter? Virou o novo zelador do Expresso de Hogwarts? - perguntou em tom sarcástico.

- Não Malfoy. Mas seria uma boa idéia que houvesse um. Assim você não estaria tão à vontade para depredar o patrimônio da escola com a sua total falta de coordenação motora. Impressionante sua falta de jeito ao manejar a espada - Mione saiu do banheiro, já prevendo o que aconteceria em seguida.

- Você quer que eu demonstre o meu jeito com a espada, Potter? - disse, apontando a espada para Harry, que não esboçou nenhum receio.

- Sem problemas... Quando quiser - também puxou sua espada, mostrando a Draco.

- Que tal agora? - o loiro perguntou, sorrindo maldosamente.

- Por mim... - Harry deu de ombros, posicionando-se. Hermione se adiantou até eles, tentando parar a confusão.

- Hey! Os dois! Parem já. Eu sou a Monitora-Chefe e não vou permitir que vocês...

- Cala essa boca cheia de dentes Granger - Draco disse sem tirar os olhos de Harry. - Eu também sou Monitor-Chefe e não dou a mínima para a sua autoridade de sangue-ruim.

Rony ficou com raiva e também sacou sua espada mas Hermione foi rápido até o namorado, puxando-o pela gola das vestes. Os outros dois rapazes continuavam com as espadas em punho. Mione passou entre os dois, arrastando Rony de volta até a cabine. Gina ainda estava do outro lado do corredor, na porta do banheiro das meninas.

- Harry, Draco, por favor, parem com isso - pediu delicadamente. Os dois hesitaram um pouco.

- Foi seu namoradinho quem começou. Ele me desafiou. O que eu posso fazer senão aceitar o desafio do "precioso Potter"? - acrescentou cinicamente. - Aposto dez galeões de ouro que venço você de olhos fechados, "quatro-olhos" - disse, dirigindo-se a Harry. - Vou acabar com essa sua banca de herói cicatriz - Gina correu até os dois.

- Não! - ela tentou impedir mas Rony a segurou, puxando-a para dentro da cabine também.

- Não se preocupe Gina. Harry vai quebrar a cara do Malfoy. Quem matou facilmente um basilisco derrota uma víbora com facilidade - Gina suspirou e trocou um olhar apavorado com Hermione.

- O que foi? Perdeu a coragem, Potter? - Draco foi até o outro rapaz e cruzou a espada com a dele.

- Não Malfoy. Estava dando um tempo para você pensar melhor e desistir - disse, empurrando-o para trás pelo contato das espadas. Draco ficou furioso.

As duas espadas, muito semelhantes a verdadeiras, reluziram. A escassa luz da tarde iluminava o corredor. Um dos lufa-lufas do quinto ano começou a recolher apostas paralelas em um velho chapéu bruxo.

- Cinco para um que Potter derrota o Malfoy - passava o chapéu, recolhendo sicles e nuques.

A algazarra era geral. Harry e Draco continuaram o duelo de espadas. Quem olhasse para os dois pensaria que eram espadas legítimas, tal era a perfeição das réplicas. A única peculiaridade era o barulho de madeira se chocando ao invés do ruído metálico característico que as espadas produziam quando eram batidas uma contra a outra. Gina roía as unhas, nervosa.

- Eu não gosto disso Mione - sussurrou. Os dois continuaram.

Draco atacava impiedosamente agora. Harry foi andando para trás, forçado a recuar. Ele golpeou de tal forma insana que acabou arrancando a espada da mão do grifinório e avançou com vontade para ele. Gina deu um grito agudo, o que chamou a atenção do sonserino. Foi o suficiente para que Harry rolasse sobre ele e recuperasse a sua espada em tempo de defender um novo golpe, deferido por Draco. Gina suspirou aliviada, levando a mão ao peito.

- Isso tem que parar agora Mione. Antes que um dos dois se machuque. Não vai acabar bem, eu vejo isso agora... - Rony pareceu apreensivo.

Os dois continuavam a brandir as espadas. Os barulhos secos da madeira contra a madeira atiçavam ainda mais os alunos, que aumentavam as apostas.

- O que eu posso fazer? Malfoy é Monitor-Chefe também. Como ele disse, não tenho autoridade sobre ele... E, depois, mesmo que eu tivesse, creio que a tendência dele a desrespeitar regras não o permitiria parar... E Harry também não fica muito atrás nisso, você sabe... - ela torceu os lábios, desgostosa.

Harry atacava agora, rodava habilmente a espada entre os dedos. Draco defendia os golpes, mantendo um sorriso nervoso nos lábios.

- Vamos lá Potter! - provocou. - Você pode fazer melhor...

Harry se irritou. Avançou para o outro rapaz com violência. Draco ficou acuado contra a parede. Harry golpeou sem dó nem piedade. Gina percebeu que Draco não conseguiria se defender por muito tempo e acabaria machucado.

- Harry! - ela gritou, nervosa. - Não! - ele parou a espada e a pressionou de encontro à do oponente, jogando o seu peso nele. Draco sorriu maliciosamente, apesar de estar em evidente desvantagem, imobilizado contra a parede do vagão. Deu uma olhada significativa para Gina, por sobre os ombros de Harry.

- Hey Potter. Ela me parece bem preocupada comigo. Que tal aumentarmos a aposta? E incluirmos a ruivinha nela?

Harry se descontrolou com a ousadia de Draco. Foi mais do que suficiente para que o sonserino conseguisse usar a força do oponente ao seu favor e derrubou Harry. sentado, no chão.

- E agora Potter? - disse, pisando na lâmina de madeira da espada de Harry, mantendo-a presa no chão. - Quem ganhou a aposta? - perguntou, apontando a ponta romba de sua espada para a garganta de Harry, que tinha os olhos verdes cintilando de raiva. - Quem ganhou a maldita aposta, Potter? - disse mais alto, agora comprimindo a ponta da espada no pescoço do oponente.

- Draco! Pare! Você vai matá-lo - Gina se soltou de Rony e correu até os dois, interpondo-se entre eles. - Draco... - ela colocou a mão sobre a dele, que tinha o punho da espada firme, e implorou com os olhos para que parasse. Ele olhou irritado para ela e relaxou o braço, liberando Harry, que ficou com uma marca roxa redonda no pescoço. Não sem antes chutar a espada do grifinório para longe.

- Já soltei o seu namoradinho, ruiva. Satisfeita? - disse, segurando-a com força pelo pulso. Percebeu que Harry estava tentando se levantar e como ainda estava insatisfeito e irritado com Gina por não ter podido rachar a cara de Harry ao meio não conseguiu pensar antes de agir. Puxou com força o braço de Gina, segurando-a bruscamente pela cintura. - Esqueça os dez galeões Potter. Eu aceito de bom grado o resto do prêmio - completou, segurando o rosto de Gina com a outra mão, e colou os lábios nos dela, roubando-lhe um beijo à força. Ela o empurrou imediatamente, magoada e ofendida. Olhou bem para ele e lhe deu um tapa estalado no rosto.

Draco se arrependeu imediatamente ao ver o tamanho da decepção dela naqueles olhos castanhos que tanto amava mas já era tarde. Ela terminou de se desvencilhar dele e correu direto para os braços de Harry, que ainda fez menção de partir para cima do outro garoto e socar o sonserino mas Gina o segurou.

- Não. Deixa para lá Harry. Não vale à pena - completou, chorosa e ressentida. Sentia-se usada pelo amigo. Harry a abraçou carinhosamente.

- Eu enfiaria com prazer a mão na sua cara se a minha namorada já não tivesse feito isso, diga-se de passagem tão bem, e não quisesse mais violência.

Mas o que Gina tinha pedido não se aplicou a Rony, que deu um soco no nariz do sonserino, derrubando-o no chão. Mione, que não esperava, levou um baita susto. A mão de Rony ficou suja de sangue dele e de Draco. Harry tirou Gina do corredor, passando por cima de Malfoy.

- Bela maneira de ganhar uma aposta Malfoy... E perder a única amiga - Harry acrescentou. Gina encostou a cabeça no ombro dele e não dirigiu um só olhar ao loiro. Aquilo lhe doeu mais do que o tapa ou mesmo o soco do irmão dela.

Gina e Harry entraram na cabine, seguidos por Rony e Hermione. Nenhum deles reparou que o professor de Poções estava no trem e tinha assistido ao duelo. Snape havia tomado o Expresso de Hogwarts para ir para a escola.

"Sabia que eu tinha razão", pensou, comprovando a teoria de que Draco e Gina eram mesmo amigos e o rapaz gostava mesmo da garota Weasley.

- Não acredito que você fez isso... - Mione disse depois que acabou a confusão no corredor enquanto examinava a mão de Rony. Ela deu um muxoxo irritado e sacou a varinha. – _Férula_! - ataduras envolveram os quatro nós dos dedos dele, que ainda sangravam um pouco ainda.

- Ele devia ter pensado melhor antes de agarrar a minha irmã... Ai! - exclamou com veemência enquanto Hermione lhe cutucava para que não tocasse no assunto. Gina tinha os olhos ainda cheios d'água e se mantinha aninhada no peito de Harry.

- Eu sinto tanto... - disse baixinho só para ele, num fiozinho de voz.

- Hey! Você não fez nada. Não tem culpa do que aconteceu. Eu que fui um idiota. Não devia ter aceitado as provocações dele - beijou-lhe o alto da cabeça.

- Eu me sinto péssima, Harry... - soluçou. Ele a manteve entre os braços, acariciando-lhe os cabelos.

Rony e Hermione não estavam prestando muita atenção aos dois, já que o rapaz estava particularmente ocupado reclamando do curativo que a namorada tinha feito. Ela, por sua vez, estava ainda o repreendendo por ter atacado um Monitor-Chefe de Hogwarts.

- A sua sorte é que ainda não chegamos na escola. Provavelmente você perderia uns trinta pontos para a Grifinória pela sua "heróica estupidez" - acrescentou, sacudindo a cabeça em discordância com o namorado.

- Ah, Mione, alguém precisava acabar com a banca daquele lá. Se bem que o tabefe que a Gininha aqui deu nele.

Mione e Harry o repreenderam com o olhar. Sabiam a mágoa que a garota devia estar sentindo agora. Rony calou a boca na mesma hora. Os soluços de Gina eram a única coisa que cortavam o incômodo silêncio. Ficou então visível que seria melhor deixá-la sozinha com Harry, que acenou aos dois amigos discretamente para que saíssem.

- Vem Mione, vamos falar com Simas e Neville. Eles dever querer saber se eu vou poder defender os aros com a mão machucada - a garota deu de ombros e saiu da cabine, trocando um solidário olhar de esguelha com Harry.

- Harry... - disse com a voz fanhosa, afastando-se do abraço para olhar para ele.

- Fale, meu amor, o que foi? - os olhos castanhos estavam intensamente vermelhos e inchados mas, acima de tudo, preenchidos com uma tristeza profunda.

- Eu não quero que você brigue por minha causa. Odiaria que você se machucasse por mim - ele deu um sorriso e passou as costas da mão no rosto dela.

- Eu não vou me machucar. Você sabe que sou cuidadoso... - ela contraiu os lábios e olhou bem para ele.

- Harry Potter, nós estamos cansados de saber do que o senhor é capaz quando resolve agir. Eu sei muito bem que Dra... - respirou fundo. - Que Malfoy teria aberto a sua cabeça com aquela estúpida espada de madeira se eu não tivesse intervindo ao seu favor.

- E teria sido bem melhor do que o que ele fez com você, eu garanto. Eu sei que você é amiga dele... - mal podia acreditar no que tinha acabado de dizer.

- Era amiga... - corrigiu, abaixando a cabeça em seguida.

Harry se sentiu aliviado. Nunca havia gostado muito da amizade de sua namorada com Draco Malfoy mas sabia que romper tal vínculo a faria infeliz. Então deu uma pausa, respirou fundo e disse finalmente.

- Isso não é verdade... - ela se surpreendeu.

- Como assim Harry?

- Gi, eu conheço você melhor do que a mim mesmo. Eu sei muito bem o que decisões tomadas no calor das emoções já fizeram a você. Já fizeram a nós dois... - não podia deixar de lembrar o quanto havia sido devastador para ambos a partida dela repentina para a França no fim do seu quinto ano.

- Eu sei disso. Mas o que ele fez... Foi desprezível. Draco traiu a amizade que tinha por ele - Harry avaliou o ponto de vista da namorada.

- Concordo com você - ela se espantou. - Mas acho justo que você diga isso para ele. Olhando-o de frente - completou com dificuldade, encarando o chão. Por mais que quisesse o bem dela era muito difícil sugerir que fosse conversar com Draco Malfoy depois de ele tê-la agarrado daquela forma na frente de todos. Gina franziu a testa.

- Por que você está fazendo isso, Harry? - ergueu o queixo dele com a mão. Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, antes de encará-la e responder.

- Porque eu sei que isso é importante para você. Eu não quero ver você infeliz. Mesmo que para isso tenha que voltar a tolerar a sua amizade com Malfoy. Eu não me importo. Não quero vê-la magoada e amuadinha pelos cantos. Eu te amo demais para isso - ela sorriu e o abraçou forte.

Harry a afastou e encostou os lábios nos dela, beijando-a apaixonadamente. Gina retribuiu ao beijo mas de repente parou tudo e deu uma gargalhada em meio ao ato, fazendo-o ficar surpreso.

- Por Merlin, Harry, desculpe tê-lo beijado assim... - ele franziu a testa.

- Assim como? - ela controlou o riso para responder.

- Eu devia ter lavado a boca primeiro. Ou escovado os dentes antes - ele ainda não havia entendido. - Draco acabou de me beijar. De certa forma quando eu beijei você foi como se você o tivesse beijado por tabela - explicou, rindo de forma adoravelmente implicante.

- Obrigado por me causar náuseas, Gina - ela riu ainda mais. - Nossa! Você nem imagina como me sinto reconfortado agora. Um novo mundo se descortina - Gina aproximou os lábios dele de novo.

- Então pelo jeito você não vai querer mais nenhum beijo, não é? – disse, quase encostando nele. Fingia tristeza e decepção na voz. Então foi se afastando dele, lenta o suficiente para que Harry a puxasse pela cintura e a colocasse sentada em seu colo.

- Não me provoque assim, Gina Weasley. Ou você verá só uma coisa - ela abafou um gritinho e deu uma risadinha nervosa.

- Ah, é? Vou ver o quê por acaso, Harry Potter? - disse desafiadoramente. - O que o senhor vai fazer?

- Isso - colou os lábios nos dela bruscamente, com força, segurando-a firme pela cintura com uma das mãos. Enquanto isso fazia cócegas nela com a outra.

Ela riu, tentando escapulir das cócegas, mas estava completamente envolvida pela intensidade do beijo. Depois de travar uma luta interna entre as cócegas e o que Harry a estava fazendo sentir beijando daquela forma, Gina deixou o último vencer. Abstraiu as cócegas e tudo mais, sentindo nada além dos lábios de Harry nos seus e da língua dele na sua. Depois de se deixar entorpecer por alguns minutos parou de beijá-lo. Colocou a mão sobre o peito e tentou recuperar o fôlego. As bochechas estavam flamejantes, o que Harry considerava um charme.

- O que foi? - ele disse, um pouco ofegante. - Por que paramos? - ela sorriu em resposta.

- Antes que você me faça esquecer até do meu próprio nome com um de seus beijos eu queria te dizer uma coisa...

- O quê? - Harry perguntou sorrindo, particularmente satisfeito com a própria capacidade de deixá-la tonta e sem controle daquele jeito.

- Obrigada.

- Pelo quê?

- Por me amar assim. Por tudo. Pelo que fez. Faz. Pelo que fará... – fez uma pequena pausa. - Eu sei o quanto deve ter sido difícil para você me dizer pra resolver a minha questão com o Draco - Harry esboçou um sorriso.

- Tudo bem. Contanto que você não me lembre nunca mais sobre essa história de beijos por tabela...

- Prometido - os dois riram.

Quando Rony e Hermione voltaram estavam dormindo abraçados. Os dois sorriram.

- Hey, pombinhos. Acordem - eles esfregaram os olhos, sonolentos. Gina deu um bocejo. Mione piscou o olho para os amigos.

- Chegamos em casa. Estamos em Hogwarts.


	8. O Benefício da Dúvida

Capítulo Oito – O Benefício da Dúvida 

Como em todos os anos, a Cerimônia de Seleção precedeu o discurso inaugural de Dumbledore. Depois do último aluno novo ser selecionado para a Sonserina o diretor pediu silêncio geral. Harry fingiu não notar o incômodo olhar de Draco Malfoy na direção de Gina. Mas Rony ainda estava bastante irritado com o sonserino.

- Eu juro. Se aquele panaca continuar encarando a gente eu vou arrancar os olhos dele com o meu canivete e usar como bola de "Gulbe" – Mione deu uma gargalhada.

- É gude, senhor "assustadoramente ameaçador". Eu te expliquei nas férias... E silêncio, Ron, Dumbledore quer falar – disse, repousando o indicador sobre os lábios. O namorado se calou, totalmente contrariado.

- Meus caros alunos e professores, sinto muita alegria em receber mais uma nova turma... – encarou os alunos mais jovens. – Mas também me entristece as circunstâncias em que nos encontramos. É, realmente estamos em guerra... – houve um silêncio geral. – Alguns de nossos alunos tinham parentes em Zhita. E eu sinto muito. Vocês têm a minha solidariedade e de Hogwarts...

Harry olhou em volta e identificou alguns colegas de olhos marejados, provavelmente parentes dos bruxos dizimados na Ilha. Crispou os punhos sob a mesa. Gina percebeu e apoiou a mão na perna dele.

– Creio que de uma forma ou de outra todos foram atingidos pela brutalidade de um novo tipo de ataque – fez uma pausa solene. – Mas nós não fecharemos os olhos às adversidades. Aprenderemos com elas ao invés disso. E, a partir delas, traçaremos novas estratégias – olhou para Harry e Gina instintivamente entrelaçou a mão na sua. Os olhinhos azuis de Dumbledore cintilaram e ele prosseguiu. – Nós não poderíamos imaginar o que o Lord das Trevas faria mas ele usou uma arma trouxa contra aquela Ilha. É verdade. Não foi apenas magia que ele lançou mão para destruir o vilarejo bruxo – o burburinho foi grande mas a voz do diretor se sobrepôs. – Por isso teremos um novo esquema este ano. O currículo foi excepcionalmente alterado. Não teremos nenhuma prova este ano. Os NOM's e os NIEMs estão cancelados.

Houve gritinhos e aplausos de comemoração. Hermione sentiu um bolo na garganta se formar e teve vontade de chorar, afundando o rosto nas mãos.

– Silêncio – o diretor pediu. – Espero que entendam a gravidade dessa medida e da situação – os alunos se calaram. – As disciplinas terão aulas predominantemente práticas e vocês receberão conceitos por sua participação e cooperação com colegas e professores. Não pensem que não serão avaliados. Os alunos do sexto e sétimo anos estudarão sempre juntos durante as práticas, bem como quarto e quinto e segundo e terceiro. Apenas os novatos terão aulas separadas. Afinal, ainda precisam adquirir os conceitos básicos... - Gina ficou animada, teria aula junto com Harry e os outros. - Além do que já foi dito devo avisar que a disciplina Defesa Contra as Artes da Trevas não será mais ministrada pela nossa querida Arabella Figg – os sonserinos, entre eles Draco, abriram sorrisos satisfeitos mas a decepção foi geral, todos ficaram desapontados com a notícia. – Mas nossa querida professora coordenará a matéria. Essa disciplina será inteiramente prática e contará não com um mas cinco novos professores – os alunos entraram em total rebuliço mas o diretor não pediu licença, apenas começou a anunciar os novos professores que, um a um, foram tomando seus lugares na mesa. – Fleur Delacour.

A descendente de veelas e entrou no Salão Principal se requebrando. Foi acompanhada por olhares masculinos hipnotizados até sentar em seu lugar à mesa dos professores. Hermione deu um forte pisão no pé de Rony mas ele não estava com a expressão abobalhada por causa de Fleur, sim por causa dos outros dois professores.

- Ai! Mione – reclamou, ofendido, e indicou com a cabeça o verdadeiro motivo de seu queixo estar caído. Ao mesmo tempo, Dumbledore anunciou os dois professores novos.

- Guilherme e Carlos Weasley – os dois irmãos mais velhos de Rony entraram no Salão e ocuparam os seus lugares. Estavam corados como dois tomates maduros mas ainda assim trocaram olhares e sorrisos carinhosos com os irmãos caçulas.

- Será que a mamãe sabe disso? – Gina perguntou ao irmão. Rony deu de ombros. Ainda estava bastante curioso para saber quem seriam os dois professores restantes.

- Olhem lá – Mione apontou para a ante-sala dos professores. – É o professor Lupin – Harry se virou no banco para ver melhor.

- Remo Lupin – uma salva de palmas recepcionou a entrada deste. Harry acenou com a cabeça, orgulhoso por ver o quanto o antigo professor ainda era querido.

Por fim, Dumbledore esticou a mão e apontou para o último professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Gina arregalou os olhos e cravou as unhas nos joelhos de Harry. Ela e Mione trocaram olhares de incredulidade e a garota sentiu os doces e bolos de caldeirão que tinha comido no trem revirarem em seu estômago.

- Cho Chang – Dumbledore anunciou a garota, que deu um sorrisinho vitorioso em direção à mesa da Grifinória, sentando-se ao lado de Fleur.

- Não acredito que essa Jezebel vai dar aulas para nós. O conselho acadêmico deve ter enlouquecido. Do que essazinha aí pode dar aulas? Como ser cretino? Temos que fazer alguma coisa. Um protesto... – Rony achou graça.

- Mione, não vai ficar nada bem a Monitora Chefe liderar a derrubada de um professor – ela fingiu que não ouviu.

- Sério, o que ela pode ensinar que nós já não... – disse um pouco mais alto.

- Shhh! – Neville pediu silêncio. – O diretor vai explicar o que cada uma vai ensinar, Hermione.

- "timo – Gina disse sem emoção. Percebeu por um instante um olhar furtivo de Draco em sua direção mas estava muito ocupada ficando nervosa e enjoada por ter Cho como professora naquele momento para ter qualquer reação.

- A Srta. Chang ministrará aulas de Artes Marciais. Nosso querido professor Lupin irá, com a ajuda dos professores de "Trato das Criaturas Mágicas", dar aulas de "caça" – Harry riu por dentro. Ninguém melhor do que um lobisomem para isso. – Guilherme e Carlos Weasley ensinarão "luta", o manejo de arco e flecha e bastão. A Srta. Delacour demonstrará como se usa uma espada – houve uma empolgação geral mas Gina estava completamente tensa. Cho olhava para ela e sorria cinicamente, enquanto Harry tentava acalmá-la.

- Não a encare Gina. É isso que ela quer, afetar você. Ignore-a, meu amor – disse, colocando a mão em sua cintura e puxando-a mais para perto de si.

- Ela não pode apenas admitir graciosamente que perdeu você para mim? – Harry riu.

- E perdeu feio. Feio mesmo... – sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Eu sou todo seu – ela corou e sorriu. O plano de animá-la estava funcionando.

- É mesmo? – ela sussurrou maliciosamente de volta. Ele ia responder mas foi repentinamente interrompido.

- Que comece o banquete – Dumbledore disse batendo palmas. As travessas se encheram das mais deliciosas iguarias. Cho observou irritada os cochichos e risadinhas entre Harry e Gina.

- Todo meu? – ele riu e deu um beijo de leve nela.

- To-di-nho... – disse, olhando dentro dos olhos dela, que sentiu as bochechas arderem novamente, mas ainda assim completou.

- Eu vou cobrar uma prova disso depois, você sabe... - foi a vez de ele corar.

- Eu contava que dissesse isso. Vai ser um imenso prazer servi-la, Srta. Weasley – fez uma reverência e os dois riram.

Enquanto os dois cochichavam Rony e Hermione haviam iniciado uma séria discussão sobre veelas.

- São os cabelos delas, eu acho – Rony tentava explicar. – Elas os sacodem demais. É isso, definitivamente – Mione cruzou os braços.

- Ora, francamente Rony Weasley. Emília Bulstrode sacode aquele cabelo dela e não atrai ninguém. A não ser que exista algum garoto aqui aficcionado por caspa – Harry e Gina acharam graça.

- Também, com aquela cara de trasgo. Não dá para saber se ela está jogando charme ou chamando para briga. O fato é que homens gostam de cabelos, não é mesmo Harry? – perguntou para o amigo que, ao ver a expressão ameaçadora de Hermione, de braços cruzados, não conseguiu responder nada.

- Bem... – foi salvo pelo gongo. Remo Lupin passou por ele e, colocando a mão em seu ombro, indicou que o seguisse. Começaria a segunda reunião da Ordem da Fênix. Harry pediu licença e saiu da mesa. Gina acompanhou o namorado se afastar com os olhos. Então se voltou para Rony e Hermione.

- Eu ainda acho que você vai acabar mudando a sua opinião sobre a Fleur, Mione. Ela é parte veela e isso é estranho mas ela foi sempre uma boa amiga – Hermione franziu a testa.

- Viu só, amorzinho? – Rony tentou ajudar mas foi devidamente ignorado.

- Está bem Gina. Vamos ver – respondeu sem animação, vendo um dos garotos do terceiro ano tropeçar e cair no chão depois de Fleur jogar os cabelos para trás.

Enquanto isso a Ordem da Fênix já estava toda reunida na sala de Dumbledore. Harry e Remo foram os últimos a chegar e sentaram-se à mesa.

- Muito bem meus caros, conforme combinado aqui estamos reunidos novamente. Gostaria, como já devem imaginar, de saber o que conseguimos de novidades. Mundungo? – passou a palavra ao chefe de polícia.

- E-eu ma-mandei que fo-fosse investigado o roubo do-do elemento "D". Há uma pe-pessoa da minha confiança fa-fazendo isso na Bulgária. É alguém i-isento de su-suspeitas mas me pe-pediu que ainda não di-dissesse seu no-nome aqui. Ele va-vai me dar no-notícias quando descobrir algo so-sobre o cientista de-desaparecido – Dumbledore pareceu satisfeito. – E e-estamos com um e-esquema de se-segurança re-reforçado. Graças ao e-empenho do Mi-Ministério. O-obrigado pelos re-recursos e pe-pessoal, Mo-moody – o ministro acenou.

- Alguém mais, boas notícias? – Remo ergueu a mão.

- Bem, fui até Hogsmeade e falei com os gêmeos Weasley – Snape deu um muxoxo baixo. – Ficaram bastante surpresos com a natureza do nosso pedido mas prometeram tentar algumas invenções. Tentarão alguns experimentos e me chamarão quando tiverem alguma coisa que sirva para nós pronta – todos acenaram. Harry ficou particularmente orgulhosos dos amigos.

- Então não tem nada de concreto ainda. Humpft. Por que será que isso não me espanta? – Severo zombou.

- Suponho então que você tenha, Snape... – Sirius implicou.

- É verdade. Você ficou incumbido de nos sugerir um novo espião. Alguém de confiança, capaz de conseguir informações sobre os inimigos – Arabella lembrou.

- De-de ce-certo não co-conseguiu – Mundungo lamentou sinceramente. Snape olhou de esguelha para Harry e sorriu triunfante, virando o rosto aos poucos.

- Na verdade... – pigarreou um pouco. Todos se voltaram para ele surpresos e espantados. Harry franziu a testa.

- Não me diga que arrumou alguém, Severo... – Moody pareceu animado.

- Bem, na verdade, depois do papelão que o nosso colega fez indo atrás de Pettigrew, estragando completamente meu disfarce – achou por bem acrescentar. – Pois bem. Achei que seria difícil encontrar um substituto à altura mas então, quando vi a interação da pequena Srta. Weasley com o jovem Sr. Malfoy no Beco Diagonal eu mudei de idéia... – deu um sorrisinho malicioso.

- Está insinuando o quê? Gina não tem nada a ver com ele e... – Harry elevou o tom de voz e protestou, levantando-se da cadeira, mas foi contido por Sirius.

- Não se esqueça de que eu sou seu professor, Potter. Se não fosse um membro desta Ordem com certeza perderia pontos para a sua casa e pegaria uma detenção também – Harry bufou.

- Explique-se Severo – Dumbledore disse calmamente. Snape se virou cinicamente para o diretor.

- A pequena Srta. Weasley, que por um acaso é a namoradinha do Potter, é amiga de Draco Malfoy, diretor – não houve grande surpresa.

- E daí Snape? Desde quando isso torna a garota uma candidata a ser a nossa espiã? – Sirius estava visivelmente irritado.

- Olhe o quadro todo, Black. E não apenas detalhes isolados – Sirius fez uma careta de nojo. - Virgínia Weasley é amiga de Draco Malfoy mas o rapaz nutre bem mais do que amizade por ela... – Sirius se levantou.

- E você quer dizer o que com isso, Snape? – foi a vez de ele ser contido por Remo. Harry tinha uma raiva crescente acumulando dentro de si. Podia ouvir um leve zumbido nos ouvidos agora.

- Bem, simplesmente que a Srta. Weasley poderia muito bem usar o seu "encanto pessoal", por assim dizer, e conseguir informações preciosas sobre o que os inimigos estão tramando, através de Draco – Harry sacudiu a cabeça e esfregou os olhos. O zumbido aumentou e o lustre da sala deu uma leve sacudida. Snape estava começando a ultrapassar os limites da paciência de Harry. - É claro que teríamos que simular um rompimento entre o casal de "pombinhos". E a garota, obviamente, teria que passar a namorar Draco...

Harry, Sirius e Remo arregalaram os olhos. Não acreditavam na proposta de Snape. O lustre sacudiu violentamente.

– Mas creio que isso não seja um problema para a pequena Srta. Weasley. Poderíamos oferecer uma recompensa em galeões pelos servicinhos prestados.

Harry deu um soco na mesa, os pequenos cristais do lustre explodiram e caíram como purpurina sobre eles. Então o rapaz se projetou sobre a mesa e apontou o dedo na direção do professor de Poções ameaçadoramente.

- Fale dela assim de novo e eu juro que me esqueço de que é um professor, me esqueço que faço parte da Ordem, que é um Comensal da Morte, e parto a sua cara sebosa e nariguda ao meio. Mesmo que por isso me expulsem da Ordem, de Hogwarts e do mundo bruxo – disse aos berros.

Snape não demonstrou qualquer reação e nenhum assombro. Sacudiu os cacos de vidro dos ombros apenas. Sirius colocou a mão no ombro esquerdo de Harry, Remo fez o mesmo do lado direito. Dumbledore ficou em silêncio. A barba branca estava coberta de pequenos caquinhos de vidro colorido.

- Pare de descontar as suas frustrações amorosas em Harry, Snape. Só porque Lílian não te deu a menor chance você quer arranjar um jeito de destruir a felicidade de Harry? Para se vingar de Tiago. Porque Lílian só tinha olhos para o pai do garoto? Muito maduro da sua parte... – Sirius retrucou.

- Severo... – Dumbledore disse pausadamente. – Antes que a minha sala precise de novas paredes também sugiro que se explique melhor...

- Diretor, dei uma sugestão apenas... – justificou-se, cínico. – Mas eu imaginei que a idéia seria descartada, que Potter não aceitaria se sacrificar assim - Harry rolou os olhos para cima. – Por isso pensei em uma segunda opção. Posso? – Dumbledore assentiu. - A menina Weasley é amiga de Draco. Isso é fato. Poderia conseguir informações dele se utilizando disso...

- Duas coisas sobre amizade Snape: amigos não traem amigos. E muito menos os usam em joguinhos... Dumbledore, eu não sei por que estamos ouvindo isso – Remo reclamou.

- Mas a garota poderia...

- Pare de ofendê-la – Harry cortou o professor de Poções. – Pare de falar como se conhecesse a Gina. Você não conhece o caráter dela. Ela nunca faria nada de errado, é incapaz de enganar – irritou-se.

- Ela não precisa necessariamente enganar, Harry – Arabella disse de repente, surpreendendo a todos, que se voltaram para ela. Os cabelos estavam cobertos de vidro também e parecia que ela tinha uma névoa de purpurina sobre eles. – Sempre existe a opção de pedir "por favor", não é mesmo?

- O que quer dizer, Bella? – Moody perguntou.

- Que amigos de verdade fazem favores. E que se realmente são amigos Draco faria qualquer coisa por ela, se ela pedisse... – Harry pensou um pouco.

- Não. É muito arriscado. Ele poderia fazer exatamente o contrário e acabar levando informações nossas para o pai. Eu não quero que Gina corra riscos.

- Entendo o seu ponto de vista, Harry, mas se eu bem conheço Lúcio Malfoy ele não é o que podemos chamar de um pai zeloso e cativante. Acho mais fácil que a lealdade de Draco esteja com Gina – Sirius argumentou. – E, depois, não vamos contar tudo a ele, Aluado. Apenas o necessário. Acho que talvez esteja na hora de darmos o benefício da dúvida ao rapaz – completou, para a surpresa de Harry. – Eu teria tido uma vida melhor se tivesse recebido esse benefício – lamentou-se.

- Mas não podemos arriscar, Almofadinhas – Remo acrescentou ainda segurando Harry, que estava visivelmente preocupado.

- Eu penso que a idéia é falha – Harry se sentiu aliviado ao ouvir as palavras de Dumbledore – mas é a única que temos e, precisaremos usá-la, é de suma importância que possamos saber o que Você-Sabe-Quem está tramando. E quem sabe será bom para o Sr. Malfoy poder escolher um lado nesta guerra? – o sorriso de Harry murchou.

- Mas é arriscado para a garota, diretor – Remo ainda contra-argumentou. Os olhos de Dumbledore brilharam.

- Não se o jovem Malfoy souber que é arriscado... – Arabella estranhou.

- Você quer dizer o que com isso, Alvo?

- Bella, o rapaz deve ser precisamente informado por Virgínia Weasley que se ele revelar qualquer coisa ao pai estará colocando a vida dela em risco. Em momento algum ela deve mencionar a Ordem ou Harry. Apenas colocar a vida nas mãos dele. E cá entre nós, isso é muita coisa – ele sorriu, satisfeito. – Às vezes é preciso olhar apenas os detalhes, não o quadro todo – acrescentou, piscando para Sirius. Harry se afundou, desanimado, na cadeira. - Quem deve conversar com ela é você, Harry. E dê-lhe a opção de recusar – o diretor acrescentou.

- Ela nunca diria não para mim, professor – respondeu, ainda mais desanimado.

- Muito bem. Então lhe diga para dar a mesma opção de recusa ao Sr. Malfoy. Peça-lhe que conte os eventos ocorridos em Beauxbatons. Libere-a para exagerar ao máximo os riscos que corre. Ela deve deixar bem claro que a sua vida foi ameaçada ano passado, na explosão de seu antigo dormitório na França.

Harry engoliu em seco. Era estranho ouvir o diretor dar instruções tão claras, falando tão calmamente sobre o perigo que Gina havia corrido. E grande parte desse perigo, sabia, ela corria apenas por ser a pessoa que ele, Harry Potter, mais amava no mundo inteiro.

- E o que ela não deve falar, professor? – perguntou mecanicamente.

- Ela não deve falar nada sobre a Ordem. Mas deve omitir, não mentir. Ela deve deixar bem claro que sabe das atividades do Malfoy pai mas mostrar que não há interesse algum em denunciá-lo, prendê-lo, ou algo assim. Ela deve se ater a informações. Se há algo estranho acontecendo na mansão Malfoy...

- Mas co-como Draco po-poderá saber esta-tando aqui em Hogwarts, diretor? – Mundungo finalmente se manifestou.

- Boa pergunta, Mundungo – o diretor sorriu. – Mas algo me diz que a vaidade e orgulho que Lúcio tem do próprio sangue virão bem a calhar e permitirão que Draco se comunique mais freqüentemente com o pai, na qualidade de um sucessor interessado em continuar seu trabalho. Deve ser permitido que ele se comunique com o pai através da lareira, ou mesmo por cartas. Garanto que Lúcio ficará muito satisfeito com o interesse do filho em seus assuntos – deu uma pausa. – E vidente que o jovem Sr. Malfoy deverá dar informações inúteis e vagas sobre o que está acontecendo em Hogwarts, o orgulho do pai não permitirá que veja a verdadeira intenção do rapaz. O sangue é algo que Lúcio faz questão de colocar em primeiro lugar. Compreenderam? – todos acenaram. - Então eu creio que a reunião esteja encerrada. A não ser que alguém tenha mais alguma coisa a acrescentar... – não houve nenhuma manifestação. – Então muito obrigado meus caros. E boa sorte. Mundungo, estou muito satisfeito com o seu trabalho com os trouxas – acrescentou antes que o chefe de polícia fosse embora.

- Um-um-muito obrigado Du-dumbledore – corou e gaguejou mais do que nunca. Arabella sorriu. Harry saiu pensativo da sala. Sirius o alcançou com alguns passos, deixando Lupin um pouco para trás.

- Harry, fique tranqüilo. Malfoy não faria nada que pudesse magoar a Gina – colocou a mão sobre o ombro do afilhado.

- Até por que ele já fez isso, Sirius – lamentou-se. O padrinho se surpreendeu.

- Como assim?

- Eu e ele duelamos no trem e...

- Harry! – recriminou-o mas o rapaz ignorou.

- A questão, Sirius, é que ele usou a Gina para me atingir – completou, constrangido.

- Como?

- Ele a beijou, à força – respondeu desanimado. – Gina ficou furiosa e magoada com ele - o padrinho ficou surpreso.

- Então eles não são mais amigos? Você deveria ter dito isso na reunião, porque isso muda tudo e...

- Vão fazer as pazes, Sirius.

- Como é que você pode saber disso?

- Porque eu sugeri isso a ela. E se soubesse do risco que ela iria correr por ser amiga dele teria ficado calado.

- Onde você estava com a cabeça?

- Nela. Sempre nela. Eu sugeri isso pensando no quanto ela sofreria perdendo um amigo. Eu não quero que ela perca nada – o padrinho sorriu.

- Você está cada vez mais parecido com o seu pai. Ele fez a mesma coisa. Sugeriu que sua mãe continuasse amiga do Seboso depois de... – ele calou a boca.

- Eu sei Sirius. Eu sei que a minha mãe chegou a namorar Snape – fez uma careta. – Eu sei que a coisa entre eles não ficou no nível platônico – Sirius deu um sorriso sem graça.

- Mesmo assim, você foi nobre como Tiago, Harry. E desprendido também. E sabendo como vocês, Potter, podem ser ciumentos, fico realmente orgulhoso – completou, bagunçando ainda mais os cabelos do afilhado. – Se algum dia precisar de vidro moído sei a quem pedir...

- Nem me fale... – os dois riram.

- Bem, então boa sorte na sua conversa com ela. Tomara que Gina consiga convencer Malfoy a ajudar.

- É, tomara... Dê lembranças a Allana e mande um beijo para Lili.

Já era tarde quando Harry entrou na Sala Comunal. Rony, Hermione e Gina ainda estavam esperando por ele. Tinham separado alguns pedaços de frango empanado e dois bolos de caldeirão, que estavam sobre a mesa. Hermione e Rony se escoravam um no outro. Apenas Gina ainda andava de um lado para o outro.

- Assim você vai furar o chão, ou quase – ela sorriu.

- Como você demorou – correu até ele e o abraçou forte. Olhando por alguns segundos dentro dos olhos verdes e desanimados. - O que foi? – perguntou num sussurro. Ele sinalizou que já explicaria.

- É verdade Harry – Rony se espreguiçou, limpando discretamente um pouco de baba que havia deixado escorrer nos cabelos de Hermione. – Já estamos morrendo de sono aqui.

- É. Gina já aqueceu esses pedaços de frango dez vezes. Devem estar torrados a essa altura... – Mione bocejou e coçou a cabeça, dando-se conta que ainda restava um pouco de "baba" Weasley nos cabelos, limpou a mão nas vestes de Rony. – Isso é seu... – sussurrou para o namorado, que corou.

- E o que tem demais? É só baba... – resmungou baixinho. Os outros ignoraram.

- Me desculpem a demora – Harry sentou à mesa e segurou os pedaços de frango empanado. – Obrigado por guardarem comida para mim mas realmente estou sem fome – deu um olhar significativo para Gina, que se aproximou.

- O que aconteceu lá Harry? – perguntou, apreensiva, sabia que algo estava errado.

- Eu preciso pedir uma coisa a você. Mas é algo complicado... – os três se aproximaram mais, debruçando-se sobre a mesa.

- Por Merlin! Diga logo. Antes que eu tenha um troço aqui – Gina pediu, apertando a mão dele nervosamente.

- Está bem. Vamos nos sentar ali no sofá, é mais confortável. A conversa vai ser um pouco demorada...

Harry contou tudo aos três e explicou a Gina o que deveria falar para Draco. Rony achou que Harry deveria ter aproveitado a oportunidade para quebrar o nariz do professor de Poções, por ter ofendido Gina, mas a garota não tinha se incomodado muito com isso. Estava mais preocupada com a conversa que teria com o ex-amigo.

- Bem, é isso – finalizou. Gina estava pensativa. Harry se mantinha sentado na mesinha de centro, ao lado de Rony.

- Eu não acredito. Ele não é digno de confiança. É um Malfoy e agarrou a Gina sem nenhum problema. Dumbledore enlouqueceu? Sério, nem sabemos quantos anos o diretor tem. Ao meu ver deve estar tão caduco quanto "Urico, o esquisitão" – protestou.

- Shhh! – Mione repreendeu o namorado. – Pelo que Harry disse é a única opção da Ordem. Não deve haver muito mais a ser feito – justificou. Gina ainda estava em silêncio absoluto.

- Fale. Eu ainda não ouvi você falar nada sobre o assunto – ela suspirou.

- Eu não sei se ele vai aceitar isso, Harry – disse finalmente. Rony e Hermione se entreolharam, avaliaram a situação e Mione sinalizou discretamente para que deixassem os dois sozinhos.

- Eu acho melhor vocês conversarem agora – disse para os amigos.

- Vocês podem ficar – Gina acrescentou.

- Eu sei maninha. Mas é uma decisão que vocês dois podem tomar melhor sozinhos. E o "Rei da baba" aqui e sua "Rainha babada" estão com muito sono – deu um beijinho na testa da irmã e subiu as escadas, rebocado por Hermione.

Harry sorriu e quando os amigos já tinham sumido na curva da escada se virou para Gina.

- Você não precisa sequer falar com ele se não quiser – ela sacudiu a cabeça.

- Harry, é claro que eu vou fazer o que você me pediu – riu docemente para ele. – Isso não impede que eu fique preocupada com o que pode acontecer. Eu não sei se ele vai aceitar isso. É o pai dele e... – Harry passou a mão pelo rosto dela.

- Gina, você é importante para ele, não posso negar isso. Se deixar claro que a sua vida corre risco ele fará. Acredite em mim. Eu sou homem. Eu sei que ele fará – ela ficou constrangida.

- Eu me sinto estranha fazendo isso, Harry...

- Então não precisa fazer, se você vai se sentir mal meu amor – segurou a pontinha do queixo dela, que deteve a mão dele na sua, beijando-a antes.

- Não Harry. Não é por mim ou pelo Draco que me sinto estranha. É por você... Sabe, seu ciúme – ele riu.

- Nossa! Isso está virando uma preocupação coletiva. Sirius me disse o mesmo – ela respirou fundo. – Eu vou aprender a controlá-lo, Gina. Está melhor assim? – levantou da mesinha e ocupou o lugar que Mione estava no sofá, ao lado da namorada.

- Eu espero que sim. Depois de você ter explodido aquelas lemas do pântano eu me preocupo muito com isso – ele a puxou para perto de si.

- Eu vou me controlar. Eu confio em você. Eu te amo – ela o abraçou.

- Eu também – disse, sorrindo após uma pequena pausa.

- Bem, eu não vou mentir que vai ser todo um processo. Não vai ser um passeio no parque mas eu vou controlar o ciúme – ela riu.

- Bem, convencer o Draco vai ser tão difícil quanto isso – ele concordou.

Ficaram alguns minutos abraçados, apenas curtindo a presença um do outro. Levantaram de mãos dadas e foram dormir. Afinal, no dia seguinte teriam o primeiro dia de aulas, e muito trabalho pela frente.


	9. Águas Passadas

Capítulo Nove – Águas Passadas 

De manhã cedo, antes mesmo de descerem para o café, Hermione recebeu da professora McGonagall todos os horários das alunas. Ela os entregou às monitoras das casas e voltou para a sala comunal, para esperar por Rony e os amigos. Os quatro desceram juntos e sentaram para tomar o café da manhã no Salão Principal. Harry percebeu olhares ansiosos de Draco na direção de Gina.

- Não olhe agora, Gina, mas parece que seu "amigo" está indócil para falar com você – disse, distraído enquanto passava geléia de morango em uma torrada.

Gina virou o pescoço e seu olhar cruzou com os olhos cinzentos ansiosos de Draco por um instante. Ele abriu a boca e ergueu a mão, como se fosse fazer algum sinal ou balbuciar algo, mas ela fez uma careta desgostosa e virou a cara. Mione estranhou a atitude.

- Você não ia fazer as pazes com ele? – Gina riu.

- E vou.

- Tudo bem maninha, por mais que a sua amizade com o Malfoy seja repugnante e bizarra eu sei que vai ser útil agora. Só me esclareça se eu perdi alguma coisa. Eu pensei que para ser amigo de alguém, mesmo do Malfoy, a gente precisasse ser simpático.

- Não com Draco – respondeu com categoria, colocando leite na sua tigela de cereais. – Ele precisa ser provocado primeiro. Ele é quem vai ter que me procurar, Ron – o irmão levantou as sobrancelhas para Harry, que fingia não se importar com o assunto, enquanto Gina o servia de leite também. – Se eu for simpática ou procurá-lo vou colocá-lo em vantagem sobre mim. Entendeu? – Harry riu.

- Quem diria? Ela tem essa carinha de anjo mas é totalmente perversa. Praticamente um diabinho ruivo – disse, segurando o queixo dela, que corou.

- Nem tanto – ela justificou, abaixando os olhos.

- Não que eu esteja reclamando – acrescentou baixinho. Rony ficou sem graça.

- Aham! – Mione mudou de assunto. – Vocês já conferiram os horários de vocês? – cada um pegou o seu pergaminho nos bolsos das vestes e os abriram sobre a mesa.

- Hey! Nós temos aulas juntos hoje à tarde – Harry disse, animado, para Gina, que correu os olhos pelo papel, mas os sorrisos desapareceram quando leram qual seria a aula conjunta.

- Ah! Não! Artes Marciais, junto com a Sonserina... Por que não nos atiram aos dementadores ao invés disso? – Mione deu uma risadinha cínica.

- Eles já tentaram isso no nosso terceiro ano, Ron. Seria uma grande falta de criatividade – os quatro riram.

- E de manhã, o que você tem? – Harry perguntou, tentando animar a namorada.

- Poções, com a Corvinal... – ela choramingou. – E vocês três?

- Herbologia, Lufa-Lufa – respondeu, afagando a cabeça dela com pena. – Eu trocaria com você, se fosse possível... – ela passou a mão carinhosamente no rosto dele.

- Eu sei. Mas já basta de confusão com o seboso. Ontem você já bateu a sua cota – ele concordou. – Não adianta nada você ser expulso da escola – ele passou o braço sobre o ombro dela. - Eu só não espero que ele implique comigo, Harry – ele olhou para a mesa dos professores, cruzando o olhar com Snape. Percebeu que olhava de Draco para Gina com um ar pensativo.

- Algo me diz que vai ser justamente o contrário, Gina – os três olharam surpresos para a expressão enigmática de Harry.

- Tomara mesmo...

Terminaram o café e se despediram, indo para lados opostos, Gina para as masmorras e os demais para a estufa número sete. Assim que a ruiva entrou na sala Snape a acompanhou até que ela sentasse em seu lugar com um olhar agudo e penetrante, o que a fez se sentir extremamente incomodada. Depois de uma pausa ele iniciou a aula.

- Eu hoje vou ensinar como se faz uma Poção Revigorante. Quero que todos coloquem os caldeirões imediatamente com água até a sua metade e comecem a aquecê-los. Quando estiver fervendo acrescentem lascas de tronco de _Dracena fragans_ e os olhos de Atyopsis gabonensis, esses pequenos camarõezinhos negros que estão nos potinhos à frente de vocês. Durante quinze minutos vamos mexer. Deixando em repouso por mais quinze, e aí sim acrescentaremos o ingrediente final, as escamas secas de Lepomis gibbosus. Copiaram isso? – perguntou friamente. – Muito bem, depois de pronta teremos que testar a poção... – Gina fechou os olhos, nervosa. Com certeza a "cobaia" seria ela. – No nosso convidado especial – ele apontou a porta. Todos viraram o rosto e Gina viu um Draco Malfoy muito contrariado entrar na sala de aula. - Como podem observar o Sr. Malfoy foi liberado de sua aula matinal para voluntariamente me ajudar nessa aula..

Gina imaginou o quanto Draco estava odiando estar ali, servindo de cobaia para alunos mais novos da Grifinória e Corvinal. Logo ele? Um chefe de monitores? Um Malfoy? E realmente era o que estava se passando pela cabeça dele quando o diretor da Sonserina o liberou pessoalmente da aula de Feitiços e o mandou ir até as masmorras.

- Eu fui buscar o senhor Malfoy aqui, que fez questão de ajudar os mais novos, já que é um excelente aluno de Poções – disse, colocando as mãos sobre os ombros de Draco, que tentou trocar um olhar com Gina em vão. Novamente a garota virou o rosto para ele. - Eu vou precisar de um voluntário da turma para estuporar o nosso Monitor Chefe aqui, para usarmos a Poção Revigorante – Draco arregalou os olhos. - É claro que um aluno do sexto ano não conseguirá causar danos ao colega mas será interessante assim mesmo. Quem gostaria de ajudar?

Nenhum aluno ergueu a mão, com medo de sofrer alguma represália por parte do sonserino. Snape se irritou com aquilo. Draco esboçou um sorrisinho triunfante, tinha orgulho da fama de mau.

- Acho bom que alguém se ofereça. Eu me responsabilizo por qualquer dano causado ao senhor Malfoy – no mesmo instante todos os braços se ergueram, menos o de Gina, que permaneceu quieta em seu lugar, com o olhar monótono. Snape apertou os olhos. - Decidido. Senhorita Weasley, venha aqui na frente para estuporar o seu colega – Gina franziu a testa.

- Eu não me ofereci, professor – justificou.

- Eu sei. Por isso mesmo. Dez pontos para a Grifinória por sua modéstia em deixar de se candidatar.

Gina quase tropeçou; "Snape distribuindo pontos para Grifinória? O que ele faria em seguida? Vestir-se de Papai Noel e dançar Jingle Bells?", pensou. Draco abriu a boca mas não emitiu nenhum som.

- Ande depressa senhorita Weasley. Ainda temos que dar a poção revigorante para o seu colega depois de estuporá-lo – ela abaixou a cabeça.

- Tudo bem professor Snape. Mal posso esperar para estuporá-lo – Draco fez uma careta. O professor deu um sorrisinho maldoso.

- Muito bem Srta. Weasley. Estupore-o.

Gina sentiu o sangue gelar nas veias. Nunca havia estuporado ninguém e agora teria que ter o sangue frio de estuporar o seu melhor amigo. E não poderia transparecer o quanto sentia em estar fazendo aquilo. Ou poria todo o plano de fazê-lo se chegar por água a baixo. Respirou fundo e encarou os olhos cinzentos de Draco, fazendo uma força sobre-humana para não transparecer o medo que sentia.

- _Estupore! – _um jorro vermelho saiu da ponta da sua varinha e Draco caiu sentado no chão. Snape sorriu. Alguns alunos se assustaram mas a maioria riu, o que deixou Gina particularmente aborrecida.

- "timo Srta. Weasley. Mais cinco pontos para a Grifinória – ela se sentia ainda pior. Como poderia ser premiada por ter estuporado um amigo? - Agora terminem a poção revigorante... – Gina ergueu a mão.

- Ele vai ficar assim por mais quinze minutos? - Snape deu de ombros.

- A senhorita está preocupada? – Gina rodou os olhos tentando disfarçar.

- Eu? É claro que não... – ele riu com o canto da boca.

- Muito bem, preparem a poção agora.

Ele explicou com calma como se fazia enquanto Gina sentia o estômago revirar com o cheiro da poção borbulhante e com a visão de Draco desacordado no chão. Depois de terminarem a poção ainda recomendou que esperasse esfriar e antes que mais alguém se fizesse voluntário chamou Gina para ministrar o antídoto a Draco.

Ela se abaixou e derramou um gole generoso da poção na boca do amigo, que imediatamente tossiu e cuspiu um pouco do líquido amarga no chão, abrindo os olhos em seguida. Ainda parecia sonolento e sentia dores pelo corpo, o que Gina percebeu apenas olhando para sua expressão.

- Acabou a aula. Trinta pontos para a Sonserina por sua contribuição, Sr. Malfoy – Snape anunciou. – Srta. Weasley e Sr. Malfoy, os dois, arrumem as bancadas. Os demais estão liberados. Saiam... – ele enxotou os alunos e também saiu, deixando Gina e Draco completamente sozinhos e sem ação.

A grifinória deu de ombros e começou a arrumar as bancadas. Draco a observou em silêncio por alguns minutos, decidindo falar então.

- Então você me estuporou? – ela não respondeu. - Ah! E me bateu antes. Um tapa no rosto – acrescentou passando a mão na cabeça primeiro e depois na bochecha.

- Você mereceu – ela se limitou a dizer.

- Ser estuporado ou apanhar?

- Os dois – disse sem olhá-lo.

- Já que está me respondendo, nós vamos conversar? Não vai ser um monólogo? – ela rolou os olhos para cima.

- Sobre o que você quer conversar, Draco? – perguntou, impaciente.

- Bem, sobre nós. Agora que nos beijamos devemos assumir nosso compromisso e... – Gina sacudiu a cabeça, incrédula.

- Você é inacreditável! Eu pensei que fosse me pedir desculpas. Mas não... Tem sempre que ser irritante e cínico – ele sorriu.

- E o que você esperava, ruiva? Um perdão formal? Esqueça! A cara do Potter vendo a cena foi algo inesquecível. Eu não posso pedir desculpas e lamentar algo que realmente não lamento. A não ser o tapa. Isso eu lamento – ela olhou bem para ele.

- Eu vou desistir de conversar com você desse jeito – disse, tentando ignorar seu comentário.

- Tudo bem ruiva, o que você quer que eu diga? Ou faça? – disse, sentando encima de uma das carteiras. Gina se sentou à sua frente.

- Primeiro que você me ouça. É muito difícil? – ele gesticulou, impaciente, para que prosseguisse. - Primeiro eu quero que você saiba que eu ainda estou aborrecida com você. Muito – fez uma pausa. – Mas ainda assim eu decidi dar uma chance à nossa amizade e mantê-la.

- Nossa! Muito obrigado por isso – disse, sarcástico. – Estou comovido – ela apenas lhe lançou um olhar de poucos amigos. – Continue – disse, retomando um esboço de seriedade.

- Mesmo sendo, obviamente, um erro, eu quero contar algo para você – respirou fundo e mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Pára de enrolar e fala logo o que é ruiva. Você quer me enlouquecer? Assim você coloca a sua vidinha em risco...

- Minha vida já está em perigo, Draco – ele ficou estático.

- Como é? – a voz saiu trêmula

- A questão aqui é: o que você faria para proteger a minha vida? – ele não conseguiu dizer uma só palavra. - Eu quase fui morta, Draco. No meu primeiro ano, no ano retrasado – ele a interrompeu.

- Isso toda a escola sabe, Weasley. Não é nenhuma novidade e... – foi a vez de ela o interromper.

- Mas ninguém sabe que ano passado, quando Beauxbatons foi destruída, meu dormitório foi explodido e quem fez isso teve uma grande decepção de eu não estar nele – Draco franziu a testa.

- Você quer dizer que...

- Eu estou dizendo que o meu enterro faz parte do calendário anual de Você-Sabe-Quem. Ele me quer morta tanto quanto Harry. Ele tentou me matar e vai continuar... Até conseguir – ela abaixou a cabeça. Draco passou as mãos pelos cabelos nervosamente.

- Hey, não diga isso. Ele não vai conseguir – ergueu o queixo dela carinhosamente. – O que eu preciso fazer?

- Impedir? Se você estiver disposto – ele inclinou o corpo para frente e olhou dentro dos olhos dela fixamente, quase encostando a testa na dela.

- Nossa! Deixe-me pensar sobre isso... É óbvio! – enfatizou a última frase, sarcástico. - Você me ofende assim, Virgínia. Como você pode duvidar de algo assim? – ela estranhou o fato de ele chamá-la pelo nome e estar sério de verdade.

- É mais complicado que querer, Draco. Impedir implica em mais coisas do que pensa. Há coisas a serem feitas. Coisas das quais você vai precisar abrir mão. Requer uma tomada de posição...

- Quando eu vou ter que começar a informar os passos do meu pai? – perguntou secamente, assustando-a.

- Draco... – ela colocou a mão no peito.

- E não me venha dizer que não é isso porque estou lendo nos seus olhos que é. Só me diga quando. O "como" é por minha conta. Eu posso deduzir sozinho – ela engoliu em seco.

- Logo. É preciso que os "passos" de Você-Sabe-Quem sejam previstos de algum modo. Você sabe, o seu pai é...

- Eu sei bem o que ele é, ruiva. Mas eu sei também quem ele é. Ele é meu pai... – disse sem emoção.

- Ninguém vai fazer nada contra a sua família – achou por bem acrescentar; Draco deu uma risada pelo nariz.

- A minha "família" – disse com os dedos das mãos formando aspas – não é bem o modelo do que você define como família, ruiva: um grupo de mortos de fome em volta de uma mesa, roendo um pão velho e dizendo o quanto se amam. A sua idéia é muito diferente da minha visão da "ceia de natal", onde eu tenho que ficar grato por não ser o prato principal – ela suspirou.

- Eu sinto muito por isso...

- Ah! Não! Não sinta. Eu agora vou estreitar mais os laços com o papai – disse, cínico. - Quem sabe assim ele não me ame? – completou, rindo, mas Gina não achou graça. - Eu vou ver o que posso fazer. Lúcio vai adorar o meu interesse repentino pelos negócios escusos da família, se é que há algum negócio não escuso – Gina se sentiu penalizada.

- Eu não quero criar problemas para você, Draco – ele deu um sorriso maroto.

- Você já fez isso – ela ergueu o olhar para ele – quando aceitou ir comigo naquele baile.

- Eu só me preocupo...

- Comigo? Então você se preocupa comigo, ruiva?

- Draco, eu tenho o péssimo hábito de me preocupar com os meus amigos – ela cruzou os braços, ofendida.

- Então somos amigos de novo, mesmo? – perguntou, ansioso.

- Depende – Gina contraiu os lábios, tentando ficar séria.

- Do quê? De você não ter uma crise de risos e morrer prematuramente agora? – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas e permaneceu calada. - Depende do quê, Weasley? Você está tão chata hoje. Cheia de mistérios... Dá vontade de embrulhá-la para presente de Natal. Meu pai ia adorar – ela riu.

- Conto com você para evitar isso...

- Eu vou evitar, ruiva.

- Obrigada Draco. Eu esperava que fizesse isso – ele olhou para ela e ficou estático, em um silêncio incômodo. - Por Merlin, venha cá – ela esticou os braços e o envolveu em um abraço. Draco respirou o perfume dela e fechou os olhos.

- Me desculpe por ontem – ele disse inconscientemente, com um fiozinho de voz. Gina sorriu.

- Tudo bem.

- Você ainda me ama? – ele se admirou de ter a ousadia de perguntar. Ela deu uma risada.

- Amo. Amo sim – deu um beijo estalado na bochecha dele. – Você é o meu melhor amigo. O que aconteceu são águas passadas – disse, recolhendo seu material. – Nós nos vemos depois – saiu da sala deixando um Draco meio abobado para trás.

Gina encontrou Harry, Rony e Hermione depois da aula. Os quatro almoçaram juntos. Ela contou como foi a aula e a conversa e Rony teve uma crise de risos ao saber que ela tinha estuporado Draco.

- Conta de novo como ele caiu, Gina. Essa é a melhor parte – disse, com lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rir. Mione pisou no pé do namorado por baixo da mesa. - Ai! – retrucou alto no ouvido dela. Os outros dois riram.

- Então ele aceitou, Gina? – a grifinória ignorou de Rony.

- Aceitou sim Mione – Harry ficou em silêncio. Gina percebeu algo estranho. - O que foi? – ela sussurrou enquanto Rony tentava convencer Mione a tirar os dedos dos ouvidos enquanto ele falava. – Isso está te incomodando mais do que você achou que fosse incomodar, não é? – ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. Ainda não havia parado para pensar no que significava a ajuda de Draco.

Assim que terminaram o almoço foram descansar e se trocar. Uma hora depois desceram para o Salão Principal. Seria a primeira aula que teriam de Artes Marciais. Gina estava particularmente desanimada. Sabia que ter Cho Chang como professora seria com certeza uma experiência desagradável. Além disso as aulas seriam sempre junto com os sonserinos, o que não contribuiria em nada para aplacar as rivalidades das duas casas.

Pelo menos o sétimo ano teria aulas em conjunto com o sexto. E o único consolo de Gina era o fato de que Harry estaria assistindo às aulas com ela. Mas sabia, também, que isso não seria de todo bom. Uma vez que a professora de Artes Marciais dificilmente deixaria de implicar com os dois, como um casal.

Gina caminhou de mãos dadas com Harry até o Salão Principal, os dois eram acompanhados de perto por Rony e Hermione. Ela não pôde deixar de notar o olhar desdenhoso com que a professora encarou os dois, entrando de mãos entrelaçadas, para assistir à aula.

Os alunos foram chegando aos poucos e se espalhando em volta de um tatame azul, que agora ocupava todo o centro do Salão. Cho estava usando um quimono de luta tradicional, preto, e esperou que todos chegassem para iniciar a aula.

- Muito bem – ela disse, fechando as portas atrás de si. – Como Dumbledore mesmo disse vocês precisarão de todo o preparo possível. Então vou ensinar a vocês algo realmente importante – Rony torceu os lábios e se surpreendeu ao encontrar a mesma expressão de desgosto em Draco Malfoy, que estava do outro lado da sala, à sua frente. - Eu quero deixar bem claro que Artes Marciais são algo mais do que uma luta. São uma tradição Oriental Milenar e até mesmo uma filosofia – acrescentou, olhando feio de Rony para Draco. O último ignorou solenemente o olhar repreendedor da professora e fez uma careta desdenhosa, provocando uma imensa vontade de rir em Gina, que só agora tinha visto onde o sonserino estava.

Cho andou até o centro do tatame e olhou em volta. Parecia estar procurando alguém especificamente. Então ela parou, dando um sorrisinho malicioso de satisfação.

- Sr. Potter! – disse pausadamente. Gina apertou a mão de Harry e ele percebeu que ela estava suando. – Eu gostaria de contar com a sua ajuda para demonstrar o primeiro movimento básico.

Gina olhou ameaçadoramente para Cho, as duas pareceram medir forças com os olhares por alguns segundos. Ela já imaginava o que a professora faria.

- Eu não vou. Não quero fazer parte desse circo que ela está tentando armar – Harry disse entre dentes. Rony e Hermione pareciam em choque, de tão indignados que estavam.

- Você vai sim – Gina sussurrou em resposta. – Se você não for essa Jezebel vai achar que conseguiu nos abalar e... – a voz dela foi abafada pela de Cho.

- Vamos, Sr. Potter. Ou a sua namoradinha não pode soltar da sua mão um minuto sequer? – disse, olhando no fundo dos olhos de Gina.

Harry soltou a mão da namorada e trocou um olhar apoiador com a menina. Andou até o centro do tatame, parando exatamente na frente de Cho.

- Eu vou demonstrar, é claro, que sem machucá-lo – disse a palavra de forma provocativa, olhando Gina. – Tudo o que nós podemos fazer... – ela se demorou na frase. – Em uma situação de luta – completou calmamente.

Gina ficou escarlate e olhou aborrecida para Hermione. A amiga também já estava revoltada com aquilo.

- Eu vou mostrar um dos modos de se pegar e imobilizar o oponente – disse, segurando as vestes de Harry.

Com um movimento suave ela o derrubou no chão, caindo por cima dele. Harry bufou. Gina sentiu o café da manhã querendo voltar enquanto os alunos da Sonserina davam risadinhas.

- Machucou? – Cho perguntou, sorrindo maliciosamente para ele. Harry virou o rosto, repugnado, e encontrou o olhar penalizado de Rony.

- Não professora Chang – respondeu friamente, sem encará-la. Ela riu e se voltou para a turma.

- Uma vez no chão você pode imobilizar o adversário como quiser – disse, passando uma perna para cada lado de Harry, prendendo os braços dele. Ele não ofereceu nenhuma resistência. Parecia ausente ou atingido por um feitiço "desossador", de tão desanimado. - Você pode prendê-lo ou acabar come ele – continuou, soltando-o finalmente. Harry ficou de pé. - Obrigada Sr. Potter – disse, acompanhando-o com o olhar e vendo o exato momento em que ele passou o braço sobre os ombros de Gina. Apertou os olhos. - Agora eu quero demonstrar a utilidade prática de se dominar a técnica. Eu vou escolher alguém que possa me ajudar. Será bem mais interessante – ela girou o corpo pela sala.

Neville Longbottom se encolheu atrás de Simas. Ela olhou para todos e se voltou para o mesmo lugar.

- Srta. Weasley – disse secamente, olhando Gina com uma expressão divertida no rosto. Foi a vez de Harry se preocupar. – A Srta. pode vir até aqui e me ajudar nessa parte da aula? – Gina respirou fundo e andou calmamente até o meio do Salão. Estava disposta a tentar dar uma surra ao estilo Weasley na professora.

As duas ficaram de frente uma para a outra. Harry trocou um olhar preocupado com Rony, embora o amigo achasse que a irmã levava grande chance se fizesse com a professora o que fazia com ele e os gêmeos quando saíam no tapa. Elas se posicionaram e se curvaram, como era de praxe em qualquer luta ou duelo civilizado.

- Eu vou demonstrar um dos tipos de quedas – Cho disse para a turma mas estava olhando Gina, que não manifestou qualquer reação. Sequer piscou, apenas crispou os punhos. Ela viu um brilho cinzento ameaçador nos olhos de Draco, por cima dos ombros da professora. - Muito bem... Agora.

Gina se preparou para dar um soco nela mas a força com que investiu contra a professora, que apenas a segurou pelas vestes, fez com que ela voasse por cima de Cho e batesse violentamente no tatame. Harry fez menção de ir até ela mas Rony o segurou pelo ombro, imaginando que se estuporasse a professora de Artes Marciais perderia mais pontos para a Grifinória do que jamais poderiam recuperar.

- Agora. Eu poderia matá-la facilmente se quisesse – Cho disse novamente para a turma, sem desviar a atenção da adversária, colocando o antebraço sobre o pescoço da menina e comprimindo discretamente. Ela esperou que Gina fizesse uma careta e a soltou. – Mas esse não é o meu intuito hoje – acrescentou, liberando a oponente.

Gina voltou para o seu lugar com ódio brilhando nos olhos castanhos. Harry examinou o pescoço dela. Draco poderia explodir a cabeça de Cho com o olhar se isso fosse possível.

- Você está bem? – Harry perguntou baixinho. Ela sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente. - Eu gostaria de partir a cara dela ao meio por isso – disse, irritado. Gina tentou sorrir.

- Somos dois. Mas ninguém poderia fazer isso aqui – respondeu, desanimada. enquanto Cho se voltava para a turma de novo.

- Alguém gostaria de tentar um desafio para finalizarmos a aula? – perguntou em tom superior.

Harry se sentiu tentado mas sabia que não teria nenhuma chance e ainda poderia piorar a situação. Cho já estava encerrando a aula quando um burburinho se formou. Ela se virou na direção da agitação e deu de cara com Draco Malfoy. Deu um sorrisinho surpreso e desdenhoso.

- Sr. Malfoy? – perguntou, irônica. Ele olhou sem emoção para ela.

- Eu pensei que o seu objetivo era arranjar um voluntário – ele disse, sério, e ela sorriu. Gina engoliu em seco.

- Ela vai destruir ele... – Harry disse em um tom dúbio, sem deixar transparecer se ficaria mais feliz se Draco derrotasse a professora ou se fosse derrotado por ela.

- E quem se importa? – Rony brincou mas foi repreendido por um cutucão de Hermione nas costelas. Sabia que Draco era amigo de Gina.

- Eu não sei por que mas não tenho tanta certeza disso, Harry – Gina disse, trocando um breve olhar com Draco. Pôde adivinhar ali, naqueles olhos cinzentos, uma imensa satisfação antecipada, e se sentiu quase vingada.

Cho se colocou à frente dele. A turma fez um silêncio retumbante enquanto os dois se cumprimentavam. Eles se puseram frente a frente, em posição de combate. Mas antes de começarem, Draco a interrompeu. A turma pareceu desapontada.

- Ele vai desistir? – Hermione perguntou curiosa.

- Creio que sim – disse Rony. – E nem podemos culpá-lo por isso – Cho pareceu ter a mesma opinião.

- O senhor mudou de idéia, Sr. Malfoy? – perguntou, sarcástica. Ele deu uma gargalhada.

- Não, professora – disse, debochado. – Eu só gostaria de saber se essa luta é mesmo para valer – ela sorriu.

- Bem, contanto que o senhor não esteja com medo – ele a cortou.

- "timo – os olhos dele faiscaram um azul profundo. – Era só o que eu queria saber – emendou, dando um olhar significativo a Gina. Ela retribuiu, sorrindo.

"Ele vai acabar com ela...", pensou, satisfeita. Cho e Draco voltaram rapidamente para a posição de antes e a luta começou.

Cho investiu contra ele mas Draco pareceu prever facilmente o movimento dela e reverteu o golpe contra ela mesma, usando a força da professora a seu favor. A turma parecia não acreditar. 

- Eu não acredito! – Harry exclamou, sinceramente satisfeito. Mesmo tendo sido Draco a derrubar Cho Chang no chão estava particularmente feliz. Rony também estava impressionado.

- Será que foi sorte de principiante? – perguntou, admirado. Ninguém respondeu.

Cho, pelo visto, tinha novamente pensado a mesma coisa, e se voltou novamente contra Draco, dessa vez com toda a sua raiva. O sonserino a segurou pelo braço e a rodou, com facilidade, sobre o eixo desse. Ela pareceu uma boneca de trapos rodopiando no ar. Todos ouviram um estalo forte e um grito agudo. Tinha acabado de quebrar o braço da professora de Artes Marciais ao meio.

Cho se contorcia no chão, o braço completamente fora do lugar e quebrado em um ângulo estranho. Ele se esforçou para não dar uma gargalhada.

- Bem, antes de alguém chamar Madame Pomfrey eu gostaria de dizer – ele falava alto, abafando os gemidos da professora – que o movimento que eu fiz foi totalmente esportivo e esses incidentes, infelizmente – ele não conseguiu evitar sorrir nessa hora – acontecem – completou, satisfeito. – Aliás, isso é um tipo de contra-ataque mas eu chamaria de "botar para quebrar". E não é nada pessoal, Chang. Acredite. São águas passadas – piscou para Gina.

Harry se sentiu incomodado com o jeito que ele olhou para a namorada mas não conseguiu evitar o sorriso quando Gina disse um "bem feito" no ouvido dele. Lilá e Parvati saíram correndo e voltaram com a enfermeira da escola. Obviamente ficariam um bom tempo ser ter aulas de Artes Marciais. Draco havia inutilizado a professora.


	10. Encontrando um Meio Termo

Capítulo Dez – Encontrando um Meio Termo 

O mês de setembro estava passando depressa até demais. Os alunos já tinham tido algumas aulas práticas mas estavam particularmente animados com as aulas do professor Lupin, principalmente os do último ano, que já tinham o antigo professor como um de seus preferidos desde o terceiro.

Harry acordou animado aquela manhã. Teria aula dupla de Herbologia, matéria que não gostava muito mas que sempre era uma boa desculpa para estudar com Gina, que adorava. E, depois - e aí sim residia o principal motivo de sua animação - seria a primeira aula de Caça, com Remo Lupin e os gigantes. Rony e Hermione também não escondiam a animação na mesa do café.

- E então, Harry? Você acha que eu serei um bom caçador? – Gina riu.

- Bem, se for para caçar aranhas – caçoou. Hermione e Harry abafaram risadas. Rony fez uma cara feia para a irmã.

- Hey, não começa a implicar. Você está de mau humor porque nunca teve aulas práticas com o professor Lupin...

- Eu não estou de mau humor, Rony – ela cruzou os braços, emburrada. Mione sorriu.

- A questão não é se seremos bons caçadores. A questão é: será que vamos sobreviver às aulas? – Harry franziu a testa.

- Por que diz isso, Mione?

- Ora, você lembra das aulas dos nossos amigos gigantes? Enrolados do jeito que são é capaz de que no primeiro segundo alguém perca um olho, ou dois – torceu os lábios. – Ou alguma parte móvel, ou vital... Se é que vocês, meninos, me entendem – olhou para baixo. Harry e Rony fizeram caretas de dor e Gina não agüentou e riu.

- Ah, Mione, eu não acho que os gigantes nos ensinarão a caçar búfalos. Muito menos a castrá-los – as duas riram.

- Hey! Dá para vocês mudarem de assunto? – Rony protestou. As duas sorriram em resposta.

- Mas você acha mesmo que as aulas vão ser assim tão violentas? – Harry perguntou para a amiga. – Você ouviu algo a respeito em alguma reunião de monitores?

- Mione, se você ouviu algo por que não me contou ontem à noite, quando fui ao seu quarto? – Rony perguntou sem pensar mas antes que Harry percebesse algo de estranho Gina chamou a atenção do namorado para a mesa dos professores. Mione corou e deu uma olhada feia para o namorado, que fez uma nota mental para agradecer Gina depois.

- Olha lá Harry, o professor Lupin parece animado.

- Parece mesmo – sorriu e depois se voltou para a namorada. – Você vai ter aula de que essa manhã? 

- Eu ia fazer uma surpresa mas já que você me perguntou – fez um pequeno suspense. – Eu fui liberada da aula da manhã e vou acompanhar vocês na aula dupla de Herbologia – os três ficaram animados.

- Isso é bom – Harry sussurrou no ouvido dela, rindo.

- Mas é para o senhor prestar atenção na aula.

- Eu juro que vou tentar – respondeu cinicamente.

- Sei, sei – disse, levantando-se. 

Os quatro se encaminharam para a estufa número oito. A professora Sprout orientou os alunos a formarem trios. Teriam que retirar larvas das folhas das árvores e catar algumas lesmas do pântano, que haviam entrado acidentalmente na estufa.

- Sua especialidade Harry – Rony implicou quando a professora terminou de explicar.

- Ha ha ha. Ela falou recolher, Ron. Não explodir – ele próprio entrou na brincadeira e Hermione riu dos dois.

Os alunos se dividiram e começaram o serviço enquanto a professora explicava a diferença entre larvas e lesmas e por que as últimas deveriam ser removidas das árvores jovens principalmente.

- As larvas se alimentam das folhas e depois se grudam nos troncos, sugando a seiva das árvores. Se a planta é muito jovem pode não suportar. Principalmente se forem muitas larvas, como temos aqui – apontou para a árvore que Simas, Neville e Lilá estavam cuidando. Retirou duas larvas melequentas e as esmagou na mão. - Vejam. Esmaguem desse jeito. Essa gosma verde é o sumo da árvore não digerido, que estavam sugando, não são as entranhas delas – Neville recostou no tronco e desmaiou até o chão, esmagando mais algumas larvas no percurso. A professora riu. - Pelo menos o senhor Longbottom levou algumas com ele... Continuem, vamos queridos.

Gina circulava por entre os trios de alunos, ajudando a separar as larvas das lesmas, já que as últimas não deveriam ser mortas, apenas retiradas. Passou por entre duas árvores e chamou a atenção de Goyle, que estava matando as lesmas e guardando as larvas.

- É ao contrário – disse educadamente. O garoto rosnou para ela algo intelegível mas ela ouviu a última frase.

- Sua pobretona miserável... – ela ia responder mas uma mão rápida grudou o garoto pelo pescoço no tronco.

- Retire o que você disse imediatamente – ela arregalou os olhos e encontrou os olhos cinzentos de Draco cintilando de raiva para o garoto corpulento, que não estava entendendo absolutamente nada.

Ela olhou o amigo, indicando que seria uma atitude muito suspeita que a defendesse daquela forma. Afinal, onde estava com a cabeça? Se ele se passaria por um pretenso Comensal como poderia estar defendendo uma Weasley? Draco pareceu ler a mente dela e, olhando sem emoção para a ruiva, repreendeu Goyle.

- Sou eu quem age aqui. Não faça nada que eu não mande, idiota – o garoto esfregou o pescoço e olhou para um Draco Malfoy frio e calculista como sempre, não desconfiou.

- Tudo bem Draco. Mas ela é uma Weasley – apontou para Gina, que não sabia se deveria continuar ali ou sair. Ela virou a cabeça ligeiramente para o lado e avistou Harry, que estava rindo de Rony, coberto de gosma de larvas dos pés à cabeça.

Os sons da sala foram abafados e ela não conseguia ouvir mais nada. Apenas via Harry rindo, sem que pudesse ouvir o som das risadas. Os lábios de Draco se moviam e pronunciavam palavras que não significavam nada para os dois mas ela também não ouvia. Goyle ria também mas não estava prestando atenção. Mione passou um pouco de gosma de larva no rosto de Harry, de brincadeira, e ele e Rony esmagaram uma larva com as mãos, sujando a garota, que deu alguns tapas neles, rindo. Gina sorriu. Tudo parecia em câmera lenta.

Draco continuava a provocá-la mas estava achando estranho que não tivesse reação alguma. Ela respirou fundo. Parecia estar dormindo acordada. Harry ainda ria quando Simas o cutucou e apontou na direção de Gina, indicando que estava sendo importunada pelo Malfoy, mas nem reparou no sonserino, olhando para a namorada. 

Gina estava pálida e zonza. Assim que ele se virou para ela tentou sorrir mas não viu o rosto dele. Novamente, no lugar dos olhos, boca e nariz, havia um nada. Um buraco escuro. Harry estava sem rosto, como nos sonhos que ela tinha tido nas férias. E foi nesse instante que ela sentiu o corpo ceder.

Ainda viu lentamente Harry correr em sua direção, seguido por Rony e Hermione. Draco teve que se controlar para não a amparar mas pelo menos ela tinha caído em cima de um pequeno arbusto.

Harry chegou rápido e colocou a mão na testa de Gina. Estava ardendo em febre, como no dia em que ela tinha visto os corpos desfigurados. A professora Sprout foi chamada e ordenou que a garota fosse levada para a enfermaria imediatamente. Harry a segurou no colo e abriu caminho entre a roda de alunos que se amontoou em volta deles. Rony e Hermione acompanharam o amigo. Rony apontou o dedo para Draco, que estava tendo sérios problemas para rir da situação, já que estava tão apavorado quanto os outros três.

- Se você fez alguma coisa com ela, lançou uma azaração ou coisa assim, vai se ver comigo – Mione o puxou pelas vestes e seguiram Harry.

O garoto entrou na enfermaria com a namorada nos braços e a colocou deitada na cama. Os três se amontoaram em volta da cama, sob protestos de Madame Pomfrey, que tentou tocá-los de lá. Harry, que estava ajoelhado na cabeceira de Gina, sequer se mexeu. A enfermeira conseguiu expulsar Rony e Hermione, que saíram reclamando, mas o olhar de Harry e o que disse não a encorajaram a fazer o mesmo com ele.

- Me desculpe mas o único jeito de me tirar do lado dela é me estuporando, Madame Pomfrey. Eu só saio assim que ela acordar e se ela não me quiser aqui – disse, sem olhar para a mulher, enquanto segurava a mão da namorada.

Gina abriu os olhos alguns minutos depois, antes mesmo que a enfermeira trouxesse alguma poção, como se despertasse de um sonho ruim, sobressaltando o namorado. Sentou-se na cama bruscamente e abraçou Harry com força.

- O que foi que aconteceu com você? – ele perguntou, preocupado. Ela chorou por alguns instantes, acariciando o rosto dele.

- Eu pensei que tinha perdido você. Por alguns instantes... Foi como se tudo tivesse acabado. Eu senti falta do seu rosto...

- Hey, eu estou aqui. Foi só um sonho ruim. Você está muito abalada com tudo isso – limpou as lágrimas dela com a mão. – Talvez seja mesmo melhor que você não se envolva e...

- Não. Eu quero. Me deixe tentar – colocou a mão sobre os lábios dele. – Eu posso ser forte. Por você. Por nós dois – ele suspirou.

- Tudo bem Gi. Mas se cuide. Eu não vou agüentar ver você caindo assim de novo – ela sorriu.

Quando a enfermeira voltou com a poção viu que Gina já estava acordada e a examinando chegou a conclusão que deveria ter dormido durante a aula e que precisava descansar durante a tarde. Então, com a ajuda da própria garota, tocou Harry para fora. Não deveria perder aula só porque Gina perderia. Ela deu um gole da mesma poção que Harry tinha tomado no seu quinto ano e a menina dormiria um sono tranqüilo e sem sonhos. À noite estaria liberada para jantar com os outros. 

Harry saiu muito a contragosto mas pelo menos teria uma aula divertida. Durante o almoço explicou para Rony e Hermione que Gina estava exausta e o quanto estava preocupado com ela. Rony comentou com o amigo sobre o quão ele próprio ficava preocupado com os sonhos da irmã e sobre o quanto ela era facilmente impressionável. Hermione discordou.

- Eu acho que vocês subestimam a Gina. Eu garanto que ela ainda vai demonstrar mais força que vocês todos juntos...

- Feminismo – Rony murmurou para Harry.

- Eu ouvi isso, Rony Weasley. Posso ser feminista mas não sou surda.

- Bem, Gina não vem mesmo para a aula? – desconversou.

- Não Ron – Harry respondeu, rodando distraidamente o garfo na mão. Hermione o cutucou para que mudasse de assunto.

- Bem, acho que a aula vai ser bastante interessante. Você não acha, Harry? – disfarçou pessimamente. Hermione sacudiu a cabeça e afundou o rosto nas mãos. Rony fez uma cara de injustiçado.

- É, deve ser... – respondeu sem emoção.

- Viu o que você fez? – criticou o namorado, mas estava quase rindo.

- Eu não fiz nada. Eu só estava curioso – ele chegou bem perto dela. – Não posso, não?

- A curiosidade matou o gato – ela respondeu antes de ganhar um beijinho de leve.

- Depois eu te mostro o que matou a gata – sussurrou baixinho no ouvido dela, que corou.

Terminaram de almoçar e foram para o pátio, que stava dividido por cordas, separando duas faixas de terreno para dois grupos diferentes de alunos.

Assim que Harry e os dois amigos chegaram Colossus veio recebê-los, animadíssimo. O gigante os colocou atrás de uma das cordas e mostrou as boleadeiras amontoadas no chão, separadas por tamanho e peso.

- É isso que vamos aprender hoje? – Rony cochichou para Hermione, que parecia estar muito empolgada.

- Tomara que seja – ela disse, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Sua garota vai finalmente conseguir descontar a agressividade em alguma coisa que não seja você, Ron – todos riram.

- Cale a boca, Simas – respondeu, irritado. Mione deu um sorrisinho espevitado.

Alguns minutos depois todos os alunos do sexto e sétimo ano estavam organizados em dois grupos diferentes. Harry olhou para as colegas de quarto de Gina e ficou um pouco melancólico por ela não estar ali. Então se lembrou de verificar algo. Correu os olhos pelo pátio mas não avistou os cabelos platinados de Draco. Aquilo o deixou tremendamente aborrecido.

Mas ao contrário do que Harry pensava Draco não estava na enfermaria. Pelo menos não até aquele momento. Havia sido autorizado a permanecer na sala comunal. O professor de Poções e diretor da Sonserina havia permitido que usasse a lareira para se comunicar com o pai. É claro que agiria como se estivesse cometendo uma transgressão.

Demorou alguns minutos até que conseguiu se comunicar com a Mansão Malfoy. A lareira crepitou um pouco e o rosto altivo de Lúcio Malfoy apareceu. Draco franziu a testa.

- Olá pai – disse sem emoção. Lúcio olhou aborrecido para ele.

- O que está fazendo que não está na aula?

- Aquela aula idiota é para perdedores e sangue ruins. Como o infeliz do Weasley, a Granger metida e o maldito Potter – Lúcio pareceu avaliar a postura do filho.

- Então não julga necessário assistir aulas?

- Nenhum Malfoy deveria – respondeu, sério. – Está no nosso sangue. Nascemos para liderar, não para receber ordens de quem nos é inferior em inteligência, capacidade e linhagem – Lúcio pareceu satisfeito.

- Como os Weasley, por exemplo – testou o filho. – Com todos aqueles malditos filhos imundos, pobres, inúteis, estúpidos – Draco sentiu o coração acelerar os batimentos a cada palavra dita pelo pai mas manteve a mesma expressão de antes.

- Isso mesmo pai. Todos esses miseráveis inúteis e... – Lúcio sorriu.

- A pequena não lhe parece tão inútil, não é? – Draco teve que se conter para não pôr tudo a perder.

- Como assim? – perguntou, ofendido.

- Draco, eu tenho meus próprios meios de saber como anda a sua interação social na escola. Desde que mandei que se aproximasse da malditazinha. Sei que mantém contato com essa escória ainda – Draco sentiu as artérias pulsarem nas têmporas. Teve gana de enfiar o atiçador de brasas na goela do pai mas se manteve controlado.

- É claro que mantive contato. Que tipo de idiota pensa que sou? Sou seu filho. E pensei que me conhecesse o suficiente para saber que o que causa dor ao maldito e patético Potter pode ser considerado uma diversão para mim. E eu sei que ver a patética namoradinha comigo incomoda mais do que um pé no saco – Lúcio riu.

- Muito bem, e você acha possível tirá-la definitivamente do Potter? – Draco deu de ombros.

- Eu posso fazer o que eu quiser. Eu sou um Malfoy. E se eu tiver que tirar a namoradinha dele eu tiro – Lúcio riu mas ainda tinha um último teste.

- E quando nós formos destruí-la... – Draco nem pestanejou.

- Eu faço questão de fazer isso com as minhas próprias mãos, na frente do Potter – completou com ódio cintilando nos olhos cinzentos. 

Mas o ódio era do pai, não de Harry Potter, muito menos de Virgínia Weasley. Lúcio pareceu satisfeito com a resposta firme e carregada de ressentimento do filho. Então, depois de uma boa avaliação, resolveu se manifestar.

- Draco, meu filho, talvez seja a hora de preparar você para algo melhor e maior do que Hogwarts, do que este mundo sujo de sangue ruins e trouxas – Draco sorriu.

- Nada me daria maior satisfação, pai – o tom era grave e solene. – E orgulho – achou por bem acrescentar. - Precisamos livrar o mundo dessa praga. E também de quem for contra nós – Lúcio sacudiu a cabeça, satisfeito.

- Nós manteremos contato – então a lareira voltou ao normal.

Draco esperou que o fogo se extinguisse por completo e deu um grito de horror. Segurou uma das almofadas e, jogando-a para cima, pulverizou com um feitiço. Ainda assim a raiva e o desespero que sentia não haviam passado. Caminhou de um lado para o outro mas não conseguia lidar com o que sentia. Não conseguia sequer identificar o que estava sentindo. Foi então que lhe ocorreu que havia uma pessoa que poderia ajudá-lo a lidar com isso. 

Enquanto Draco travava a conversa mais difícil de sua vida Harry e os outros estavam recebendo uma aula nada usual. Os quatro gigantes serviam de caça para os alunos enquanto manejavam as boleadeiras sob a tutela do professor Lupin.

Hermione havia tentado demovê-los da idéia de serem a "caça" mas os quatro argumentaram que seria bastante divertido. E que mesmo a boleadeira mais pesada, a de dois quilos, ainda que atirada por um exímio estudante, não faria mais do que arranhá-los, já que eram fortes e resistentes.

Os alunos formaram quatro filas e atiravam sob o comando do professor. Quando já estavam bem treinados com os gigantes estáticos começou o treino com estes em movimento. Nesse instante alguns alunos começaram a se destacar, entre eles, surpreendentemente, Neville e, para grande choque, Hermione. 

A Monitora Chefe não errou sequer uma vez e mesmo Colossus, o mais ágil dos quatro, não conseguiu escapar das boleadeiras da garota, que o derrubou duas vezes, com um golpe certeiro nas pernas.

Ao final da aula estavam todos exaustos mas satisfeitos. Haviam se divertido e aprendido algumas técnicas de apreensão e imobilização dos inimigos. Lupin estava feliz por ter recomeçado a dar aulas mas Harry ainda estava com os pensamentos na enfermaria.

- Agora se lavem e vão se preparar para o jantar – Vasta disse em tom maternal. Tinha algumas marcas roxas nas pernas mas tinha adorado ajudar os alunos e o professor Remo nas aulas.

- Muito bom o seu uso da lógica, Hermione – Miúdo comentou enquanto Colossus recolhia em uma só mão algumas dezenas de quilos em boleadeiras.

- É verdade. Como eu costumo dizer: "não há coisa que nossa Hermione não saiba fazer" – Hagrid se derreteu. Mione sorriu.

- Obrigado Hagrid – Rony estufou o peito. – A minha namorada é mesmo cheia de talentos – todos riram.

Assim que acabaram de ajudar os gigantes a recolherem o material os três subiram para a sala comunal. Tomaram um bom banho e desceram para o jantar. Harry estava ansioso para ver como Gina estava mas ela demorou um pouco pois tinha recebido uma visita na enfermaria. Assim que acordou encontrou um par de olhos cinzentos assustados olhando fixamente para ela.

- Draco? – bocejou e olhou a hora no relógio da enfermaria.

- Já passa da hora do jantar – ele respondeu sem tirar os olhos dela. Estava sentado na cadeira e debruçado na cabeceira da cama.

- Há quanto tempo você está aqui?

- Sei lá, ruiva, desde o meio da tarde, eu acho – Gina o olhou, tentando adivinhar o que tinha acontecido.

- E o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu esperava que você me ajudasse a entender isso também – Gina suspirou.

- Já conversamos sobre isso, Draco. Não me faça repetir...

- Não, ruiva, não é o que você está pensando. Nem tudo é sobre você, sabia? Bem, quase tudo, mas nem tudo... – ela riu.

- E é sobre o quê, então?

- Lúcio – os olhos dele fugiram dos dela quando disse o nome do pai.

- E o que tem seu pai? – ele bufou.

- Podemos esquecer esse pequeno detalhe um pouco?

- Qual?

- O fato de aquele bastardo maldito ser o meu "adorado" pai – Gina franziu a testa. - Eu só quero entender. O porquê – ele levantou e caminhou de um lado para o outro diversas vezes, sem dizer uma palavra.

- Você está me deixando tonta. E nervosa também, se interessa saber – ele olhou para ela e então atirou um jarro de flores na parede, espirrando água para todo lado. Gina sentou na cama. - Você vai falar o que está acontecendo ou me torturar com o seu mau humor é a sua melhor idéia de desabafar? 

- Não. Não, ruiva – crispou os punhos. – Eu não quero desabafar. Eu quero torcer pescoços, ou quebrá-los. Ou ambos...

- O que houve, Draco?

Ele sentou na cama ao lado, de costas para ela. A penumbra não a impediu de ver que ele tremia. Passou as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos. Gina se levantou, devagar, enquanto ele começava a falar.

- Eu falei com Lúcio essa tarde. Comecei o que me pediu – fez uma pausa. – Eu só não sei até onde vai isso – Gina parou em frente a ele, que tinha a cabeça baixa.

- E como foi? – perguntou, mais para encorajá-lo a continuar do que por curiosidade.

- Como você acha que foi, ruiva? Divertido? Uma linda e melosa conversa entre pai e filho? – debochou. 

Gina deu um passo à frente e ele encostou a cabeça na barriga dela, apoiando-se na sua cintura. Ela passou as mãos por entre os cabelos platinados dele, de forma quase maternal, como Molly fazia com ela quando estava nervosa, assustada ou triste.

- Está tudo bem, Draco. Você não precisa fazer isso – tentou confortá-lo mas ele começou a rir.

- Você não entende, não é mesmo, ruiva? Eu comecei algo que não tem fim. Eu empurrei a bola da rampa e agora ela só vai aumentar... 

- Draco...

- E EU DISSE COISAS – ele berrou de repente, assustando-a. – Disse coisas – continuou suavemente. – Coisas que não deveria ter dito. Coisas que não sei da onde vêm. Coisas que não sou eu mesmo e que não sinto. Coisas que eu sei que Lúcio acredita e eu o mataria por apenas pensar em pô-las em prática – Gina apertou os olhos.

- O que você disse? – ele ergueu os olhos para ela, que adivinhou uma tormenta se formando naqueles olhos cinzentos de tempestade.

- Eu disse que teria você para mim e a destruiria, em frente ao Potter, e que isso me daria muito prazer e orgulho – Gina se afastou dele por alguns segundos, analisando a situação.

- E você realmente faria isso?

- Essa não é uma pergunta muito justa, Weasley – ele riu. – O que você acha? – ela deu de ombros.

- Me diga você o que acha...

- "timo. Eu venho aqui para você me dizer o que achar e você me pede o mesmo. O quão irônico isso é? – ele riu cinicamente.

- Não sei. Mas é o suficiente para te fazer perder o controle. Então deve ser muito...

- Eu sinto muito...

- Pelo quê, Draco?

- Porque eu queria isso. De verdade.

- Me destruir?

- NÃO! POR MERLIN! Eu detesto quando se faz de estúpida. Eu queria arrancar você do maldito quatro-olhos... – Gina ficou em silêncio. - Deixei você muda agora. "timo. Inédito. Palmas para mim – ele bateu palmas, sarcástico.

- Pare Draco. Pare de sentir pena de si mesmo. Isso não combina nada com você. E pare de tentar me fazer sentir culpada, porque você não precisa disso. Eu já me sinto. E não vou deixar de me sentir assim ou sentir mais culpa porque você decidiu se tornar o mensageiro da verdade aqui – ele se irritou.

- A questão é essa, Weasley. A verdade. A tênue linha entre o que eu disse que faria, o que gostaria de fazer e o que farei, não é mesmo? – ele caminhou até ela e esticou a mão mas deteve o movimento, crispando o punho.

- E o que você fará? Afinal, eu já sei o que disse e o que gostaria – ele riu.

- Eu creio que você já soubesse o que eu faria, desde antes de saber o que eu disse que faria e o que gostaria de fazer, ruiva... Mas você é cheia de charadas e mistérios – ela riu.

- Então...

- Então eu vou fazer o que combinei. Eu vou me fingir de malvado, colher o falso orgulho da família e apunhalá-los pelas costas. Eu sou bom nisso, afinal – Gina franziu a testa.

- Eu discordo de você – ele se espantou, sentado de novo na cama. – Eu não o considero um traidor, Draco. Isso não combina com você, de certa forma. E um dia você vai ser capaz de enxergar isso. De encontrar um meio termo. De enxergar você mesmo como eu vejo você...

- E como você me vê? – ela se aproximou dele e lhe deu um beijo estalado na bochecha.

- Como um menino assustado que só precisa de um pouco de carinho – ela o deixou com essas palavras. Sabia que Harry a estava esperando para o jantar. Só esperava que não estivesse muito aborrecido por sua demora.

Assim que entrou no Salão Principal o rosto de Harry se iluminou. Restavam poucos alunos ainda jantando. Ele levantou da mesa e caminhou depressa até ela, quase correndo. Assim que a envolveu em um abraço Draco passou atrás deles, dirigindo-se silenciosamente à mesa da Sonserina. Era bem óbvio que havia estado na enfermaria. Harry sentiu novamente um estranho zunir nos ouvidos. Afastou Gina do abraço e respirou fundo três vezes. Depois sorriu, satisfeito por ter controlado o ciúme, e voltou de mãos dadas com ela até a mesa da Grifinória. Ninguém reparou mas no aparador perto da porta todos os copos haviam trincado.


	11. Halloween Dos Infernos

Capítulo Onze - Halloween Dos Infernos 

Harry abriu os olhos e sorriu. Como todas as manhãs de Halloween em Hogwarts a atmosfera era agradável e o cheirinho de abóbora no ar denunciava uma grande festa à noite. Os corredores estavam enfeitados e os alunos animados.

Desceu as escadas correndo e encontrou Gina e Hermione cochichando. As duas deram algumas risadinhas e estavam coradas. Imaginou que ele e Rony eram o assunto da vez.

- Bom dia – tocou de leve os lábios de Gina e sorriu para a amiga.

- Bom dia Harry. Estávamos falando de quadribol – disfarçou pessimamente.

- Sei. Imagino que sim – Gina tossiu algumas vezes, sem graça.

- Na verdade, por falar em quadribol, o que vamos fazer esse ano? Estamos com um time desfalcado. Os alunos franceses se foram e... – Harry respirou fundo, totalmente desanimado.

- É verdade, Gina, ainda não pensei nisso – deixou-se cair no sofá.

- Ainda não pensou em quê? – Rony perguntou em meio a um bocejo.

- Quadribol. Grifinória. Estamos perdidos – resumiu. Rony torceu os lábios.

- É verdade, companheiro, estamos ferrados – Mione franziu a testa.

- Talvez não tenha o campeonato esse ano, por conta de todas essas aulas práticas... 

- Pode ser, Mione, mas o quadribol ainda é o esporte preferido de todos. Acho difícil que cancelem o campeonato – Gina argumentou.

- E depois, com o nosso apanhador aqui – Rony bateu no ombro de Harry –, temos pelo menos 150 pontos garantidos para a Grifinória a cada jogo. É a nossa melhor chance de vencermos a Copa das Casas – os quatro riram.

Conversaram animadamente sobre o time e o que poderiam fazer, quem poderiam escalar. Simas participou da conversa também. Mione se limitou a fazer uma expressão de levemente interessada no assunto enquanto refazia os problemas de lógica do livro que tinha ganhado de Rony.

- Sinceramente. Eu não entendo como você consegue – Rony resmungou para ela, que sorriu, fingiu estar distraída.

Como era sábado não teriam aulas e poderiam passar o dia juntos. Porém, antes que os alunos começassem a sair do Salão Principal, a professora McGonagall pediu a atenção de todos.

- Um minuto, por favor – todos os rostos do Salão se viraram curiosos para a mulher. – Diferente dos outros anos, o diretor me pediu para informar que os alunos que quiserem passar o final de semana de Halloween em suas casas deverão se apresentar pontualmente ao meio dia nos jardins, para tomarem as carruagens – ela sorriu. Alguns alunos se mostraram interessados, outros deram de ombros e continuaram com suas conversas paralelas. 

Gina espichou o pescoço e trocou um olhar com Draco, por cima dos ombros de Harry. O rapaz acenou a cabeça para ela e fez uma careta desgostosa, indicando que teria o desprazer de ir para casa. Ela concordou silenciosamente, fazendo uma nota mental para agradecê-lo depois.

- E então? Nós vamos ou ficamos? – Rony perguntou, mudando de assunto, colocando a mão sobre a folha que Hermione lia.

- Vamos – ela respondeu sem emoção, cutucando o dedo dele com a pena para resolver mais uma vez um dos problemas de lógica.

- Você adorou mesmo esse livro – Mione riu.

- Cada vez que eu resolvo eu tiro uma das pistas. É um ótimo treino – sorriu, satisfeita com a própria capacidade.

- Faço idéia – Rony fez uma expressão desgostosa e se virou para Harry e Gina. - E vocês dois? Ficam ou não ficam? – os dois se entreolharam.

- Ficamos? – Harry respondeu com uma pergunta para Gina, que corou um pouco.

- Ficamos? – ela respondeu do mesmo modo, deixando o irmão confuso. – Ficamos – olhou decidida para Harry e depois para Rony. – Ficamos. Definitivamente precisamos ficar – ficou com as bochechas rubras ao dizer isso. Rony ficou incomodado.

- Talvez devêssemos ficar. E fazer companhia para os dois, Mione – argumentou. Hermione deu uma piscadela para Gina.

- Não, Rony Weasley. Nós dois vamos.

Os garotos não sabiam mas Hermione já sabia que haveria a possibilidade de passar o final de semana fora e era exatamente sobre isso que ela e Gina conversaram antes do café. Havia combinado tirar Rony de perto, dando um pouco mais de privacidade ao outro casal.

- Mas... – Rony ficou vermelho e cruzou os braços. Estava decidido. Harry segurou a mão da namorada debaixo da mesa e deu um apertão significativo.

Meio dia em ponto os alunos que iriam para casa se reuniram do lado de fora. A professora McGonagall e o professor Snape, que estava irritadíssimo, ajudaram a organizá-los eu duas filas e assim lotaram, uma a uma, as carruagens.

- Silêncio, seus insolentes – Snape resmungava enquanto colocava um grupo de lufa-lufas na última carruagem. Acenou com a cabeça para Draco, que não fingiu estar satisfeito em ir para casa. Gina se despediu do amigo com um olhar discreto. Então se virou para o irmão, abraçando-o.

- Juízo – ele recomendou, fazendo-a rir.

- Harry vai cuidar de mim – Rony deu uma olhada mal humorada para o amigo, que mantinha a mão na cintura da irmã.

- É, eu imagino que ele vai sim – cruzou os braços. Hermione tomou a frente e abraçou a amiga.

- Espero que ele cuide sim. E muito – as duas riram.

As carruagens partiram, levantando um pouco de poeira. Os alunos que ficaram, a grande maioria, voltaram para suas atividades de lazer. Seria um final de semana cheio de diversão. Harry entrelaçou a mão na de Gina e ela sorriu.

- Agora nós dois – ele disse maliciosamente.

- Nós dois o quê, senhor Potter? – ela respondeu, controlando uma risadinha nervosa que teimava em querer sair.

- Enfim sós? Ou isso é muito clichê para você, senhorita Weasley? – parou e se virou para ela.

- Não. Não é nada clichê – beijou-lhe os lábios de levinho, ficando na pontinha dos pés. Depois continuaram o caminho até o castelo. Os dois passaram por Snape e o professor de Poções se sentiu terrivelmente incomodado com a felicidade do casal.

- Potter! – o professor chamou Harry com uma expressão de pura maldade. O rapaz caminhou de mãos dadas com Gina até Snape.

- Sim? – perguntou em tom despreocupado. Snape deu um risinho debochado.

- Acho que hoje depois do jantar vai ser uma ótima oportunidade para a sua detenção – Harry arregalou os olhos.

- Detenção? Como assim? O que eu fiz? – Gina apertou a mão na dele.

- Ora, Potter. Seu comportamento na reunião foi condenável. Não pense que esqueci que é um aluno – o punho do rapaz se crispou.

- Isso faz mais de um mês, professor Snape – Gina tentou justificar com a voz miúda. Snape a olhou com desaprovação.

- Quer se juntar ao senhor Potter, senhorita Weasley? – ela sacudiu negativamente a cabeça, abaixando-a. – "timo. Menos dez pontos para a Grifinória. Podem ir – observou os dois se afastarem, agora cabisbaixos e desanimados. Aquilo fez seu dia se alegrar. - Lembre-se, Potter – fez questão de gritar. – Depois do jantar de Halloween. Masmorras – Harry acenou com a cabeça. Gina torceu os lábios, mordendo nervosamente o inferior.

Os dois subiram em silêncio até o castelo. Harry estava furioso, Gina também, mas ambos preferiram não entrar em atrito com o professor de Poções. Corriam o risco de perder o domingo juntos e ainda mais pontos para a Grifinória.

- Eu pensei que passaríamos bastante tempo juntos. Mas pelo jeito nossos planos foram por água abaixo – Harry lamentou.

- Ainda temos amanhã, meu amor – Gina tentou animá-lo. – E isso também... – ela riu, enquanto balançava uma pequena chave dourada para Harry. Ele apertou os olhos.

- Isso é o que eu penso que isso é? – ela corou.

- É sim. É a chave do quarto da Hermione. Por que você acha que estávamos rindo tanto quando você desceu as escadas essa manhã? – ele deu um largo sorriso.

- Você é um diabinho ruivo mesmo – fez cócegas nela, que riu.

- Uma garota faz o que pode, Harry...

- Eu vou te mostrar o que eu posso também – sorriu maliciosamente e beijou seus lábios com vontade. - Nós vamos até lá agora? – perguntou, ansioso. Gina abriu a boca para responder mas foi interrompida por Neville.

- Gina, que bom que achei você. Olá Harry – disse, acanhado. – Gina, eu pensei se você poderia me ajudar com a lição de Herbologia. A professora Sprout me pediu uma pesquisa sobre fungos e larvas para repor a aula em que desmaiei e eu ainda não consegui terminar – choramingou. Gina olhou penalizada para o garoto. – Ela me sugeriu que pedisse ajuda a você. Afinal você é a melhor aluna dela e a mais interessada também – Gina ficou orgulhosa e Harry entendeu que não poderia passar a tarde com a namorada.

- Harry...

- Tudo bem meu amor. Nós nos vemos durante o jantar – disse enquanto deixava a namorada e o amigo para trás. "Nunca vi tanta coisa dar errado em um só dia. Que Halloween dos infernos", pensou.

Gina e Neville foram para a biblioteca, onde ficariam até a hora do jantar. Harry ficou um pouco desanimado mas deu algumas voltas de vassoura para espairecer.

Enquanto isso Rony e Hermione estavam aproveitando a tarde de Halloween para se divertirem nas ruas. Os dois estavam achando divertidíssimo estarem "fantasiados" de bruxos e andarem pelas ruas desse jeito.

- Eu não te disse que ia ser engraçado? – Mione disse segurando a sacola de doces de Megan, a filha de cinco anos de sua vizinha, enquanto a menina dizia "doces ou travessuras" para uma gentil senhora do final da rua. Ela e Rony haviam se oferecido para levar a menina para recolher doces na vizinhança.

- Olha, Hermione. Pirulitos de chocolate – a menina mostrou sorrindo. – Vem, Ronald. Vamos na próxima casa... – Mione riu, piscando para o namorado enquanto ele era rebocado pela garotinha.

- Ela adorou você mesmo – disse para Rony enquanto a menina recolhia algumas balas na sacola. – Só não fico com ciúmes porque isso significa que um dia será um ótimo pai – Rony ficou cheio de orgulho com o comentário da namorada.

- Minha nossa! Três bruxos? – a velhinha que morava na última casa visitada piscou para os três. Megan riu.

- Não senhora. Eles dois estão fantasiados. Eu é que sou mesmo uma bruxa de verdade – Megan "cochichou" em tom audível. A velhinha riu, como Rony e Hermione. Terminaram de recolher os doces e voltaram andando devagar para casa, enquanto se empanturravam de balas e chocolate.

O Halloween de todos estava sendo agradável, exceto, é claro, para Gina e Harry, além de Draco Malfoy. Lúcio estava organizando um jantar para os mais influentes bruxos que conhecia. Alguns haviam vindo de fora do país para o evento. Narcisa e as outras mulheres ostentavam jóias caríssimas e usavam belíssimos vestidos de noite. Todos os bruxos estavam usando as suas melhores vestes de gala e Draco estava particularmente enojado de tanta falsidade.

- Filho, esse é McNair – Draco acenou a cabeça e apertou a mão do bruxo.

- Eu já conhecia o senhor de vista – disse, educado. O outro bruxo sorriu.

- Seu pai me disse que terá um brilhante futuro pela frente, Draco – o rapaz se esforçou para esboçar algum orgulho em se tornar um assassino perverso.

- Sim, espero corresponder às expectativas para um Malfoy – Lúcio sorriu, satisfeito.

- Ah! Sim! Nós todos esperamos – disse um outro bruxo que se aproximou. Era um pouco mais baixo e corpulento. Draco o reconheceu como sendo Nott.

- Vá buscar um pouco de ponche Draco – Lúcio o dispensou. Ele ainda ouviu Nott comentar em voz baixa.

- Ele já chegou, Lúcio. Mando-o esperar na biblioteca? – Draco disfarçou.

- Sim. E quem o espera já está lá. Depois eu vou falar com ele. O rapaz veio junto?

- Veio sim. Está acomodado na sala de jantar – Lúcio sorriu.

- "timo. Isso vai ajudar a não levantar suspeitas. Foi bom que os dois viessem juntos e... – Draco não conseguiu mais ouvir, se insistisse ficaria óbvio demais. Então se afastou, tentando imaginar quem estaria esperando quem na biblioteca.

Caminhou até a sala de jantar e estranhou ao deparar com Vítor Krum, sentado em uma das cadeiras da enorme mesa. Caminhou até o rapaz e o cumprimentou com uma simples levantada de sobrancelhas.

"Que diabos esse panaca búlgaro está fazendo aqui?", pensou enquanto se sentava na cadeira em frente. Krum parecia quase tão deslocado quanto o próprio Draco, mordiscava um pedaço de pão com manteiga aromática e tremia as pernas nervosamente.

"Como será que estão as coisas na biblioteca?" Draco não conseguia parar de pensar. "Será que o maldito Potter está sozinho com a ruiva agora?" era a segunda coisa que o estava perturbando. "Malditos Granger e Weasley. Por que tinham que deixar os dois lá sozinhos? Draco, pare de pensar em coisas estúpidas" se recompôs, enquanto olhava o lastimável estado do rapaz búlgaro à sua frente.

- Ainda está jogando? – perguntou para Vítor, para matar o tempo.

- Não. Eu sofri uma queda. Fui suspenso por um ano do time – Draco se esforçou para fazer uma expressão consternada com o problema do outro rapaz mas os dois estavam igualmente interessados na porta fechada da biblioteca.

Por debaixo da porta podiam ver a sombra de alguém andando de um lado para o outro. Draco disfarçou, pegando um pedaço de torrada e colocando uma generosa quantidade de caviar nela. Definitivamente tinha que descobrir quem estava lá dentro com o tal convidado misterioso.

- Muito bem. Tudo correu como planejado. O Mestre está começando a ficar satisfeito com seu trabalho. Talvez até o perdoe – Rabicho debochou do outro homem.

- Assim eu espero. Milorde deve estar ciente de que minha lealdade não vacilou, ainda que parecesse que eu... – Rabicho riu.

- Ainda que você seja um grande covarde? – esticou o braço que havia ganhado de Voldemort para o outro.

- O que é isso, Pedro? – arregalou os olhos. Pettigrew sorriu orgulhoso.

- Isso é um prêmio por lealdade, meu caro. Algo que se você souber fazer exatamente o que Milorde pede, também poderá apreciar – o homem não tirou os olhos do metal frio do novo braço de Rabicho.

- E o que você fez para ganhar tal "mimo", Pedro? – Rabicho se aborreceu com o comentário. Segurou um dos pesos de papel que estavam sobre a mesa e o esmigalhou entre os dedos. O homem se espantou.

- Não é um "mimo", meu caro. É uma arma. E eu saberei usá-la em nome da nossa causa. Sem pensar duas vezes... Agora me deixe dar a sua recompensa pelo serviço prestado.

O homem permaneceu de pé, observou quando Rabicho retirou das vestes uma pequena moeda. Ele apertou os olhos. A moeda era de um metal escuro, quase negro, e trazia dois desenhos: uma serpente cuspindo fogo de um lado e a Marca Negra em alto relevo do outro. Estava tão entretido que não percebeu que uma segunda moeda caiu no tapete e rolou para baixo da mesa do escritório.

- O que é isso? – Rabicho sorriu.

- Isso é um Galeão Negro. Forjado secretamente e que em breve será a moeda do novo mundo bruxo. Um mundo sem trouxas, sangue ruins e bruxos patéticos. É uma grande honra possuir um desses. E Milorde foi muito benevolente, tendo em vista o tamanho da sua traição – o homem se ofendeu mas tentou se conter devido aos seus antecedentes.

- Eu não traí o Mestre, eu apenas...

- Foi um grande covarde. Eu sei. Eu também vacilei mas tive a oportunidade de me provar. E me provei. E Milorde foi benevolente para comigo. Eu lhe dei carne e ele me deu metal em troca. E você foi audacioso conseguindo aquela "coisa" trouxa para destruirmos aquela ilha patética. Foi muito bom... Esperamos que continue fiel à nossa causa – o homem sacudiu a cabeça e guardou a moeda no bolso das vestes. - Agora vá. O jantar está a sua espera.

- Você não vem também, Pedro? – Rabicho sorriu.

- Não. Não ainda. Não quero participar dessas formalidades. Há muitas pessoas influentes aqui hoje. Aproveite a oportunidade – com isso desaparatou, deixando o outro homem um tanto confuso.

Draco olhou mais uma vez para a porta da biblioteca e viu a maçaneta rodar. Vítor disfarçou mas também estava atento. Lá de dentro viu sair Igor Karkaroff. O homem estava pálido como um papel e tão trêmulo que parecia que a qualquer momento desmaiaria.

Krum se levantou e foi ao encontro de Karkaroff. Os dois cochicharam por alguns minutos e se deu início ao jantar. Lúcio ordenou que fosse servida uma rodada de conhaque ao final e depois de uma deliciosa sobremesa os convidados começaram a se despedir. Draco observou os pais de pé, junto à porta de entrada, como finos anfitriões, então considerou aquela uma ótima oportunidade para ir até a biblioteca e ver se havia alguma pista.

Disfarçou e conseguiu se retirar da confusão de convidados. Esgueirou-se pelo corredor e entrou na biblioteca. Olhou as estantes e a mesa do pai. Nada de estranho ou incomum. Nenhum objeto que ele não estivesse acostumado.

"Droga, estou ficando maluco. É claro que não haveria nada aqui", pensou, olhando o chão, mas algo chamou sua atenção. Havia algo debaixo da mesa. No tapete.

Draco se abaixou e observou o Galeão Negro, na dúvida se deveria ou não o tocar. Parou por alguns segundos e testou o objeto, jogando um pedaço de pergaminho por cima deste. Como nada aconteceu decidiu que poderia segurá-lo. Virou a moeda dos dois lados e viu os dois símbolos. Deduziu ser algo de realmente suspeito. Ficou tentado a levar o objeto e mostrá-lo para Gina mas sabia que dariam pela falta de algo assim então teve uma idéia. Colocou a moeda sobre a mesa e rapidamente colocou um pedaço de pergaminho por cima. Foi até a lareira e, com uma pequena lasca de carvão, delineou todas as duas superfícies da moeda no pergaminho, dobrando-o e enfiando-o nas vestes. Colocou a moeda e o pedaço de carvão exatamente no mesmo lugar.

Algo o fez olhar para a porta e percebeu a maçaneta girando. Alguém entraria a qualquer segundo. Esticou a mão para a estante e pegou um livro, então deitou no sofá. O rosto pálido e sem expressão de sua mãe o fitou com espanto.

- Seu pai quer vê-lo – ela observou o livro nas mãos do filho: "Lâminas antigas: A arte de forjar metal em Espadas". Sorriu sombriamente. – É bom que se interesse por isso – disse sem emoção.

Draco levantou e recolocou o livro na estante. Narcisa esperou que ele saísse, então foi até o pé da mesa e recolheu a moeda do chão. "Pedro, seu idiota", pensou enquanto trancava a biblioteca.

Draco caminhou calmamente até o pai e viu quando a mãe discretamente guardou algo no bolso do casaco dele. Olhou seriamente para o pai, que parecia extremamente orgulhoso da noite perfeita.

- Onde estava?

- Estava na biblioteca, pai. Esses idiotas todos me cansaram. Francamente, se eu fosse o senhor não conseguiria suportar tamanhos tolos – Lúcio sorriu contente.

- Ainda é jovem. Um dia suportará coisas piores, filho. Eu tenho certeza que sim – Draco sorriu.

"Ele diz isso como se fosse uma coisa boa... Eu mereço", sacudiu a cabeça para o pai, que o dispensou com um olhar.

- Boa noite – disse para a mãe.

- Boa noite – os pais responderam mecanicamente. Draco subiu para os seus aposentos, torcendo para que o final de semana acabasse logo.

Em Hogwarts, o jantar de Halloween foi, como sempre, muito animado. Os fantasmas das casas fizeram performances assustadoras, sobrevoando por sobre os alunos do primeiro ano. Os outros riram bastante.

Harry já estava sentado quando Gina e Neville entraram pelo Salão. Ela ergueu o rosto para ele. Estava visivelmente exausta. Neville veio andando ao lado dela. Gina já estava irritada com o número de vezes que ele pediu desculpas e agradeceu.

- Obrigado de novo, viu Gi? – Neville disse, afastando-se. A ruiva forçou um sorriso.

- Tudo bem, Nev – bufou e rolou os olhos para cima. Apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Harry.

- Foi tão ruim assim? – perguntou, solidário.

- Bem, em uma escala de um a dez, com um sendo "chato" e dez sendo "socorro, vou me auto-estuporar", eu diria que foi onze – Harry riu. – Minha cabeça está explodindo – resmungou. – Eu tive que refazer todo o pergaminho porque o coitadinho do Neville tinha entendido que era sobre um tema mas era sobre outro completamente diferente. Aí já viu o trabalhão que me deu – Harry lhe massageou as têmporas e depois beijou o alto de sua cabeça.

Os dois jantaram e quando já estavam quase terminando o professor de Poções passou bem próximo a Harry e o cutucou no ombro.

- Depois do jantar. Masmorras – disse de costas, sem sequer olhar para o rapaz. Gina forçou um sorriso.

- Eu te espero – puxou a pequena chave dourada do pescoço. Ele olhou para o objeto e sorriu.

- Isso me encorajou – piscou para ela. - Vou tentar ser rápido – deu-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios e seguiu o professor Snape.

Harry encontrou o professor nas masmorras. Snape sorriu ao ver a expressão desanimada do garoto. Esticou uma pequena ferramenta para o rapaz. Harry arregalou os olhos.

- O que é isso, professor? – Snape apertou os olhinhos escuros.

- É um formão. Você vai utilizar isso para raspar das mesas e cadeiras os restos de poções secas e outras coisinhas que vocês, alunos, teimam em grudar no patrimônio da escola – Snape apontou um chiclete debaixo da sua mesa. Harry bufou.

- Tudo bem professor – começou a raspar mas Snape o interrompeu.

- Depois vai passar o lustra-móveis, é claro. O serviço deve ser impecável ou descontarei cinqüenta pontos da Grifinória – ele se espichou na cadeira, colocando os pés sobre a mesa, abriu o Semanário Bruxo dos Esportes e se deliciou ao ver Harry esfolar os dedos e suar como um louco enquanto raspava as sujeiras das carteiras e as jogava num balde. - Eu acho que tudo isso é tão desnecessário, Potter – o pior para Harry era escutar os comentários ácidos e venenosos do professor. – Se não tivesse me agredido não estaria aqui. E poderia estar usufruindo da companhia da sua namoradinha.

Harry ficou com raiva e passou o formão com tanta força na carteira que arrancou uma lasca, cortando profundamente a mão. Apontou a varinha para o machucado e conjurou algumas ataduras. Depois passaria na enfermaria e tomaria algo para a dor.

- _Férula_! – respirou fundo e continuou com a mão esquerda. Agora demoraria mais. Se o professor não estivesse sendo um perfeito idiota já poderia estar com Gina.

Algumas horas depois terminou de passar o lustra-móveis na última carteira. Seu corpo doía todo e sentia como se tivesse acabado de sofrer a Maldição Cruciatus. Snape sorriu ao fechar o jornal e ver o quanto o rapaz estava acabado.

- Muito bem Potter. Liberado. Pode ir agora – Harry espichou o corpo, tentando conferir se ainda tinha todas as vértebras no lugar. Parecia ter jogado uma partida de quadribol de dois meses de duração. 

Encaminhou-se para fora das masmorras, subiu para a Torre da Grifinória o mais rápido que o corpo permitiu. Entrou no seu quarto, lavou-se depressa. Fechou as cortinas de sua cama, fazendo um gesto de silêncio para Edwiges, que estava acordada, olhando-o com olhos repressores e, cobrindo-se com a capa de invisibilidade, seguiu para o quarto reservado de Hermione, apanhando uma das flores de um vaso do corredor.

Abriu a porta. Havia uma tênue luz de velas iluminando o lugar. Harry sorriu. Tirou a capa de invisibilidade e a apoiou sobre a escrivaninha impecavelmente organizada de Hermione.

Gina havia preparado toda uma atmosfera romântica. Algumas velas já tinham derretido completamente mas a luz da lua, que entrava pela janela, deixava o quarto com um toque especial. O vento frio da noite balançava as cortinas. Aproximou-se da cama e viu que Gina dormia. Usava uma camisola cor de rosa com pequenas flores brancas. Ele sorriu ao ver o quão encolhida ela estava e fechou a janela devagar.

Ficou ainda alguns segundos a observando dormir. Então se sentou ao lado dela, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Cheguei minha princesa – passou a flor na bochecha dela devagar. Ela murmurou algo intelegível e abriu espaço para ele na cama. Harry deitou e a cobriu, entrando com ela debaixo das cobertas. Gina se ajeitou, rolando para o lado, e aconchegou-se no peito dele, passando a perna por cima da de Harry, enroscando-se nele.

- Hum... Que bom que você chegou. Esperei tanto – entreabriu os olhos castanhos e sorriu para Harry, passando a mão no rosto dele. 

- Eu também esperei – beijou a mão dela, que repousava em seus lábios.

- Eu só vou dormir só um pouquinho – justificou-se, sonolenta. – Já, já eu acordo – completou, fechando os olhos. Harry riu e beijou seus lábios de levinho.

- Tudo bem meu amor. Eu também estou morto – afagou os cabelos dela com carinho e quando se deu conta já estava dormindo um sono profundo e extremamente necessário, abraçado a Gina.


	12. Apenas Bons Amigos

Capítulo Doze – Apenas Bons Amigos 

Quando os primeiros raios de sol da manhã de domingo atingiram o quarto Harry despertou. Olhou no relógio de Hermione. Eram seis horas da manhã. Ele e Gina teriam que correr para os dormitórios se não quisessem que alguém descobrisse que tinham dormido fora aquela noite. Observou a garota dormindo por um minuto, encantado com a delicadeza dela, mas acabou por chamá-la.

- Gi... – roçou os lábios no ouvido dela, que se coçou. Ele riu e fez de novo, para provocá-la. Gina abriu os olhos.

- Olá você – ela disse com a voz mole e sonolenta. – Bom dia – espreguiçou-se do lado dele, abraçando-o. Ele olhou dentro dos olhos semiabertos dela por algum tempo.

- Temos que levantar. Ou podem dar pela nossa falta lá embaixo – Harry jogou as pernas para fora da cama e ela suspirou.

- Só mais alguns minutos – disse, suplicante, puxando-o pelo pijama. Ele deitou de novo ao seu lado.

- E quem pode resistir a você pedindo desse jeito? – segurou o rosto dela próximo do seu e beijou-lhe com delicadeza. 

Foi o suficiente para que ela enlaçasse o seu pescoço, aprofundando ainda mais o beijo. Ela entreabriu os lábios e puxou Harry para mais perto de si. Colocou a mão sobre o peito dele e fez com que se deitasse de costas, ficando sentada por cima das suas pernas. Harry sentou e a abraçou forte, deslizando a mão nas pernas dela por baixo da camisola até a sua cintura, segurando-a pelo quadril. Gina deixou escapar um gemido baixinho quando ele subia uma das mãos por dentro do fino tecido. As bocas se procuraram seguidas vezes, famintas uma da outra. Mantinham os olhos fechados. Então Gina abriu os olhos, encontrando os de Harry, preenchidos de amor e desejo. Tirou com cuidado os óculos dele, colocando-os sobre a mesinha de cabeceira. Foi quando ela viu o relógio.

- Harry – sobressaltou-se, pulando do colo dele para o chão. - São seis e cinco da manhã. Em poucos minutos todos estarão acordados. E vão dar pela nossa falta – Harry respirou fundo, tentando oxigenar o cérebro.

- Eu tentei te dizer isso há pouco – olhou para ela, que abaixou os olhos e corou. Ele puxou o lençol e se cobriu, absolutamente sem graça.

- Eu estava dormindo ainda - ela justificou. - Demoro um pouco para "funcionar" normalmente – ele riu.

- Então vá na frente. Estou enfrentando problemas semelhantes aqui, se é que me entende – ela corou ainda mais.

- Mas e essa bagunça? – ele sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não se preocupe – respondeu, tateando a mesinha e recolocando os óculos, depois de limpar o embaçado das lentes no lençol. - Eu arrumo. Estou com a capa aqui e não vou deixar que me vejam. Desça e durma mais um pouco. Ou finja. Eu te vejo às oito horas na mesa do café – Gina concordou com um aceno e já ia saindo do quarto quando voltou e deu-lhe mais um beijo rápido.

- Eu te amo – disse, sorridente, e saiu correndo.

- Eu também – ele deixou a frase no ar enquanto ela saía porta afora. Olhou em volta e riu da própria falta de sorte, deixando-se cair de costas na cama desarrumada.

Quando ela entrou no Salão Principal ele já a estava esperando. Ambos um pouco abatidos pelas poucas horas de sono. Assim que ela se sentou ao lado dele os dois ficaram sérios, tentando disfarçar que tinham dormido juntos.

- Bom dia – ela falou para despistar, já que Neville estava sentado próximo a eles. 

Harry apertou os lábios, tentando não rir, mas antes que conseguisse responder ao "bom dia" de Gina os dois já estavam tendo uma enorme crise de risos. Neville não entendeu nada e afastou o seu prato de cereais para perto de Dino e Simas, provocando ainda mais risos no casal.

Antes que os alunos se levantassem Madame Hooch ficou de pé e todos fizeram silêncio. Imaginavam que seriam notícias sobre quadribol e estavam absolutamente corretos. A professora pigarreou e abriu um largo sorriso.

- Muito bem, vocês sabem que estou me dedicando bastante ao primeiro ano. Por isso, infelizmente, não poderei administrar o torneio de quadribol esse ano – uma série de reclamações, gemidos e até xingamentos foram ouvidos no Salão. A professora deu alguns segundos antes de continuar. – No entanto – todos se viraram para ela – sei o quanto o torneio é importante para vocês. Por isso tomei a liberdade de convidar uma outra pessoa para coordenar o campeonato – apontou para a entrada do Salão Principal e quando os alunos viram quem era o convidado especial não tardaram a bater palmas e assoviar.

- Olívio – Harry exclamou, sorridente. O ex-capitão da Grifinória acenou para os amigos.

- Que maravilha – Gina disse, sorrindo. O rapaz foi acompanhado por palmas, apertos de mão e tapinhas nas costas até se sentar à mesa dos professores, ao lado da professora de vôo. A professora McGonagall abraçou o ex-aluno, emocionada.

- Olívio Wood cuidará do campeonato, que deve começar ainda em novembro – uma salva de palmas preencheu o Salão.

- Que pena que Rony e Mione perderam essa – Simas lamentou, virando para os outros.

- Quem disse? – a garota cutucou os amigos.

- Mione? Vocês já voltaram? – Gina perguntou, confusa.

- É, com todo esse barulho e as atenções voltadas para o Olívio ninguém percebeu a nossa "entrada triunfal" pelos fundos do Salão – Gina passou os olhos pela mesa da Sonserina e viu que Draco já estava sentado ao lado de Crabbe e Goyle, com uma expressão enojada para o ex-Capitão da Grifinória. Ela se voltou para o irmão.

- Como foi o Halloween? – Rony estava mal humorado e carrancudo.

- Não sei. E o seu? Como foi? – ele perguntou, ainda sem falar ou encarar Harry, que estava achando o comportamento do amigo particularmente estranho mas ainda não tinha comentado.

- Uma droga – disse significativamente, olhando para Hermione, que franziu a testa em total surpresa.

- Uma droga? Como assim? – ela olhou Harry de modo questionador e sinalizou para Gina, que respondeu negativamente com a cabeça. Mione fez uma expressão desanimada, entendendo o que tinha acontecido.

- Snape me fez cumprir detenção ontem à noite. Eu até me machuquei arrancando sujeira das carteiras – ergueu a mãe enfaixada para os amigos. – Já a Gina teve a tarde inteira ocupada por dúvidas de Herbologia de Neville. Ainda nem tivemos tempo de terminar os deveres atrasados – Hermione fez uma careta quanto à última frase do amigo mas Rony pareceu subitamente melhorar o humor.

- Bem, bom saber disso – deixou escapar. Mione o repreendeu com o olhar e ele disfarçou. – Que o Olívio está de volta, vocês entenderam, né? – Gina torceu os lábios para a amiga, que deu de ombros. – Espero que o machucado não o atrapalhe de pegar o pomo, parceiro – Rony achou por bem acrescentar.

- E vocês, o que fizeram ontem? – Harry perguntou curioso, mudando de assunto. Mione riu.

- Andamos como bruxos pelas ruas e ameaçamos os trouxas caso não nos dessem doces – Neville arregalou os olhos e até mesmo Gina ficou surpresa. Harry deu uma gargalhada.

- E-e o Ministério da Ma-Magia sa-sabe disso? – Neville perguntou, preocupado. Rony deu um tapa na própria testa, achando graça do amigo ser tão tapado.

- É uma brincadeira, Nev – Mione explicou. – No Halloween, crianças e jovens trouxas se fantasiam do que quiserem e saem batendo de porta em porta dizendo "doces ou travessuras". Eu estava brincando... – o garoto melhorou a expressão mas ainda pareceu desconfiado. Gina riu. Ergueu os olhos e Draco sinalizou que tinha algo para falar com ela. Harry percebeu.

- Eu acho que seu "amigo" quer te contar as novidades de casa, Gina – cochichou e ela acenou.

- Eu vou falar com ele – sussurrou no ouvido de Harry. - Encontro vocês na biblioteca depois, para adiantarmos os deveres atrasados – disse em tom casual - Mione bufou em represália aos três estarem devendo em algumas matérias mas disfarçou o descontentamento.

Os quatro se levantaram e Gina atrasou o passo, esperando que Draco a alcançasse. O loiro disse qualquer coisa para os colegas enquanto se levantava e todos ouviram a mesa da Sonserina explodir em gargalhadas. Harry caminhou na frente, já começando a se aborrecer. Ele viu, com o canto dos olhos, ao virar o corredor, quando Draco segurou o braço de Gina e a puxou para dentro de uma das salas vazias. Um grupinho de sonserinos passou por eles rindo.

- Vocês acham mesmo que o Malfoy vai roubar a namoradinha de certas pessoas? – disseram alto, para que Harry ouvisse. 

O grifinório apenas fingiu não ouvir o comentário. Rony e Hermione não deram uma palavra sequer, limitaram-se a dar de ombros e suportar o silêncio do amigo até entrarem na biblioteca.

- Ai, Draco, você me machucou – Gina reclamou, alisando o braço enquanto Draco fechava a porta atrás de si.

- E você esperava o que de mim, Weasley? Delicadeza? – ela franziu a testa.

- Weasley? – deu uma pausa. Draco cruzou os braços. – Posso saber o motivo de todo esse súbito "cavalheirismo", Malfoy? – enfatizou propositadamente a última palavra. Draco riu maldosamente.

- Bem, enquanto o seu Halloween envolveu doces, Potter e os lençóis imundos da sangue ruim – fez uma careta de nojo - o meu foi um inferno – continuou. - Obrigado por perguntar, a propósito – Gina ficou indignada.

- Como é? Com que direito você fala assim comigo? Eu não devo satisfações a você – vociferou. - E se quer mesmo saber, garanto que o meu Halloween foi muito pior do que o seu – Draco ensaiou um comentário sobre a possível performance de Harry mas Gina o cortou imediatamente. – E antes que diga qualquer coisa ofensiva e eu me arrependa seriamente por ter voltado a ser sua amiga devo dizer que passar a tarde inteira refazendo os deveres de Herbologia do Neville e a noite quase toda esperando o Harry voltar de uma detenção absurdamente injusta do professor Snape não me deixaram de muito bom humor – o sonserino sorriu.

- Depois me lembre de congratular o panaca rolha de poço do Longbottom e o professor Snape também – Gina se aborreceu e se encaminhou para a porta.

- Hey, hey... Você vai sair já? – ela rolou os olhos para cima.

- Vou. Eu realmente não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando aceitei isso. Não vejo propósito em deixar você encher a minha paciência. Eu tenho mais o que fazer. Meu namorado está me esperando – ele foi até a porta e a segurou pelos ombros.

- Ouch! Você venceu – fez uma expressão teatral de dor. - Está bem, ruiva, eu vou direto ao ponto – disse, retirando o pergaminho das vestes e o entregando para Gina.

- O que é isso? – perguntou, examinando o desenho dos dois lados da moeda, demarcados com o carvão.

- É o desenho de uma jóia que pensei em te dar de aniversário. Não é linda? – debochou. – O que você acha que é, ruiva? É uma moeda. E esta caveirinha simpática aqui é a Marca Negra. Já ouviu falar? – Gina se irritou.

- Para o seu governo eu já vi a Marca Negra no céu. Durante a Copa de Quadribol. Eu estava lá, se você não se lembra – Draco riu.

- É verdade. Eu não tinha notado você em meio a todos aqueles insignificantes ruivos pobretões – ela ignorou o comentário.

- A minha pergunta, e você a entendeu muito bem, é o que é isso? Você sabe o que é? – ele torceu os lábios.

- Não. Eu penso que pode ser dinheiro de Você-Sabe-Quem. Veja bem, se você é mau, louco, poderoso, e quer dominar o mundo deve ter moeda própria. Eu teria... – Gina franziu a testa.

- Tenho que mostrar isso ao Harry – guardou a folha no bolso.

- Só isso? Vou mostrar ao "Harry"? - imitou a voz fina da amiga. - Nada de "obrigado, Draco", "Você é um herói, Draco", "Magnífico, Draco", "Que bom que você arriscou a sua pele por isso, Draco"... – debochou, fazendo-a rir. - Aha! Fiz você rir – ele se vangloriou.

- Obrigada, Draco. Magnífico, fenomenal estupendo – disse em um tom jocoso. Ele riu também.

- Tem mais uma coisa, ruiva – disse antes que ela saísse. Gina se virou. - Ontem houve um jantar na Mansão. Havia muita gente lá. Gente influente, importante mesmo – ela se sentou em uma das mesas para ouvir.

- Alguém específico? – perguntou curiosa.

- Ah! Sim! Você-Sabe-Quem se sentou à minha esquerda e a Rainha da Inglaterra à minha direita. Eu não sabia para qual dos dois dava mais atenção ou qual deles era o mais velho e feio. Embora, eu deva dizer, para a minha surpresa, que Sua Majestade ainda tem alguns dentes – Gina ficou séria.

- Essa foi de péssimo gosto, Draco. Continue...

- A questão é que o imbecil do Krum estava lá. E Karkaroff também – Gina ficou surpresa.

- E o que eles foram fazer lá?

- Além de comer às nossas custas? Não sei. Só sei que o idiota mais velho ficou um bom tempo trancado na biblioteca, que por sinal foi onde encontrei a moeda. E o desmiolado do Krum me pareceu muito curioso para saber como estavam indo as coisas lá dentro. Depois os dois cochicharam como duas comadres – Gina suspirou.

- Que coisa estranha...

- É, e não para por aí. Lúcio e os amiguinhos estavam apreensivos quanto ao encontro de Karkaroff com um homem misterioso. E foi esse encontro que demorou horas na biblioteca – acrescentou, sentando-se em frente a Gina.

- E você não ficou sabendo quem era o homem misterioso?

- Não. Ao meu ver poderia ser até Você-Sabe-Quem mas eu não sei quem ele era – Gina ficou desanimada.

Os dois ainda passaram um bom tempo ali, tentando bolar algumas hipóteses. Draco repetiu a história diversas vezes e Gina refez várias perguntas, anotando algumas coisas de vez em quando ou repetindo para se certificar de que tinha mesmo entendido. Queria poder ter toda a conversa na ponta da língua quando fosse explicar para Harry.

Assim que acabou Gina foi correndo para a biblioteca. Estava muito atrasada e ainda tinha que terminar os deveres também. Encontrou Harry sentado lá. Estava visivelmente irritado e ignorou a presença dela a princípio. Gina começou a fazer sua tarefa, tentando disfarçar, mas depois ele ergueu a cabeça e a encarou. Olhava fixamente para ela, fuzilando-a, enquanto ela começava a escrever o pergaminho de um metro pedido pelo professor de Poções. Ele bufou uma ou duas vezes mas ela continuou a escrever, sem levantar os olhos e a cabeça, fingindo que não tinha percebido nada. Ainda não sabia o que dizer para ele.

O clima era tenso. Harry tentou voltar a se concentrar na leitura mas não conseguiu. Bateu o livro com força, chamando a atenção dela e de alguns colegas que estavam próximos. Gina ergueu o olhar e o acompanhou até que ele saísse, porta afora, da biblioteca. Suspirou, desanimada. A reação dele estava sendo a pior possível, e ainda nem tinha começado a se encontrar com Draco regularmente. Aquele tinha sido apenas o primeiro encontro. Gina enrolou o pergaminho. Mesmo que ainda faltasse alguns centímetros para terminar o dever não faria isso naquele momento. Nem que quisesse. Tinha perdido a concentração totalmente.

Guardou todos os livros e saiu apressada atrás dele. Só conseguiu alcançá-lo na entrada da sala comunal.

- Hey! – disse, colocando a mão sobre o ombro dele, que olhou meio atravessado para ela e entrou pelo buraco do retrato. 

Gina o segurou firme pelo pulso e indicou com um olhar que era melhor parar com a infantilidade. Harry se deixou cair desanimadamente no sofá da sala comunal vazia. Suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

- O que você quer, Gina? – a garota ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, estudando a expressão dele.

- Você sabe muito bem o que eu quero, Harry – respondeu seriamente. – Você precisa parar com essa besteira. Nós somos apenas bons amigos – ele olhou aborrecido para ela.

- Malfoy gosta de você mais do que como amiga – disse, tentando parecer casual.

- Eu sei disso – respondeu normalmente. Harry deu um muxoxo.

- Está vendo só? E você acha que eu devo me sentir como sabendo disso? – perguntou, chateado, ela franziu a testa.

- E você acha que o Draco se sente como? – Harry sentiu que poderia explodir com a pergunta. Como poderia estar mais preocupada com os sentimentos do outro garoto? De Draco Malfoy? Um Malfoy? - Você acha que vai ser fácil para ele passar tanto tempo sozinho comigo tendo a certeza de que não vai ter a mínima chance? Tendo a certeza de que estamos juntos e de que eu te amo mais do que tudo na vida?

Harry se levantou e caminhou até a janela, debruçando-se no peitoril. Olhou calado para o crepúsculo vermelho do lado de fora e suspirou.

- Não é bem isso que ele anda dizendo, Gina – disse finalmente, revelando o que o aborrecia. Ela se irritou com o comentário.

- Então você não confia em mim, Harry Potter? – perguntou, levantando com as duas mãos na cintura, as bochechas rubras como pimenta. Ele riria se ela não estivesse visivelmente ofendida.

- Não é isso. Eu só não gosto de saber que a mulher que eu amo vai passar horas do lado de alguém que eu detesto e que, por um acaso, essa mesma pessoa tem uma grave queda por ela. Alguém que já disse estar disposto a tudo para tirar você de mim – Gina deu um sorriso dessa vez. Andou até ele e passou a mão em seu rosto vermelho de raiva e ciúme.

- Harry! Que drama! Quem disse isso? – perguntou em um tom superior. Ele ficou emburrado e respondeu como uma criança contrariada.

- Foi ele. E os rapazes da Sonserina que andam com ele também – Gina ergueu as sobrancelhas para que prosseguisse. Harry sacudiu a cabeça, envergonhado. – Disseram coisas. E fizeram coisas também. Coisas que me irritaram. Coisas que estão me tirando do sério – disse, dando um soco na parede. Gina acompanhou a mudança de expressão dele.

- Que coisas, Harry? – ele hesitou a princípio mas, enfiando a mão no bolso, retirou um pedaço de papel dobrado. Estendeu a folha para ela. Gina desdobrou e viu um desenho. Era um trenó de natal, com o Papai Noel e as renas. Ela sorriu. Ele fez uma expressão de surpresa.

- Encontrei isso dentro do meu livro, quando voltei do banheiro. Isso não te aborrece? – perguntou, estranhando a reação da namorada. Ela deu de ombros.

- Por que aborreceria? – perguntou, mostrando o desenho para ele. – Eu adoro Natal e até que está bem desenhado, embora fora de época – ele deu um suspiro.

- Então dá uma olhada melhor no Rudolph – disse, apontando para a rena de nariz vermelho. Gina olhou fixo para o papel. – A testa dele, para ser mais exato... – a garota não conteve uma gargalhada. Na lateral da testa de Rudolph tinha uma pequena cicatriz em forma de raio desenhada, exatamente entre os chifres. Harry arrancou o papel das mãos dela. - _Lacarnum Inflamare!_ – disse, queimando-o, já que não podia fazer o mesmo com os responsáveis. Gina olhou dentro dos olhos dele, para lhe transmitir confiança.

- Harry, isso é uma bobagem. Brincadeira de moleques. Não ligue para isso – disse, sorrindo. Ele resmungou.

- Não é você que tem que aturar os garotos cochichando, apontando e dizendo que eu vou me ausentar no Natal – Gina sacudiu a cabeça.

- Harry Potter, não tem a menor possibilidade de alguém me separar de você. Eu te amo! Mais que tudo. Todo mundo que interessa sabe disso – estreitou mais o espaço entre os dois. – E depois... – disse, devagar e dengosa. – Só você me faz sentir assim... – completou. Ele olhou intrigado para ela.

- Assim como? – Gina sorriu e, pegando a mão dele, colocou-a em cima do seu coração. Harry sentiu as batidas fortes e aceleradas contra a própria palma. Ele riu.

- Viu só? Ele reconhece o dono – Harry sorriu, satisfeito, e escorregou a mão para as costas dela, abraçando-a forte.

- Me desculpe – murmurou, beijando o alto da sua cabeça. – É que são tantas coisas acontecendo que eu tenho medo de perder a única coisa certa da minha vida – ela ergueu a cabeça, ficando na pontinha dos pés, e procurou os lábios dele de olhos fechados. Ele deu um beijo doce e terno nela.

- Eu vou falar com o Draco. Ele vai parar de implicar com você – Harry a afastou e disse, com os olhos arregalados.

- Nem pense em fazer isso. Só vai tornar as coisas piores. Ele vai achar que eu sou um idiota de ter ficado tão abalado com as brincadeirinhas estúpidas dele – Gina deu um sorrisinho cínico.

- Coisa que o senhor, obviamente, não foi, né? Rudolph – acrescentou, correndo. Harry olhou de modo ameaçador para ela.

- É melhor que você não deixe eu te pegar, Gina, ou você vai sentir a vingança de uma rena enfurecida – Gina gargalhava enquanto ele a perseguia em volta do sofá.

- Não, não, não Harry – ela dizia enquanto corria. Afastou do sofá e correu para o lado oposto da entrada da sala comunal, dando um gritinho histérico. Harry pulou por cima de uma almofada, aos tropeços, e a alcançou rapidamente, imprensando-a contra a parede. Ela riu. - O que você vai fazer, Harry Potter? – perguntou, contendo um riso nervoso. Ele colocou os braços, apoiados na parede, um de cada lado dela, para que não escapasse.

- Você não imagina? Hum... – disse, afundando o rosto no vão entre o ombro e o pescoço dela, beijando-a devagarinho. – Que tal terminarmos o que começamos hoje de manhã? – sussurrou em seu ouvido. Gina tentou sair, estava fazendo cócegas, mas ele diminuiu o espaço, trazendo os braços para mais perto.

- Harry – sussurrou, virando os olhos enquanto ele mordiscava seu pescoço. – Você está maluco? – disse baixinho, quase sem conseguir se mexer.

- Estou. Por você... – respondeu num suspiro rouco, prendendo os braços dela sob os seus.

- Aqui não! – disse, dengosa. Ele olhou com os olhos febris para ela, quase suplicante.

- Onde então? – perguntou, ansioso. Ela correu os olhos pela parede, alcançando o andar de cima. Era hora do jantar e os dormitórios deviam estar vazios. Ela o empurrou, provocando-o, aproveitando que tinha se distraído, atento ao alvo do olhar dela, e correu escada acima. Ele riu maliciosamente e foi logo atrás.

Gina entrou no quarto dos meninos do sétimo ano. Harry a alcançou, segurando-a pela cintura, colando os lábios nos dela com vontade. Se agarraram desajeitadamente enquanto caminhavam pelo quarto, errando muitas vezes a boca um do outro e rindo bastante. Em segundos os dois se beijavam entusiasmadamente, deitados um por cima do outro, rolando na cama dele. Já estavam começando a se soltar, enfiados debaixo dos lençóis, cobertos até a cabeça, quando ouviram um barulho.

Gina sentou abruptamente na cama, abotoando os dois primeiros botões da própria blusa. Os cabelos ruivos estavam arrepiados como se tivesse levado um choque elétrico. Harry se ergueu em seguida. Os óculos embaçados, tortos no rosto, e uma marca arroxeada no pescoço.

- Harry! Gina! – uma voz conhecida gritou da escadaria.

- Rony! – os dois disseram juntos, virando-se um para o outro, percebendo o estado deplorável em que se encontravam. Ambos descabelados, vermelhos, suados, marcados, a cama desarrumada, as vestes em total desalinho. 

- Por Merlin, que droga! – Harry deu um soco no colchão. – Decididamente, acho que nunca vamos conseguir fazer isso em paz - resmungou, visivelmente frustrado. Gina arregalou os olhos, apavorada, ouvindo os passos do irmão na escada.

- Não podemos deixar que ele veja isso. Seria difícil explicar – murmurou, nervosa. Harry não teve dúvidas, pensando rápido, jogou a capa de invisibilidade de seu pai sobre a namorada e tentou se fazer mais apresentável. O amigo entrou no quarto na hora que ele desembaçava os óculos.

- Harry? – perguntou, espantado. – Que bagunça! Sua cama está um caos. Se os monitores fossem passar a visita nos quartos hoje você estaria perdido. Sorte que Mione, como chefe deles, sabe quando tem essas batidas. Se não fosse por isso nós estaríamos tendo problemas para dorm... – ele travou. Corou até as orelhas. Harry franziu a testa.

- Para o quê, Ron? – perguntou, preocupado. – Você e Mione estão em apuros? –  Rony deu de ombros, desconcertado. Respirou pesadamente. 

- Não. É uma coisa que eu quero te contar. Algo que eu já devia ter contado – parou, um pouco tímido. Gina imaginou o que o irmão ia dizer e saiu de fininho, encoberta pela capa. Harry estava curioso.

- O que é, Rony? – perguntou, ansioso.

- Sabe, eu? – Harry torceu os lábios e sacudiu afirmativamente a cabeça. – E a Mione? – o amigo ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Então, eu e a Mione. Entende... – gesticulou; Harry franziu a testa.

- Você e a Mione... – repetiu sem entender. Rony fez uma careta e disse rápido, de uma só vez fechando os olhos.

- Fomos eu e a Mione que invadimos a casa do Hagrid ano passado – Harry ficou de boca aberta.

- E por que vocês fariam uma coisa dessas, e... Ah! – concluiu no meio da frase. – Entendo. Por isso os estudos exaustivos e as escapulidas estratégicas – ele riu. - Mas você não precisava ter se aproveitado da ausência do Hagrid e invadido a casa dele, Rony – implicou. O ruivo corou e respondeu em seguida.

- Se eu me lembro bem você estava fazendo o mesmo – Harry ficou sem graça. – E Pior... Com a minha irm – disse, encostando o dedo, em acusação, no peito de Harry. – Por isso não te contei antes. Para não o encorajar a fazer o mesmo – o rapaz engoliu em seco.

- É... É... É... – gaguejou. – Mas nós não íamos, digo, nós não vamos... Sabe... Ainda não – ficou vermelho. - Droga, Rony, é mais difícil para eu falar sobre isso. Gina é sua irmã, por Merlin – Rony riu. 

- E ela tem mais cinco irmãos. Mais velhos. Maiores – completou, rindo. Harry não estava achando graça nenhuma. – E você sabe, se fizer algo a Gina nós vamos caçá-lo até o fim do mundo e acabar com a sua raça e parecer que foi um acidente – Harry arregalou os olhos mas não conteve a risada quando percebeu que era brincadeira do amigo.

- Muito engraçado, Rony. Realmente apavorante – Rony fez uma cara de convencido enquanto se enfiava debaixo das cobertas.

- Eu sempre quis dizer isso - Harry deu uma gargalhada. - É, mas você quase acreditou – acrescentou com categoria. Harry sacudiu a cabeça.

- Mas Mione tem razão, suas orelhas – apontou para o amigo. - Elas o denunciaram. Continuaram brancas. Quando você está realmente furioso elas ficam púrpuras, como as da Gina – piscou para o amigo.

- É, você está descobrindo os segredos dos Weasley – respondeu, bocejando antes de virar para o lado e cair no sono. Harry riu com vontade enquanto arrumava a cama para poder dormir.

"Nem todos os segredos, Rony. Mas quem sabe um dia...", pensou enquanto se deitava, ainda decepcionado por mais uma tentativa fracassada.


	13. Duelo de Titãs

Capítulo Treze – Duelo de Titãs 

_De manhã Gina acordou cedo, ainda estava com a capa de Harry e foi coberta com ela até o dormitório do namorado. Lentamente entreabriu a porta, tomando cuidado para que ninguém percebesse sua presença. Foi na ponta dos pés até o dossel de Harry e, afastando delicadamente as cortinas, esgueirou-se por baixo das cobertas. Harry abriu os olhos e ficou assustado ao sentir que não estava mais sozinho mas Gina lhe cobriu a boca com a mão, evitando que gritasse._

_- Sou eu, seu bobo. Vim te devolver a capa – sussurrou. Harry descobriu o rosto dela e riu._

_- Sua doida! E se alguém vir você aqui comigo? – ela cobriu de novo a cabeça e riu._

_- É por isso que se chama "capa da invisibilidade", Harry. A idéia é que ninguém veja a gente – disse numa vozinha tentadoramente baixa. Harry passou o rosto por baixo da capa e lhe deu um beijo demorado, abraçando a namorada com vontade._

- Gina... Gina... Eu te amo... – murmurou.

- Harry? Harry? – Gina cutucou o namorado, acordando-o do sonho. Ele abriu os olhos. Ela estava segurando os óculos dele na mão, de pé ao lado da cama, semi-coberta pela capa. – Já é de manhã. Hora de levantar – sussurrou.

- Ahn? – perguntou, confuso.

- Eu vim chamar você. Rony e Mione já estão lá embaixo. Temos que conversar sobre certas coisas, se é que me entende – ele deu um sorriso sem graça.

- Estava sonhando com você – disse, ajeitando os óculos no rosto. Gina deu um leve sorriso.

- Eu percebi. Quase fiquei com inveja do seu travesseiro. Mas creio que se fosse eu mesma estaria asfixiada a essa altura – brincou, apontando o travesseiro, que estava esmagado entre os dois braços e as duas pernas do namorado. Ele sorriu, desconcertado, olhando em volta e percebendo que os colegas de quarto dormiam ainda pesadamente.

- Me espere aqui – disse em tom baixo. Foi até o banheiro e trocou de roupa rapidamente. - Vamos descer então – murmurou. Os dois saíram pela porta em seguida. Harry, de brincadeira, entrou debaixo da capa com ela, roubando-lhe um beijo.

Chegaram invisíveis ao andar de baixo. Encontraram Rony e Hermione se beijando intensamente. Gina prendeu o riso e fazendo um sinal de silêncio para Harry, colocando o dedo indicador nos lábios, e indicou com um olhar que chegassem bem perto dos dois.

- Bonito, Ronald Weasley – Gina disse baixinho, embora firme, no ouvido do irmão. Rony ficou branco de susto e caiu sentado debaixo da mesa, fazendo com que os outros três tivessem uma crise de risos.

- Isso foi um golpe baixo, Gi... – o ruivo reclamou, passando a mão nas costas.

Os quatro se sentaram em volta da mesa.

- Eu tenho que contar como foi ontem, com o Draco – Harry e Rony fizeram caretas. Mione ignorou o comportamento imaturo dos dois.

- O que ele descobriu, Gina? – ela perguntou, curiosa.

Gina enfiou a mão no bolso e repousou o desenho da moeda sobre a mesa. Harry examinou o pergaminho cuidadosamente, passando-o em seguida aos amigos, que também observaram bem, identificando a Marca Negra.

- O que é isso, Gina? – Rony perguntou, curioso.

- Uma moeda – respondeu em coro com Hermione. Harry e Rony se surpreenderam.

- Como você sabia que era uma moeda? – Rony perguntou, com os olhos arregalados, para a namorada.

- Bem, é muito óbvio. O desenho é redondo, obviamente mostra duas faces diferentes e trabalhadas de um objeto redondo e chato. Além disso, pelas pequenas distorções, poderíamos dizer que há a espessura de uma moeda entre cada face e é obviamente feito de metal, já que não há sinal de deformação do objeto... – explicou com simplicidade. Harry e Rony deram de ombros.

- Continue Gina – Harry pediu e esperou que ele guardasse o papel no bolso.

- Bem, a moeda era negra, de algum metal escuro e desconhecido, tudo indica que é dinheiro de Você-Sabe-Quem – os outros franziram a testa.

- E por que Você-Sabe-Quem ia querer moeda própria?

- De certo porque quer acabar com o mundo da forma que o conhecemos, Ron. E que forma melhor de provar para todos que o mundo pertence a ele do que tendo moeda própria? – Mione acenou com a cabeça, concordando com o amigo.

- O que mais o idiota do Malfoy te disse, Gina? – Rony perguntou, distraído, e Mione lhe chutou a canela, para que respeitasse as amizades da irmã. A ruiva ignorou e prosseguiu.

Contou tudo sobre Karkaroff e a reunião com alguém misterioso na biblioteca, sobre o jantar para pessoas influentes no mundo bruxo. Deu todos os detalhes que Draco havia contado, parando algumas vezes para checar o papel em que tinha rabiscado as informações mais importantes, por fim deu um sorriso amarelo e se desculpou.

- Estava quase me esquecendo – riu. – Krum – Rony sentiu as orelhas arderem.

- O que tem esse panaca? – perguntou, irritado.

- Ele estava lá na casa do Draco também, de cochichos com Karkaroff – Harry franziu a testa.

- Ele deve ser um Comensal. Os dois – Rony protestou, levantando da mesa. – Eu odeio aquele idiota, patético, cretino, panaca, estúpido – tomou fôlego. Os outros estavam impressionados com a quantidade de insultos por minuto. – Filho da...

- Rony! – Harry tapou a boca do amigo. – Temos meninas aqui, por favor – Mione estava impressionada.

- Roniquinho está com ciúmes – Gina caçoou. O irmão pareceu ficar possesso com o comentário.

- Quem está com ciúmes aqui? Quem está com ciúmes aqui? Harry? – o amigo deu de ombros. Se já não gostava de tomar partido de nenhum lado quando se tratava de brigas entre Rony e Hermione quem dirá entre ele e Gina.

- Senta aí Ronald Weasley. Antes que eu realmente me irrite. Afinal, não era eu que tinha uma miniatura dele jogando quadribol. Miniatura essa que eu sei que você explodiu e queimou os pedaços nas férias do ano passado – Gina ficou branca. Tinha sido ela quem tinha contado a travessura do irmão para Hermione.

- Obrigado por isso, maninha – reclamou em meio à briga. Mas Mione ainda não tinha acabado.

- Então não me venha acusar o Vítor. Você nem ao menos o conhece – ele a interrompeu, furioso, parecia ter o corpo em brasa, as orelhas fumegavam, parecia que a qualquer momento ele cuspiria uma labareda de fogo, como os dragões que Carlinhos cuidava.

- VÍTOR? – perguntou em tom elevado de voz. – Agora é Vítor? E depois é o quê? Vitinho? Você o está defendendo muito para quem o achava mais metido que o Malfoy. Posso imaginar o quanto você o conheceu a fundo, Hermione Granger – disse em tom debochado. Harry afundou o rosto nas mãos, depois de trocar um olhar apreensivo com Gina. Sabia que o amigo agora tinha ido longe demais. Mione ficou de pé.

- Você nunca mais vai pôr em dúvida a minha integridade, Rony Weasley. Nunca – os olhos se encheram de lágrimas, que tentou segurar em vão. Rony quase se arrependeu do que disse naquele instante mas o arrependimento o atingiu como uma maldição imperdoável, segundos depois, com a última frase dela. – Você entendeu tudo errado. Eu pensei que me conhecesse o suficiente mas você não conhece – lamentou-se, entre soluços. - Está tudo acabado entre nós – completou secamente, colocou o anel de compromisso que ele lhe havia dado encima da mesa e subiu correndo as escadas para seu quarto. 

Rony olhou para a irmã e depois para Harry. Os dois estavam chocados mas o ruivo se sentia muito pior. Sentia-se atropelado por um trasgo. Respirou fundo algumas vezes. O silêncio era desesperador. Fungou. Nunca tinha sentido tanta vontade de chorar em toda a sua vida. Pegou o anel e o colocou no bolso. Harry e Gina se entreolhavam. Não sabiam se deveriam dizer alguma coisa. Por fim, a algazarra dos alunos preencheu a sala comunal.

- Ron... – Gina disse carinhosamente. – Eu... Sinto muito – ele tentou sorrir.

- Não. Não sinta. Eu sempre fui um grande idiota mesmo. Era só uma questão de tempo até que ela percebesse isso – lamentou-se, dando de ombros. – Vamos descer – Harry franziu a testa e indicou o andar de cima para Gina, para que fosse ver como Mione estava, ele cuidaria do amigo. Sabia como deveria estar se sentindo agora.

- Eu vou buscar a... A... – Harry olhou Gina, para que inventasse uma desculpa mais rápido. – A minha pena de repetição rápida, a que você me deu, Harry. Tenho Poções hoje – mentiu. Despediu-se dos dois e subiu as escadas correndo.

Gina chegou arfando na porta do quarto de Hermione. Esperou um tempo, para que estivesse menos ofegante, e bateu na porta.

- Mione? Sou eu. Posso entrar? – a menina soluçou algo agudo e alto, o que Gina interpretou como um sim. Abriu a porta devagar e encontrou a amiga deitada de bruços na cama.

- Eu não vou voltar para ele, Gina. Pode esquecer – disse, chorando, o rosto estava vermelho e molhado. Olhos vermelhos como os de um vampiro. Gina se sentou perto dela e afagou seus cabelos.

- Eu não vim aqui porque estou preocupada com o meu irmão, Mione. Eu estou preocupada com você – a amiga se sentou. Tentou sorrir para Gina mas não conseguiu. Novamente duas lágrimas grossas escorreram.

- Ele foi um completo estúpido. Como pôde falar algo como aquilo para mim? Você sabe o quanto eu amo aquele idiota... 

- Eu sei, Mione, e ele ama você... 

- Por favor não diga isso agora. Não o defenda. Eu não mereço me sentir culpada por algo que é inteiramente culpa dele – a ruiva assentiu.

- Me desculpe. Eu só não sei o que fazer para fazer você se sentir melhor, Mione – disse, abraçando a amiga, que soluçou seguidas vezes.

- Temos que descer, Gina. As aulas vão começar a qualquer minuto – fungou.

- Você não está em condições de ir, Mione. Vou mandar o Harry avisar que você está doente – a amiga sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não Gina. Eu vou. Eu tenho minhas responsabilidades. Não me interessa se o seu irmão vai ou não vai estar lá. E não me interessa se eu pareço um bicho-papão deformado e inchado – terminou, a voz chorosa. Gina tentou consolá-la.

Enquanto isso Harry caminhava apressadamente, tentando acompanhar Rony até a aula de Transfiguração. Rony não conversou sobre o assunto durante todo o café e fez o possível para disfarçar o que estava sentindo. Os outros meninos acharam estranho a ausência de Hermione e Gina mas não comentaram, limitando-se a achar que Harry e Rony estavam particularmente estranhos naquela manhã.

- Rony. Hey, Rony, espere – Harry finalmente o alcançou na porta da sala da professora McGonagall.

- Estamos atrasados – respondeu, entrando e sentando em uma das carteiras do fundo da sala.

Harry ficou meio na dúvida se deveria ou não se sentar ali, afinal era amigo de Hermione também. Ficou mais calmo quando viu a amiga entrar na sala acompanhada por Lilá e Parvati. As três se sentaram na primeira fila. Rony acompanhou até que Hermione se sentasse mas disfarçou quando ela virou para trás para pegar o material na mochila e passou os olhos pela sala, procurando por ele. Assim que avistou Harry ela se voltou para frente rápido. Rony fingiu que não viu nada.

- Rony... – Harry ensaiou o início de uma conversa mas a professora começou a aula.

Embora a aula da professora McGonagall fosse, em geral, uma das preferidas de Rony permanecer no mesmo recinto que Hermione o estava fazendo se sentir péssimo. Ele podia observá-la de costas, suspirando de vez em quando. Sabia o quanto a havia magoado e se sentia um idiota por isso.

A aula pareceu durar um século e ao final era como se ele tivesse travado uma árdua batalha contra um lobisomem ou dois. Sentia o corpo doer, a cabeça latejava. A sensação de vazio não melhorou durante o almoço mas mesmo assim se alimentou. Sabia que à tarde teriam aulas de esgrima com Fleur e precisava estar bem disposto.

Harry e Gina não almoçaram juntos. Ambos sabiam que deveriam estar com os amigos naquele momento, por isso apenas trocaram olhares solidários e carinhosos um com o outro. Estavam sentados cada um em um extremo da mesa da Grifinória. Gina se sentia mal pelo irmão e achava que parte da responsabilidade da briga dos dois era sua, que embora não tivesse interferido e não justificasse nada, tinha sido por uma provocação sua que Rony havia ficado tão fora de controle. Harry imaginava o que a namorada estava sentindo e estava ansioso para conversar com ela, abraçá-la e consolá-la também.

Depois do almoço os alunos do sexto e sétimo ano se dirigiram para os jardins, onde Fleur os ensinaria a manejar as espadas de madeira. Foram separados por casa e altura. Gina ficou particularmente calma por ter certeza de que, pelo menos durante as aulas de Fleur, Harry e Draco não lutariam. Mas estava enganada.

- Muito bem pessoal – Fleur disse em tom simpático. Rony percebeu que Hermione estudava, disfarçadamente, os efeitos da descendente de veelas nele e forçou um sorriso para a professora. – Agorrra que estão divididos, vou ensinarrr como se maneja uma espada.

Fleur se colocou na frente dos grupos de alunos e mostrou a postura correta, fazendo alguns movimentos básicos, para que fossem imitados. Depois de quase uma hora do aquecimento ela começou a passar entre eles e selecioná-los por aptidão. Isso colocou Draco, Harry e, para surpresa de todos, Gina em um mesmo grupo. Rony e Hermione ficaram juntos em um nível intermediário.

Fleur começou a separá-los aos pares, colocando um de frente para o outro. Deveriam formar duplas para iniciar os duelos. Ela colocou Rony e Hermione, numa atitude que a última considerou proposital, um de frente para o outro. Fez o mesmo com Draco e Gina e puxou Harry sua frente dela.

- Arry, Você pode me ajudarrr a demonstrrrarrr alguns movimentos básicos enquanto os outros imitam? – Harry concordou. Sabia que Fleur tinha plena consciência de que ele manejava muito bem uma espada, só estava agora um tanto quanto preocupado com o fato de Gina duelar com Malfoy mas sua preocupação se dividia com Rony e Hermione, que pareciam estar prontos para se matarem a qualquer momento. - Querrridos, vocês devem fazerrr o mesmo que eu e Arry fizerrrmos. Não querrremos que ocorrram acidentes aqui como o que aconteceu com a prrrofessorrra Chang que, porrr sinal, está convalescendo na ala hospitalar, tem um elfo doméstico responsável porrr ela, já que a pobrrrezinha não pode mexer os brrraços – lamentou-se enquanto se posicionava. – Podemos começar, Arry? – Harry segurou uma risada, assentiu e começaram a duelar devagar, sendo seguidos pelos alunos, alguns mais ousados e empolgados, outros mais desajeitados e tímidos.

Depois de seguir uma série básica ela mudou o ritmo, passando a algo mais emocionante, lutando com um pouco mais de seriedade. Harry estava se saindo bem e observava que Draco estava sendo particularmente gentil com Gina, permitindo que a garota desenvolvesse uma luta graciosa e esportiva, com cuidado para não a machucar. O que o estava preocupando mais eram Rony e Hermione, que lutavam de forma entusiasmada demais para o temperamento de ambos, e sabia que aquele que perdesse ficaria perigosamente furioso.

Os dois batiam as espadas rapidamente e com força, descontando a tensão. Depois de algum tempo os outros alunos pararam de lutar e formaram um círculo em volta deles.

- Faça alguma coisa Gina – Neville cutucou a amiga, que estava chocada com aquilo. Draco riu e disse baixinho entre dentes, sem mexer os lábios.

- Se eu fosse você não me meteria nisso, ruiva. Pode sobrar para você. É um "duelo de titãs" – debochou. – O panaca versus a sangue-ruim. Realmente é algo que não se vê todo dia. E até divertido, apesar de patético. Na minha opinião deveriam arrumar um quarto e gastar toda essa energia de forma útil mas quem entende vocês, grifinórios – Gina ignorou o comentário, deu alguns passos e se infiltrou entre os alunos, pararando ao lado de Harry.

- Harry, isso tem que parar. Vou falar com Fleur – os dois olharam para a professora, que estava impressionada com a luta do ex-casal.

- Vamos lá Weasley – Hermione gritou, provocando. – Não pode fazer melhor? – Rony apertou os olhos.

- Estou apenas me esquentando, Granger – respondeu, ficando púrpura até a raiz dos cabelos. Mione ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

Começaram a se mexer por entre os alunos, que abriam caminho para eles. Hermione atacava agora, Rony ia andando cada vez mais para trás, até que os golpes rápidos da garota o fizeram encostar-se a uma árvore. Gina ergueu os olhos para Harry e depois para Fleur, que piscou para a amiga, que não entendeu absolutamente nada.

Hermione deu mais alguns golpes e desarmou Rony, fazendo com que a espada do rapaz voasse longe. Ela apontou a própria espada para o peito dele e sorriu, triunfante. Os dois ofegavam e estavam suados.

- Você perdeu, Weasley – ela disse com a voz rouca, quase falhando.

- Perdi é? – Rony perguntou, debochado, e com um reflexo rápido segurou Hermione pela nuca e a puxou para si, colando os lábios nos dela.

Ela sentiu as pernas bambearem mas logo se desvencilhou, empurrando-o para o chão. Virou às costas e saiu correndo de volta ao castelo. O ex-namorado estava pasmo com a própria atitude. Os alunos começaram a se dispersar, alguns chocados, outros rindo muito. Harry foi ajudar o amigo mas Gina tinha resolvido fazer uma pergunta importante para a professora.

- Por que você não os separou? Eles poderiam ter se matado lá – Fleur riu.

- Minha querrida Gina, tem cerrtas diferrrenças entrrre casais que só se rrresolvem de duas maneirrras – riu. – Crrreio que a prrrimeirrra maneirrra não foi eficiente então eles vão decidirrr da segunda – as duas riram juntas.

Harry ergueu Rony e Gina se juntou a eles.

- Você está bem, Ron? – Gina perguntou, mais por falta do que dizer do que por preocupação. O irmão franziu a testa.

- Eu acabei de perder uma luta para uma garota, para a minha garota. Hey! Espere, minha não, já que ela deixou claro na frente da escola inteira que não é mais minha garota – prosseguiu de forma sarcástica. – Então como estou? Estou ótimo. Melhor impossível. Para ficar mais divertida a minha situação só se eu fosse escaldado ou tivesse os ossos removidos ou algo que pessoas patéticas como eu devem sofrer – ele se lembrou do segundo ano e do feitiço de Lockhart. – Desculpe por isso, Harry. Nada pessoal – o amigo deu de ombros.

Os três continuaram o resto do caminho para o castelo em silêncio. Harry sentiu a mão de Gina gelada entre a sua. Sabia que estava nervosa. Assim que chegaram na sala comunal Rony subiu as escadas para se lavar e não desceu mais. Harry e Gina decidiram deixar os dois um tempo sozinhos, para pensar sobre tudo que tinha acontecido. Além disso, ele sabia que a namorada estava se sentindo mal por tudo aquilo.

Os dois estavam abraçados em silêncio no sofá, em frente à lareira. Quando a sala estava vazia ela finalmente abriu a boca para falar mas foi interrompida.

- Não, eu não acho que seja culpa sua. Você fez apenas uma brincadeira com Rony. E, se quer saber, ele explodiria mesmo se você não fizesse – ela se surpreendeu.

- Você está lendo meus pensamentos de novo, Harry? Combinamos que não usaríamos mais a telepatia até que soubéssemos como usá-la de forma segura e... – ele riu da postura responsável e adulta dela, com as mãos na cintura e o semblante sobressaltado.

- Não. Eu não preciso realmente de usar telepatia para adivinhar você, meu amor. Eu percebi como você estava se sentindo. E passei o dia todo preocupado com você, nos intervalos em que o seu irmão não estava me levando à loucura pela pior crise de dor de cotovelos da história – Gina sorriu.

- Nem me fale. Mione também está péssima. Eu realmente me sinto culpada – abaixou a cabeça.

- Hey – disse, erguendo o queixo dela. – Combinamos de não sentir mais isso, lembra? Não foi culpa sua. Você conhece muito bem o seu irmão. Sabe como ele e Mione sempre foram explosivos um com o outro – ela concordou.

- Eu sei. Mas me sinto tão desanimada com isso. Eu gostaria de poder ajudá-los de alguma forma. Eles se amam, Harry. Sabe? É como se de repente as coisas estivessem diferentes, como se estivéssemos em um mundo paralelo, onde tudo pode acontecer ou algo assim – ele olhou dentro de seus olhos.

- Muito bem, entendi onde você quer chegar. Vamos lá, pode dizer – Gina ficou sem graça.

- Dizer o quê? – ela disfarçou e ele sorriu.

- Não me faça usar a telepatia em você, mocinha – brincou.

- Está bem. Eu não quero que aconteça o mesmo conosco, se quer saber – Harry a abraçou com força, beijando-lhe o alto da cabeça.

- Isso não vai acontecer, baixinha – ela protestou, ainda nos braços dele.

- Hey, eu não sou baixinha – os dois riram um pouco. – E, depois, as minhas preocupações são legítimas. Eu sei o que você sente quando eu vou me encontrar com o Dra... – ele tentou dissimular. – Malfoy. Está vendo? É só eu falar o nome dele que você fica estranho – Harry se ajeitou no sofá. – Eu entendo você. Eu também não gostaria que estivesse vendo aquela idiota da Chang – Harry riu e Gina não entendeu. - Você acha engraçado? Eu também tenho ciúmes e...

- Não. Não é isso. Eu estou rindo porque sei de algo sobre a Cho que você não sabe – ela franziu a testa, tentando ignorar o fato de ele ter chamado a sua ex-rival pelo primeiro nome.

- E eu posso saber por acaso o que é? – colocou as mãos na cintura, fazendo com que Harry risse ainda mais e a puxasse de novo para si.

- Lembra-se do que Fleur disse hoje? Que tem um elfo doméstico cuidando de Cho na enfermaria? – Gina já ia perguntar se ele tinha feito uma visita a ex-apanhadora da Corvinal mas Harry foi mais rápido em responder. - Eu não a visitei, se quer saber, mas fui visitado hoje. Por Dobby – explicou. - Ele fez questão de me contar que é o responsável pelos cuidados com a "professora Cho-Chata", como ele mesmo a chama – Gina esboçou um sorriso. – Ele me visitou antes da aula de Fleur e foi por isso que eu tive grandes dificuldades em conter o riso quando ela tocou no assunto do "acidente" com Cho. Dobby disse que está se encarregando de pôr bastante sal na comida dela, inclusive nos doces e na água – Gina deu uma gargalhada. – E que apesar de saber que ela é alérgica a gatos, que a fazem sentir vontade de se coçar, embora com os braços quebrados não seja possível fazê-lo – o próprio Harry começou a gargalhar a partir daí, tendo dificuldade para continuar. Gina estava com lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rir. – Ele a deixa a tarde inteira na companhia de Bichento – mais risadas dos dois. – E... – tomou fôlego. – Agora vem a parte mais engraçada – respirou fundo. – Dobby disse: "Estou fazendo pouco, devia lhe quebrar as duas pernas, deixando uma bigorna cair acidentalmente em cima dela, por ela ter aborrecido a 'Srta. sua Wheezy', Harry Potter, senhor" – imitou o elfo doméstico e os dois gargalharam um bom tempo. 

- Dobby é realmente uma criaturinha adorável – ela disse, rindo mais. Depois parou, colocando a mão no peito, recuperando o fôlego, mas antes que pudesse retomar uma respiração normal Harry pressionou os lábios furiosamente nos dela e enquanto Gina se deixava beijar fez uma nota mental para si mesma, lembrando-se de dar uma ótima coleção de meias de lã a Dobby no Natal.


	14. Mais Que Suficiente

Capítulo Quatorze – Mais Que Suficiente 

Mais de uma semana havia se passado desde a briga de Rony e Hermione e os dois ainda não estavam se falando. Era esquisito para os amigos, já que com o passar dos dias os dois concordaram silenciosamente em dividir o espaço de sempre às refeições. Apenas era estranho o fato de não se falarem, apesar de estarem agindo normalmente com Harry e Gina. Parecia até que eram completos desconhecidos ou mesmo que não eram capazes de ouvir e enxergar um ao outro, como seres em mundos distintos ou pessoas que não falavam o mesmo idioma. Era incômodo mas pelo menos não era insuportável, como todos imaginaram que seria.

Naquela manhã chuvosa o professor Lupin passou por eles e deu um leve tapinha nas costas de Harry.

- Estou indo encontrar os meninos Weasley – referiu-se aos gêmeos. – Recebi uma coruja deles ontem à noite. Têm novidades para nós. Agora mostraremos ao seboso do Snape que você teve uma grande idéia sugerindo os meninos – com isso despediu-se e saiu porta afora. No mesmo instante Olívio caminhou animado até eles.

- Olá pessoal – cumprimentou animado. Harry, Rony e Gina se entusiasmaram.

- Olá Olívio – Gina cumprimentou. – E então? Realmente vamos ter o campeonato?

- É claro que sim – respondeu com veemência. – Estou trabalhando para isso. Aliás, os times que estão desfalcados podem começar a procurar novos jogadores. Teremos oito dias disponíveis para isso. Dois para cada time. Estou me encarregando de informar cada capitão, para que possam abrir vagas e disponibilizá-las no mural das salas comunais – falava depressa, ainda tinha que avisar aos outros capitães. – Cá entre nós – disse em tom mais baixo –, estou torcendo muito por vocês – os três riram, até Hermione esboçou uma risada.

Depois de dar o recado Olívio se retirou para a mesa da Lufa-Lufa, deixando os quatro sozinhos de novo. Simas e Dênis se aproximaram, animados.

- Então vamos mesmo jogar? – Dênis perguntou, sorridente, Harry assentiu.

- Vamos precisar de novos jogadores, Harry – Simas disse com convicção.

- Nem me fale... Vou colocar um aviso hoje mesmo na sala comunal. Temos que encontrar os melhores da Grifinória. É o último campeonato que jogaremos – disse com melancolia, sentindo na pele o que Wood deveria ter sentido em seu terceiro ano, quando finalmente ganharam a Taça de Quadribol.

- Nem todos nós – Gina disse timidamente. – Eu ainda jogarei no ano que vem. E Dênis também - Harry sentiu o estômago afundar. A namorada ainda teria que ficar um ano a mais em Hogwarts, sem ele lá para protegê-la. Aquele pensamento lhe fez mal então resolveu deixar para pensar depois naquilo. Já era ruim o suficiente ter que salvar o mundo, administrar a briga entre os melhores amigos, estudar para as provas finais e no intervalo disso tudo tentar ganhar o campeonato de quadribol.

Harry afixou depois do café um pergaminho explicando como seriam os testes para ingressar no time e quais vagas precisavam ser preenchidas. Depois desceu para a aula de poções. "Como se eu já não tivesse problemas suficientes", pensou enquanto descia com os amigos para as masmorras.

Enquanto isso Remo já estava nos fundos da "Gemialidades Weasley", avaliando o que os gêmeos haviam preparado para a Ordem usar contra Voldemort e os Comensais. Os dois estavam sorridentes e confiantes mas ao mesmo tempo pareciam tremendamente compenetrados e sérios quanto à tarefa que lhes fora designada pelo ex-professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. 

- E então meninos? – Lupin disse, esfregando uma mão na outra. – Impressionem-me – Fred e Jorge sorriram.

- Acho melhor o senhor se sentar, professor – Remo obedeceu e colocaram uma série de objetos curiosos em cima da mesa. O professor não entendeu do que se tratava tudo aquilo mas logo os gêmeos começaram uma apresentação do arsenal "Gemial" que haviam criado.

- Nós pedimos uma ajuda ao nosso irmão, Percy, já que trabalha no Ministério, para podermos obter autorização de legalizar todo o "arsenal Gemial" – Lupin acenou com a cabeça, admirado com o cuidado e responsabilidade da dupla. – E também pedimos que o nosso irmão nos ajudasse na demonstração. Percy – Jorge chamou o irmão mais velho, que saiu de uma porta com uma roupa engraçada, totalmente acolchoada.

- Pra que tudo isso, meninos?

- Pra segurança dele, é claro – Fred respondeu, Percy estava visivelmente mal humorado.

- Eu ainda não sei como me convenceram de ser a cobaia de vocês... – Jorge riu.

- Ora, você é o nosso piloto de testes, maninho – Percy deu um sorriso sarcástico para os dois.

- É – Fred completou. – E sabemos que na verdade você está adorando, já que com isso vai poder impressionar uma certa francezinha que conhecemos – Percy corou até a raiz dos cabelos e Remo deu uma gargalhada animada.

- Muito bem. Comecem logo com a demonstração antes que eu mude de idéia – o irmão mais velho disse, encabulado.

- Bem, vamos começar com as coisas mais simples, depois com as mais elaboradas.

Pegaram um pequeno frasco com vários feijõezinhos coloridos mas não eram Feijõezinhos de Todos Os Sabores.

- Essas são as "Pílulas Camaleônicas" – entregaram uma na mão do professor e outra na mão de Percy. – São úteis para camuflagem. Uma vez tomadas por quinze minutos a pessoa pode se disfarçar em qualquer ambiente. Nós fizemos essas com baixa duração, para demonstrações, mas o máximo de tempo que pudemos conseguir foram quinze minutos. Mais do que isso a pessoa tem uma crise de coceira terrível, não é Fred? – Jorge implicou. O irmão rolou os olhos para cima.

- Nem me lembre disso – respondeu, rindo e coçando a parte de trás das orelhas. – Percy, tome uma para o professor poder ver o potencial da "coisa" – o rapaz respirou fundo, pegou uma das pílulas e enfiou na boca, mastigando-a.

- Tem gosto de quê? – Remo perguntou.

- De bala de menta, extra forte – os gêmeos riram.

- É a nossa preferida e não há quem não goste de... – Percy franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Vocês sabem que eu detesto menta – disse, irritado, mas Lupin não prestou atenção no que ele dizia, uma vez que seu rosto estava agora estampado com as cores do papel de parede da pequena sala.

- Meninos, isso é impressionante. Muito bom. Poderemos nos disfarçar em diversos ambientes. Seria inviável encomendarmos capas de invisibilidade para todos da Ordem, além do mais, muito mais rápido do que usar um feitiço da desilusão – os gêmeos ficaram satisfeitos. Percy de um espirro e voltou ao normal, antes de ter ficado da cor da feia cortina roxa que pendia de uma das janelas. - Aprovado – disse, sorrindo. – Nossa, Sirius vai adorar isso – os meninos riram também, inclusive Percy dessa vez.

- Temos mais coisas, professor – separaram umas tiras fininhas e indicaram ao professor.

- Isso é o quê?

- Amarracarrão. Se você colocar no fogo e servir com molho de tomate fica delicioso, porém cru pode amarrar qualquer coisa e agüenta até duzentas libras sem arrebentar – Lupin riu. – Pode ser útil para levarmos nas sacolas. E pode ser encantado para atacar o seu oponente, como uma cobra, se enroscando nele.

- Que massa perigosa, meninos. Um macarrão assassino, eu diria... Mas funciona? – sacudiram a cabeça afirmativamente.

- E é leve e gostoso. Percy provou, não é Percy? – o mais velho concordou, desanimado. Os meninos então passaram ao próximo item da lista.

Encima da mesa espalharam diversas bolinhas coloridas. Remo se aproximou e eles lhe entregaram um pequeno canudinho de madeira.

- Do que se trata? – o professor perguntou, curioso.

- São diferentes armas aqui. Como mesmo princípio. Nós nos baseamos em uma brincadeira que gostávamos de fazer em sala de aula. Você pega uma dessas bolinhas, coloca dentro do canudinho e sopra na direção do inimigo. Elas só são acionadas pela velocidade então não tem como você se auto-enfeitiçar tocando nelas. Cada cor corresponde a um feitiço padrão. Por exemplo... – Fred pegou uma vermelha e colocou no canudinho, apontando-o para Percy. Lupin entendeu o porquê da sua roupa protetora. O gêmeo soprou. – Essa é uma magnética – explicou no mesmo instante em que todos os objetos metálicos da sala voaram em direção ao irmão. – Transforma a pessoa em um imã gigante, é temporário mas ajuda muito no caso de lutas de espada em que você não tem uma – os dois gêmeos Weasley riram.

- Ou se você quiser transformar o seu oponente num idiota – Percy resmungou, coberto de panelas, garfos e outras bugigangas metálicas da sala.

- Essa – Jorge continuou mostrando uma azul – é uma embaraçadora – soprou em Percy quando o irmão já estava se recuperando da magnética. O rapaz ficou tonto e caiu no chão, não conseguindo se levantar de modo algum. – Ela faz com que a pessoa enxergue o mundo de cabeça para baixo. É temporário também mas se você usar seguidas vezes pode fazer o oponente vomitar – Remo estava impressionado.

- Mais alguma?

- Sim, mais duas. A adormecedora, que faz com que a pessoa durma. E tem a verde, que é a curarizante, pode apenas adormecer os músculos, depende do adversário, mas se for muito fraco pode até matá-lo se usada seguidas vezes. É como um "Petrificus Totalus" instantâneo – Fred completou a explicação, seriamente compenetrado. Percy agradeceu por não testarem as duas últimas nele.

- Nós também adaptamos algumas bombas de bosta. É claro que nossos bruxos terão que usar um feitiço bloqueador de cheiro especialmente criado por nós, pois a Cortina de Fedor pode ser fatal – Jorge disse, sorrindo. - Você joga a bomba e uma fumaça marrom e fedorenta cobre tudo num raio de cinco metros. É boa para fugir e também para passar incógnito – o professor achou tudo muito bom.

- Bem, agora só nos resta levar tudo isso ao Moody, para que ele assine a aprovação e autorize a fabricação disso em larga escala. Vamos precisar desse arsenal pronto para cada bruxo da Ordem – Remo emendou e Percy pigarreou.

- Bem, eu falarei pessoalmente com Alastor, professor. Eu pretendo ajudar com essas questões burocráticas e...

- Conquistarrr a adimirração de estrrrangeirros – Fred implicou, imitando Fleur. Percy se retirou, mal humorado, para trocar de roupa e Lupin se despediu, agradecendo aos três pela demonstração.

De noite, após o jantar, já havia um pequeno grupo de interessados nas vagas de batedor e artilheiro, pertencentes no ano anterior a Edward Newton, que já tinha se formado, e Anne Marie, uma das alunas provisórias de Beauxbatons. Depois de inscrever os pretensos jogadores Harry se sentou com os amigos em frente à lareira. Rony e Hermione pareciam alheios a qualquer conversa que Harry e Gina tentavam puxar. A garota estava com o rosto afundado no Livro Interminável de Aritmancia e Rony parecia estar muito interessado em contar o número de buracos de cupim nos troncos de lenha da lareira. Gina trocou um olhar com Harry e os dois deram de ombros. O ex-casal não estava para conversa mesmo naquela noite.

Não demorou muito pra Hermione colocar o grande livro debaixo do braço e se retirar da sala comunal. Rony foi o próximo. Acenou para a irmã e para o amigo e também se retirou em silêncio. Gina, que até então estava no sofá, ao lado de Hermione, bateu a mão ao seu lado, chamando Harry mais para perto.

- Você acha que isso vai durar muito? – perguntou ele, preocupado. – Eu nunca vi eles ficarem sem se falar assim. Quer dizer, sem nem mesmo tocarem no assunto conosco. É como se tivessem morrido uma para o outro – Gina concordou.

- Eu sei. Eu também acho isso muito estranho – ele colocou o braço em volta dela e Gina deitou a cabeça em seu ombro. – Eu sei que eles se amam mas também imagino que esse tempo vai ajudar de alguma forma a superarem as diferenças que têm. Rony é tão cabeça dura que às vezes dá até raiva – Harry riu.

- A Mione também não é nada fácil Gi. Ela não dá muito descanso para ele – a menina concordou.

Enquanto conversavam a sala foi se esvaziando. Fazia tempo que não ficavam sozinhos. Passavam o dia inteiro divididos entre os amigos, que agora não se falavam, então exigiam mais atenção da parte deles. De repente se viram sozinhos. Olharam para os lados e perceberam que já era tarde. Haviam passado horas apenas conversando sobre vários assuntos, quadribol, Rony e Hermione e por fim, como não podiam evitar o assunto, a guerra iminente.

- Então você acha mesmo que as coisas vão piorar? – Gina perguntou enquanto colocava as pernas para cima do sofá e abraçava os joelhos. Harry assentiu. Ela encostou o queixo nas pernas, abaixando a cabeça.

- Hey, não precisa ficar assim. Você vai ficar bem – consolou.

- Harry, você sabe que não é isso que me preocupa. E como eu posso ficar bem sabendo que posso perder você de forma tão estúpida? – ele não sabia o que dizer.

- Vem cá, vem – puxou-a para perto de si e a deitou sobre o peito. O coração dele batia apressado. Ela ficou escutando as batidas por alguns momentos. 

- Eu quero lutar ao seu lado – Harry se levantou do sofá bruscamente.

- Não me peça isso, Gina – ela ficou séria.

- Eu não estou pedindo. Eu estou informando – respondeu com simplicidade.

- Você tem idéia do que está dizendo? Do risco que vai correr? – ela assentiu.

- Se você pode correr esse risco eu também posso, Harry. Dumbledore está nos preparando para a guerra, afinal de contas. E eu já passei por coisas piores. Eu já fui possuída por Você-Sab... Por Voldemort – disse o nome sem tremer. Harry ficou impressionado.

- Eu sei disso. Eu sei. Mas eu não quero – ela sorriu de modo condescendente.

- Harry, isso não é sobre o que queremos ou não. O que eu quero é ficar com você aqui, para sempre, aconchegada no seu peito, como se não precisássemos fazer mais nada na vida, mas não é assim. Infelizmente não é assim. E você sabe disso...

- É, eu sei – ele a abraçou com força, e beijou sua na testa. "Mas eu preciso pensar em um modo de te proteger disso tudo", pensou. – Venha, vamos fazer uma coisa que não fazemos há um bom tempo. Me espere aqui – subiu as escadas e voltou com a capa de invisibilidade do pai dobrada nas mãos e sua vassoura nos ombros. Cobriu ambos e saiu pelo buraco do retrato devagar. Caminharam em silêncio até o Hall de entrada e foram até o lago.

Harry retirou a capa e a colocou em cima de um dos bancos de cimento. Posicionou Gina à sua frente e os dois, montados na vassoura, deram um pequeno impulso no chão. Em segundos estavam voando alto.

Estava frio e o vento mantinha as vestes de ambos coladas ao corpo. Harry a enlaçou com uma das mãos e repetiram o vôo duplo do ano anterior. Ainda estavam em silêncio. Era como se o momento fosse feito apenas para relaxar e limpar as mentes de preocupações e medos.

Quando desceram se sentiam bem melhor, a adrenalina correndo pelas veias e a enorme quantidade de endorfinas liberadas com o vôo havia deixado os dois relaxados e com as bochechas vermelhas.

Enquanto entravam embaixo da capa Gina parou Harry e sorriu. Encostou os lábios nos dele devagar e então respirou fundo, tomando coragem para dizer algo. Harry percebeu.

- O que houve? – perguntou, preocupado. – Está tudo bem? – ela acenou que sim, abriu a boca e encarou o chão, vermelha até as orelhas. - Gina? – ela suspirou.

- Está bem. Eu quero tentar de novo – ele franziu a testa.

- De novo...? – gesticulou para que ela especificasse o quê. A ruiva franziu as sobrancelhas e ele entendeu do que se tratava. - Ah! Você diz tentar, tentar – parou sem acreditar. – Mesmo? Quando? Agora? – ela riu da animação dele.

- Eu vou combinar com a Mione. Vou fazer com que ela afaste o Rony e nos empreste o quarto. Talvez no final de semana de Hogsmeade, logo depois do jogo. Vamos jogar contra a Lufa-Lufa em duas semanas, não é? E depois do jogo poderemos escapulir, como quem não quer nada, ninguém vai dar pela nossa falta, por causa da agitação do jogo e do passeio a Hogsmeade, a escola vai ficar vazia e... – Harry riu. – O que foi?

- Você planejou tudo isso agora? – ela piscou.

- Bem, digamos que o vôo duplo me deu muita inspiração – os dois riram. Harry lhe deu um beijo mais demorado desta vez.

- Eu vou me lembrar disso – disse enquanto voltavam para o castelo.

No dia seguinte Harry ficou às voltas com a seleção do novo batedor e artilheiro. Depois de diversos testes escolheram como batedora uma menina da turma de Gina e, para surpresa de todos, Dino Thomas conseguiu uma vaga na artilharia. Harry ficou satisfeito com os novos jogadores. Agradeceu a participação de todos e fez um rápido discurso de boas vindas aos novatos.

Depois assistiram a seleção dos novos jogadores do time da Corvinal. Um novo goleiro foi escolhido e uma menina do sexto ano, Luna Lovegood, como batedora. Depois o capitão fez um discurso parecido com o de Harry.

Luna não estava dando muita atenção a ele, parecia estar interessada em contar as sardas de Rony ou o rapaz tinha alguma sujeira no nariz, já que ela não parava de encará-lo. Ele cutucou a irmã.

- Essa garota tem alguma coisa contra sardas, Gi? – Gina riu.

- Não sei, Ron. Ela é meio maluquinha. Eles a chamam de "No mundo da Luna" Lovegood mas é muito inteligente. Tem que ver a pontuação dela no ano passado, foi a melhor de todo o quinto ano, bem, ela perdeu para mim em Herbologia e em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, mas você tinha que ver a cara do Snape quando foi obrigado a pontuá-la com a nota máxima em Poções. Eu não teria passado com o mínimo se não fosse pelo Draco – Rony fez uma careta e os dois se calaram para ouvir os agradecimentos finais do capitão.

Quando o discurso acabou e todos foram liberados, após marcarem dois dias inteiros de treinamento, Olívio chegou animado ao campo.

- Harry, Harry. Que bom que você ainda está aqui – Rony e Gina olharam para Wood e ele se retratou. – Vocês dois também... Bem – mudou de assunto. – A escola ganhou um novo jogo de bolas. Novinhas. Vocês precisam ver o pomo de ouro. Brilha como, como... Ora, brilha como ouro, mas novo em folha sabe? E a goles? Nossa! A antiga estava tão surrada e velha. Até os balaços parecem mais animados e dispostos a voar. Nós vamos estrear o jogo novo na abertura da temporada, isso significa que se você pegar o pomo, e você vai, né, Harry? – emendou. – Vai ser o primeiro a pegar aquele pomo, isso é um fato histórico, não? – Harry não achou grande coisa mas concordou para não desanimar o amigo.

Os quatro caminharam enquanto falavam até que a confusão nas escadas, no horário antes do almoço, fez com que Wood desanimasse e fosse procurar os outros capitães para contar a novidade.

Depois de se trocar se juntaram a Hermione à mesa. Novamente nenhuma palavra foi trocada por ela e Rony. Embora estivessem quase frente a frente. Neville estava animado com a escolha de Dino e Luna, a batedora nova da Corvinal, estava treinando a rebater almôndegas enfeitiçadas em seu prato. A loira as rebatia com o garfo e elas voltavam, antes de enfiá-las na boca e comê-las. Rony olhou para aquilo horrorizado.

- Espero que não resolvam voltar depois de mastigadas – murmurou para Gina, que estava ao lado de Hermione. Esta não riu mas ficou incomodada quando a menina deu uma enorme gargalhada pelo comentário de Rony. Ele riu, sem graça, então fez um gesto rodando o indicador na têmpora, indicando que a menina era, obviamente, doida.

- Pelo menos é boa batedora – Harry comentou entre dentes.

- É, é muito bonita também – Neville disse disfarçadamente. Hermione emburrou a cara e saiu da mesa. - O que deu nela? Eu disse alguma coisa? – emendou e Gina deu de ombros.

- Não esquente, Nev. E aí? Como está o seu ensaio de Poções? – mudou de assunto.

Terminaram de almoçar mas antes que pudessem ir para a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas Draco trocou um sério olhar com Gina, o que fez com que a menina entendesse que tinha algo para lhe falar. A garota alcançou a mão de Harry e lhe deu um firme apertão. Ele apenas abaixou a cabeça e se soltou da namorada, vendo com o canto dos olhos a menina entrar na sala de aula vazia mais próxima. Ela não podia imaginar o quanto estava sendo difícil controlar o ciúme. "Eu quero tentar de novo... Depois do jogo", ele lembrou das palavras dela na noite anterior e melhorou, seguindo Rony, para descansar um pouco do almoço antes da aula. Quem sabe um pouco de xadrez?

Draco entrou na sala e pigarreou. Gina estava sentada na mesa, balançando as pernas. Ela parou instantaneamente.

- Diga – falou com pressa.

- Oi para você também ruiva – implicou.

- Oi Draco. Diga – insistiu e ele fez uma careta desapontada.

- Então é isso que eu sou para você agora? Uma fonte ambulante de informações? – Gina olhou séria para ele.

- Não – ele já ia ficando satisfeito quando ela continuou. – Você seria isso se estivesse falando e andando – ele apertou os olhos.

- Ouch! Essa doeu Weasley – Gina ficou de pé.

- Você realmente tem algo para me dizer ou só queria irritar o Harry? – deixou escapar.

- Bem, não vou negar que eu esteja bem mais feliz agora mas na verdade eu tenho – ela ficou em silêncio e ele também.

- Então? – ela cruzou os braços, ansiosa. – Estou esperando – disse em tom de comando.

- Nervosinha hoje, hein, Weasley? Potter não está dando conta do recado? – ela corou. – Bem já ouviu a expressão quem cala consente? – implicou e a menina ficou com o rosto contraído de raiva.

- Já ouviu a expressão vai se f...

- Ruiva? – ele a interrompeu e deu uma gargalhada. – Acertei um nervo, hein? Bem... – ele ignorou a frustração da garota e prosseguiu. – A questão é, meu pai está muito feliz – Gina deixou a boca se abrir.

- Bem, percebo que a sua intenção não era irritar o Harry e sim me irritar. Você me chamou aqui só para isso? Para cair na minha pele? Você tem que rever as sua prioridades, Malfoy – Draco se irritou, não por ela o chamar pelo sobrenome mas por ofendê-lo.

- Hey, é a minha pele aqui, ok? O psicopata é meu pai? Alô? Sangue do meu sangue, carne da minha carne, essas nojeiras que as famílias dizem... Mas a questão é: Lúcio Malfoy está feliz. Muito feliz – ele a segurou pelos ombros. – Ele só ficou feliz assim quando colocou aquele diário dentro do seu caldeirão. E quando soube que eu te levaria ao baile – Gina encarou os olhos cinzentos dele. – Eu nunca te expliquei, não é? Ele mandou que eu fosse gentil com você, mandou que te afastasse do Potter. No início eu não queria, me irritava, mas depois... – baixou os olhos.

- Eu sei o que aconteceu depois, Draco. Mas o que isto tem a ver com...

- Gina, algo me diz que é algo sobre você. Ele não ia tentar nada contra o Potter agora. Não depois de saber o quanto Dumbledore está protegendo o precioso "heroizinho". Snape ter sido pego foi uma grande mostra do quanto o diretor pode investir para proteger o Potter, mas você...

- O que tem eu?

- Bem, Lúcio parece ter uma certa obsessão em te fazer sofrer ou de fazer o Potter sofrer com isso e você não parece estar sendo muito protegida pelo patético do Po... – Gina se irritou.

- Eu sou protegida. Harry nunca...

- Fala sério, ruiva – interrompeu - Ele está mais preocupado com o ciúme idiota dele do que...

- NÃO DIGA ISSO - gritou. - O ciúme dele não é idiota e isso não é verdade –protestou.

- Então você assume que o ciúme dele tem fundamento?

- Não. É claro que não tem, eu nunca...

- Que pena, para mim, mas da parte dele então é idiotice – Gina bufou.

- O que fez você pensar que o seu pai está assim tão feliz, Draco? – ela desistiu de discutir e foi prática.

- Bem, ele mandou uma mensagem para mim hoje pelo correio coruja – Draco esticou o pergaminho para Gina. – Você teria reparado se não estivesse ocupada demais bajulando o namoradinho e aquele idiota do Wood – ela ignorou o comentário e leu o bilhete.

_"Draco,_

_Logo você terá motivos para rir..._

_L.M."_

Assinava com o brasão da família. Gina devolveu a carta com certo desdém.

- E você acha que isso tem algum significado? - Draco olhou bem para ela, furioso.

- Eu sei que tem e sei que tem a ver com você e sei que você está em perigo. E isso é MAIS QUE SUFICIENTE PARA MIM – gritou, ressentido, e saiu, batendo a porta atrás de si.

Gina sabia que devia desculpas ao amigo mas faria isso depois. Agora estava atrasada o suficiente para a aula de Defesa Contra as artes das Trevas.


	15. Onde Estavam Os Fundamentos

Capítulo Quinze - Onde Estavam Os Fundamentos 

Gina chegou atrasada na aula de Defesa Contra A Artes Das Trevas. Não perdeu pontos para Grifinória mas o olhar de repreensão de Carlinhos foi pior do que se tivesse perdido. Ela se misturou ao resto da turma e rapidamente foi localizada - pelo lampejo ruivo de seus cabelos - e discretamente chamada para perto dos amigos por Harry, que havia passado todo o início da aula praticamente rastreando a namorada, preocupado por ela estar na companhia de Draco Malfoy.

- Como foi lá? – perguntou, curioso. Gina abriu a boca para contar as novidades mas Hermione a cutucou. Gui estava olhando sério para eles e parecia não querer ouvir conversas paralelas em sua aula.

- Depois eu falo... – sussurrou entre os dentes mas decidiu que não contaria nada a Harry. Não valeria à pena preocupá-lo com preocupações sem nenhum fundamento.

Draco se juntou ao grupo e não percebeu o mesmo olhar de Carlinhos, já que estava de cabeça baixa e nitidamente furioso. Rony abriu um sorriso maroto.

- O que você fez com ele, maninha? Estuporou, foi? – Gina fez um sinal de silêncio quando Gui começou a falar.

- Bem, como vocês sabem as aulas de Defesa Contra As Artes Das Trevas estão sendo divididas esse ano. Hoje vocês começam a lidar com bastões e arcos. Eu e meu irmão aqui – colocou a mão nos ombros de Carlinhos – orientaremos vocês nessa tarefa. A professora Delacour continuará ministrando as aulas de manejo de espada e contará com um assistente para isso. Mas isso não vem ao caso agora – ele se aproximou dos alunos e começou a observar as expressões curiosas, ansiosas e até amedrontadas de alguns deles. - Vocês serão divididos. Metade treinará com os arcos e para isso formarão cinco filas aqui. A outra metade será dividida em duplas, para treino com os bastões. Depois trocarão.

Ele organizou os alunos em dois grupos aparentemente homogêneos. Colocou misturados alunos de todas as casas e não se preocupou em separar os alunos do sexto e sétimo anos.

Gina, Harry e Hermione ficaram juntos em um grupo, enquanto Rony estava em mesmo outro, junto com Draco e, para seu desgosto, a nova batedora da Corvinal, que sorria sem parar para ele.

- Muito bem, façam duplas – Carlinhos comandou um dos grupos enquanto Gui fez com que o outro se dividisse organizadamente nas filas, atrás de uma linha demarcada no chão.

- Vocês podem começar a atirar nos alvos. Não se preocupem em mirar no centro, primeiro precisam aprender a fazer com que as flechas sejam deferidas corretamente, depois se preocuparão com a mira. Façam dessa forma – Gui demonstrou com o seu arco a posição correta para cada aluno que estava na primeira fila. Harry deu de ombros para Hermione e apontaram para o alvo, imitando o ruivo.

As flechas da primeira bateria foram lançadas. Harry havia conseguido acertar o batente que prendia o alvo, estava satisfeito, já que Neville sequer havia conseguido se aproximar do alvo, a flecha estava fincada a um palmo do seu próprio pé. Hermione, por sua, vez estava espantada. Sua flecha havia atingido o centro do alvo e mesmo que fosse o centro do alvo de Neville era uma grande vitória para ela. Harry riu e ela franziu a testa.

Enquanto isso Gina, atrás de Hermione, deu um passo à frente e se posicionou. Harry observou a namorada antes de voltar para o final da fila. Gina passou a língua de leve na parte de trás da sua flecha. Ele sentiu a boca ficar seca, ela estava extremamente concentrada, teve dificuldade de se conter em agarrá-la ali mesmo. O simples gesto o atingiu em cheio, literalmente como uma flecha.

Gina puxou o arco, mirou, prendeu a respiração e soltou. A flecha cruzou o ar em linha reta e cravou exatamente no centro do seu alvo. Gui arregalou os olhos.

- Gina? – Harry sorriu, orgulhoso, enquanto o irmão mais velho dava parabéns a caçula Weasley.

- Sorte de principiante? – Dino perguntou para Harry, que torceu os lábios mas duvidava que ela errasse aquele alvo alguma vez.

Enquanto isso Carlinhos tentava ensinar as duplas a trabalharem com os bastões. Para desgosto de Rony ele estava frente a frente com Malfoy, que tinha uma expressão perigosamente furiosa no olhar. Carlinhos percebeu a fúria assassina do sonserino e o recrutou para ser o seu ajudante na demonstração, afinal seria responsabilidade dele contar para Molly Weasley caso o irmão caçula perdesse um olho ou alguma de suas partes móveis tão ou mais úteis quanto.

- Malfoy? – Carlinhos segurou o rapaz pelos ombros. – Você vai me ajudar a demonstrar os movimentos básicos. Você – apontou Luna – pode fazer dupla com o meu irmão ali – indicou Rony com o queixo, o grifinório rolou os olhos para cima ao ver a expressão animada da menina. Hermione percebeu a movimentação da posição onde estava, no fim da fila, e soltou um muxoxo.

- O que foi? – Harry perguntou antes de se colocar ao lado dela, na outra fila.

- Nada. Eu só acho que vai ser impossível acertar algum alvo – Harry observou para onde a amiga olhava e entendeu.

- Bem, a Gina acertou no alvo e você sempre pode usar um pequeno artifício.

- O que você está falando, Harry? – ele riu e olhou na direção de Rony.

- Você pode fingir que o alvo é a nova batedora da Corvinal – Hermione corou e olhou furiosa para ele.

- Ou eu posso simplesmente mirar no meio da sua cara – Harry riu.

- Está bem Mione. Não está mais aqui quem falou – Gina, que tinha acabado de entrar na fila atrás de Hermione, perguntou o que estava havendo. Harry indicou Rony e Luna juntos.

- Ah! – a ruiva disse baixinho. – Entendi... – sussurrou ainda mais. Harry sacudiu a cabeça.

O grupo com bastões tentava imitar Carlinhos, que estava lutando contra Draco. Alguns alunos ainda pareciam alarmados e desajeitados mas a maioria já estava pegando o jeito e batendo bastão contra bastão, fazendo bastante barulho em cada movimento.

- Você luta muito bem – Luna disse em meio a um golpe. Rony mal podia acreditar. A menina o estava paquerando?

- Obrigado – respondeu secamente.

A fila de arcos e flechas andou novamente e Hermione errou o alvo dessa vez, sua flecha não atingiu nem dez centímetros à sua frente.

- Atenção Hermione. Você está distraída – Gui lhe chamou a atenção. Ela acenou e voltou ao fim da fila. Gina mirou, passando a língua da mesma forma de antes na flecha, e acertou. Harry sentiu as bochechas arderem e, passando ao lado dela sussurrou.

- Se você fizer isso mais uma vez eu vou ter que me retirar para um banho frio – ela sorriu maliciosamente.

- Bom saber disso – disse, voltando para trás de Hermione.

Rony já estava começando a ficar realmente irritado com Luna. Ela sorria o tempo todo, adivinhava os golpes dele e quando ele levava a melhor parecia ainda mais feliz.

- Você é muito bom nisso mesmo, Ronald – ele abriu a boca, espantado pela ousadia, e perdeu boa parte da concentração.

"Pow". Um baque surdo e ele estava no chão, tonto e desorientado. Um filete de sangue escorreu pela sua testa. Luna gritou algo que não pôde identificar antes de apagar por completo.

- Ronald! Me desculpe – a menina se abaixou perto dele. Harry ergueu os olhos e correu até o amigo. Gina fez o mesmo e Hermione instintivamente foi atrás.

- Calma – Carlinhos tentou afastar a pequena multidão da volta do irmão mais novo. 

- Olha só o que você fez com ele sua idiotazinha insignificante e desajeitada – Hermione afastou Harry e Gina e empurrou Luna para longe de Rony, que agora jazia completamente desacordado no chão.

- Hey, você é muito metida a besta, sua... – Luna avançou para cima de Hermione mas Gina segurou a menina, que era mais baixa que ela, pela cintura.

- Como ousa? Sua Jezebel. Você acabou de nocautear o Rony, depois de ficar se jogando descaradamente em cima dele – Harry segurou a amiga pelos ombros.

- Meninas – Gui chamou a atenção das duas. – Que comportamento é esse? Hermione, você é chefe das monitoras, por favor se comporte – Luna apertou os olhos, soltando fagulhas na direção da outra garota, mas não estava livre de ser chamada a atenção. – E você, Srta. Lovegood, por favor vá para a sua sala comunal. Vamos levar meu irmão para a ala hospitalar. Esses acidentes infelizmente acontecem...

- Todos estão liberados. Vão. Não há nada mais aqui para ser visto aqui – Carlinhos completou e Draco deu uma risada.

- Patético, como todo Weasley – referiu-se a Rony, encarando Gina, que ia abrir a boca mas os dois professores o repreenderam imediatamente.

- Sr. Malfoy – Gui se adiantou. – Menos vinte pontos para a Sonserina – Draco ia retrucar mas Carlinhos tomou à frente.

- E menos vinte da minha parte. Se reclamar poderá pegar uma detenção para acompanhar – Harry riu, Hermione e Gina ignoraram Malfoy enquanto Rony era carregado para a ala hospitalar.

Assim que o rapaz foi acomodado em uma das camas Hermione olhou para ele, desolada. Harry segurou a mão de Gina, que também estava preocupada.

- Ele vai ficar bom, Gui? – perguntou para o irmão, que sorriu.

- É claro que vai Gininha. Se tem uma coisa que nós somos é cabeça dura. Ele só vai ter uma baita dor de cabeça por uns dias mas vai ficar ótimo.

- Em poucos dias o Sr. Weasley vai estar muito bem, agora por favor, se retirem para que ele descanse – Madame Pomfrey pediu educadamente. 

Os três saíram da enfermaria. Hermione foi andando rápido na frente e Harry achou melhor deixar a amiga esfriar um pouco a cabeça.

No dia seguinte Harry e Gina mal viram Hermione, ela só se juntou aos dois nas refeições. Até mesmo nas aulas parecia distante e não trocou mais do que duas palavras com ambos. Não perguntou de Rony também mas, ao final da tarde, Harry a viu saindo da enfermaria.

Rony estava dormindo mas tinha certeza de que a garota tinha ido receber notícias do amigo. Harry entrou na enfermaria e ficou sentado ao lado da cama. Assim que o menino acordou Harry explicou o que havia acontecido, não entrou em detalhes mas mencionou a preocupação de Hermione. Rony não esboçou nenhuma reação então ele se calou. Alguns minutos depois Gina se juntou aos dois.

- Você está bem? – perguntou para o irmão, que tinha uma faixa em volta da cabeça.

- Bem, eu poderia estar melhor mas acho que vou sobreviver, pelo menos vou estar bom para jogar quadribol daqui duas semanas. Madame Pomfrey disse que eu recebo alta assim que o galo da minha cabeça diminuir – respondeu, ranzinza. – Então foi a "No mundo da Luna" que me nocauteou mesmo, é? Que péssimo para a minha reputação – mudou de assunto enquanto se sentava na cama.

- É, mas ela é uma batedora, lembra-se? É o trabalho dela: bater. Por isso a pancada foi tão forte... E ela mandou que eu te entregasse isso, estava se sentindo tão mal que nem se atreveu a vir aqui – Gina mostrou um pacote para o irmão e deu uma risadinha. Era uma caixinha em forma de coração com chocolates dentro. Rony bufou.

- Ainda bem que ela não veio. Já é bastante "atencioso" da parte dela – debochou, Gina sacudiu a cabeça.

- É, mas ela foi de grande ajuda, se não fosse por ela a Mione não teria vin... – Harry segurou a mão da namorada, indicando que Rony não estava muito interessado naquilo. Mas ela não deteve a língua e prosseguiu. - Se você não estivesse nocauteado Hermione não teria vindo aqui te visitar e nem teria quase quebrado a cara da Luna de tanto ciúme. Pense nisso, maninho – ela se virou para Harry. – Está na hora de ele crescer Harry. Precisa saber que as pessoas se preocupam com ele, mesmo sendo o patético cabeça dura que é – ela deixou os chocolates e saiu da enfermaria, furiosa. Rony deu um sorriso sem graça.

- Desculpe amigo. Acho que eu arrumei confusão para você também – Harry olhou para a porta se fechando atrás de Gina e deu de ombros.

- Tudo bem. Digamos que estamos passando por uma fase um tanto quanto ansiosa do nosso relacionamento - Rony franziu a testa mas Harry não quis entrar em detalhes, afinal a garota ainda era a irmã caçula do amigo. – Descanse Rony. Eu separei o seu dever de casa de hoje. Gina vai te entregar tudo quando você estiver de volta. Até lá tente descansar e esquecer os problemas – Rony concordou e Harry saiu da enfermaria, tentaria achar Gina e acalmá-la. Depois que saiu Rony ficou pensativo, assim passou os dias que se seguiram até a sua recuperação.

Duas semanas passaram mais rápido do que todos imaginavam, antes que pudessem perceber estavam na manhã do jogo de quadribol. Rony estava tentando tomar coragem para procurar Hermione desde que saíra da enfermaria. Gina já havia dado diversas indiretas no irmão até que se cansou e o chamou para conversar no vestiário, antes do jogo.

- Eu acho bom que você converse logo com ela, Ron. Ou você vai se arrepender pro resto da vida. Ela não vai te esperar para sempre. Esperar que você tenha nervos para assumir que foi um panaca e peça desculpas. Eu sei que ela já deve imaginar que você sabe que ela esteve lá na enfermaria enquanto você dormia então imagina o quanto não deve estar se sentindo idiota. Ela nem ao menos tem conversado comigo e com o Harry, não é Harry? – o rapaz não teve tempo de responder. – E eu preciso pedir um favor importantíssimo para ela e nem ao menos tive coragem. E isso é tudo culpa sua, Ronald Weasley. Agora eu vou lá para o campo trucidar aqueles panacas da Lufa-Lufa, isso vai me fazer muito bem – Rony ficou impressionado com a irritação da irmã mais nova e arregalou os olhos para Harry, o amigo riu, sem graça.

- Ansiedade. Eu te disse... – Rony não compreendeu.

- Amigo, Deus se apiede de sua alma se ela não melhorar logo – Harry sorriu, sabia exatamente o que precisava fazer para que Gina melhorasse, só não sabia quando teria a chance de fazê-lo.

Os dois times sobrevoaram o campo e iniciaram a partida após Harry apertar a mão do capitão da Lufa-Lufa. O jogo estava muito tranqüilo. Gina estava jogando um pouco mais agressiva mas a Grifinória estava na liderança. Hermione não tinha ido assistir ao jogo. Estava na biblioteca preparando um ensaio de Aritmancia. Agora estava com o hábito de andar sozinha pelo castelo.

Draco, por sua vez, não estava com a menor paciência de assistir o jogo àquela manhã. Estava particularmente irritado com o Potter perfeito para vê-lo capturar mais uma vez o pomo de ouro. "Grande novidade", pensou. "Grifinória vence! Bah." Deixou-se cair na poltrona da masmorra gelada e vazia e jogou alguma lenha na lareira, na esperança de não congelar até a morte, embora não estivesse muito incomodado se isso acontecesse.  A lareira crepitou por alguns instantes e uma silhueta surgiu nela.

- Pai? – Draco se espantou, Lúcio sorriu para ele.

- O que está fazendo aqui dentro, Draco? Há uma partida de quadribol lá fora, sabia? – o rapaz deu de ombros.

- Grifinória contra Lufa-Lufa? Quem merece isso? Eu ainda prefiro arrancar as minhas próprias unhas com um alicate – Lúcio apertou os olhos.

- Isso até poderia ser arranjado – estava falando sério. - Mas no momento sugiro que vá ao campo e assista. Garanto que o jogo será mais interessante que pensa – Draco sentiu um peso no estômago.

- Como assim?

- Bem, digamos que a partida vai ser um estouro, ou você pensou que o jogo de bolas novas havia sido mandado por quem? – Draco fez força para sorrir mas agora estava imaginando o que aconteceria. – Basta que aquela pirralha pobretona encoste na goles e em dez segundos ela vai explodir pelos ares. Potter vai passar a vida catando os pedacinhos da namoradinha – deu uma gargalhada sinistra. Draco se manteve firme e riu também.

- Está bem, pai. Eu vou até lá assistir. Isso vai ser divertido... – completou, por via das dúvidas. No mesmo instante Draco subiu as escadas para o dormitório e montou em sua vassoura. Não teria tempo para descer as escadas. Arrombou a janela e saiu voando por ela.

As arquibancadas estavam lotadas de alunos gritando, o jogo havia acabado de começar. O sonserino sobrevoou a área próxima e viu que Harry estava longe de Gina, que estava tentando roubar a goles da artilheira grandalhona da Lufa-Lufa.

Harry varria o campo em busca do pomo então achou estranho quando se deparou com Draco montado em sua vassoura.

"Mas o quê?", antes que Harry pudesse pensar no que o sonserino fazia ali Lino Jordan narrou uma espetacular tomada de bola feita por Gina: "Essa ruivinha tem fome de bola", a goles agora estava com ela. Não havia mais tempo para explicações e avisos. Draco direcionou a vassoura para ela, o mais rápido que pôde. Harry o seguiu.

- Ruiva, solte a goles. Gina! Solte a goles agora – ela não ouvia. Estava determinada a marcar um gol para Grifinória.

Harry estava bem próximo de Draco agora. O sonserino conseguiu chegar ao lado de Gina e deu um empurrão violento na menina, quase a derrubando da vassoura, e tomou a goles. Harry, indignado, foi atrás dele. Gina não estava entendendo absolutamente nada e enquanto isso Lino Jordan narrava, tão perplexo quanto os dois, o que Draco havia acabado de fazer, Olívio Wood paralisava o jogo.

- Malfoy, você está louco? Perdeu a noção? Como você ousa machucá-la, você vai ser ver comi...

- Cala a boca, Potter – ele segurou a goles e a atirou para cima.

Uma explosão enorme fez com que ele e Harry fossem jogados para trás. Todos ficaram em silêncio absoluto no campo. Uma enorme cortina de fumaça cinzenta encobriu a visão de todos. Quando se dissipou Gina gritou. Os dois haviam caído da vassoura e estavam desacordados no chão.

A professora Minerva mandou que todos voltassem em silêncio para suas salas comunais, sendo orientados pelos respectivos monitores. Rony tentou se aproximar mas foi forçado a ir também. Gina foi correndo na direção de Harry e Draco, sem se importar com a onda de alunos andando na direção oposta.

Ela viu Dumbledore colocar os dois suspensos no ar e acompanhar Madame Pomfrey na direção da ala hospitalar. McGonagall fez menção de impedi-la mas o diretor assentiu a presença de Gina ali com um olhar na direção da professora.

- Como eles estão? – Gina perguntou com os olhos cheios de água. Dumbledore olhou sério para ela.

- Estão feridos, Srta. Weasley. Mas vão ficar bem – Madame Pomfrey respondeu de imediato.

Quando chegaram na ala hospitalar Gina viu que havia um corte feio o rosto de Draco e vários arranhões no de Harry. Os dois estavam cobertos de estilhaços chamuscados da goles explodida e sujos de terra e cinzas. Ela ficou sentada entre os dois enquanto eram cuidados pela enfermeira e a professora McGonagall. Harry estava em melhor estado que Draco e acordou logo. Gina se abraçou a ele, chorando. O namorado a acalentou.

- Eu fiquei apavorada. Achei que você, que vocês... – ela olhou para Draco, que ainda estava desacordado na cama ao lado. Harry passou a mão por seu rosto.

- Eu estou bem, meu amor. Não chore... – ela suspirou.

- Eu tenho medo de perder você – disse baixinho, deitada em seu peito. Harry forçou um sorriso. Sabia que corria esse risco mas estava preocupado com ela mais do que com si mesmo.

- Muito bem Potter – a enfermeira se aproximou. – Você precisa tomar essa poção calmante, vai ajudá-lo a relaxar e diminuir esse galo atrás da sua cabeça – Harry tateou e realmente estava com uma saliência na nuca. Gina assentiu. Ele deu de ombros e bebeu um gole da poção. Em dois minutos estava dormindo.

Gina continuou ali, de mãos dadas com ele, até que um resmungo a fez acordar do cochilo que tirava. Draco havia acabado de acordar. Ele se virou para ela e disse, mal humorado.

- Droga, se você está aqui isso deve significar que eu não estou morto – ela não conseguiu evitar de sorrir.

- Também fico feliz que esteja vivo, Draco. Esse seu bom humor é um ótimo sinal de sua plena recuperação – ele torceu o lábio.

- Fala sério, ruiva. Não é você que está quebrada em cima de uma cama e não é você quem está deserdada, ou você acha que meu querido pai não vai saber disso? – a menina ficou séria.

- Desculpe. É culpa minha. Eu não ouvi você. Eu sei que deve estar doendo – ele se virou para ela e encarou os olhos castanhos arrependidos.

- Bem, pelo menos agora você sabe que as minhas preocupações tinham fundamentos. E doeria mais se você estivesse aos pedaços, espalhada pelo campo de quadribol, como Lúcio pretendia. Acredite – ela engoliu em seco. Harry acordou mas não se mexeu nem abriu os olhos. Preferiu ouvir a conversa dos dois.

- Obrigada por salvar a minha vida Draco – ela esticou a outra mão para ele, sem largar a de Harry. Ele segurou a mão e ficou parado, encarando-a na penumbra. Harry observou o modo como Draco olhava para ela.

- Saia daqui ruiva. Não torne as coisas mais difíceis do que elas já são – Gina soltou a mão dele e a de Harry. Era tarde e sabia que logo a enfermeira a mandaria voltar para a sala comunal. Além disso Rony e Hermione deveriam estar aflitos para saber como o amigo estava.

Assim que a grifinória deixou a ala hospitalar Harry disse, sem abrir os olhos.

- Não fique cheio de idéias, Malfoy. Só por que salvou a minha namorada não significa que...

- Bem típico de você: pensar numa coisa dessas. Como você é desprendido, não é mesmo, super Potter? – Draco o interrompeu. – Fingindo que dormia para vigiar a namorada. Patético...

- Eu não preciso vigiar a Gina. Eu confio nela, Malfoy. Eu não confio é em você – o sonserino riu.

- Você é um idiota. Eu realmente não entendo como ainda não se tocou de que está acabando com essa garota. Você vive quase morrendo e ela quase morre junto a cada vez, não percebe? – Harry ia protestar mas Draco prosseguiu. – Você só a faz chorar, desde... Desde sempre, aliás. E agora você coloca a vida dela em risco de novo. A explosão não era para você. Nem tudo é sobre você, grande herói. Era para ela. Era para reduzi-la a pó no meio do jogo, na frente de todo mundo. Na sua frente. Só para causar dor a você. Lúcio explodiria a garota para te atingir mas garanto que ela não te contou que eu já suspeitava disso - Harry sentou na cama subitamente. - Então deixe de ser idiota e achar que isso é sobre o seu ciúme, porque não é. Isso é sobre o seu egoísmo e sobre como você vai roubar cada segundo da vida preciosa daquela ruiva. Você é um patético mimado mesmo. Ela deixou de contar para você o que eu temia que acontecesse porque ela é tão preocupada com a sua segurança que se esquece de si mesma. A vassoura dela despencou ano retrasado e ela quase morreu – Harry sabia o quanto ela tinha realmente chegado perto de morrer. - Ela já deixou o país por sua causa, deixou a família, os amigos. Aquele dormitório em Beauxbatons foi pelos ares para tentar pegá-la. Você a está destruindo, a está matando aos poucos – Harry não conseguiu pensar em nada para contra argumentar.

- Cale a boca, Malfoy – disse, irritado, e Draco riu.

- Você quer que eu cale a boca porque sabe que digo a verdade. Você está tão preocupado olhando para o próprio umbigo que se esquece de que você vai afundar acompanhado por aqueles que te cercam. A sangue-ruim, o puxa-saco patético e, infelizmente, aquela ruiva.

- CALA ESSA BOCA – Draco sacudiu a cabeça.

- Sabe? Eu poderia cuidar dela, Potter. Eu não deixaria nada de mal acontecer com aquela garota, ela realmente merece ser fel... – Harry se levantou da cama e segurou Draco pelo pescoço. 

- Não toque nela, Malfoy. Não ouse. Ela é minha – Draco lhe deu um soco no braço e o grifinírio o largou, empurrou-o, Harry caiu sentado na cama.

- Viu só o que eu falei? Egoísmo puro. Meu, meu, meu. Minha, minha, minha. Eu, eu, eu. É nisso que você se resume. Você está tão fascinado por si mesmo que não enxerga o que faz com a Gina todos os dias. Prometendo sonhos de um futuro perfeito para ela, prometendo filhos quatro-olhos e feios como você. Prometendo que não vai morrer, quando você sabe que é bem provável que morra e, nesse caso, é quase certo que ela vá junto. Faça um favor a você mesmo e se toque, Potter. Vá dormir e me deixe em paz. Eu não vou ensinar você a viver, estou muito ocupado cicatrizando aqui para fazer isso.

Harry deitou na cama mas não conseguiu dormir. De certa forma sabia que as palavras que o outro rapaz havia dito não eram só fruto de maldade e inveja. Depois de algum tempo sentiu o estômago afundar e as lágrimas arderem nos olhos quando concluiu que Draco Malfoy estava absolutamente certo: tinha que deixar a garota ser feliz e viver. Tinha que terminar o namoro. Só precisava arranjar um jeito de dizer isso para Gina.


	16. Evitando o Inevitável

Capítulo Dezesseis – Evitando o Inevitável 

Harry não havia pregado os olhos a noite toda. Doía saber que assim que saísse da enfermaria teria de encarar a realidade e se afastar para sempre de Gina. Draco tinha um ponto de vista cruel mas verdadeiro. Nunca ele, Harry Potter, poderia oferecer segurança para ela. Malfoy se espreguiçou na cama ao lado e Harry fechou os olhos. Não queria mais ouvir nada que o sonserino tivesse para falar.

- Fingindo que dorme, Potter? Que maduro de sua parte – disse, sorrindo. Harry se manteve do mesmo jeito. – O que seja... – Malfoy emendou, levantando. – Se prefere se esconder aqui o problema é seu, eu vou cair fora – Harry permaneceu estático enquanto o outro rapaz se esgueirava até o lavatório.

Madame Pomfrey saiu de sua sala e foi verificar os dois. Não encontrando Draco caminhou até o lavatório. Harry ouviu ela conversar com o outro rapaz.

- Tem certeza de que se sente bem, Sr. Malfoy? Pode ir então mas volte à noite para trocarmos seu curativo.

Então Harry ouviu os passos de ambos ecoarem até a porta de entrada da enfermaria. Ouviu o ranger dessa e logo em seguida uma voz familiar.

- Draco? Você já está saindo daqui? – Gina perguntou, espantada. – Eu vim para ver como vocês estavam e... – o garoto sorriu.

- Eu estou ótimo mas o seu herói está dormindo ainda – respondeu, sarcástico. – Vejo você mais tarde ruiva – Madame Pomfrey se virou para Gina.

- Querida, se quiser pode entrar e ver o Sr. Potter – Harry puxou as cobertas para cima, cobrindo quase até as orelhas. Gina agradeceu e caminhou até a cama. Ele continuou fingindo que dormia, precisava evitá-la até que soubesse exatamente como falar que estava tudo acabado.

- Ele está bem? – perguntou para a enfermeira.

- Sim, está. Deve estar apenas cansado. Ou tomou uns goles a mais da poção para dormir que deixei na mesa de cabeceira, caso precisasse – respondeu antes de deixar os dois a sós.

Gina se sentou na cama de Draco, agora vazia. Harry podia sentir os olhos dela o fitando mesmo estando com as pálpebras cerradas. Podia sentir o calor dela emanar mesmo à distância e envolvê-lo por completo, embriagando-o de uma sensação de medo e desejo incontrolável ao mesmo tempo. Ouviu-a suspirar e novamente a voz conhecida, sair trêmula.

- Eu te amo – ele pôde sentir o hálito quente dela sussurrando próximo ao seu ouvido. Ficou arrepiado sob as cobertas. - Falei com Hermione ontem antes de dormir e combinei com ela de trocarmos de cama – ela parou por alguns segundos. - Serei toda sua hoje à noite – Harry começou a tremer e a torcer para que Gina não percebesse. Ela pressionou os lábios de leve no dele. – Eu queria falar isso para você, não podia esperar você acordar – continuou com as bochechas quentes e vermelhas, antes de sair da enfermaria deixando para trás um Harry completamente devastado.

Gina havia acabado de dizer que se entregaria a ele e Harry estava tentando procurar a melhor forma de explicar que não poderiam mais ficar juntos.

Passava um pouco da hora do café quando a enfermeira resolveu examiná-lo. Não era possível que não estivesse acordado ainda. Ela caminhou até a cama e o chamou.

- Sr. Potter? – ele fingiu despertar com dificuldade. – O senhor está se sentindo bem? – Harry parou por alguns segundos e então mentiu.

- Não. Estou meio... Meio... – os olhos da enfermeira piscaram atentamente. – Enjoado – de certa forma era verdade.

Madame Pomfrey sacudiu a cabeça e o examinou, pedindo que abrisse a boca e dissesse "ah", depois palpou o couro cabeludo, procurando algum abaulamento ou depressão, e por fim sentenciou, muito contrariada.

- Já que está tão enjoado assim não mandarei vir um café da manhã normal. Mandarei vir um chá de ervas e bolachas de água e sal. Nada de rosquinhas e suco de abóboras, Sr. Potter – Harry se sentiu um prisioneiro a pão e água praticamente e teve certeza de que a enfermeira sabia que estava fingindo mas de certa forma achava que merecia, pelo que teria que fazer com Gina, destruindo os sonhos da pessoa que mais amava no mundo.

Passou o resto da manhã ali, deitado, olhando o teto, absorto em pensamentos, remoendo uma enorme quantidade de culpa antecipadamente. Imaginava como seria a vida sem Gina. "Completamente vazia", pensou. "Com sorte eu morro antes de morrer por estar sem ela", ironizou enquanto tentava tomar coragem.

Não percebeu os enormes olhos de Dobby o encarando de forma curiosa.

- Harry Potter, senhor? – Harry quase caiu da cama de susto. Dobby estava sentado no criado mudo e havia tampado o campo de visão do menino, bloqueando a bela vista para o teto.

- Dobby! Por favor! Não faça mais isso – pediu, sentando-se com a mão no peito. – Eu estou aqui para me recuperar, não para morrer. Embora na atual conjuntura... – ele se calou, olhando para os olhos ressentidos do elfo doméstico.

- Desculpe, Harry Potter. Dobby chamou mas Harry Potter não ouvia. Dobby só queria ajudar – abaixou a cabeça e fungou. Harry respirou fundo.

- Tudo bem Dobby. Sem problemas. Diga... É bom falar com algum amigo – os grandes olhos se iluminaram de novo.

- Dobby soube por Timby, a elfa que arruma a enfermaria, que Harry Potter deveria receber apenas chá e bolachas, então Dobby pensou se Harry Potter não precisava de um contrabando – esticou as orelhas e colocou sobre as cobertas de Harry um embrulho.

Ele abriu com cuidado e encontrou alguns bolinhos de nozes, dois sanduíches de presunto e um cantil de vidro cheio de um líquido laranja, certamente suco de abóbora. Não pôde deixar de sorrir.

- Obrigado Dobby. Eu nem sei como agradecer – o elfo sorriu.

- Harry Potter já agradeceu, sendo amigo de Dobby – o rapaz acenou com a cabeça e se despediu do elfo, que evaporou numa pequena nuvem de fumaça branca.

Assim que Dobby se foi ele ouviu passos e tratou de guardar o pequeno farnel na mesinha, tentando evitar que fosse pego em flagrante pela enfermeira. Mas não era ela; era Rony. O ruivo caminhou até a beirada da cama e se sentou na cama que tinha servido para Draco, da mesma forma que a irmã tinha feito mais cedo.

- Você está bem? – Harry respirou fundo.

- Sim e não – Rony encarou o amigo. Harry pensou se deveria falar sobre o que pretendia fazer mas achou que já doeria demais destruir os sonhos de Gina e não seria justo com o amigo, que já estava parecendo miserável o suficiente.

- O que houve Harry? – perguntou com a voz desanimada. O amigo o deu de ombros.

- Eu estou bem mas por estar um pouco enjoado vou ser obrigado a passar o dia a pão e água praticamente – Rony fez uma expressão de dó.

- Bem, mais tarde eu trago alguma coisa do refeitório. Ou peço para a Gina e...

- Não. Não peça para a Gina – disse com urgência. Rony fez uma expressão desconfiada mas ele emendou. – Não quero que ela fique preocupada comigo. Ela vai achar que estou pior e pode ficar nervosa e... E... Eu não quero ver ela nervosa e nem triste – completou, sentindo que já bastaria o que faria assim que conseguisse manter alguma objetividade acima de todo o amor que sentia por ela, o amigo concordou. Harry olhou o teto, tentando segurar as lágrimas que queriam escapar, virando-se para o ruivo em seguida. - E você? O que foi que houve? Parece pior do que eu – Rony suspirou.

- Nem me fale – foi só o que disse, permanecendo em silêncio por dois constrangedores minutos. Harry sacudiu a cabeça e disse, irritado.

- Você não conseguiu ainda falar com a Hermione, não é? – Rony ficou vermelho e confirmou.

- É. Ela passou o tempo todo conversando com a Gina depois do jantar. As duas ficaram cochichando por horas. Estavam cheias de mistérios e risadinhas histéricas. Muito irritante. Depois Hermione subiu direto para o dormitório e nem me deu chance de falar nada. E hoje foi ainda pior. Durante a manhã inteira eu tentei me aproximar dela durante a aula. Mas ela fingia que eu não existia e saía de perto a cada tentativa. Será que ela é tão cabeça dura assim? Ou simplesmente me odeia, Harry? Por que eu não sei mais o que fazer para que ela...

- Não Rony – Harry interrompeu o amigo. – É claro que ela não odeia você. E ela é muito menos teimosa do que você e você sabe disso. É só que... Bem, se você for analisar, ela está na desvantagem. Você a ofendeu feio.

- Eu? Não, eu... – ele parou de se justificar quando viu que não convenceria o amigo. – É, eu sei disso. Mas eu estava louco de ciúmes...

- Então por que você não diz isso para ela?

- Por que ela não me dá chance de me aproximar.

- Errado de novo. Quando você se machucou ela foi a pessoa que mais ficou apavorada. Ela quase esganou a Lovegood.

- Quem?

- Ora, Rony, a batedora nova da Corvinal – Rony sacudia a cabeça para que continuasse. - E ela esteve aqui visitando você nos dias em que estava convalescendo.

- Ha, ha. Mas ela não falou comigo, falou? – perguntou em tom vitorioso. Harry olhou feio para ele.

- E você pode culpá-la por isso, por acaso?

- É, vendo por esse lado...

- Viu só?

- Bem, mas o que eu posso fazer, Harry? Ela não me deixa chegar nem perto. Ela está fugindo de mim. Me evitando... – Harry pensou que estava tentando fazer o mesmo com Gina só que por um motivo diferente.

- Bem, então você tem que surpreendê-la, Rony. Tem que colocá-la no lugar que você poderá ser capaz de agir – Rony sacudiu a cabeça.

- Bem, eu vou pensar sobre isso. Obrigado Harry. Ainda bem que você e Gina não têm que lidar com problemas desse tipo. Exceto essa ansiedade, que eu não entendi muito bem... Que aliás, já passou? – Harry novamente foi lembrado do que estava tentando evitar.

- Já, Rony. Já passou, obrigado por perguntar.

- Deve ser o período do mês. As garotas podem pirar às vezes. Melhoras e até mais – disse, rindo enquanto saía da enfermaria.

Harry continuou deitado, mastigou alguns pedaços do sanduíche e tomou um gole do suco de abóbora. Depois foi obrigado a beber o chá e comer algumas bolachas. O gosto respectivamente amargo e sem graça dos dois alimentos o fez lembrar de que não poderia passar o resto da eternidade ali.

Decidiu então que voltaria para a sala comunal. Falou para a enfermeira que estava se sentindo melhor e que estava pronto para ir. Madame Pomfrey não sorriu, fez um comentário ácido.

- É bom que queira retomar suas responsabilidades, Sr. Potter – Harry assentiu e saiu da enfermaria, sentindo-se um pouco menos covarde.

Quando chegou na sala comunal o ambiente estava vazio. Os alunos deveriam estar no meio das aulas da tarde. Caminhou até a lareira e então viu o recado no quadro de avisos:

_"Por motivos de força maior a temporada de quadribol está suspensa. Caso haja alguma mudança nessa situação os capitães dos times serão informados. Desde já grato._

_Olívio Wood – Coordenador do torneio."_

Harry ficou desanimado mas sabia que era uma medida de segurança. Os jogos envolviam um enorme número de pessoas reunidas e a balbúrdia e a algazarra só tornavam mais fáceis ações agressivas por parte do inimigo e diminuíam as chances de contra-ataque da Ordem da Fênix.

Deixou-se cair no sofá e ficou olhando as chamas da lareira bruxulearem. Levou um grande susto quando a cabeça de Sirius apareceu entre elas.

- Sirius? – o padrinho não tinha uma expressão muito satisfeita no rosto.

- Harry, eu não tenho boas notícias. Lúcio Malfoy já sabe que o filho é um traidor. Ele ter salvado Gina foi uma grande sorte mas infelizmente não poderemos contar mais com ele para espionar. Ele agora é um dos alvos – Harry não sabia se ficava aliviado ou aborrecido com a notícia.

- E o que vai acontecer com ele?

- Bem, provavelmente o Malfoy pai vai deserdá-lo ou tentar alguma coisa contra ele.

- Ele já sabe disso? – Sirius confirmou.

- Já foi avisado pelo Snape. Ele não tem para onde ir e Dumbledore dará permissão para que ele fique em Hogwarts nos feriados de fim de ano – Harry poderia sentir quase pena de Draco se não fosse o fato de o garoto tê-lo convencido a terminar com Gina.

- E nós? O que faremos agora Sirius? Ainda precisamos de algum informante – o padrinho acenou.

- Isso está sendo cuidado, Harry. Não discutiremos esse assunto aqui. Logo haverá uma reunião e você saberá dos nossos planos. Agora deixa eu ir. Lily está chorando – Harry ouviu os choramingos da irmã de criação e sorriu.

- Está bem. Mande lembranças a Alana.

Cansado de ficar sozinho, resolveu caminhar pelos corredores. Sabia que as aulas já estavam acabando e logo poderia se juntar aos outros para o jantar. Teria uma última refeição agradável e então chamaria Gina para conversar. Não poderia deixar que ela lhe falasse de novo sobre os planos para aquela noite. Sabia que isso poderia piorar ainda mais o sofrimento da namorada.

Quando estava passando por um corredor ouviu um sussurro. Achou estranho e se esgueirou, encostado na parede, e percebeu que havia alguém conversando no armário de vassouras.

- Eu realmente sinto muito – era inconfundivelmente a voz de Gina em tom choroso e pesaroso.

- Ah! Não sinta. Vai ser bom passar o Natal aqui sozinho. Hey! Talvez eu possa morar aqui e dividir a cabana com aquele gigante patético – Draco respondeu em tom sarcástico. Harry continuou ouvindo.

- Não diga isso. Dumbledore vai arrumar as coisas para você. Vamos dar um jeito – ele riu.

- Que jeito, ruiva? Seus pais pobretões vão me adotar por acaso? Ou quem sabe o padrinho cachorro do Potter? – Gina abaixou a cabeça.

- Desculpe. Foi tudo minha culpa. Eu não deveria ter... – ela deixou algumas lágrimas rolarem e Draco a interrompeu.

- Hey! Não faça isso, ok? Não chore. Esse lugar é pequeno demais se você soluçar assim vai acabar com o ar – Gina sorriu.

- Mas foi culpa minha, Draco...

- Ruiva, eu não sei, mas mesmo sendo uma pobretona você deve imaginar o que é ser rica. Bem, você sabe a quantidade de galeões que o seu namoradinho tem, então quando eu disse que estou miserável eu quis dizer falido, não deprimido. Você acha que a minha vida familiar era como? – ele riu. – Você é a única pessoa que já me tratou como uma pessoa então não diga que a culpa é sua. Por que se não fosse você eu nunca saberia se eu era realmente um ser humano – Gina parou de chorar e o envolveu em um abraço.

- Obrigada Draco. Você é um grande amigo mesmo – aquilo lhe doeu mas fez bem ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu sei disso. Que pena, não é? – ela riu. Antes que Gina pudesse se retirar ele a chamou.

- Weasley? – ela se virou, enxugando as lágrimas com as costas da mão.

- Sim?

- Eu faria qualquer coisa por você – ela sacudiu a cabeça. Harry respirou fundo ao ouvir aquilo. Sabia que estava fazendo a coisa certa agora.

- Eu sei disso, Draco. Eu sei – Harry viu as mãos dela tatearem a porta e saiu dali o mais rápido que pôde. Havia perdido o apetite completamente.

O garoto foi até o corujal. Ficou algum tempo ouvindo as corujas piarem. Edwiges o encarando, desconfiada por não colocar nenhuma carta em suas patas, Pichitinho esvoaçando a sua volta. Subitamente viu que a pequena coruja tinha um pergaminho preso nas patas. Estava endereçado a ele e escrito na caligrafia de Gina. Ele respirou fundo.

_"Harry,_

_Preciso falar com você. Estou te esperando no quarto de Hermione._

_Para sempre sua._

_Amor, Gina"_

Colocou o pergaminho no bolso e foi em direção ao castelo. Agora não poderia mais evitar o inevitável, teria a temida conversa com Gina. De preferência antes que ela o surpreendesse de alguma forma tentadora e arruinasse toda a carapaça de coragem que tentou construir ao longo do dia. Assim que chegou na sala comunal viu que Simas e Dino estavam jogando xadrez com o tabuleiro de Rony e ficou curioso.

- Rony não está com vocês? – os garotos sacudiram negativamente a cabeça e explicaram que Rony estava indo para a biblioteca e que Hermione também estava lá.

""timo, quem sabe pelo menos eles se entendam, isso vai facilitar as coisas pra Gina", pensou enquanto subia para o dormitório.

Pegou a capa de invisibilidade, cobriu-se com ela e foi até o quarto de Hermione. Tinha chegado a hora de parar de adiar. Bateu na porta três vezes.

- Entre – Gina disse com a voz suave.

Harry não acreditou quando abriu a porta. O quarto estava iluminado por apenas algumas velas coloridas e na mesa de estudos havia um perfeito jantar romântico. Ele ficou de queixo caído.

Gina estava usando um vestido preto muito leve, de alças finas, deixando o colo à mostra num decote provocante. No pescoço estava o colar em forma de coração que ganhara de Harry, os cabelos estavam soltos em cachos sobre os ombros. Estava linda.

- Harry? Se você estiver mesmo aí não é melhor tirar a capa de invisibilidade? Eu não posso beijá-lo se não estiver vendo você... Embora eu possa tentar pegar você se quiser se esconder – ela disse, rindo marotamente, enquanto dava um passo em direção à porta, as mãos estendidas para frente. Conseguiu tatear uma parte do tecido invisível e o descobriu por inteiro, revelando a expressão desconcertada dele. - Aí está você – ele não conseguiu esconder o desespero que estava sentindo por trás do sorriso falso que deu. O semblante de Gina mudou no mesmo instante, conhecia-o bem demais. – O que foi que houve? Não gostou da surpresa? – ele caminhou até o outro lado do quarto e se sentou na beirada da cama de Hermione. Gina ficou de pé em frente à sua frente.

- Eu ouvi você e o Malfoy conversando na enfermaria ontem. E hoje cedo eu fingi que estava dormindo mas ouvi vocês se falando de novo. E mais tarde... No armário de vassouras... – Gina arregalou os olhos.

- Harry, eu não. Nós não... Não acredito que você esteja pensando que... Foi por isso que você me evitou o dia todo? – os olhos dela refletiam ressentimento e medo.

- Não - disse prontamente. – Não é isso que eu estou pensando. Quer dizer, não é isso e é isso, de certa forma - Gina franziu a testa.

- Não compreendo. Se não é ciúmes ou desconfiança o que é então? – ele respirou fundo.

- Ele te ama - Harry afirmou, convicto.

- Eu sei disso – ela confirmou de modo sincero. Ele bufou e passou nervosamente as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Muito – acrescentou. – Tanto quanto eu. Estou certo disso – parou por alguns instantes e abaixou a cabeça. - Talvez mais... – acrescentou baixinho.

Gina parecia chocada mas ele ainda não tinha terminado. Harry ficou de pé e caminhou até a janela, olhando o lago lá fora e o campo de quadribol à distância. Respirou fundo e se voltou para ela de novo.

- Eu nunca pensei que diria isso. Mas talvez seja melhor você ficar com ele – ela sacudiu a cabeça, dando alguns passos para trás. Não podia acreditar que ele estivesse dizendo uma coisa dessas. Harry prosseguiu, como se tivesse treinado um discurso pronto. – Ele vive dizendo besteiras mas uma coisa que ele falou é verdade: é absurdamente egoísta da minha parte tentar construir algo com você se eu nem sei se vou estar vivo. Eu posso morrer a qualquer momento e deixar você desamparada – ele se voltou de novo para o lado de fora e disse a parte mais difícil. - Você não correria esse risco com o Malfoy – completou, abaixando a cabeça, o punho apoiado no batente da janela. Ela olhou indignada para ele. Poderia chutar suas canelas.

- Eu não correria esse risco com ele? – perguntou, aborrecida. – Por que não? – acrescentou sarcasticamente. – Ah! Sim, porque o Draco é imortal. É claro, eu havia esquecido esse pequeno detalhe – ela mesma respondeu de modo irônico, dando um tapinha na própria testa. – Ainda bem que você sugeriu isso. Realmente é melhor para mim passar a eternidade com alguém que gosto como irmão do que dividir os momentos difíceis com o amor da minha vida – ele sacudiu a cabeça, voltando-se para ela.

- Você entendeu perfeitamente o que eu quis dizer – justificou-se, ressentido com a ironia.

- Então me avise a hora de eu me sentir agradecida pois eu sinceramente não me sinto – vociferou.

- Droga, Gina, você não vê? Eu só quero tirar você dessa loucura toda. Eu não quero ser egoísta. Pelo amor de Deus, as pessoas que eu amo têm uma certa tendência a morrer e eu não quero te arrastar comigo para um futuro incerto desses – ele andava de um lado para o outro agora, sendo seguido pelos olhos atentos dela. - Eu estou abrindo mão de você para te proteger. Deixando você livre para esquecer tudo isso para trás e começar uma vida nova... Com Malfoy – emendou com a voz hesitante.

Gina sentiu as lágrimas brotarem nos olhos, a visão se embaçando. Harry percebeu que a tinha magoado profundamente e, erguendo o rosto dela com as mãos, enxugou as lágrimas que ela tentava conter em vão, com os polegares. Nunca tinha se sentido tão culpado por dizer algo a ela. Gina tremia.

- Eu tenho esse mesmo medo, Harry. Ou você acha que não? Que espécie de imbecil você acha que eu sou? Acha que sou uma pessoa estúpida e indefesa? Alguém que não tem a menor noção da realidade? – Gina estava furiosa. Ele não achava nada daquilo e engoliu em seco. Prosseguiu, com menos raiva na voz. - Ao invés de fugir, como eu fiz uma vez e você deve se lembrar como foi difícil estar longe de todos, principalmente de você. Ser forte o suficiente para não responder nenhuma carta sua sequer, sentindo todo o amor que eu sentia e sinto por você queimar que nem fogo dentro de mim... E eu sei o quanto eu machuquei você com isso. Não pense que não me culpo por ter feito isso com você – Harry sentiu o estômago doer ao se lembrar, parecia parte de um pesadelo esquecido que ela estava trazendo à tona. A voz da menina foi se tornando mais suave. – E, mesmo assim, você deu um jeito - ela tentou sorrir. - Como sempre. Me trouxe de volta para você, lembra? Me mostrou que pertencíamos um ao outro, que tudo acabaria bem. Que nada mais importava, contanto que estivéssemos juntos – ela parou e continuou, séria. - Você costumava ter mais esperança antes – fez outra pausa após a observação e prosseguiu, agora sem conseguir conter o choro. – E agora as coisas estão piores. Mais perigosas e difíceis. Mas eu aprendi. Ao invés de terminar tudo, de fugir de novo - frisou -, eu decidi tornar as coisas mais sérias. Eu não queria te perder sem que você tivesse... – ela estava com dificuldade de articular as palavras e Harry se sentia cada vez pior, vendo as lágrimas rolarem pelo rosto delicado dela. – Eu não queria que nenhum de nós dois morresse sem ter estado nos braços do outro ao menos uma vez – ela abaixou a cabeça, respirou fundo e o encarou nos olhos. - É essa a diferença entre nós, Harry. Vê? Eu ainda tenho esperança. As coisas estão piores então eu resolvi ficar o mais próxima de você, para que enfrentemos o que estiver por vir juntos. Eu resolvi ser sua, me entregar para você. E você resolveu... – ela parou e fechou os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar. - Você quer mesmo terminar tudo, Harry? – disse com a voz trêmula e fanhosa, após soluçar em silêncio por alguns instantes.

Gina estava visivelmente tentando se controlar. Ele olhou dentro dos olhos castanhos, encontrando no fundo deles tudo que mais amava no mundo, tudo que nunca havia imaginado que um dia poderia ter: a promessa de um futuro que os pertencia. Algo incerto mas, ainda assim, sabia que estariam sempre juntos. Fechou os próprios olhos, tentando fugir dos próprios sentimentos. Mas já era tarde demais. Já tinha sido vencido por eles. Completamente derrotado. Ele a abraçou forte, como uma criança que se agarra ao brinquedo novo, com medo de perdê-la.

- Por Merlin! – ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, resignado. – Não. Eu não conseguiria viver sem você, nem por um segundo - ela se agarrou a ele, chorando ainda mais, retribuindo o abraço.

Aos poucos Gina se acalmou. Harry sentou com ela na cama de Hermione, mantendo-a recostada sobre o próprio peito. Ela suspirava profundamente. Ainda tinha o corpo trêmulo.

- Eu sinceramente não sei onde estava com a cabeça. Espero que um dia você possa me perdoar por isso. Por ter sido um idiota insensível, um cretino. Por ser tão fraco e covarde – disse, acariciando-lhe os cabelos. Ela ergueu o rosto vermelho pra ele. – Eu só disse isso porque pensei em como seria se a nossa vida fosse normal. Desse jeito pelo menos a sua vida poderia ser. Malfoy poderia dar isso para você. Normalidade – Gina riu.

- Normalidade? Draco? – ela deu uma gargalhada, ajeitando-se nos braços do namorado. – Definitivamente você não conhece o Draco – disse, divertida. - Em primeiro lugar ele é o herdeiro de um dos piores Comensais da Morte. Bem, e se nós fossemos ignorar o fato de ele ser filho de pais omissos, canalhas, assassinos, e sabe lá Deus o que mais, teríamos de considerar o gracioso temperamento dele – Harry franziu a testa. - Harry, não pense que o Draco me poupa das ironias. Ele é mimado, arrogante e egoísta e eu sei muito bem disso. Não sou cega, sabia? – ele torceu os lábios.

- E isso está saindo da boca da melhor amiga dele – afirmou, impressionado.

- E sou a melhor amiga dele. E a única. Eu o entendo como ele próprio não entende. Eu sei muito bem as qualidades maravilhosas que ele faz questão de esconder por baixo daquela cobertura dura e fria. Eu acredito nele, que pode ser mais do que é. E eu o amo muito, apesar dos defeitos – Harry fez uma careta mas ela continuou. – Como eu amo Hermione, Rony, os gêmeos, Percy, Carlinhos, Gui e papai e mamãe.

- E eu? – perguntou, surpreso.

- Você... – disse, apontando o dedo para ele. – Você não está nessa lista, Harry Potter – encostou acusadoramente o dedo indicador no peito dele, o rapaz arregalou os olhos.

- Não estou? – perguntou, incrédulo.

- Não. Eu não tenho como definir o que sinto por você. Você é parte de mim, do meu ser. Como o coração ou o ar que eu respiro. Você é o calor que corre nas minhas veias. É a metade da minha alma. O brilho do meu olhar, a luz do meu sorriso... Sem você minha existência é vazia, sem sentido, morta. Eu aprendi a amar seus defeitos e não a amar você apesar deles. Eu não tenho restrições ao amor que sinto por você. Muito menos "apesares" – Harry sorriu; tinha entendido finalmente que não adiantava tentar afastá-la para protegê-la. Ela o amava da mesma forma que ele. Incondicionalmente. Não tinha outro jeito. O futuro de Harry Potter e Virgínia Weasley estava unido para sempre.

Ele não resistiu mais, inclinou-se e a beijou com paixão. Gina entreabriu os lábios e sentiu a língua de Harry acariciar a sua lentamente. Ela suspirou e deixou-se deitar, puxando-o sobre ela. Harry se apoiou nos dois braços e a olhou de cima para baixo. Os olhos castanhos ainda vermelhos, os traços de lágrimas secas no rosto rosado. Não podia evitar de sorrir. Os olhos dela brilhavam de amor e desejo.

- Eu te amo – ele sussurrou antes de afundar o rosto no mar de cachos ruivos que pendiam ao lado do rosto de Gina, repousados sobre o colo macio e perfumado.

Ela sentiu os lábios dele roçarem na pele sensível e ficou arrepiada. A mão dele afastou alguns fios vermelhos e traçou um caminho descendente, por cima da roupa, até alcançarem a borda do vestido dela, entrando por baixo deste. Ela tremeu. As mãos dele estavam geladas. Devia estar bastante nervoso.

Instintivamente ela procurou os lábios dele, apanhando-os nos seus, ávida por sentir seu gosto. As mãos dela rapidamente o livraram dos óculos e caminharam por entre os cabelos negros e bagunçados, escorregando pela nuca e por fim causando arrepios nas costas do rapaz. Harry gemeu em meio ao beijo. Ela sabia o efeito que estava tendo nele, podia sentir contra si o quanto ele a queria.

- Me faz sua – ela murmurou, virando de lado. Harry prontamente começou a abrir o fecho do vestido, enquanto beijava as costas nuas de Gina.

Quando ela se virou de frente ele pôde contemplá-la pela primeira vez sem nada bloqueando a visão, sem nenhum tecido ou transparência. Ele engoliu em seco. As mãos agora muito quentes acariciaram a pele macia sem pressa. Gina sorriu.

- Você está ruborizado – ela sussurrou. Ele desviou os olhos verdes do corpo dela e olhou dentro dos olhos castanhos.

- Bem, você não está. Alguém tem que cumprir esse papel aqui – ela riu.

- Eu me preparei o dia todo para não estar – foi a vez de ele rir.

- Eu imagino que sim – respondeu, beijando-a de novo. – Eu ouvi muito bem o que disse hoje na enfermaria. Eu não estava dormindo, sabia? Me deu muito o que pensar – ela corou e ele sorriu, vitorioso. – Ah! Agora sim, estamos quites – ela olhou para ele maliciosamente.

- Não. Não estamos. Mas logo estaremos... – completou, apertando-o contra si. Harry prendeu a respiração e estava quase começando a se livrar das vestes quando algo tirou a sua atenção.

Gritos. Pior. Gritos conhecidos: Hermione. Gina olhou para ele e os dois trocaram um olhar que sabiam decididamente o que significava.

- Vamos... – ela disse, colocando a parte de cima do vestido de volta no lugar. – Não vamos conseguir desse jeito. Precisamos saber o que houve com ela – Harry concordou. Frustrado, respirou algumas vezes e bebeu os dois copos de suco que estavam sobre a mesa de um gole só. Gina arregalou os olhos, Harry tentou sorrir.

- Eu sinceramente não quero que seja nada grave. Mas se for mais alguma daquelas coisas que o seu irmão apronta eu juro que ele vai me pagar caro por isso... – Gina riu e os dois desceram as escadas para saber o que tinha acontecido com Hermione.

Assim que chegaram encontraram a amiga aos prantos. Ela chorava e andava de um lado para o outro. Assim que Harry entrou na sala comunal a garota se jogou em seus braços.

- Harry... – ela soluçava. – Harry... – não conseguia falar. O rapaz a estava sustentando praticamente, já que as pernas da menina não pareciam nada firmes.

- O que houve? – Gina perguntou para Dino e Dimas. Eles não sabiam mas subitamente Rony entrou na sala comunal. A expressão aterrorizada no rosto dele indicava que sabia o que tinha acontecido. Harry e Gina se viraram para ele para que dissesse o que estava havendo.

- Acabei de saber e vim o mais rápido que pude. Os pais da Mione foram atacados – Hermione acabava de desmaiar nos braços de Harry.


	17. O Jovem Comensal

Capítulo Dezessete – O Jovem Comensal 

Harry colocou Hermione no sofá da sala comunal, Gina a fez levitar e começou a guiá-la para a enfermaria. Rony fez menção de ajudar mas Harry o deteve, pedindo que fosse chamar a professora McGonagall para ver a amiga. Gina segurou a mão de Mione e ficou sentada ao lado dela, Harry andava de um lado para o outro, extremamente preocupado com os Granger. Poucos minutos se passaram até que a diretora da Grifinória entrasse pela porta, seguida de perto por Rony. Ela examinou a garota, deu um sorriso aliviado, vendo o atendimento rápido de Madame Pomfrey.

- Ela está apenas em choque emocional. Mas está bem Minerva – abriu um pequeno frasco do qual um forte cheiro exalou e aproximou do rosto da garota, que abriu os olhos imediatamente.

Hermione olhou em volta. Harry, Gina, Rony, a enfermeira e a professora de Transfiguração a observavam atentamente. Antes que alguém perguntasse algo ela respirou fundo e começou a falar.

- Eu estava na biblioteca quando a professora McGonagall veio falar comigo. Ela tinha nas mãos um pergaminho. Era um comunicado de St. Mungus dizendo que meus pais tinham sido atacados enquanto faziam compras de Natal no Beco Diagonal e estavam internados lá. Eu não sei o que deu em mim. Larguei o pergaminho sobre a mesa e saí correndo. Eu não estava no meu juízo perfeito. Quando eu pensei no que tinha acontecido meu primeiro impulso foi correr até eles... – disse, envergonhada da sua impulsividade. Harry trocou um olhar com a professora, que sorriu.

- Querida, não precisa se envergonhar. Você ficou nervosa. É natural. Mas saiba que o Dumbledore recebeu a mesma comunicação e entrou em contato com o diretor do hospital. Seus pais estão passando muito bem, apenas abalados, é claro. Mas estão bem... – Gina apertou a mão de Mione.

- O que aconteceu com eles, professora? – Harry perguntou baixinho. Hermione ergueu o rosto pálido para ouvir a resposta.

- Não é a hora de falar sobre isso, Sr. Potter. O que importa é que estão bem. E lhes vai ser dada oportunidade de apagarem o fato da memória, tão logo tenham prestado um depoimento ao Ministério da Magia. Alastor está cuidando disso...

Rony engoliu em seco. Tinha acabado de chegar na biblioteca quando Hermione saiu correndo aos prantos, deixando a diretora para trás. Também tinha lido o pergaminho, que agora estava em seu bolso.

- Aqui está – ele colocou a carta sobre a cama. – Isso é seu, desculpe por ter lido mas me pareceu ser algo importante... Foi inevitável que eu lesse – ela não o encarou nos olhos mas meneou a cabeça em agradecimento. Rony não ficou muito feliz com a reação mas pelo menos não tinha sido ignorado.

- Agora vocês devem deixar a senhorita Granger descansar um pouco. Voltem para a sala comunal. Está tarde – ela se virou para Hermione. - Amanhã você poderá visitar os seus pais, querida. Alvo já deu a autorização.

- Obrigada professora – Hermione disse com a voz mais calma.

Os três saíram da enfermaria bastante consternados. Caminharam em silêncio até o retrato da Mulher Gorda. Gina sussurrou a senha e os garotos entraram logo atrás. Alguns dos colegas de turma ainda estavam de pé, esperando por notícias.

Neville se aproximou dos três com o olhar muito triste. Já havia praticamente perdido os pais e estava preocupado que a amiga tivesse o mesmo destino. Harry respirou fundo e começou a dar notícias.

- Bem, os Granger foram atacados no Beco Diagonal enquanto faziam compras de Natal mas estão passando bem – olhou para Neville, que acenou com a cabeça, aliviado.

- E Hermione? – Lilá perguntou timidamente. Gina se virou para ela e respondeu calmamente.

- Ela está abalada, é claro. Vai passar a noite na enfermaria mas está bem – olhou a expressão aturdida e assustada dos amigos e abaixou a cabeça. Harry segurou sua mão com mais força. Rony ergueu o rosto e encarou os colegas de turma.

- Por favor. Precisamos ficar calmos agora. Hermione vai precisar de todo o nosso apoio. Então não vamos ficar enchendo ela de perguntas amanhã quando voltar. Ela provavelmente vai conversar com todos e explicar o que houve. Agora eu sugiro que a gente vá dormir. Amanhã tem aula e Snape não vai aliviar a Grifinória caso fiquemos dormindo pelos cantos da masmorra – Harry achou muito coerente da parte de Rony e logo os curiosos haviam se dispersado para os dormitórios.

Ficaram os três sentados no sofá em frente à lareira, olhando-se em silêncio. Por fim Rony acabou falando de novo, com a mesma firmeza de antes.

- Não adianta nada a gente ficar aqui feito uns panacas. Com pena dos Granger. A gente precisa fazer alguma coisa. Descobrir quem fez isso com os pais dela. Quem está querendo atingir trouxas assim, em plena liquidação de Natal, tem que ser muito audacioso – Harry torceu os lábios.

- Não dá para termos idéia de quem planejou o ataque, Rony. Eu não sei se você já parou para pensar mas estamos sem nenhum espião agora – Gina abaixou a cabeça.

- Tudo por que eu fui estúpida demais para acreditar no Draco...

- Hey! Não fale assim, está bem? – Harry a aconchegou contra o próprio peito. – O importante é que você está bem...

- É. Isso é verdade Harry. Mas ainda seria muito bom se tivéssemos algum espião do lado inimigo. Assim a gente poderia saber quem foi o desgraçado que fez isso com os pais da Mione. E quem sabe saber o que estão tramando – Harry e Gina concordaram.

- Mas quem poderia fazer isso para a Ordem e não levantar nenhuma suspeita? – Gina perguntou mas os dois meninos deram de ombros.

Ficaram mais algum tempo especulando o que poderia ser feito antes de irem se deitar. Gina sabia que não adiantava nem tentar voltar para o quarto de Hermione. Ela e Harry agora estavam mais preocupados com Rony e a amiga do que com a resolução de sua vida amorosa. Então mais uma vez foram dormir e tentar se conformar com o adiamento de seus planos. Mas enquanto dormiam outros eventos estavam em curso.

- Como assim o ataque não funcionou? – o rapaz perguntou, revoltado. – Eu disse onde estariam os malditos trouxas, não disse? Tenho culpa da falta de competência dos seus lacaios idiotas? – o outro homem riu.

- Eu gosto da sua audácia. Da sua energia. É bom ter sangue novo entre nós...

- Eu deveria ficar orgulhoso agora? – o homem ficou sério.

- Não exagere garoto. Audácia é algo que me agrada mas insubordinação não – o rapaz deu um passo à frente.

- Então precisa começar a contratar alguém qualificado para esse tipo de serviço. Se fosse eu os dois estariam mortos e não protegidos agora por um esquema de segurança digno de Hogwarts e pior, com capacidade de reconhecer seus atacantes – o homem sacudiu a cabeça.

- Ainda não entendo como não morreram. Trouxas não sabem nada sobre contra-feitiços. Eles teriam que ter tomado alguma poção profilática antes. Seria o único jeito de não estarem mortos agora... – o rapaz continuou impassível.

- Não me interessa como escaparam. A questão é que eu cumpri o que prometi. Eu disse onde estariam os pais da garota, não disse? – perguntou, irritado. - Agora quando eu posso receber a Marca Negra? – Rabicho sorriu.

- Logo, Sr. Krum. Logo...

De manhã, antes do café da manhã, Hermione foi acordada por um burburinho na enfermaria. Madame Pomfrey andava de um lado para o outro e a professora McGonagall parecia bastante ansiosa.

- Eu ainda acho que não é uma boa idéia que a Srta. Granger seja escoltada até St. Mungus por esse rapaz – Hermione esfregou os olhos. Quem a escoltaria afinal?

Uma sombra alta e esguia passou por trás do biombo que separava a cama dela da outra.

- Bom dia Hermionini – a garota arregalou os olhos.

- Vítor? – o rosto do rapaz formou um sorriso. – O que você está fazendo aqui? – ele pareceu constrangido.

- Bem, eu estou feliz em vê-la bem Hermionini – ela ficou sem graça mas continuou com as sobrancelhas levantadas, surpresa.

- Você está aqui por quê, Vítor? – a professora McGonagall se aproximou dos dois e respondeu a pergunta.

- Ele a conduzirá até St. Mungus, Srta. Granger. Ao que me parece o Sr. Krum aqui foi quem salvou seus pais do ataque, chegando precisamente na hora, e faz questão de levá-la para vê-los... – terminou com uma nota de desaprovação na voz. Hermione ainda estava um tanto quanto confusa.

- Mas como foi... Sabe, o ataque? – Krum abaixou a cabeça.

- Bem, eu prefiro conversar sobre isso mais tarde, quando estivermos na carruagem. Há muitas coisas que você vai saber sobre mim que a surpreenderão. Agora você precisa se arrumar, Hermionini, estamos atrasados para a visita – a garota acenou. – E ela não vai querer chegar na hora errada não é, professora? – McGonagal fez uma careta.

- Creio que não, Sr. Krum. Pelo visto o senhor tem o dom de estar na hora certa no lugar certo. Então creio que vá saber conduzi-la – disse antes de virar as costas. – Dê minhas lembranças aos seus pais, Srta. Granger – foi a última frase que pôde ser entendida. Depois murmurou algo que pareceu como: "Onde o Alvo está com a cabeça?" mas Hermione não pôde ter certeza.

Enquanto Hermione saía da enfermaria, acompanhada de perto por Krum, Rony descia as escadas correndo. Queria surpreendê-la ainda na ala hospitalar. Precisava falar o quanto estava preocupado com ela, com seus os pais, que haviam sempre sido muito simpáticos com ele, sobretudo dizer o quanto sentia sua falta. Mas assim que chegou foi pego de surpresa pelo que viu. Hermione andava lado a lado com Krum, que parecia muito solícito com a garota. Rony sentiu o estômago fisgar. O sorriso e as esperanças morreram em seu rosto de forma assustadora. Abaixou a cabeça e foi então que viu algo reluzente cair do bolso do ex-jogador de quadribol. A coisa caiu no tapete e rolou para o lado. Seguiu o objeto com os olhos. Quando o corredor estava vazio caminhou até onde o pequeno objeto estava caído. 

Rony se abaixou e o ergueu contra a luz. Decididamente a coisa era pior do que imaginava. O que tinha acabado de cair do bolso de Vítor Krum era nada mais nada menos do que um Galeão Negro. Saiu correndo pelo corredor mas Hermione já tinha embarcado na carruagem quando chegou no andar de baixo. Ele correu até a sala dos professores. O coração estava quase saindo pela boca.

Por sorte a professora McGonagall ainda estava na sala, arrumando o material para a aula de Transfiguração daquela manhã. Rony não bateu na porta, o que causou espanto a ela.

- Sr. Weasley! Acho bom que o senhor tenha um bom motivo para invadir assim a sala dos professores ou serei obrigada a descontar alguns pontos de minha própria casa. E o senhor sabe o quanto isso me deixa furiosa, não sabe? – as orelhas vermelhas de Rony, o suor na testa e o semblante apavorado não deixavam dúvidas a professora de que tinha tido um bom motivo.

- Professora, Hermione está em perigo. Vítor Krum é um Co...

- Um Comensal da Morte? – perguntou, fechando a porta com um aceno de varinha. Rony abriu a boca e pareceu ter desarticulado esta do próprio queixo. - Nós sabemos disso, Sr. Weasley. Eu particularmente era contra algo assim. Um jovem é sempre um jovem. E o poder que pode ser oferecido a ele é imenso e eu sempre penso que é mais difícil corromper um adulto. Mas Alvo continua insistindo que o amor é incorrompível – Rony parecia que deixaria a mandíbula cair no chão a qualquer instante. – Sente-se, Sr. Weasley. Coma um biscoito – ela estendeu um prato vazio, que se encheu magicamente de cookies de chocolate. – O senhor está chocado? – Rony apertou um lábio contra o outro. - Bem, eu também fiquei. Mas o rapaz foi mesmo feito Comensal. Ontem à noite. Mas por outros motivos. Ele fez isso por amor – Rony não estava confortável com aquilo, gaguejou por alguns instantes e perguntou, depois de tentar articular as palavras corretamente.

- A-amor? Po-por Hermione? Ele ama Hermione? – a professora sorriu.

- A Srta. Granger? – Rony sacudiu a cabeça, já com medo da resposta, mas a professora sorriu. - Não. Vítor Krum amava uma jovem muito bonita, Natasha Karkaroff, sobrinha de Igor Karkaroff. Mas ela faleceu no atentado àquela ilha, estava visitando alguns parentes no pequeno povoado bruxo em Zithri. E desde então ele vem tentando de todas as formas se infiltrar no lado inimigo. Ele e Igor. Mas como Karkaroff é desajeitado! É um Comensal que está à margem dos outros. Só serviu como alguém para indicar Vítor. E ele resolveu, principalmente após se machucar e não poder jogar mais quadribol, se infiltrar entre os Comensais. Ele é muito bom no que faz... – Rony estava impressionado. – Mas eu ainda acho que não é nada seguro um jovem movido a vingança. Nós sabemos o que isso fez com o pobre Sirius Black... – Rony acenou a cabeça. – Mas como o senhor descobriu, Sr. Weasley? – Rony estendeu a moeda negra. A professora a colocou sobre a mesa.

- Ele deixou cair – ela bufou.

- É desse tipo de coisa que eu estou falando. Jovens podem ser impulsivos em excesso. Tomarem conclusões e decisões erradas... – Rony abaixou a cabeça e disse timidamente.

- Mas também podem tomar as mais acertadas, professora – ficou vermelho. – Digo, eu não sei o que eu faria se fosse Herm... – McGonagall sorriu.

- Eu sei, Sr. Weasley. Eu sei disso... Agora o senhor deve ir ver o Sr. Potter. Ele deve estar preocupado. Ele e a sua irmã. Eu creio – sorriu de forma benevolente, estendendo mais um biscoito, antes de esvaziar o prato magicamente. - Vá. Há tempo de contar as novidades antes do café – completou, rindo. – E dez pontos para Grifinória pela sua coragem de tentar salvar a Srta. Granger de um perigo assim – Rony sorriu, sabia o que a professora estava querendo dizer.

Rony saiu da sala dos professores bem mais leve e logo estava frente a frente com Harry e Gina na mesa do café.

- Onde você estava, Ron? – a irmã perguntou, preocupada; ele sorriu.

- Bem, eu tenho novidades. Mas acho que devíamos conversar mais tarde. Podemos nos encontrar na cabana do Hagrid, antes do almoço? – Harry e Gina deram de ombros e concordaram.

Enquanto os três sofriam na aula de Snape, Hermione estava tendo uma conversa cheia de surpresas com Vítor Krum.

- Mas você é um Comensal agora? – ele sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Sim – ele mostrou a Marca Negra no pulso. Hermione a examinou e o rapaz mordeu os lábios.

- Dói?

- Dói. Está ainda cicatrizando mas eu acho que vai doer para sempre, pelo menos aqui dentro – disse, colocando a mão sobre o coração. Ela ficou penalizada.

- Sinto muito pela Natasha – ele agradeceu.

- Eu sinto por seus pais também. Mas eu pelo menos pude fazer com que eles bebessem a poção profilática antes do ataque. Desculpe não ter podido impedir mas se eu fizesse isso seria descoberto e outras pessoas sofreriam as conseqüências – Hermione compreendeu.

- Eu sei. Eu realmente queria poder dizer algo para você mas não há nada que eu possa...

- É. Não há, Hermionini... Eu posso pelo menos te pedir um favor? – ela concordou. - Nunca deixe para resolver nada depois. Natasha e eu... – ele engoliu em seco. – Nós nos amávamos profundamente. Entenda bem isso. Mas...

- Vítor, se você não quiser contar...

- Não. Eu quero. Quando ela morreu nós estávamos brigados. Eu fiquei uma semana sem falar com ela e ela foi visitar os parentes. Se eu não tivesse sido tão estúpido com ela... Ela não estaria... – Hermione engoliu em seco.

- Você não sabe Vítor. De repente ela mesmo assim teria ido – ele sacudiu a cabeça.

- Mas agora eu vou passar o resto da minha vida na dúvida, Mionini. É disso que eu estou falando. Não deixe isso acontecer com você. Me prometa – ela encarou o chão e sacudiu a cabeça. Estavam chegando nas imediações do hospital agora e fariam o resto do caminho a pé.

Assim que Hermione entrou no quarto, após passar pelos dois aurores que guardavam a porta, foi recebida com muita alegria pelos pais. O Sr. Granger estava com uma faixa na cabeça, cobrindo um galo enorme, e a Sra. Granger tinha um tapa olho, protegendo um hematoma de cor azul.

- Querida! – a mãe a abraçou forte. Hermione tentou sorrir mas os olhos a denunciaram.

- Bonequinha, não fique triste. Estamos bem. Hoje à tarde o Ministro Moody virá nos ver... – o pai emendou em tom quase animado. Hermione se sentou no banco entre os dois e Vítor se retirou, deixando a família Granger a sós.

Os pais contaram como havia sido o ataque e que por sorte haviam tomado uma poção profilática quando pararam na casa de chás, antes de irem às compras. Hermione explicou que Vítor havia feito com que tomassem a poção para evitar que morressem. Os ingredientes amenizariam os efeitos do ataque, foram induzidos a isso. Os dois ainda estavam confusos, cansados e doloridos, mas escutaram a filha atentamente e contaram tudo que lembravam.

Quando a visita acabou Hermione estava se sentindo mais calma mas também triste, não queria que os pais tivessem passado por algo tão traumático. Vítor a conduziu de volta até a carruagem e depois se despediu.

- Você não vai voltar comigo? – ele sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não. Eu preciso encontrar Igor. Ele é muito enrolado, sem mim ele fica extremamente vulnerável – Hermione sorriu.

- Obrigada Vítor – ela deu um abraço no rapaz.

- De nada Her–mi-o-ni – ela riu.

- Hey, Vítor! Finalmente você acertou meu nome – os dois riram e ele acenou até que a carruagem estivesse longe o suficiente. Tinha muito que fazer ainda.

Antes de irem para o Salão Principal, para o almoço, Rony, Harry e Gina se reuniram na cabana de Hagrid. Lá, Rony contou tudo sobre Krum ser um Comensal, sobre a perda que havia sofrido no incidente na ilha de Zithri. Hagrid também ouviu atento ao que o ruivo contava. De vez em quando era interrompido por algumas exclamações de Gina.

- Coitado dele. E ainda por cima ficou impossibilitado de jogar – ela disse enquanto procurava a mão de Harry por baixo da mesa.

- Deve ter sido terrível para ele. Depois de tudo que aconteceu ainda ter forças para fazer tudo isso – Harry comentou enquanto apertava a mão de Gina de forma confortante entre as suas.

- Ouçam uma coisa meninos – Hagrid falou antes de jogar mais um biscoito para Canino, que estava tendo sérias dificuldades em roer os outros cinco que o meio gigante já havia atirado. – Às vezes o sofrimento assim torna a pessoa mais forte. Vejam por exemplo o que aconteceu comigo. Eu fui abandonado pela minha mãe, depois expulso injustamente da escola mas ainda assim... – ele fungou. – Ainda assim eu sou uma pessoa muito forte – fungou de novo. Harry e Rony se entreolharam e rolaram os olhos para cima.

- Rúbeo é forrrte, é apenas sensível demais não, é Rúbeo? – uma voz feminina interrompeu a conversa. Os meninos se viraram e se viram em frente a Madame Maxime. Ela sorriu para eles.

Os três se sentiram sobrando na sala do amigo. Despediram-se do casal de meio gigantes e saíram porta afora. Estavam famintos apesar do lanche oferecido por Hagrid, sentiam falta da comida de Vasta, que além de deliciosa era a única coisa passível de ser comida que já havia passado pela mesa do amigo gigante.

- Vocês acham que eles vão ficar bem? – Gina indagou em uma voz tímida.

- Quem? Os Granger? – Rony perguntou, curioso, enquanto jogava um dos biscoitos caseiros de Hagrid no lago e observava esse ricochetear como uma pedra na superfície da água.

- Não, seu bobo. Hagrid e Madame Maxime. O clima me pareceu bastante quente lá dentro – Rony fez uma careta.

- Urgh! Dá pra imaginar isso? – Harry disse, olhando para os dois. Gina riu.

- Não dá. Mas se a gente sentir a terra tremer já sabemos o que foi que pode ter causado – Harry deu uma gargalhada e Rony corou.

- Virgínia Molly Weasley! – ela riu ainda mais e os três entraram no castelo.

Assim que sentaram à mesa deram pela falta de Hermione. Neville, que vinha chegando da sala comunal, informou aos amigos as últimas notícias da menina.

- Hermione já voltou do hospital. Ela parecia mais calma mas não estava muito bem. Subiu direto para o quarto – Rony levantou enquanto o amigo prosseguia. – Ela não deve almoçar, Harry... – a voz de Neville foi ficando para trás enquanto Rony se dirigia à porta. Gina cutucou o namorado e sorriu. Sabia o que o irmão estava pretendendo fazer.

- Tomara que dê tudo certo – ela sussurrou para Harry, que estava se servindo de purê de batatas.

Rony subiu as escadas para os dormitórios determinado. Sabia que talvez fosse tudo em vão mas deveria ao menos dizer a ela o quanto sentia pelos seus pais, por ter sido um idiota e por estar sofrendo um inferno sem ela na vida dele.

Bateu na porta, não houve resposta. Bateu mais uma, duas vezes. Nada. Decidiu empurrar a porta devagar. Hermione estava recostada na cama, encarando o teto. O olhar dela se moveu ligeiramente para baixo e encarou os olhos amedrontados do ex-namorado. Permaneceu calada. Rony coçou a cabeça, embaraçado pelo silêncio constrangedor que agora preenchia o quarto.

- Como eles estão? – perguntou após pensar dez vezes se deveria ou não falar alguma coisa. Hermione caminhou até ele.

Rony imaginou que seria o momento no qual ela o empurraria porta afora ou lançaria alguma azaração terrível e o expulsaria correndo dali mas o que ela fez o surpreendeu mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Hermione se aproximou dele calmamente, uma expressão indecifrável. Então, após ficar um minuto olhando dentro de seus olhos confusos, passou os dois braços por seu pescoço e o abraçou com toda a força que tinha. Rony foi surpreendido mas em um segundo estava retribuindo ao abraço, apertando-a com força pela cintura. Ele sentiu a respiração dela se aprofundar contra seu peito e as lágrimas da menina molharam a gola da sua camisa.

- Você está bem? – perguntou, dentro do abraço. Ela apenas sacudiu a cabeça.

- Aham – respondeu, rompendo o abraço e o encarando com os olhos úmidos. Parecia tão frágil e ao mesmo tempo muito decidida.

- Eu sinto muito – ele disse, sincero.

- Eu sei, Ron. Eu também sinto. Eu senti muito a falta do meu amigo – ele engoliu em seco.

- Do seu amigo? – ela sacudiu a cabeça. – Do seu amigo... – ele se lamentou. - Tudo bem. Eu entendo que você não queira mais... – Mione sorriu.

- Que eu não queira mais o quê, Ron?

- Eu pensei que... – ela manteve a postura expectante. – Que talvez se eu fosse... Se eu fosse mais...

- Mais?

- Mais maduro? – ela riu. – Compreensivo? Amigo? – ela acenou com a cabeça.

- Só isso? – ele engoliu em seco.

- E se também eu fosse menos...

- Menos?

- Menos ciumento? Idiota? Cabeça dura? Assim está bom para você? – ela apertou os lábios, segurando o riso.

- É um começo... Mas você pensou que se fosse tudo isso o que poderia acontecer? – ele respirou fundo antes de completar.

- Você talvez poderia, sabe, pensar com carinho sobre nós. Sobre nós dois, juntos de novo – Mione mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Na verdade, Rony, eu pensei muito sobre nós dois na viagem de volta. Eu conversei muito com o Vítor. Ele está passando por um momento muito delicado e difícil – Rony abaixou os olhos para o chão.

- Eu sei. A professora McGonagall me falou sobre toda a história de vingança e Comensais, e sobre a morte da garota dele – Hermione se espantou.

- Como você sabia disso?

- Bem, ele deixou cair uma daquelas moedas pretas de Você-Sabe-Quem... E o resto foi questão de unir uma coisa a outra...

- Ah! Sim, então, como eu ia dizendo... Ele está passando por tudo isso sozinho. E está sofrendo muito por isso. Então ele me disse uma coisa, me fez prometer uma coisa para ele, me pediu por favor – Rony se encolheu. Imaginou o que Hermione falaria.

- Está bem, Hermione. Só não fale mais nada. Eu já entendi. Eu só não quero que você fale porque eu não vou suportar ouvir isso de você. De certa forma eu entendo e mereço. Eu sei o quanto eu fui idiota com ciúmes. A grosseria imperdoável que eu fiz com você... – a garota franziu a testa.

- Rony, deixa eu...

- Não precisa explicar. Nem se sinta mal. Eu mereço isso. Eu fui um canalha com você e...

- Rony? – ele ergueu o rosto vermelho para ela. Estava se controlando para não chorar.

- Mione, só me deixe ir, ser seu amigo de novo é maravilhoso mas eu não vou agüentar ouvir você dizendo que é só isso que poderemos ser de agora em diante – Hermione segurou o queixo dele entre as mãos.

- Oh, Deus! Ron! É isso que você achou que eu ia dizer? – ele não compreendeu.

- Na-não era isso? – ela sorriu.

- Não, não era – ele voltou à cor normal aos poucos. – O que Vítor me fez prometer é que eu jamais deixaria para fazer alguma coisa depois. Para que eu não me arrependesse depois que já fosse tarde demais – Rony sorriu.

- Foi um bom conselho esse – ela passou a mão pelo rosto dele.

- Eu também achei que foi – parou por alguns instantes, olhando para ele com carinho. Rony esperou um pouco, então falou com a voz suave.

- Hermione, você gostaria de ten...

- Gostaria. Eu gostaria de tentar de novo com você. Sempre... – o ruivo abriu um sorriso enorme.

- Isso significa que você me perdoa? – ela riu também de volta.

- Isso significa que eu te amo, seu bobo. Pra sempre... – Rony a segurou com força e a beijou de tal forma que a deixou sem ar.

Depois de perder o fôlego se separou dela e, estendendo um dos braços para baixo, ergueu-a no colo, passando a mão por baixo dos joelhos dela.

- Hermione, eu posso te fazer uma pergunta – disse enquanto a colocava deitada na cama. Ela respondeu afirmativamente entre gemidos baixinhos, provocados por carinhos estratégicos. - Você estava planejando isso?

- Isso o quê? – perguntou, parando de beijar o pescoço do namorado.

- Isso. Nós dois de volta. Em grande estilo... – Hermione franziu a testa e encarou o namorado, séria.

- Por que você está perguntando isso? – ele passou os olhos no quarto e se voltou para ela.

- A atmosfera criada aqui está romântica e totalmente propícia para isso – Hermione deu uma olhada em volta também e pareceu preocupada com a reação dele.

- Na verdade isso não era para você – Rony se apoiou nos braços e ergueu o rosto, tirando os lábios da orelha direita dela, encarando-a nos olhos.

- Como assim não era pra mim? – ela mordeu o lábio, nervosa.

- Na verdade não era para nenhum de nós dois – Rony franziu a testa e ela ficou ainda mais embaraçada. Tinha medo da reação dele.

- Mas como não era para nenhum de nós dois? Para quem seria todo esse clima de... – de repente ele entendeu. Hermione deu um sorriso amarelo. Rony parecia incrédulo. Parou por alguns segundos. Olhou para a namorada e sorriu maliciosamente.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou, curiosa, antes que ele encostasse os lábios nos dela. – O que você vai fazer?

- Nada. Mas me lembre de dizer pro Harry que eu finalmente entendi aquela história toda de ansiedade da Gina – os dois riram bastante antes de voltarem a se beijar com paixão. Estavam felizes por estarem juntos de novo. E queriam mostrar isso um para o outro.


	18. Noite Infeliz

Capítulo Dezoito - Noite Infeliz 

A antevéspera de Natal chegou rápido. Os dias que se seguiram foram agradáveis, Rony e Hermione pareciam estar nas nuvens e o bom humor de ambos, que era uma raridade, se tornou constante. Era muito melhor os dois juntos novamente, não só para eles como para todos os amigos e colegas, até mesmo os bagunceiros apostadores de corridas nos corredores eram ignorados pela chefe dos monitores, que ria por qualquer motivo.

Um dos garotos do segundo ano se animou na corrida e derrubou o professor Snape mas saiu correndo antes que o diretor da Sonserina pudesse identificá-lo.

- Merlin, bendito seja! Eu realmente adoro esse clima de lua de mel em que vocês estão - Gina deixou escapar o pensamento, implicando com Rony, que simplesmente se virou para ela e respondeu com categoria.

- É, maninha, mas pelo menos eu não fico deixando ninguém ansioso - ela corou na mesma hora.

- Hey... - Harry protestou. - Também não é assim - Hermione deu uma risada. - Mione, até você? Você sabe que não temos tido tempo e...

- Potter - a voz anasalada de Snape interrompeu a discussão dos quatro, que se viraram para o professor de Poções.

- Sim professor? – respondeu, desanimado.

- Não foi culpa do Harry, professor. Eu deveria ter repreendido o menino que derrubou o senhor - Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha e encarou Hermione com desdém.

- Garota, na verdade esse não era o assunto. Mas de qualquer forma, menos vinte pontos para a Grifinória - Rony e Gina se entreolharam, indignados.

- Mas professor, o garoto era da Lufa-Lufa - Gina retrucou.

- É professor, nós vimos e... - Snape poderia perfurar aço com o olhar que lançou a Rony.

- Vocês dois, Weasley, querem fazer o favor de calar a boca? Menos dez pontos pela impertinência - pela irritação do professor Harry torceu para que nenhum dos amigos tentasse ajudá-lo mais no que quer que fosse que o professor quisesse com ele. - Reunião. Agora. Na sala do diretor - disse em tom superior, deixando os quatro para trás.

Eles ficaram curiosos mas não puderam deixar de rir do seboso professor, esfregando as costas e mancando pelo tombo.

- Isso realmente deve ter doído - Mione disse, sorrindo.

- Ele não pode reclamar de não ter as costas quentes - Rony emendou e os quatro riram alto.

- É melhor você ir vê o que é, Harry - Gina disse, cortando um pouco o clima de brincadeira. O namorado concordou e depois de dar um beijo de leve na testa dela seguiu pelo mesmo caminho que o professor de Poções tinha feito.

Harry entrou na sala mas para sua surpresa não estavam todos os membros da Ordem. Apenas Dumbledore olhava para fora da janela, pensativo.

- Ainda não começou, professor? - o diretor apertou os olhos e demorou a responder.

- Temo que já tenha acabado, Harry - o rapaz franziu a testa.

- Mas o professor Snape me disse que teria reunião com a Ordem aqui, na sua sala - Dumbledore faiscou os olhos azuis na direção do rapaz.

- Não Harry. O que ele disse, se ele realmente seguiu as instruções que lhe dei, e conhecendo Severo sei que seguiu, foi que você tinha que vir a reunião em meu gabinete - Harry concordou.

- Então, foi o que eu disse - o diretor sorriu.

- Não meu rapaz. A sua reunião não é com a Ordem e sim comigo - Harry arregalou os olhos. - Sente-se. Não vou lhe oferecer biscoitos como Minerva costuma fazer. A não ser que esteja com fome - o rapaz negou. Dumbledore deu a volta e sentou à sua frente. - Eu não vou me ater a rodeios pois eles não evitariam a realidade que tenho que lhe informar - Harry suspirou. 

- Quem está morto, diretor? Não diga que é o Sirius. Eu não sei se suportaria uma segunda vez - ele parou. - Não, se fosse Snape estaria mais bem humorado. Meu Deus! - ficou de pé. - Foi Arabella? - o diretor ergueu uma das mãos para acalmá-lo.

- Não Harry, ninguém está morto... Ainda – acrescentou, sombrio. - Mas temo que é chegada hora de nos resguardarmos que nada possa acontecer com aqueles que amamos.

- O que houve, professor?

- Vítor Krum nos informou alguns passos que os Comensais pretender dar a seguir. E isso nos levou a uma decisão importante - ele fez uma pausa grave, encarando os olhos verdes cheios de determinação. - Nós contra-atacaremos dessa vez - o rapaz ficou novamente de pé.

- Mas estamos prontos para isso? - perguntou, sem questionar a decisão.

- No momento não. Mas até a noite de Natal sim - Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos, preocupado.

- Isso é amanhã... O que vai acontecer, professor? - temia a resposta.

- Tudo indica que ataques coordenados, em vários pontos da cidade. É só o que sabemos. Sei que os alunos ficarão seguros aqui na escola mas precisamos proteger o mundo lá fora. Não sabemos exatamente onde e como serão esses ataques mas acontecerão na noite de Natal. Vítor ouviu Nott comentar sobre a operação Noite Infeliz - Harry pareceu anestesiado.

- E o que exatamente nós faremos, professor?

- Bem, é por isso que eu o chamei. Eu estive preparando vocês para a luta durante o ano inteiro...

- Eu quero Gina, Hermione e Rony fora dela - interrompeu o diretor. - Eu não posso me preocupar com eles e comigo. Seria humanamente impossível - o diretor sorriu.

- Eu imaginei que diria isso, Harry, mas você não me deixou terminar. Quando eu disse que havia preparado os nossos alunos para a luta não estava querendo dizer essa luta. Eu estava querendo dizer a grande batalha. Aquela da qual nenhum de nós poderá se esconder ou estar protegido - o rapaz olhou para o diretor de forma angustiada. - Mas essa, infelizmente, não saberemos quando será, não poderemos nos preparar suficientemente... Mas vamos esperar que seja o bastante...

- O que vamos fazer?

- Bem, conforme eu esperava que exigisse, tomei precauções para que a Srta. Weasley faça companhia à sua madrinha na noite de Natal. A sua casa ainda é um dos lugares mais seguros para se ficar e ambas farão o Natal da outra mais suportável sem você e Sirius por perto - Harry pareceu aprovar a idéia. - Não será difícil recrutar a Srta. Granger para acompanhar os pais dela na enfermaria de St. Mungus, ainda estão em recuperação e me parece que ela gostaria de ter com eles durante o Natal. Quanto ao Sr. Weasley... - Harry suspirou.

- Se nem mesmo o senhor descobriu um modo de afastá-lo da luta eu posso sugerir que o mande mas que o coloque sob comando de seus irmãos, dessa forma tenho certeza de que ele ficará mais do que seguro - o diretor sorriu.

- É uma excelente idéia, Harry. E você...

- Eu quero estar ao lado de Sirius. Ao lado de cada membro da Ordem, como meu pai deveria estar - Dumbledore assentiu.

- Novamente eu previ que fosse pedir isso.

- E...?

- E você novamente será atendido - Harry sacudiu a cabeça.

- Quando partimos? E para onde iremos?

- Partiremos hoje à noite, ao pôr do sol. Você terá esse tempo para explicar ou não o que acontecerá para os seus amigos. Vamos ficar na sua antiga casa em Godric's Hollow. Temos a desconfiança que haverá pelo menos um ataque no vilarejo. Alguns aurores ficarão espalhados em Hogsmeade, próximo ao Caldeirão Furado, no centro de Londres e mesmo em Surrey, próximo à sua antiga casa. Não sabemos ao certo que tipo de alvo será escolhido por isso nos precaveremos. Há algumas chaves de portal exclusivamente preparadas para cada membro da Ordem, caso necessite voltar a Hogwarts imediatamente. Não sabemos o que enfrentaremos ainda mas que precisamos estar prontos para o pior...

Harry respirou fundo. A guerra estava começando a estender os dedos para alcançá-lo. As risadas e a felicidade que o tinham ocupado pela manhã estavam sendo esmagadas pelas mãos frias do medo e da dúvida.

- Isso significa...

- Que talvez nada aconteça mas talvez nem todos possam estar vivos até o ano novo - Harry engoliu em seco. Com certeza pouparia Gina e Hermione dessa parte. Se possível Rony também.

- Eu posso ir agora? - perguntou, determinado. O diretor assentiu.

- Sim. E, Harry... - ele chamou antes que saísse. O rapaz o encarou, sério. - Você está cada vez mais parecido com Tiago. Ele e Lílian teriam orgulho do filho que tiveram...

- Obrigado, professor. Isso significa muito para mim.

Assim que Harry entrou pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda os olhos de Gina, Hermione e Rony se fixaram no garoto. Ele indicou o andar de cima e os quatro foram até o quarto de Hermione.

- Afinal, o que era? - Rony perguntou, ansioso. Harry torceu os lábios. Pensou por alguns instantes e finalmente respondeu.

- O diretor precisa que façamos algumas coisas para ele - os outros três ficaram surpresos.

- E o que eu poderia fazer por Dumbledore? Ou pela Ordem da Fênix, Harry? - Gina perguntou, intrigada.

- Bem, eu prefiro dizer que você faria por mim: cuidar de Allana e Lílian, por exemplo, na noite de Natal...

- Mas vamos passar o Natal todos juntos n'A Toca - Rony retrucou. - Ou não vamos mais?

- Pela expressão dele creio que qualquer plano que tínhamos para o Natal está cancelado, Ron - Hermione concluiu logicamente. - Estou certa, Harry? - ele sentiu o olhar apreensivo de Gina cruzar com o seu e abaixou os olhos.

- Sim, Mione, você está.

- Mas vamos estar juntos? Nós quatro, quero dizer - Gina ainda tentou mas sem esperança de uma resposta positiva. Harry passou a mão pelo rosto dela.

- Não meu amor. Não estaremos juntos - ela abaixou a cabeça. - Mas você e Hermione serão muito importantes - Hermione olhou para ele, depois para Rony.

- Por que eu tenho a impressão de que você está tentando nos tirar da ação?

- Porque ele está. E eu concordo plenamente. Também quero as duas seguras e fora do que quer que for feito pela Ordem da Fênix no Natal. Não é, cara? - Rony tentou buscar a cumplicidade do amigo mas a resposta deixou claro que não só as meninas estavam excluídas da ação.

- É mais ou menos isso, Rony - Hermione deu uma risada abafada.

- Pelo jeito não são só as meninas que serão deixadas de fora, Ron...

- Não é isso - Harry tentou justificar. - Dumbledore conta que Gina e Allana fiquem juntas, já que eu e Sirius não poderemos estar com elas. E que Hermione faça companhia aos pais. E o Rony...

- Rony... - Hermione queria que Harry prosseguisse.

- Rony vai estar comigo - o ruivo encheu o peito de orgulho. - Sob comando dos seus irmãos - o sorriso morreu no rosto do rapaz.

- Hey! Eles vão me colocar para engraxar os sapatos debaixo de uma cama. Eu não vou poder participar de nada.

- E nem correr risco de vida, não é, Harry? Isso vai ser algo que só você poderá fazer, não é? - Gina disse, os olhos preenchidos de dor e medo. Harry tentou se aproximar dela mas a menina virou as costas e saiu correndo porta afora. Tentou seguí-la mas ela se trancou no dormitório do sexto ano. Quando ele voltou para o quarto de Hermione ela e Rony o encaravam com a mesma expressão sentida no rosto.

- Nem adianta me olhar assim, eu concordo com a Gina - Hermione falou, sem encará-lo, virando-lhe as costas.

- Pode deixar que não atrapalharemos. Não vamos nos arriscar por você, como fizemos todos esses anos. Dessa vez você vai estar completamente sozinho - Rony disse, sério, antes de fechar a porta, deixando um Harry melancólico do lado de fora.

"Pelo menos estarão seguros", pensou antes de se encaminhar para seu dormitório e arrumar as coisas para a partida.

O sol já estava quase se pondo quando bateu a última vez na porta de Gina. Novamente nenhuma resposta.

- Gina - ele começou, baixinho. Encostou a testa na porta dela, numa tentativa de que a voz passasse melhor pela madeira. - Eu estou indo - nada. - Eu espero que fique bem - o silêncio foi a resposta que obteve.

A garota estava do outro lado, encostada também na porta. Se não fosse o obstáculo sólido ambos estariam quase com os narizes se tocando. Harry fechou os olhos, colocando uma das mãos na porta. Ele se concentrou ao máximo no amor que sentia por Gina, imaginou um enorme muro cercando seus pensamentos. Então fez algo arriscado mas que precisava desesperadamente fazer. Enviou a ela um pensamento. Era o Natal do ano anterior. Gina, Harry, Rony e Hermione patinavam sobre o lago congelado.

_"Gina estava obtendo maiores progressos. Como ela era leve Harry patinava atrás dela, apoiando-a com uma mão de cada lado da sua cintura. A princípio ela patinava de braços abertos, para tentar manter o equilíbrio, mas depois fazia isso por pura diversão._

_'Parece que estou voando, Harry', ela sorria, sentindo o vento passar por entre os cabelos soltos. _

_Permaneceram patinando desse jeito por um bom tempo, até a menina pegar o jeito. Depois Harry deu um giro nela, virando-a de frente para si. Agora patinava de costas, olhando para o namorado._

_'Esse é um dos melhores natais, Harry', ela disse, quase gritando._

_'É o melhor', ele disse, convicto, levantando a menina do chão subitamente e a rodando, até os dois caírem no chão, rindo muito."_

As cenas passaram em um flash da mente de Harry para a dela, que se assustou. Ele não fazia isso há muito tempo. E gina temia agora que ele novamente se tornasse agressivo com ela. Mas de alguma forma Harry havia conseguido bloquear Voldemort dessa vez.

- Ainda estou aqui - ele disse, tranqüilizando-a. - Quero que pense no Natal passado e sonhe com natais felizes no futuro. Eu vou te dar todos eles. Eu prometo. Eu te amo - silêncio. Gina chorava do outro lado do obstáculo de madeira. Harry se afastou da porta, desanimado, mas com um clique se abriu.

Ela estava parada à sua frente, os olhos cheios de água. Ele olhou para ela, incerto de que Gina não estivesse braba pelo que havia acabado de fazer mas ela respondeu ficando na ponta dos pés e o abraçando com toda a força que podia.

- Tenha um feliz Natal também Harry - ela olhou dentro dos olhos verdes e o fez rever os dois juntos na cama de Hermione. Depois avançou os pensamentos para uma parte desconhecida, uma parte que apenas ela havia imaginado, na qual conseguiam consumar o que ela havia planejado para aquela noite. Harry engoliu em seco. - Volte para mim - ela sussurrou no ouvido dele antes de beijá-lo na boca, certa de que as imagens que havia enviado seriam um argumento suficientemente bom para convencê-lo disso.

Rony e Hermione acabaram descendo e se despediram na sala comunal. No dia seguinte ela iria para St. Mungus e Gina para a casa de Harry. Depois de se despedir foi a parte difícil. Hermione e ela se sentaram no sofá e ficaram cabisbaixas, até que decidiram dormir ou simplesmente deitar na cama, como opção ao torpor que as invadia.

No dia seguinte pela manhã, depois de Hermione partir para o hospital, Gina foi caminhar pelos corredores. Ela iria para a casa de Allana na hora do almoço e queria matar o tempo. Andava cabisbaixa, de repente caiu sentada, havia batido o alto da cabeça em outro aluno cabisbaixo.

- Draco, ai... - disse, sentada no chão, esfregando o galo que ameaçava se formar.

- Droga, ruiva, não dá pra se transferir inteligência assim não. Se queria uma amostra dos meus pensamentos íntimos era só me pedir, não tentar extraí-los literalmente. Cabeça dura você - ela fechou a cara e ele estendeu a mão para que Gina levantasse. - Anda, deixa eu rebocar a sua carcaça desse chão frio - ela recusou a mão estendida.

- Obrigada, posso me levantar sozinha - ele soltou um muxoxo.

- Ruiva, você me deixa intrigado - elevou as sobrancelhas enquanto Gina se escorava na parede e ficava de pé.

- Isso é um fato histórico. Alguma coisa te intriga? - debochou; Draco cruzou os braços.

- Intriga. E muito. Intriga o fato de você sempre descontar as suas frustrações com o quatro-olhos em mim e ao mesmo tempo de vez em quando vir toda chorosa se consolar comigo - Gina ficou furiosa.

- Parabéns Malfoy. Você acabou de descobrir a utilidade dos amigos. Me espanta que você tenha deduzido sozinho, já que não tem nenhum além de mim. E para seu governo eu tenho descontado as minhas frustrações nele - Draco não gostou nem um pouco do comentário agressivo.

- Você se sairia melhor se as descontasse com ele. Ou melhor, comigo - Gina corou de raiva.

- Malfoy, eu realmente não estou para brincadeiras. Estou prestes a ter o pior Natal da minha vida e... - Draco riu, debochado.

- Ironia ou não, nisso nós somos dois, minha cara Weasley - ela se lembrou subitamente de que o amigo era agora um paria, deserdado por Lúcio, passaria o Natal sozinho em Hogwarts. Sentiu-se culpada. - Mas espere, eu nunca tive nenhum Natal digno do adjetivo bom. Eram pelo menos fartos - ponderou em voz alta. Gina estava arrependida.

- Draco, eu não queria... - o rapaz deu de ombros.

- Deixa para lá, ruiva, eu até já me acostumei. Me diverte ver você mudar as bochechas de vermelho raivoso para escarlate envergonhado, como agora - disse, tocando a curva do rosto de Gina com a ponta do dedo. - Me diverte ter uma amiga - ela se esforçou e sorriu. - Embora se você quisesse nós dois bem que podíamos...

- Draco! - ele riu.

- Eu sei. Eu sei. Toda essa coisa de "Eu amo o Potter" fede. Poderíamos nos divertir muito essa noite - Gina rolou os olhos para cima e tapou os ouvidos.

- Você já acabou de falar besteiras? - ele apertou um lábio contra o outro.

- Na verdade não - Gina se retraiu mas ele emendou. - Mas vou abrir uma exceção para você, ruiva. Considere meu presente de Natal, já que agora estou pobre e... Hey! Agora temos isso em comum também - ela não pode evitar de rir.

- Só você para me fazer rir numa hora dessas, Draco - ele deu um sorriso maroto.

- Eu poderia fazer você sentir coisas muito mais interessantes, ruiva - ela deu um tapa na testa do amigo.

- Por Merlin! Você é impagável. Você não consegue mesmo se controlar - ele riu.

- É incontrolável, inerente à minha vontade. Não posso evitar de exalar todo esse meu ar irresistível intoxicante – disse, antes de Gina tapar sua com a mão.

- Chega de bobagens - ele riu e ela puxou a mão, encarando-o demoradamente, com carinho. - Obrigada por me fazer rir - disse finalmente. - Eu te desejo um feliz Natal de qualquer forma - Draco se viu novamente enlaçado por um abraço meigo, amigo e seguro e sentiu o peito se encher do mais puro espírito natalino. Pela primeira vez na sua vida sentiu que teria um feliz Natal.

Ao contrário de Draco, os outros estavam tendo o pior Natal de suas vidas. Mione estava dividindo com os pais a ceia natalina mais insossa da sua vida. Comida de hospital bruxo era tão ou igualmente horrível quanto a de qualquer outro hospital. De qualquer forma ficava feliz pela quase plena recuperação dos dois e durante o dia recebeu a visita de Neville, que tinha ido ver os próprios pais em uma ala reservada.

Gina e Allana passaram algum tempo dando banho em Lílian e se divertindo com as gracinhas que a neném fazia, rasgando todos os presentes que estavam debaixo da árvore. Depois que a menina dormiu as duas se serviram de um jantar comum, já que não havia sentido assarem um peru inteiro para apenas duas pessoas, brindaram com uma taça de vinho à meia-noite, desejando boa sorte àqueles que lutariam no dia seguinte, incluindo Sirius e Harry. Na hora de deitar Gina se encaminhou para o quarto de Lílian mas Allana lhe abriu a porta do quarto de Harry.

- Ele me pediu que insistisse que você dormisse aqui - justificou, apontando para o interior do quarto escuro. Gina trocou um olhar com a outra mulher. - Eu sei que não vai te fazer sentir menos saudade, Gina, mas ajuda... - a menina forçou um sorriso.

- Obrigada Allana... E boa noite. Se precisar de alguma ajuda com a Lili... - ela esticou o pescoço na direção do quarto da filha.

- Que nada. Aquela ali agora só acorda amanhã, para abrir o resto dos presentes que conseguimos salvar... Boa noite - despediu, deixando Gina parada em frente à porta entreaberta de Harry.

"Como eu gostaria de encontrá-lo aqui dentro, seguro e dormindo", pensou antes de fechar a porta atrás de si. O cheiro dele estava impregnado em cada parte, cada molécula de ar. Assustadoramente ela se viu engolfada por minúsculas partículas de "Harry Potter". Ela podia senti-lo sobre a própria pele, um leve perfume almiscarado. Abriu a janela e olhou o céu estrelado, respirou fundo o ar da noite, apenas para descobrir se era sonho ou estava mesmo sendo invadida pela presença dele. Teve vontade de gritar, de chamar o nome dele, mas sabia que Harry não poderia ouvi-la. Talvez pudesse senti-la da mesma forma que ela podia fazer com ele mas no momento o que mais a estava preocupando era o medo de perdê-lo.

Deitou-se na cama dele e se aconchegou com o travesseiro fofo e macio. Fechou os olhos e dormiu instantaneamente. Sonhou a noite inteira com os natais perfeitos que ele havia prometido no futuro.

Rony, por sua vez, estava irritado. "Não sou nenhum beb", era a frase que repetia a cada investida sua que era reprimida. Havia sido recusado sob o comando de Sirius, depois Remo, e por fim até mesmo Percy mandou que ficasse junto à mãe, sob comando de Mundungo. "Mas Mundungo está proibido de atacar. A Ordem dele é organizar uma retirada ordenada a qualquer momento". De certa forma a idéia era exatamente essa e Rony se sentiu ofendido em sua capacidade de agir mas Harry não estava acessível para ouvir os lamentos do amigo.

Harry estava ao lado de Sirius, no mais absoluto silêncio. Ele podia ver a pupila do padrinho dilatada, à espreita de qualquer sinal incomum, o olhar agudo, as narinas abrindo e fechando. "Será que Sirius pode farejar na forma humana?", ele se perguntou mas logo o pensamento foi dissolvido por um franzir de testa do padrinho.

- O que foi? - Harry sussurrou inconscientemente.

- Shhh! - Sirius gesticulou. - Vem vindo alguém aí... - Harry apertou os olhos. O escuro e a ansiedade faziam com que as pupilas dilatadas enegrescessem o verde dos olhos do rapaz.

Ao seu lado, alinhados perfeitamente, sabia que estavam Remo e, mais adiante, Percy. Cada um com alguns aurores jovens em seus comandos. Um minuto quase eterno se passou e puderam ver do que se tratava a movimentação estranha à frente.

Era uma espécie de trenó, puxado por lobos feitos de fumaça cinzenta, tinham os olhos vermelhos, como pequenas chamas de velas. Puxavam alguém. Harry segurou a varinha entre os dedos com força. Trocou um breve olhar com o padrinho e esperaram. Quando os cães estavam muito próximos se dissolveram, como derretidos sobre a neve, agora sulcada de pegadas idênticas. Sirius sinalizou para Remo, que sacudiu a cabeça. Os extintos animais de ambos diziam que os cães, ou o que quer que fossem aquelas criaturas fantasmagóricas, tinham realmente desaparecido. Sirius fechou os olhos.

- Fique aqui Harry - disse antes de se transformar no cão negro. Saiu do esconderijo e foi ver o que os animais estavam puxando.

O focinho escuro arrastava na neve, coberta de pegadas, e Snuffles foi facilmente guiado pelo seu faro até o fardo da matilha de lobos sinistros. Sirius assumiu a forma humana em segundos e se abaixou. Horrorizado, ergueu a mão, dando sinal de que era seguro se aproximarem.

Havia uma carta sobre o fardo, fardo que era, nada mais nada menos que o corpo de Vítor Krum.

A confusão entre os aurores foi imensa. Todos queriam saber o conteúdo da carta e estavam horrorizados com o assassinato do rapaz. Sirius, Remo e Dumbledore ficaram algumas horas em reunião com os outros aurores. Snape levou o corpo do rapaz para a Bulgária, após constatar que a causa da morte havia sido suicídio. O garoto ingeriu uma pequena quantidade de veneno que mantinha sempre escondida em uma cápsula na boca. Provavelmente havia sido descoberto e seria torturado para contar o que sabia, por isso havia optado por matar qualquer possibilidade de descoberta de planos da Ordem junto consigo. "Garoto fiel", foi o que Snape pensou ao examinar o corpo sem vida. Hematomas arroxeados pelo corpo e a pele do pulso cortada por cordas. Mais nada atestava a sua captura covarde pelo lado inimigo.

Assim que a reunião acabou Harry se aproximou dos três. Queria saber o conteúdo da carta mas se sentia péssimo por Krum, péssimo por tudo. Não conseguia evitar de pensar sobre a possibilidade de outro jovem ou ele mesmo estar naquela situação, a face pálida, o olhar vazio e perdido no nada, o corpo frio e sem vida. Lembrou-se de Gina no seu quinto ano e sentiu o sangue gelar ao imaginá-la morta. Era um pensamento inconcebível.

Sirius foi o primeiro a se voltar para ele, parecia furioso. Dumbledore e Remo estavam mais centrados.

- O que dizia a carta, professor? - Harry se dirigiu ao diretor, que tinha a expressão grave porém serena.

- A carta dizia que a nossa verdadeira preocupação será o ano novo. Especificamente o eclipse que ocorrerá no final da tarde do dia primeiro, Harry - o rapaz ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Como assim? - virou-se para Sirius.

- A carta dizia: _"Uma noite sem dia, um novo mundo, um novo mestre, um novo ano"_ - as palavras saíram monotonamente de sua boca.

- Usaram Vitor como mensageiro, Harry - Remo se pôs a explicar. - Sabiam que interceptaríamos a mensagem em algum lugar. Mandaram os lobos de fumaça propositalmente. Sabiam que se desfariam quando estivessem em presença de algum humano vivo - Harry ficou espantado mas sabia que o professor conhecia muito sobre as artes das trevas.

- Então queriam que lêssemos a carta? E se for uma armadilha? E se querem apenas nos enganar e nos desarmar até o ano novo e nos pegar de surpresa antes dele? - Sirius sorriu. Harry soube na hora que era essa a opinião do padrinho.

- Eu não disse? - Sirius cruzou os braços, como um garoto contrariado. Dumbledore ignorou e Remo deu um muxoxo.

- Pare de ser criança, Almofadinhas - Dumbledore tomou a frente das explicações enquanto pararam em meio aos aurores que andavam de um lado para o outro, organizando o futuro campo de batalha. - Voldemort tem uma grande certeza na sua vitória e na sua superioridade, por isso faz questão em nos dizer qual é o seu próximo passo, ele nos mostrou isso causando a morte do nosso último espião. O recado é maior do que a carta em si, ele quer dizer que não precisamos mais espionar, quer que saibamos exatamente quando vai agir. Sua autoconfiança reside na certeza da sua vitória, não importando o nosso contra-ataque, mostrou isso com a carta - Sirius sacudia a cabeça em desacordo.

- E o que vamos fazer até o ano novo? Esperar? - estava impaciente e agitado. Andava de um lado para o outro como um bicho enjaulado.

- De certa forma sim - Dumbledore mantinha a calma e a paciência. - Vamos nos organizar melhor. E estar preparados para qualquer coisa nesse tempo. Ficaremos aqui até que tudo esteja acabado, vamos concentrar os melhores de nós aqui - Harry abaixou a cabeça, sabia que seria difícil ficar longe de Gina tanto tempo.

- Sinto muito mas o Harry não vai ficar aqui, professor - Harry arregalou os olhos. - Eu não vou mais permitir que ele lute...

- Hey, eu não sou mais criança e... - o rapaz tentou protestar.

- Fique calado garoto. Você não sabe de nada. Eu jurei para o seu pai que protegeria você. Eu e Allana juramos. Não vou deixar você se machucar...

- Sirius, Harry já enfrentou Voldemort mais vezes do que qualquer um aqui - Remo chamou a atenção mas o amigo prosseguiu como um alucinado.

- Não, senhor, ele vai pra América. Eu vou mandar Harry junto com Allana e Lili. Vocês podem ficar na casa de uma prima de Arabella que também é bruxa e...

- Não - Harry protestou. - Eu não vou fug...

- SIRIUS! - Remo chamou a atenção dele. - Você está fora de si? – continuou, segurando o amigo pela gola das vestes.

- Me largue Aluado - empurrou o amigo para o lado. - Você diz isso por que não foi você quem o encontrou. Você não viu a expressão nos olhos dele. Ele era um garoto. Um garoto, por Merlin...

- Sirius, Vitor fez o que fez porque...

- Não. Tiago... Tiago era só um garoto - Harry assistia a cena, atônito, esperava que Dumbledore intercedesse, o padrinho tinha lágrimas nos olhos. - Eu preciso tirar o Harry dessa loucura. Se ele estiver longe...

- O mal se estenderá até ele, Sirius. Você sabe disso - Dumbledore falou finalmente. Remo e Harry se voltaram para o diretor. Sirius abaixou a cabeça. Chorava agora, deixou-se cair de joelhos no chão, vencido pelo inexorável.

- Nós vamos ficar aqui e lutar pelo que acreditamos. Pelo que Tiago acreditava - Remo disse solene. Harry estava boquiaberto.

- E quem vai me garantir que eu não vou ter que ver o meu filho saindo daqui dentro de um caixão como o pobre do garoto Krum? - Dumbledore olhou para aquele homem feito tomado pelo desespero e apenas estendeu a mão para que se levantasse.

- Nós vamos esperar que não haja mais nenhuma perda do nosso lado, Sirius, mas ninguém pode garantir algo assim para você. E Harry não estaria mais seguro longe de todos, muito pelo contrário. Nossa união fará a diferença nessa guerra... Pense bem sobre isso. Você sabe que tenho razão. Precisamos garantir um futuro para nosso mundo - Sirius concordou.

- Está bem, mas eu vou ficar de olho em Harry o tempo todo - Dumbledore sorriu.

- É claro que você vai...

Os dias se passaram monotonamente, pareciam se arrastar. As manhã eram preenchidas por aulas sobre poções, feitiços, encantamentos. Às tardes treinavam espada, arco e flecha, bastão. Era nesses momentos que Harry conseguia se sentir ainda em Hogwarts, principalmente quando treinava com Rony.

Os dois comentavam sobre a saudade das meninas e trocavam informações codificadas que chegavam por corujas especialmente preparadas para vôos de emergência. Sabiam que Hermione, Gina e Allana estavam bem. Os Granger agora estavam bem melhores e logo poderiam ir para casa. Ficariam sob os cuidados de Allana, assim ficariam juntos na casa de Harry. Isso era um alívio para o rapaz mas a saudade de Gina lhe cortava alma como uma espada em chamas. Precisava dela como o ar e estava ficando cada vez mais insuportável a sensação que nunca mais a veria de novo.

Então, na noite de ano novo, Harry se aproximou da fogueira na qual os aurores se reuniam em volta para se aquecer. Em volta estavam reunidos Sirius, Snape, Remo e, mais distante um pouco, Dumbledore, conversando com Moody.

- Sirius - Harry chamou a atenção do padrinho, que estranhou o fato de ele estar carregando sua vassoura.

- O que foi Harry? Está uma bela noite para voar mas não aconselho. Logo os fogos cobrirão todo o céu, nas comemorações de ano novo, você poderia se ferir - Harry sacudiu a cabeça.

- Eu sei disso e depois que eles explodirem o céu estará coberto de fumaça e a visão ficará dificultada - Sirius acenou, concordando.

- Então...

- Então é por isso mesmo que eu vou voar quando os fogos começarem, pra não atrair atenção. Assim, quando a fumaça encobrir o céu, eu já estarei longe e passarei despercebido pelos campos descobertos. Depois posso voar relativamente baixo, margeando as encostas e as florestas. Estarei em casa pouco depois de meia-noite - Sirius ficou boquiaberto.

- Como é? - Remo também se virou para ouvir o que o rapaz estava falando.

- O que você está me pedindo?

- Eu estou te informando que eu vou voar esta noite. Preciso ver a Gina. E vou vê-la, Sirius. E ninguém vai me impedir disso - o padrinho segurou a vassoura e puxou mas Harry fez força contra.

- Deixe o rapaz Sirius - Dumbledore intercedeu repentinamente.

- Mas professor... Ele quer que eu permita que ele se arrisque por aí sozinho, não há o menor cabimento nisso - o diretor sorriu.

- Eu sugiro que você parta ao começo dos fogos, Harry. O barulho e a fumaça disfarçarão você na noite clara - Dumbledore sugeriu exatamente o que Harry pensava em fazer.

- Eu não acredito que o senhor vai permitir que ele vá - Sirius franziu a testa e largou a vassoura, que Harry colocou de lado, fora do alcance do padrinho.

- Meu caro Sirius, a questão não é permitir. Harry já fez mais coisas proibidas do que eu fui capaz de descobrir, se não me falha a memória. E isso é algo que você deve entender muito bem, tendo sido um animago ilegal por tantos anos e fugindo de uma prisão como Azkaban - Sirius corou ligeiramente e Remo riu. - Simplesmente nós não vamos conseguir impedir esse rapazinho aqui de encontrar seu destino então não é melhor que ele faça isso da forma mais segura? - Sirius se deu por vencido, Harry abriu um sorriso.

- Obrigado professor.

- Se você deseja mesmo ir é melhor se preparar, vá até a clareira com Sirius. Assim que estourar a primeira fagulha no céu voe o mais rápido que puder - o diretor disse antes de se retirar para comer alguns marshmallows tostados. Remo apertou a mão de Harry e desejou boa sorte.

- Me faça apenas um favor? - Sirius disse antes de o afilhado montar na vassoura. - Não deixe que sua madrinha o veja. Ela me faria dormir no sofá o resto da vida por perder você de vista - Harry sorriu e concordou. Nesse exato momento explodiu o primeiro foguete no céu.

Era meia-noite. Ano novo. Harry tomou impulso e alcançou os céus. Voando alucinadamente rumo ao seu destino.

Gina terminou de cear com Allana e os Granger e deu boa noite, sentia-se triste e vazia. Sabia que o dia seguinte seria crucial para aqueles que estavam lutando. Subiu as escadas, cabisbaixa, sentia falta de Harry. Precisava dele como nunca. Abriu a porta do quarto dele e encontrou algo que quase a fez desmaiar.


	19. Feliz Ano Novo

Capítulo Dezenove - Feliz Ano Novo 

Harry Potter estava ali, em seu quarto, sentado na cama, simplesmente olhando para ela, como inúmeras outras vezes. Mal podia acreditar, dessa vez ele parecia iluminado, tinha uma luz diferente nos olhos verdes, era como se o tempo tivesse parado só para permitir o encontro dos dois. Ainda ficou algum tempo parada, quieta, contemplando cada detalhe do seu rosto. Finalmente correu ao seu encontro, era a melhor surpresa que já tinha feito para ela.

Harry se levantou, sorrindo, e abriu os braços para recebê-la. Ela se pendurou no seu pescoço e, tomando um impulso do chão, passou as pernas em volta do namorado, derrubando-o com um baque, sentado na cama. Eles riram por alguns instantes. Gina olhou dentro dos olhos dele e então ficaram sérios, quietos, apenas curtindo o momento.

- Eu não acredito que você está mesmo aqui! Depois de todo esse tempo sem te ver... Parece até uma alucinação. Diga que não é um sonho - seus olhos brilhavam enquanto Gina dizia isso.

- Se você soubesse o trabalhão que me deu... Como foi difícil "escapar" dos outros - valorizou o seu esforço. - Impressionante como Sirius estava irredutível, tentou me arrancar a vassoura. Dumbledore teve que interceder para que permitisse que eu viesse... Mas valeu a pena! Só poder ver essa sua carinha de surpresa já valeu tudo que fiz - segurou a ponta do queixo dela. - Eu não estava mais agüentando ficar longe de você - era a vez de ele apreciar cada detalhe da namorada. Estava particularmente especial aquela noite, podia até ser o "tempero" da saudade mas que tinha algo de diferente nela tinha.

- Hey! Já é mais de meia-noite. Feliz ano novo - Gina disse, sorrindo. Harry olhou para ela.

- É verdade... Feliz ano novo, Gina. Não nos vemos desde o ano passado -  completou, brincando. - Com tudo isso de guerra e luta... - o sorriso morreu nos lábios dela.

- Eu não queria que você lutasse amanhã -  choramingou, interrompendo-o. Harry fez uma expressão triste.

- Eu sei meu amor. Mas nós já falamos sobre isso. Eu não quero que você se preocupe - Gina tentou sorrir.

- Eu gostaria de poder ir com você - disse, olhando para baixo.

- Não. Eu quero você longe disso. Não é à toa que você está aqui. Você tem que ficar protegida, Dumbledore foi claro quanto a isso. Eu devo proteger quem eu mais amo. E é isso que estou tentando fazer - ela sacudiu a cabeça.

- Tudo bem. Vamos mudar de assunto? Eu quero fingir que estamos em paz e que você não vai para a guerra amanhã. Pode ser? - ele sorriu.

- Parece perfeito para mim, Srta. Weasley - brincou.

- E então? - ela mudou de tom. - Nota algo de diferente em mim? - ele a observou bem.

- Você cortou o cabelo - reparou. - Ficou ainda mais linda! - disse, segurando os cabelos vermelhos dela com pontas dos dedos. Gina tinha o cabelo na altura dos ombros agora. Ela ainda permanecia em seu colo, as pernas enlaçadas à sua cintura. Harry tinha os braços em volta dela.

- Allana cortou para mim no Natal. Que bom que você gostou... Fiquei receosa de que você estranhasse assim - disse, sacudindo as madeixas ruivas, agora menores.

- Gina! Não tem nenhuma possibilidade de eu não gostar de alguma coisa em você, mesmo se Fred e Jorge pintassem o seu cabelo de verde - ela sorriu e continuou sob um olhar divertido de Harry.

- Estava bem mais curto, meu pescoço estava quase todo de fora. Achei que quando nos víssemos de novo ele já teria voltado ao comprimento de antes mas Allana disse que um bruxo pode interferir no crescimento dos cabelos - ela parou bruscamente de tagarelar sobre assuntos menores, voltando ao principal. - Demorou tanto tempo para a gente se ver, Harry - ele sorriu, alisando de leve a nuca dela, Gina fechou os olhos. Ela estava com os braços repousados sobre os ombros dele, as mãos cruzadas atrás de seu pescoço, e aproximou seu rosto para beijá-lo.

Os lábios se encostaram, timidamente a princípio, cessando rapidamente o toque. Eles se olharam nos olhos. Sucessivamente, aproximaram e afastaram os lábios em beijos rápidos. Era como se estivessem fazendo um reconhecimento do terreno, demarcando o território de cada um. Então de repente um dos beijos se transformou. Tinham os lábios agora entreabertos e o beijo se tornava cada vez mais intenso e profundo. Ele se inclinava para trás, cedendo ao peso que Gina fazia sobre seu corpo, tentando se apoiar com o braço esquerdo apoiado na cama. Toda a situação já tinha começando a fugir ao controle deles.

- Gina, você está sentindo... - o calor subia em ondas, não conseguia mais articular as palavras normalmente, a voz saía rouca e com dificuldade.

- O que eu estou sentindo? - ele virava os olhos enquanto acariciava as costas dela, a cintura, as pernas. Ela agora tinha deslizado as mãos dos seus ombros para seu peito e abria afoita, um a um, os botões da camisa.

- Sim! Estou... Eu te amo, te amo, te amo - dizia enquanto abria cada botão e tocava a pele descoberta dele com os lábios, beijando cada novo espaço conquistado. 

Gina estava descendo, lentamente, pelo corpo dele. Quando finalmente acabou, simplesmente abriu a sua camisa e o livrou dela. Encostou a cabeça em seu peito e aninhou-se, ouvindo o coração dele bater forte e acelerado. Harry olhou para ela, que tinha a respiração rápida, e, sorrindo, disse, apoiando os dois braços para trás, ainda inclinado, tentando parecer razoável.

- Gina, o que você está fazendo? - o rapaz estava um tanto quanto surpreso com a atitude impulsiva da namorada. - Eu também te amo! Mas diante do nosso histórico de tentativas frustradas estamos indo longe demais... Sempre alguma coisa terrível acontece quando a gente tenta fazer isso. Acho mais seguro pararm... - mas ela não o deixou terminar a frase. Pressionou, ávida, a boca na dele, fazendo-o perder o apoio dos braços e cair deitado, de costas na cama.

Quando ele sentiu a língua dela, quente e úmida, tocar à sua, não se controlou mais, retribuindo a carícia. Abraçou-a contra o próprio corpo e rolou com ela na cama, ficando por cima agora. Quando a encarou, de cima para baixo, ela sorriu maliciosamente, triunfante. Tinha acendido fogo nos olhos verdes dele e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Você tem certeza de que quer mesmo parar agora, Harry? - o rapaz engoliu em seco. Gina ria para ele, de modo quase perverso. Ela revidava, "punindo-o" por tê-la deixado naquele estado, fora de controle. - Não está me parecendo muito, não - dizia enquanto beijava a sua orelha e acariciava o pescoço dele com a pontinha da língua. Ela corria as duas mãos pelo seu peito descoberto, arranhando-o de levinho. Estava-o deixando enlouquecido daquele jeito.

Harry mantinha os olhos fortemente fechados, tentando ao máximo manter o autocontrole. Nunca tinha se sentido tão excitado quanto naquele instante, tinha certeza de que ela podia perceber. Literalmente. Sentia tensa cada parte do seu corpo. Tentava, a qualquer custo, evitar os pensamentos que invadiam sua imaginação. Precisava estar cada vez mais próximo dela. Mas tinha medo de se precipitar, de fazer algo de modo impensado. De que pudessem se arrepender depois.

- Gina - ele respirou fundo, tentando bombear algum oxigênio para o cérebro. - Você está me deixando maluco desse jeito - o rapaz não sabia mais o que fazer para se controlar. Esperava poder contar com o bom-senso da namorada naquele instante.

- Eu quero você, Harry... Agora... Pra sempre - Gina gemia baixinho no ouvido dele, causando arrepios à sua espinha enquanto diminuía o espaço entre ambos, abraçando-a cada vez mais. 

Ela parecia estar muito certa do que queria. Estava conduzindo Harry rapidamente à beira do abismo. E ele já não estava mais em seu juízo perfeito, em alguns segundos não seria mais capaz de parar, poderia dar adeus à própria razão. Era como se estivesse com o juízo cada vez mais deteriorado, fundido pelo calor que os dois corpos produziam, unidos daquela forma, se continuasse assim não poderia se controlar e acabaria fazendo uma loucura.

- Gina - ele roçava os lábios na pele dela, sussurrando em sua orelha. Beijava seu pescoço. Agora ele havia encontrado, com os dedos, os botões da blusa que ela usava, deixando-se guiar pelos próprios impulsos, involuntariamente, e não mais pela razão. - Você... - como ela tinha feito antes, abria um botão de cada vez, só que calmamente, beijando a pele recém-descoberta. - Tem mesmo... - estava quase abrindo o último botão. - Certeza? - terminava agora e o contato dos dois corpos era quase absoluto. Podia sentir o contorno dela, quente e macio, pressionado contra si.

- Eu... - ela não conseguia mais falar, entorpecida, provando do próprio veneno enquanto Harry corria a mão pelo seu corpo. Apenas acenava, de olhos fechados, que sim, com a cabeça. 

Harry agora beijava sua barriga delicadamente, fazendo com que ela se contorcesse na cama, mas não de cócegas. Ela apertava, com força, a colcha com as mãos. Subitamente o puxou para cima, para encontrar novamente os seus lábios entreabertos. Ele sentiu fogo vivo correndo nas veias. Estava se consumindo em Gina, dissolvendo-se nela, perdendo-se.

Eles apertaram ainda mais os lábios um contra o outro. As línguas se tocando cada vez mais intensamente, mais rápido. O beijo estava se tornando mais profundo. Faminto. Quase agressivo. Mal conseguiam respirar, era como se o mundo estivesse girando depressa demais. Gina tremia, sôfrega, nos braços de Harry, esperando ansiosa pelo que aconteceria em seguida. O calor que emanavam era quase insuportável, como se os dois estivessem com uma febre altíssima. As roupas que restavam estavam atrapalhando um contato mais intenso, mais íntimo, mais completo.

Então, num rompante, eles se livraram deste último empecilho. Agora tinham toda a extensão dos corpos unida. Gina entrelaçou suas pernas às dele e o abraçou. Podiam escutar as batidas dos dois corações juntos, num mesmo compasso acelerado, enquanto continuavam a se beijar. Mantinham os olhos fechados e se sentiam cada vez mais próximos. Mais próximos, mais... Até que não restou mais como se aproximarem. Já tinham ido até o limite que era possível se chegar. Gina sentiu o próprio corpo vibrar, invadido pelo dele. Abriu os olhos abruptamente, encontrando os de Harry em chamas. Ele era parte dela agora. Já não sabiam mais onde começava um e terminava o outro. Agora não apenas as almas eram únicas como também os corpos. Sentiam-se plenos um do outro. Completamente preenchidos pelo amor que faziam agora, pela primeira vez.

Harry estava, da mesma forma que Gina, se contendo para não gritar. Era a sensação mais maravilhosa que já tinham experimentado na vida inteira. Se encaixavam perfeitamente, como se tivessem sido feitos um para o outro. Se esforçavam para falar, para conseguir expressar o que sentiam. Tentavam manter os olhos abertos para poderem se olhar:

- Gi...na... - Harry estava quase sem fôlego, a respiração dele, como a dela, era rápida, entrecortada, e não permitia que falasse normalmente. - Tu...do... Bem?... - ele sentia a própria pulsação, latejando dentro dela.

- Harry, eu... - ela não podia responder mais, acenava afirmativamente apenas. Deslizava as unhas pelas suas costas e ombros, enterrando-as com força nos braços dele. Sentia um fogo queimar, consumindo-a, o calor vindo dele, de fora para dentro, de dentro para fora, freneticamente. Era quase uma dor o que ela sentia mas uma dor diferente, prazerosa.

Ele então entrelaçou com força as mãos dele nas dela e apertou, pressionando-as contra o colchão. O calor era tanto que podiam sentir que estavam quase explodindo, quase morrendo, juntos ali, daquela forma. Seguravam um no outro para não sucumbirem. Não sabiam quanto tempo mais poderiam suportar, resistir. 

Quando não restavam mais forças sentiram como se estivessem caindo muito rápido num abismo sem fim. A vertigem fazia cócegas na barriga deles e sussurraram, baixinho, o nome um do outro, olhando-se nos olhos. Gemeram longamente e por fim suspiraram fundo com lágrimas nos olhos.

Estavam trêmulos, ofegantes, o suor e as lágrimas dos dois misturados, muito vermelhos, as bochechas coradas, marcados de unhas, beijos mas, acima de tudo, felizes e satisfeitos. Riram muito então, abraçados um ao outro. Quando finalmente recuperaram o fôlego Harry falou primeiro, olhando dentro dos olhos castanhos, ainda afogueados, dela.

- Você é minha agora Gina Weasley! – sorria, satisfeito, olhando orgulhoso para ela.

- Eu sempre fui sua Harry! E você meu... - ela retribuía o sorriso, abraçando-o forte.

- Eu sei disso! Mas agora é diferente. Não por isso... Eu não sei por quê, Gina, estou com uma sensação nova, boa. É como se... Sei lá, não acredito que nós realmente conseguimos - ele olhava para ela, os olhos verdes brilhando. - Minha nossa! Eu estava mesmo louco de saudades de você...

- Eu também Harry... Sabe, às vezes é difícil compensar tanta saudade assim - sorria maliciosamente para ele agora. - A propósito, talvez eu não tenha compensado o suficiente, ainda - disse com as bochechas coradas, rindo muito.

- Gina! - ele fez cara de escandalizado e sorriu para ela. - Vem cá, sua danadinha. Eu vou matar sua saudade... Você vai ver só uma coisa... Eu vou te mostrar... - agora fazia cócegas nela, como tinha feito várias outras vezes. Ela ria com vontade, tentando se desvencilhar do namorado.

- Pára, Harry! Pára! - ela gargalhava. - Eu me rendo, eu me rendo - ele então parou e aconchegou a namorada em seus braços.

Ficaram ali deitados, de frente um para o outro, olhando-se em silêncio. Ela deu um grande bocejo e foi seguida por ele. Já estavam com muito sono, os olhos quase se fechando, lacrimejantes, resolveram descansar só um pouco. Em de poucos instantes dormiam profundamente, abraçados daquela forma, sentiam-se mais felizes e seguros do que nunca. Harry então começou a sonhar.

_Estava num jardim muito florido e havia um gramado verde com árvores em volta. Estendida na grama estava uma toalha vermelha coberta de pratos e vasilhas, cheios de comida e garrafas com líquidos coloridos, contendo sucos de diversos sabores. Era uma manhã ensolarada e estava sentado encostado numa árvore, com Gina entre suas pernas, recostada em seu peito. Tinha os dois braços em volta dela, que olhava para cima, sorrindo para ele enquanto conversavam. Podia ver a felicidade brilhando nos olhos castanhos enquanto falava animadamente. Subitamente ela cessou o assunto, parando no meio de uma frase:_

_- Harry, o bebê está mexendo. Sente só, bem aqui! _

_Agora olhava para baixo e ela tinha uma das mãos sobre o ventre, que já estava começando a despontar. Rindo, colocou as duas mãos e pôde sentir o bebê chutando com força. Ela colocou as dela por cima, entrelaçando os seus dedos nos dele.  _

_- E eu que esperava que este aqui tivesse um gênio mais tranqüilo, puxasse um pouco pelo lado dos Potter... Pelo jeito vem mais um Weasley por aí - Gina franziu a testa em protesto. Ele se inclinou, apanhando os lábios dela com os seus, antes que dissesse alguma coisa. Enquanto estavam distraídos duas outras crianças chegaram correndo até eles._

_- Papai, a Hannah não quer me emprestar "bincincleta" mágica dela – disse um garoto de aproximadamente cinco anos, cabelos pretos desarrumados e olhos castanhos muito expressivos. A menina respondeu antes que o pai pudesse dizer alguma coisa._

_- É bicicleta, Tiago, e você não pode andar porque ela é muito grande para você. E você pode cair e se machucar. Mamãe, explica pra ele - a menina tinha uns sete anos, os cabelos ruivos estavam soltos e balançavam ao sabor do vento, os olhos verdes e inteligentes pedindo a cumplicidade da mãe._

_- Crianças! - a mãe agora se sentava, apoiada por Harry. - Depois que nós lancharmos o papai leva vocês para uma volta na vassoura dele. Mais tarde vamos pedir para o vovô Arthur uma bicicleta mágica menor para você poder andar, Tiago - ela sorria para Harry. - Concorda, meu amor? - ele sorriu de volta. Era impressionante como a felicidade estava nas coisas mais simples da vida. Tinha uma família completa agora._

O dia estava quase amanhecendo. Ele abriu os olhos e pôde ver que Gina ainda dormia. Parecia tranqüila, aninhada em seus braços, encolhidinha. Ficou por alguns segundos apenas a admirando: as pálpebras cerradas, os cílios compridos e delicados formando uma fina linha escura sob os olhos, os lábios de cereja que adorava beijar, os cabelos de fogo emoldurando aquele rostinho de boneca, o corpo bem feito, com contornos nos lugares certos. Poderia passar a vida inteira apenas contemplando aquela cena. Via o tênue sorriso dela enquanto dormia sossegada, a respiração cadenciada, sentia o perfume suave e doce que emanava de Gina. Poderia se perder naquele momento para sempre. Como amava aquela mulher, que era dele, em todos os sentidos.

Levantou com cuidado para não a acordar, enrolou o lençol na cintura e desceu as escadas na ponta dos pés, certificando-se de que não encontraria ninguém acordado. Foi até a cozinha e separou numa bandeja dois copos de suco de abóbora, alguns bolos de caldeirão, outros quitutes que pôde encontrar e duas fatias de torrada com mel. Com tudo pronto subiu rápido de volta, queria deixar tudo arrumado para quando ela acordasse.

Quando chegou de volta ao quarto ela continuava dormindo e os primeiros raios de sol já apareciam no horizonte, cortando o céu do fim da madrugada, iluminando de leve o ambiente com uma luz dourado-alaranjada bem fraquinha. Com uma idéia em mente ele pegou uma pena e transfigurou numa rosa vermelha. Encostou os lábios delicadamente nos de Gina.

- Gina, acorda meu amor! Está amanhecendo, daqui a pouco eu tenho que ir embora - sussurrou carinhosamente no ouvido dela.

- Harry! - ela bocejou. - Bom dia! Eu nunca dormi tão bem em toda a minha vida - abriu os olhos devagar, esfregou-os e pôde ver a surpresa que ele havia preparado. - Nossa! Café da manhã na cama! Adorei! - ela abriu um grande sorriso e bateu de leve no colchão, para que se sentasse e a acompanhasse. - Você não vai me deixar comer tudo isso sozinha, né? Eu não sou tão gulosa assim... Come um pouquinho também – disse, rindo, enquanto vestia a camisa dele de qualquer jeito, fechando desencontradamente apenas dois dos botões. Sentados frente a frente, com a bandeja no meio, começaram a comer.

- Eu não sabia do que você gostaria então trouxe um pouco de tudo que Allana tinha em casa - mantinha a rosa vermelha escondida às costas.

- Ainda bem! Estou com muita fome - ele olhou para ela e percebeu que Gina estava ainda mais bonita que na noite anterior. Então lhe entregou a rosa.

- Gina, eu sei que por enquanto está tudo muito confuso e perigoso mas quando toda essa confusão acabar, sabe? E Vold... Você-Sabe-Quem não puder nos fazer mais nenhum mal - ele hesitou um pouco. Perguntou finalmente, após respirar fundo, tomando coragem. - Você que se casar comigo? - a garota quase engasgou com o suco de abóbora.

- Harry! Por que você está perguntando isso agora? – disse, tossindo, desajeitada, limpando a boca com a manga da camisa. Tinha ficado feliz mas muito surpresa com a pergunta. Ele sorriu.

- Eu adorei dormir e acordar com você do meu lado. Tudo o que eu mais quero na minha vida é que você seja a última coisa que eu veja quando for deitar e a primeira quando eu me levantar. Eu tenho certeza que vai ser assim para sempre - ele fez uma pausa para ela assimilar tudo o que havia dito. - E aí? Você aceita? - ela abriu um sorriso maroto, deixando o garoto apreensivo.

- Deixa eu pensar... Bem, quem eu mais amo na vida quer se casar comigo e viver comigo para sempre... " dúvida cruel, o que eu devo responder? - ela apertava os olhos, como se estivesse seriamente pensando sobre a proposta dele, enquanto Harry fingia aborrecimento. - É claro que eu aceito! Eu te amo! Não imagino minha vida de outra forma. E nem outro pai para os meus filhos - ele deu um beijo nela e com um sorriso malicioso disse.

- Eu estava pensando outra coisa também - falava com um tom grave e colocou a mão no queixo, como se estivesse analisando uma jogada de xadrez. - Algo muito sério, importante... Ainda vou ficar mas alguns minutos por aqui, então eu pensei... Sabe... Que talvez... Quem sabe... - Gina olhava curiosa para ele, franzindo a testa. Ele fez uma nova pausa e perguntou rápido, piscando para ela timidamente, cortando o clima de suspense. - Você ainda quer compensar a saudade, sabe, um pouco mais? - Gina corou loucamente mas respondeu a pergunta.

- E o que é que você acha, Harry? – disse, sorrindo, de cabeça baixa. Ele a tomou nos braços bruscamente, beijando-a apaixonadamente, afastando com a mão esquerda a bandeja da frente dela, derrubando no chão tudo o que havia sobrado do café da manhã, com a outra habilmente desabotoando os dois únicos botões da camisa que ela usava.

Arrumariam toda a bagunça depois. Queriam curtir, ao máximo, os últimos momentos que ainda tinham juntos, se amando devagar e ternamente dessa vez. O sol já havia raiado completamente e iluminava o quarto agora com uma luz dourado-avermelhada intensa. Dentro de poucos minutos ele teria que partir de novo para um destino incerto e não sabiam quando voltariam a se ver. Desfrutariam os instantes que ainda restavam da noite mais mágica e perfeita de toda a vida deles.


	20. O Final Das Trevas

Capítulo Vinte - O Final Das Trevas 

Harry retornou ao campo de batalha para encontrar um cenário irreconhecível. Várias das armas criadas pelos gêmeos Weasley estavam dispostas sobre a mesa e eram divididas igualmente entre os aurores, alguns astrônomos estudaram o alinhamento dos astros e previram que o eclipse ocorreria exatamente às cinco e dez da tarde.

Entrou numa das maiores cabanas montadas ao longo de uma linha na retaguarda, procurava por Sirius mas não foi o padrinho que encontrou refastelado em uma das camas de lona.

- Malfoy? - arregalou os olhos. - O que você está fazendo aqui? - o loiro deu um sorriso sarcástico.

- Também fico feliz em ver você, Potter. Embora tenha quase achado que não voltaríamos a vê-lo aqui e...

- Eu fui ver a Gina se quer mesmo saber. Mas não creio que te deva nenhuma explicação - o outro deu uma risada.

- Ah! Não Potter, creio que você deva. Bem, não a mim, mas ao grande cachorrão, sabe? Ele ficou furioso com a sua demora. Pensei até em me oferecer para brincar de jogar o pauzinho para ele apanhar, o que acha? Pra relaxar... Mas o velho lobo do mar conseguiu acalmá-lo com um pouco de vinho, ou era alguma poção do professor Snape? Eu não estou bem certo disso - Harry ia abria a boca para responder mas foi interrompido por Sirius, que entrou na barraca, furioso.

- Você demorou muito, garoto. Quer me matar de preocupação? Precisa ter mais responsabilidade Harry...

- Sirius, eu...

- Humpft! Não importa agora, Dumbledore mandou eu entregar as armas de vocês - Harry franziu a testa.

- Armas? Mas eu pensei que...

- Ora Harry, você pensou que as invenções dos garotos Weasley não seriam usadas por nós?

- Não. Eu pensei que Draco não fosse lutar - o loiro bufou.

- Potter, eu não sei se você é realmente burro ou se faz isso só pra me irritar. Você acha que eu ficaria naquele castelo mofado e perder toda a diversão? - Harry ignorou o comentário do outro rapaz e esperou uma resposta de Sirius.

- Draco se ofereceu, Harry. Ele luta muito bem e já provou mais de uma vez ser fiel à nossa causa, nada mais justo que também receba um suprimento de armas - Sirius tirou de dentro de uma sacola uma espada embainhada e um bastão.

- Podia ter dormido sem essa hein super-Potter? - Harry deu um muxoxo e ficou atento ao que o padrinho fazia.

- Tome Harry, Dumbledore mandou te entregar. Você vai empunhá-la. De novo... - entregou a espada a Harry. - Malfoy - atirou o bastão na direção de Draco.

- Hey! Alguém ouviu falar em direitos iguais por aqui? Por que ele ganha uma espada e eu um bastão? - Harry sorriu.

- Não é qualquer espada Malfoy - retirou a lâmina da bainha e mostrou ao outro o nome de Godric Gryffindor gravado. Draco fez uma careta.

- Eu sinceramente gostaria de reclamar com que fez essa "divisão igualitária" das armas. Potter ganha uma espada e eu ganho o quê? O palito de dentes do Hagrid... Muito justo - Sirius trocou um olhar com o afilhado.

- Estejam prontos e me encontrem na linha de frente - disse antes de se retirar. Harry olhou para Draco.

- Parece que seremos uma dupla imbatível Potter - implicou.

- Eu não acredito que vamos lutar lado a lado mas se vamos fazer isso mesmo é melhor que um não se intrometa no caminho do outro, ok?

- Isso é uma ameaça?

- Não Malfoy. Não é. Isso é apenas o mais lógico a se fazer. Ouça, na hora que a coisa toda começar você e eu sabemos atrás de quem Voldemort vai estar. Você não vai querer arriscar o seu lindo pescocinho para me salvar e eu dispenso a sua ajuda de qualquer forma. Então? Temos um acordo? - Draco deu de ombros.

- Como você preferir. Eu vou estar ocupado demais mesmo descobrindo como essa porcaria de bastão pode ser útil...

Em poucos minutos os dois estavam ao lado de Sirius e Remo, o campo apinhado de aurores e alunos sob comando de ambos, os membros da Ordem se dividiam em unidades, cada uma responsável por um grupo. Harry olhou para o lado e viu alguns colegas, rostos conhecidos mas que não sabia o nome. Sentiu o sangue gelar quando a sombra começou a encobrir o sol.

- Está quase na hora - Remo murmurou.

- Porcaria - Harry ouviu um lamento familiar e olhou para o lado.

- Rony? O que você faz aqui? - o ruivo riu.

- Você achou que eu ia te deixar aqui sozinho com Malfoy? - Harry abriu a boca para retrucar mas foi interrompido por um pigarro.

- Aham - os dois rapazes olharam para o lado mas foi Rony quem protestou primeiro.

- Hermione? Que droga você está fazendo aqui? - as orelhas dele ficaram púrpuras enquanto falava. A garota ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Eu vim ajudar. De nada, a propósito...

- Você não devia estar aqui - Rony cruzou os braços.

- Nem você - respondeu, irritada, Harry olhou de um para o outro.

- Nenhum de vocês devia estar aqui. Eu não posso tomar conta de nós três...

- Harry - Hermione ia começar um discurso sobre direitos iguais mas foi cortada por um estrondo.

- Olhem - Rony apontou para o céu. Uma enorme marca negra encobria o eclipse, obscurecendo ainda mais o campo de batalha.

Em meio ao espanto alguns aurores caíram no chão, atacados por criaturas estranhas, sombrias e esfumaçadas. Rony puxou Hermione para o lado e a livrou do ataque de uma delas.

- Fiquem juntos - Remo gritou, Harry respirou fundo e se prontificou para atacar.

- O que são essas coisas? - Rony perguntou, amedrontado, vendo um auror enfrentar uma sem muito sucesso.

- _Luminare_! - Hermione apontou a varinha para a mesma criatura que havia tentado atacá-la anteriormente e ela se desfez. - São feitos de sombra, ataquem com luz - logo todos as estavam enfrentando da mesma forma que a garota.

- Bem pensado - Rony sorriu, repetindo o que ela havia feito e destruindo mais uma das criaturas sombrias.

Enquanto isso, do outro lado do campo de batalha, o grupo liderado por Moody não parecia estar tendo muito sucesso com os ataques.

- Mundungo, atrás de você - Moody avisou, vendo com o olho giratório uma das criaturas se aproximar do amigo.

- _Protego_ - Mundungo gritou pouco depois de ser tocado pela criatura. O braço que a mão sombria havia tocado ficou completamente congelado e frio.

Ao final de meia hora havia alguns aurores severamente machucados mas as criaturas haviam sido derrotadas. Em conjunto, os aurores alinharam novamente as linhas de bruxos ao seu comando. O eclipse já havia passado mas a escuridão havia deixado um rastro de destruição em seu caminho.

A noite caiu finalmente e uma neblina cinzenta encobriu os campos de Godric's Hollow. Sirius e um grupo de aurores se dirigiram para frente e adentraram a neblina, para fazer um reconhecimento de campo.

- Isso não é natural - Hermione disse em um sussurro. Rony apertou a mão dela, nervoso.

- Eu não queria definitivamente que você estivesse aqui mas fico feliz que esteja - confessou, ela sorriu.

- Eu precisava estar junto de você, Ron...

- É. É melhor morrermos todos juntos... Pena que a Gina também não esteja e...

- Não fale besteiras, Rony, nenhum de vocês vai morrer - Harry passou pelos dois amigos, dirigindo-se à frente.

- Aonde você vai, Harry? - Hermione se soltou da mão do namorado e a colocou no ombro do amigo, que estava a apenas alguns passos da densa fumaça que se espalhava cada vez mais pelo campo, agora abafando um pouco as vozes em sussurros assustados.

- Eu vou fazer o que esperam que eu faça. Vou procurar Voldemort e acabar com isso de uma vez...

- Harry! Você enlouqueceu? Sirius ainda não voltou do reconhecimento de campo. Ele vai pirar se souber que você simplesmente resolveu fazer uma coisa dessas.

- Mas é o mais lógico a se fazer Mione - o garoto retrucou, ajustando os óculos no rosto e apertando os olhos em direção à fumaça incomum.

- O mais suicida, você quer dizer - Rony retrucou, aborrecido.

- Eu preferia heróico mas é o que eu vou fazer - respirou fundo.

- Nós vamos com você - Hermione e Rony se precipitaram para frente mas Harry foi mais rápido.

- Ah, mas não vão mesmo - respondeu, jogando a capa de invisibilidade por cima de si, ficando invisível.

- Isso não vale! Como vamos saber para onde você vai? - Hermione choramingou. - Odeio quando ele faz isso...

- Algo me diz que essa é a intenção dele, Mione. Tudo bem amigo mas isso foi um golpe baixo - Rony resmungou. Harry sorriu debaixo da capa.

- Digam a Gina que estou fazendo isso por ela. Por nós - Harry disse rapidamente, antes de sumir na névoa cinzenta, deixando apenas as palavras no ar.

- Droga... Sirius vai nos matar - Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Devíamos seguí-lo.

- "timo, e nos perdermos também? Lembra quando a gente tentou fazer isso ano passado? Sem chance. Se ainda a Gina estivesse aqui... Temos que esperar Sirius voltar com os outros e contar a idéia genial do Harry. Senão ninguém vai saber onde ele está e nem a besteira que está tentando fazer...

- Tem razão. Droga. Porcaria de capa de invisibilidade...

Enquanto Harry adentrava cada vez mais na neblina seus olhos começaram a se acostumar. Ele não ousou erguer a varinha e iluminar o caminho, afinal tudo que podia ver era um mar cinzento à sua volta e estava preocupado demais em observar onde pisava. A espada, agora desembainhada, estava firmemente segura em sua mão direita. A varinha na esquerda, os nós dos dedos brancos de tanto que as apertava. Estava sozinho e enfrentaria como homem o que quer que estivesse escondido em meio à névoa.

Depois de algum tempo andando às cegas começou a avistar um vulto, parecia outra pessoa, ficou alerta. Quando se aproximou viu que era um rapaz da mesma idade que ele, um aluno também. Parecia perdido e assustado.

- Tem alguém aí? Drrrogra, porrr que eu fui me perrder dos outrrros? - resmungou em um carregado sotaque francês. Harry retirou a capa.

- Você está bem? - o garoto se assustou mas, reconhecendo Harry, respondeu.

- Sim, mas estou perrrdido do outrrros - Harry sacudiu a cabeça.

- Você precisa voltar. Siga em linha reta pelo caminho que eu vim e vai encontrar Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger - o outro rapaz sacudiu a cabeça.

- Se não se imporrrtar eu vou com você. Prrrefirrro do que me aventurrrar sozinho nessa neblina estrrranha - Harry bufou mas não havia muito que dizer. - Gerrard LeVille - ele se apresentou, esticando a mão.

- Harry...

- Potterrr. Eu sei quem é você - Harry deu um sorriso sem graça, guardou a capa e se pôs a andar lado a lado com o outro rapaz, ambos em silêncio. - Você acha que estamos perrrto de encontrrrar alguma coisa? - Gerrard perguntou, nervoso. Harry apertou os olhos.

- Shhh! - gesticulou, pedindo silêncio. - Acho que tem alguma coisa se mexendo ali na frente - lançou mão da capa e cobriu os dois.

Em pouco tempo passaram por eles uma horda de Comensais, armados não só de varinhas como também espadas, lanças, arcos e flechas. Alguns gigantes desertores os acompanhavam, lobisomens e até mesmo trasgos. Harry se encolheu e conseguiu desviar, sem ser visto, do batalhão de Voldemort, junto com Gerrard.

Quando a tropa passou finalmente os dois tiveram certeza de que estavam chegando bem perto de algo grande. Uma construção de pedra polida despontou à frente.

Ambos ouviam ao longe os gritos e barulhos da batalha. Sabiam que os aurores estavam enfrentando algo realmente assustador. Mas mesmo assim prosseguiram na direção da casa.

"Conheço esse lugar", Harry pensou, tentou se lembrar de algum sonho ou memória remota mas Gerrard atrapalhou sua linha de raciocínio, pensando alto.

- Esperrro que os outrrros estejam bem Arrry - disse baixinho, antes de engolir em seco. Apontou para a placa no portão de ferro retorcido da casa.

"Potter" dizia a placa enferrujada e chamuscada que balançava ao sabor do vento, pendurada na antiga caixa de correio, fazendo um rangido aflitivo. Harry estava voltando para casa finalmente, depois de quase dezessete anos.

"Muito irônico. Então era isso que Voldemort queria? Um novo confronto no mesmo cenário de antes."

Enquanto os dois se esgueiraram e passaram entre as grades retorcidas e cobertas de limo e musgo do portão os outros enfrentavam sérios problemas contra o exército negro de Voldemort.

- Fiquem juntos - Dumbledore gritou imediatamente quando a primeira horda de Comensais apontou em meio à neblina. O diretor ergueu a mão e emitiu um clarão enorme, que se espalhou pelo campo de batalha como uma onda circular, daquelas que se formam em águas paradas quando se joga uma pedra.

No mesmo instante a onda de luz se expandiu e limpou completamente a neblina, deixando a luz da lua cheia iluminar todo o campo de batalha. Alguns archotes tremulavam, dando uma luz fantasmagoricamente bruxuleante à batalha, uma mistura de prateado e dourado.

- Trasgos - um dos homens gritou antes de ser pisoteado e esmagado por um montanhês-adulto.

Rony engoliu em seco ao ver as entranhas do homem se espalharem pelo chão. Hermione soltou a mão dele ao ver o enorme bicho e se posicionou.

- Mione? - a garota subiu correndo em uma pedra alta, tirou de dentro das vestes a sua boleadeira e a girou com força sobre a cabeça. O barulho do couro rasgando o ar zuniu algumas vezes e ela lançou o instrumento no ar.

Certeiramente a boleadeira foi direto ao pescoço do bicho, apertando-o e o derrubando, inerte, no chão, antes de pisotear mais alguém. Hagrid ficaria orgulhoso.

- Isso é pela perseguição no banheiro das meninas, seu bicho feio e nojento - ela disse, furiosa. Rony sorriu e ela pulou da pedra no chão, lançando um feitiço luminoso em uma criatura sombria que ainda se mexia.

- Mulher, você é demais sabia? - Rony disse, boquiaberto. Ela sorriu.

- Eu sei - os dois correram de mãos dadas na direção dos outros.

Um lobisomem negro veio correndo na direção de um grupo de aurores. Espumava pela bocarra cheia de dentes afiados. Alguns enfrentavam o bicho com bastões e espadas mas não estavam obtendo muito sucesso. Estavam machucados e o máximo que haviam conseguido era evitar que o bicho os estraçalhassem por completo. Alguns já sangravam pelos arranhões provocados pelas garras enormes do animal. Remo viu o que estava acontecendo e correu na direção deles. Sirius, que estava terminando de estuporar um outro trasgo, seguiu o amigo.

- Aluado - gritou, no encalço do outro.

Remo segurou um medalhão de ouro em forma de sol que estava no seu pescoço e tirou-o com um puxão. Na mesma hora se transformou em lobisomem e pulou sobre o outro lobo, atracando-se ferozmente.

Sirius, que sabia o que o amigo faria, abaixou-se no chão, pegando de volta o medalhão e, voltando-se para os aurores, mandou que saíssem dali imediatamente.

Depois de duas patadas do outro lobo Remo facilmente lhe destroçou a garganta, rasgando-a em dois e, virando-se, então, para Sirius. O amigo jogou o medalhão na direção de Aluado, que avançava para matá-lo. No exato momento em que o medalhão foi seguro instintivamente pelo lobisomem Sirius se transformou no cão negro. Remo, com o simples toque no objeto, voltou à forma humana. Sirius fez o mesmo em seguida.

- Obrigado Almofadinhas - Remo disse, coberto de sangue do outro lobisomem, recolocando o medalhão no pescoço.

- De nada Aluado. Algo me disse que essa coisa teria o efeito inverso quando você colocasse as mãos nela.

- É um medalhão Hellium Solaris, ganhei do professor Dumbledore para lutar sob a lua cheia. Ele engana meu corpo, fazendo-o pensar que é dia claro, e impede a transformação. Você não precisava ter virado o cão negro...

- É, amigo, mas por via das dúvidas eu preferi quando vi sua expressão de simpatia - os dois riram e voltaram para perto dos outros.

No meio do caminho encontraram Rony e Hermione, estavam arranhados e sujos mas não estavam feridos.

- Onde está Harry? - Sirius perguntou, apreensivo. A garota encarou o chão.

- Ele fugiu de nós - Rony gritou, a voz abafada pelo barulho de bombas que iluminavam o céu de cores diversas. Eram as armas dos gêmeos sendo usadas.

- Como assim fugiu? - Sirius segurou Rony pela gola das vestes. Remo o fez soltar o garoto. Hermione tinha os olhos rasos de lágrimas.

- Ele usou a capa, Sirius. Foi atrás de Voldemort - Hermione explicou, acudindo Rony, que esfregou o pescoço.

- Droga. Pirralho teimoso... É tão difícil assim vocês segurarem ele, é? - Sirius olhou para os dois mas Hermione respondeu, irritada.

- Até parece que você não conhece o afilhado que tem - Remo deu de ombros e Sirius correu na direção em que o exército de Voldemort tinha vindo.

- "timo, agora o meu maior ferimento na batalha foi feito por um aliado - Rony mostrou a marca de dedos no pescoço para a namorada.

- _F____rula_ - ela apontou a varinha e uma faixa encobriu o machucado. - Bem melhor assim - disse, olhando na direção em que Sirius tinha corrido.

- O que você está pensando?

- Eu espero que Sirius e Remo encontrem Harry antes que encontre Voldemort. Ou pior, seja encontrado por ele - Rony engoliu em seco.

Enquanto isso Harry e Gerrard caminharam devagar pelos jardins soturnos e desertos daquela que fora a casa onde o primeiro nasceu. Várias moitas deformadas de hera e ervas daninhas misturadas tornavam o lugar ainda mais deprimente. Harry observou com tristeza um chafariz, que provavelmente devia ter sido muito bonito na época em que seus pais moraram ali, completamente tomado por musgo e um lodo fedorento. Prendeu a respiração e se encaminhou até a porta de entrada.

Sirius e Remo correram por entre a batalha, um dos lobisomens veio em cima dos dois mas antes que Remo pudesse repetir o seu feito Sirius disparou uma flecha na direção do bicho quando pulou, imediatamente apontando a varinha para a flecha em alta velocidade ainda no ar, antes de atingir o bicho.

- _Argentum_ - a flecha se transformou em uma flecha de prata e atingiu em cheio o peito do animal, matando-o instantaneamente. Remo arregalou os olhos.

- Vire essa varinha para lá Almofadinhas. Onde aprendeu esse feitiço? - Sirius tomou fôlego antes de começar a correr.

- Onde você acha? Allana me fez aprender, caso precisasse pra usar em você - Remo começou a correr mas deu uma pequena parada.

- Hey! Depois eu vou querer tirar essa história a limpo. Cães e gatos... Humpft. Quem disse que eram animais de estimação só podia estar louco... - os dois continuaram a correr, desviando de duelos e atirando o que podiam em qualquer inimigo que viam pela frente.

As armas feitas pelos gêmeos Weasley eram um sucesso. As pílulas camaleônicas confundiam bem os adversários e vários estavam completamente imobilizados pelos feitiços curarizantes. Fred e Jorge lutavam lado alado, soprando bolinhas coloridas enfeitiçadas em várias direções.

- Quantos você já derrubou Jorge? - Fred perguntou antes de zunir uma magnética em um Comensal, fazendo-o ficar coberto de todos os objetos metálicos à sua volta e cair no chão, atingido por uma embaraçadora.

- Quatorze maninho. E você? - Fred deu de ombros.

- Você realmente contou? Qual é a graça disso? Eu perguntei por perguntar mas foram muitos. A graça é amontoá-los. Olhe - apontou para uma pequena montanha de homens, alguns desacordados, outros rijos como pedra, outros tontos de fazer dó, e a maioria coberta de peças metálicas. Jorge riu.

- O que acha de a gente testar o amarracarrão? Essa gente não tem mesmo para onde ir - o outro riu e os dois se encarregaram de amarrar muito bem os prisioneiros, retirando varinhas e possíveis armas e os entregando ao professor Snape, a quem estavam sob comando.

- Você viu a cara do sebosão Fred? - Jorge disse, rindo, antes de repor seu estoque de bolinhas coloridas.

- Vi sim. Mas você não viu o que eu fiz agora - Fred ergueu as sobrancelhas. Os dois voltaram os olhos para a barraca onde haviam acabado de deixar os prisioneiros e ouviram um grito do professor de Poções.

- Weasley idiotas - Snape saiu da tenda correndo. Jorge havia lançado uma Cortina de Fedor lá dentro e o professor não havia tomado o antídoto previamente. Saiu lacrimejando e amaldiçoando os dois, que voltaram ao campo de batalha gargalhando.

- Você acha que ele ficou muito irritado? - Fred perguntou, voltando para trás da pedra que estavam antes, mirando em inimigos.

- Não. Mas ele parecia um hipogrifo com hérnia quando o professor Dumbledore mandou que ficasse conosco aqui, na linha de fundo. No fundo ele sabe que seria o primeiro a ser rasgando em pedaços por ter traído os Comensais. Ele e Malfoy...

- Aliás, onde está o idiota do Malfoy? Ele também não ia ficar aqui?

- Não. O idiota do Malfoy ia lutar na linha de frente, sob o comando de Sirius...

Draco não estava muito satisfeito, já havia batido em alguns inimigos mas não estava sendo muito agradável lutar na retaguarda do pelotão, comandado por Sirius. Ele se sentia um idiota brandindo o bastão contra um trasgo.

"O que eu vou fazer com isso? Espetá-lo, fazer o maior espetinho de carne da história?", pensou depois de estuporar o bicho finalmente. Largou o bastão no chão, substituindo-o por uma espada caída. Cortou a goela do animal e sorriu, satisfeito. Chutou uma pedra no meio do caminho e resolveu ir mais para frente, atrás de mais emoção.

Sirius correu até um ponto específico do campo de batalha, uma clareira escondida entre as árvores. Remo não tinha entendido o que estava fazendo até que viu o que estava ali escondido.

- Bicuço? Sirius, você ainda não libertou o pobrezinho? - perguntou enquanto os dois se curvavam para o hipogrifo e o montavam.

- Ele se apegou demais a mim Aluado. E, depois, eu sei que ele vai achar o rastro do Harry melhor que nós dois juntos.

Os dois alçaram vôo, logo Bicuço mergulhou por entre as árvores, avançando por cima do campo de batalha. Remo e Sirius viram vários focos de fumaça e feitiços ricocheteando, além do barulho de armas sendo brandidas. Em pouco tempo os dois estavam sobrevoando um terreno diferente. O jardim mal cuidado da antiga residência dos Potter. Sirius deu um suspiro.

- Ele encontrou a casa Aluado. Harry voltou para casa e não podia ter escolhido momento pior para isso - apontou o telhado, onde estava desenhada a fogo uma enorme serpente.

- Parece que ele tem visitas - Remo se lamentou. - E não é qualquer uma... - acrescentou enquanto Bicuço pousava silenciosamente no jardim desolado da antiga casa de Harry.

Harry e Gerrard estavam na porta principal da casa, decidindo se deveriam tentar forçar a entrada ou não. Por fim decidiram girar a maçaneta e tentar a sorte. Estava tudo muito fácil até o momento. O suor lhes escorria da testa mas não tiveram nenhuma dificuldade em abrir a porta. Estavam dentro da casa.

- Isso é muito estrranho Arry. Está fácil demais, não acha? - Harry entreabriu os lábios para responder mas na mesma hora a porta atrás deles sumiu. Estavam presos.

Uma gargalhada sibilante os fez olhar para frente novamente. Do lado de fora, Sirius e Remo tentavam encontrar uma brecha no feitiço que agora mantinha a casa sob uma espécie de campo de força impenetrável.

- Finalmente em casa pirralho insolente. Mas mamãe e papai não estão aqui para recebê-lo. Eu sou o que chega mais perto de um comitê de boas vindas - Voldemort disse, rindo, os olhos de serpente brilhavam de satisfação. Harry crispou o punho em volta da espada de Godric Gryffindor.

- Essa casa é minha Voldemort. Eu não tenho medo de você... - Gerrard começou a tremer.

- Ah, garoto... Você não tem medo mas terá. Antes de morrer você terá - o bruxo ergueu a sua varinha e apontou para a espada de Godric na mão de Harry. - Você terá a honra de morrer pelas mãos do herdeiro de Slytherin, do mesmo jeito que o dono dessa espada foi destruído.

Voldemort proferiu um feitiço e uma bola de fogo enorme foi em direção aos garotos. Sirius e Remo escutaram o barulho insuportável e se abaixaram. A casa inteira praticamente explodiu, o chão tremia, como se as entranhas da Terra estivessem revoltadas. Sabiam que aquilo seria o final das trevas. O fim de Voldemort.

Os dois se abrigaram até que todo o barulho e fogo cessassem. Vários estilhaços de pedra e ferro retorcido e queimado foram atirados a vários metros de distância. Uma nuvem de poeira e fumaça encobria o lugar agora.

Sirius ficou de pé e Remo fez o mesmo, sacudindo o pó e fuligem das vestes. Os dois se encaminharam para o que restava da construção, procuravam desesperadamente por Harry. Viram uma mancha no local onde Voldemort estivera, parecia que alguém havia se desintegrado completamente ali.

Caminharam por entre os escombros. De repente Sirius parou de andar. Virou o rosto para o amigo e abaixou a cabeça, desconsolado, ajoelhando no chão. Remo pôde ver, por trás do ombro de Sirius.

Harry. A espada de Godric partida ao meio nas mãos de um corpo completamente sem vida.


	21. O Jogo Dos Sete Erros

Capítulo Vinte e Um - O Jogo Dos Sete Erros 

Gina ergueu a cabeça quando Rony entrou no quarto de Harry, esperava por notícias ansiosamente. O ruivo estava acompanhado por Hermione e veio andando de cabeça baixa até ela. A irmã percebeu algo reluzir entre as mãos do irmão. Tinha o semblante arrasado e parecia extremamente triste. Hermione estava com os olhos vermelhos e inchados. Mesmo assim Gina acompanhou os dois com o olhar até Rony se aproximar da cama onde estava sentada. O rapaz respirou fundo, tomando coragem, e depositou hesitante os dois pedaços da espada de Godric Gryffindor, que estava sendo usada por Harry, encima da cama, em frente a ela.

Gina olhou a espada partida ao meio e fechou os olhos com força, como se aquilo pudesse dissipar o turbilhão de dor e desespero que sentia se formando dentro de si naquele momento. Permaneceu em silêncio por alguns instantes, como se estivesse sob a espécie de um transe, alheia a qualquer barulho exceto as batidas aceleradas de seu coração desconsolado. Rony colocou a mão no ombro dela e Gina abriu os olhos. Ele tinha marcas de lágrimas secas no rosto.

- Gina... - ele se sentou em frente a ela e a abraçou com força. Hermione se deixou cair sentada no chão e abaixou a cabeça. - Eu sinto tanto - disse com a voz abafada. - Ele partiu como um herói e... - ela se soltou do abraço.

- NÃO - gritou. - Não - completou calmamente, séria. - Ele não está... Morto - emendou com a voz miúda. Hermione ergueu os olhos cheios d'água para Rony, trocando um olhar preocupado com o namorado.

- Gina... - ela tentou começar mas foi interrompida por Rony, que sacudiu a cabeça, indicando que não deveria interferir naquele momento. Ele segurou as duas mãos da irmã, que o olhou nos olhos.

- Eu não queria ter que te dizer isso - ele tremia também, tentando consolá-la.

- Não Ron. Eu sei - disse, tentando se acalmar. - Ele não está morto - completou, convicta. Ele sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

- Gina, eu vi... O corpo. Eu vi - disse, tentando se controlar. Hermione soluçava baixinho agora.

- É algum engano. Tem que ser... Eu saberia. Eu sentiria... - justificou, as lágrimas começavam a brotar nos olhos castanhos. Rony segurou o rosto da irmã entre as mãos.

- Eu amo tanto você. Não queria ter que te dar essa notícia horrível. Mas não podia deixar outra pessoa fazer isso com você. Ele disse que fez o que fez por você, por vocês dois - ela tremeu, sentiu o corpo doer, parecia estar se rasgando ao meio. - Gina, eu sei que é difícil. Harry era meu melhor amigo, meu irmão... - começou mas ela fez com que a soltasse.

- Não Ron. NÃO. Ele não está morto, não está. Não fale como se ele estivesse - ela continuou gritando. Hermione soluçava cada vez mais alto. Lílian começou a chorar em seu quarto. - Ele está vivo. Eu sei disso. Eu sinto... - soluçou, descontrolada. - Como ele pode estar morto e eu continuar com o meu coração batendo dentro do peito? Meu sangue continua a correr nas minhas veias. Eu não deveria estar sequer respirando se isso fosse mesmo verdade - disse, encostando-se à parede. Rony se aproximou mas ela escorregou até o chão. - Não me toque. Chama o Harry, Ron. Traz ele para mim, por favor. Eu quero ele aqui, comigo. Traz ele de volta para mim, eu te imploro... - disse, olhando desesperada para o irmão.

- Gina eu não posso. Eu... - ela levantou de repente.

- Eu quero vê-lo. Preciso vê-lo uma última vez... O corpo dele - disse, decidida. Rony fez uma expressão apavorada.

- Você não deve Gina. Vai ficar chocada com o que vai ver - tentou explicar.

- Eu nunca me chocaria de olhar para o rosto dele Ron. Eu quero vê-lo pela última vez - disse, decidida. Ele abaixou os olhos.

- Gina, você não deve ir vê-lo. Guarde a imagem que você tem dele vivo - disse, trocando um olhar com Hermione. Gina parou de chorar e olhou fixamente para o irmão.

- Como ele morreu, Ron? - perguntou, passando a mão pelo rosto, secando as lágrimas. Rony abaixou a cabeça. - Fala Rony. Me diz... - ele não queria contar. - ME DIZ. EU PRECISO SABER. EU TENHO DIREITO, POR MERLIN... - exigiu. Rony finalmente conseguiu encará-la.

- Houve uma explosão - fez uma pausa, compreendendo onde o irmão queria chegar. - Ele está desfigurado, Gina... - falou com um fio de voz rouca. Gina abriu instantaneamente um sorriso. Rony não compreendeu.

- Não era ele então - disse com certeza. Rony sacudiu a cabeça. - Eu quero vê-lo Ron. Só eu posso dizer se é realmente ele. Me leva lá agora - Rony não teve escolha. Ele pegou a irmã pela mão e a levou até a sala. 

Allana estava sentada no quarto da filha, chorando com a menina no colo. Remo estava sentado ao lado dela em silêncio, segurando sua mão. Sirius havia voltado para o campo de batalha para resolver todas as burocracias do funeral e esperar o Ministério liberar o corpo para o enterro. Havia deixado o amigo tomando conta da esposa e da filha. Nenhum dos dois percebeu Rony descendo as escadas com Gina. Hermione veio logo atrás deles.

- Fique aqui. Allana pode precisar de alguma ajuda para Lili. Sirius está lá ainda. E o professor Lupin não tem o menor jeito com bebês - explicou de forma prática. Mione sacudiu a cabeça. Ele deu um beijo suave nos lábios dela. - Fique bem - disse enquanto entregava o Pó de Flu nas mãos de Gina.

- Eu vou tentar - ela fungou. Rony e a irmã entraram na lareira e foram para Godric's Hollow, onde havia uma enfermaria improvisada.

No caminho para a enfermaria Gina foi encontrando vários rostos conhecidos mas não reparou em nenhum deles. Viu as marcas da batalha. A cidade fumegava e havia manchas de sangue por toda parte, gritos de dor e desespero ecoavam das cabanas improvisadas. Caminhou até a última cabana, Rony a conduzia pela mão. Assim que entrou viu Sirius. Ele olhou penalizado para Gina. Estava debruçado sobre o corpo do rapaz e acariciava os cabelos negros e bagunçados, parcialmente coberto por uma bandeira da Grifinória. Gina caminhou até a cama onde o garoto repousava. Sirius se adiantou para ela.

- Você não deveria estar aqui - disse, preocupado.

- Nem você - respondeu, soltando da mão do irmão, que não conseguia mais andar. Gina se encaminhou até o corpo.

- Por que você a trouxe garoto? Ela é só uma criança... - Rony engoliu em seco e deu de ombros. Gina ignorou o comentário do padrinho de Harry.

- Deixem-nos a sós - ela disse, séria, de olhos fechados. Rony e Sirius se entreolharam.

- Gina...

- Deixe-me Ron. Por favor - os dois se entreolharam novamente e saíram. Ela também tinha o direito de se despedir do amor da sua vida.

Segurou a mão dele. Estava fria e pálida como mármore. Gina sentiu um frio na espinha. A bandeira cobria o rosto e parte do peito. Ela respirou fundo e a puxou aos poucos mas parou quando viu a enorme queimadura que deixava à mostra algumas costelas e o peito, com o coração em carne viva. Tremeu e fechou os olhos.

- Por favor. Não seja você. Não seja você - repetiu baixinho para si mesma numa ladainha. Então subiu um pouco mais o pano e viu o queixo e o pescoço arrebentados do rapaz. Teve ânsia de vômito e sentiu o estômago dar voltas mas precisava descobrir se era realmente seu Harry. - Não pode ser você. Eu sinto você ainda. Como poderia ser você? Eu sinto meu corpo vibrar. Sinto seu cheiro em mim. Você não pode estar morto. Não depois de ontem. Não depois de... Me amar daquela forma - ela soluçou. - Não é você! - disse, arrancado o resto da coberta. Ela viu que no lugar do rosto havia um buraco, um vazio.

Um vazio da mesma forma que havia visto diversas vezes em seus pesadelos durante aquele ano. Olhou para a parte que restava da fronte e não viu nenhum sinal da cicatriz em forma de raio mas estava desfigurado demais para que isso servisse como identificação. Apertou os olhos, fechando-os com força, impressionada com o que estava vendo. Então se lembrou que aquela não era a única marca que ele tinha no corpo. Ela se lembrou que havia cortado a mão durante a detenção com Snape e teria que ter a cicatriz ainda. "A cicatriz", ela sorriu. "Em qual das mãos era mesmo?", pensou. "Direita." Deu a volta na cama e olhou sorrindo para a mão direita ilesa e sem marcas do rapaz deitado. Aquele não era seu Harry. Harry não estava morto. Ela deu um berro.

- Ron! - ele entrou na barraca correndo, seguido por Sirius. Gina estava caída no chão, chorando, mas era de felicidade. - Não é ele Ron. Não é - disse, abraçada ao ruivo. - Harry estava com a mão machucada, esse rapaz não está. Não é ele, Sirius. Não é ele – o homem sentiu o coração pular dentro do peito.

- Você tem certeza disso Gina? - ela sorriu.

- Tenho. Absoluta certeza - continuava a chorar de alegria.

- Por Merlin! - Sirius correu a mão pelos cabelos. - Então ele deve estar ainda no campo de batalha - deu um sorriso e saiu correndo mas Harry já estava sendo trazido por um dos bruxos do Ministério. Estava desacordado e tinha um baita galo na cabeça. As roupas estavam bastante sujas de sangue mas estava vivo. Gina tomou a mão direita dele na sua e mostrou o corte ao irmão, o lugar onde havia uma pequena cicatriz linear. Ela sorriu, satisfeita.

- Eu não disse a vocês? - disse, animada. Rony agora também estava emocionado.

- Hermione e Allana. Precisamos avisar as duas e o professor Lupin – Rony lembrou, Sirius acenou com a cabeça.

- Vou contatar o Aluado pela lareira e explicar tudo. Por Merlin, mais um susto desses e esse garoto me mata - disse, saindo da barraca depois de depositar um beijo na testa do afilhado.

Hermione e Allana ficaram tremendamente aliviadas e só não foram imediatamente para Godric's Hollow porque Sirius pediu que fossem para Hogwarts com Remo, já que logo Harry seria levado de volta para a escola.

Gina ficou o tempo todo acordada ao lado dele. Queria estar ali quando acordasse. Era de madrugada quando isso finalmente aconteceu, tinha passado horas apenas olhando para ele, feliz por estar respirando mais tranqüilo. Ele abriu os olhos abruptamente.

- Ai! - gemeu, levando a mão à cabeça, onde havia um curativo. A menina pareceu satisfeita ao vê-lo acordado.

Harry apertou os olhos para enxergá-la direito na penumbra da barraca mal iluminada por algumas velas gastas. Gina levantou, pegou os óculos dele e os ajustou no nariz de Harry. Ele fez uma expressão perdida e confusa. Ela passou a mão em seu rosto e sentiu as lágrimas arderem nos olhos.

- Que susto você nos deu - disse, colocando a mão sobre o peito. - Espere até eu avisar ao Sirius que você acordou - ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Quem? 

- Você não está ouvindo bem Harry? Sirius. Seu padrinho - ela olhou para ele, intrigada.

- Não. Eu estou ouvindo perfeitamente bem. Eu quero saber quem é você - perguntou seriamente. Ela o encarou, chocada por alguns instantes, mas logo percebeu que ele tinha os lábios contraídos, tentando prender uma gargalhada. Ela lhe deu um tapa no braço. - Hey! Gina, você não deve bater em um ferido - ele ria, divertido.

- Harry Potter, você é cruel - disse, rindo também. - Não teve a menor graça.

- Então por que você está rindo? - ela tentou ficar séria.

- Porque agora eu tenho certeza de que você está bem - ele ficou sem graça.

- Me desculpe pela brincadeira mas eu não resisti meu amor - disse, colocando a mão sobre a dela. Gina sorriu.

- Todos acharam que você estava morto - ele levou a mão à testa, onde ainda havia uma elevação.

- Não. No máximo poderia passar por um unicórnio agora mas estou bem vivo - ela riu.

- Mas todos acharam que não estivesse. Todos menos eu.

- Então você achou que eu estava vivo? - perguntou, curioso.

- Não. Eu sabia... Eu sentia você ainda - disse, entrelaçando a mão na dele.

Ela inclinou para dar-lhe um beijo mas Sirius e Dumbledore entraram na enfermaria e logo atrás deles vinha o Ministro da Magia, Alastor Moody. Harry tentou se ajeitar na cama mas não foi feliz na tentativa. Ainda estava tonto e dolorido demais.

- Fique deitado Harry - Sirius disse em tom paternal. - Você não precisa se levantar. Nós só queremos que conte exatamente como tudo aconteceu - o rapaz respirou fundo. Gina apertou a mão dele, encorajando-o.

Começou a contar tudo, desde o momento em encontrou o outro rapaz, um garoto muito parecido com ele e de sotaque francês carregado, que havia se perdido do resto do grupo. E que algum tempo depois entrou na antiga residência dos Potter. Não foi muito longe, até o momento em que Gerrard comentou que alguma coisa estava estranha. Harry então viu Voldemort e ele lhes lançou um feitiço. O outro rapaz instintivamente arrancou a espada da mão de Harry, para se defender.

O Lord das Trevas havia lançado um feitiço muito antigo, que ricocheteou na espada, partindo-a ao meio e fulminando o garoto e as paredes, lançando Harry a uma enorme distância do local. Só lembrava do estrondo do teto desabando e mais nada depois, não se lembrava de quem o tinha retirado dos escombros e nem o que tinha acontecido com Voldemort. Dumbledore ficou em silêncio enquanto Harry falava, assim que terminou o diretor olhou sério para ele.

- Isso significa que acabou mesmo.

- Como assim? - Harry perguntou, sem entender.

- Voldemort lançou um feitiço poderoso. Um feitiço que mataria o portador da espada de Godric Gryffindor. Um feitiço criado por Salazar, um feitiço que foi a perdição de Godric no passado. Mas, por ironia, no momento em que ele lançou o feitiço a espada não estava em suas mãos, Harry. Você não era o portador. E por ter invocado tal magia em vão Voldemort pagou um preço. Ele foi derrotado junto com a espada - Gina arregalou os olhos e Harry deu dois apertões na mão dela.

- Como assim derrotado? Quer dizer que...

- A guerra acabou Harry. É só o que posso dizer - Dumbledore disse calmamente, os olhos não traduziam nenhum sentimento.

- Nós vencemos - Alastor disse, sorridente. - Vamos começar a reconstrução de Godric's Hollow assim que enviarmos o restante dos Comensais da Morte para a prisão - Harry ainda não tinha compreendido.

- Então foi simples assim? Voldemort se autodestruiu porque invocou magia poderosa demais contra a pessoa errada e contra a espada de Godric? - Sirius sacudiu a cabeça.

- Nós vimos exatamente o local onde ele estava. Virou um monte de pó. O feitiço era para destruir o portador da espada mas era para atingir você, Harry. Como atingiu o outro menino, e não você, o feitiço se voltou contra o feiticeiro e o fulminou.

- Isso parece brincadeira de tão simples - disse, incrédulo. Gina também estava achando bom demais para ser verdade.

- Amanhã você será transferido para a enfermaria de Hogwarts. O Ministério promoverá um baile comemorativo para angariar fundos para a reconstrução da cidade. Afinal, o fim de Voldemort merece uma grande festa. Vamos fazer um baile em Hogwarts em comemoração - Moody disse, animado; Gina abriu um sorriso.

- Então... Estamos mesmo livres?

- Estamos querida - Sirius respondeu, sorrindo. Gina deixou um bocejo escapar.

- Agora vocês devem descansar. Todos dois! - disse, voltando-se para a menina. - Você não pregou os olhos desde que Harry chegou e precisa estar bem disposta para aproveitar bem o baile - deu uma piscadela para o afilhado. Gina sorriu.

- Eu não quero deixar Harry sozinho - Sirius riu.

- Harry também vai descansar. Eu trouxe uma poção do sono. Ele vai dormir por um bom tempo - Harry rolou os olhos para cima mas sabia que não adiantaria discutir com o padrinho. Gina concordou então.

- Descanse - ela disse para ele, dando-lhe um beijo na mão. - "Eu te amo" - ele leu nos lábios dela. Harry repetiu o gesto dela e colocou a mão sobre o coração.

- "Eu também" - ela leu a resposta em seus lábios.

Gina saiu e os dois foram descansar. Dormiram até quase a hora do almoço. Quando Gina acordou Harry já tinha sido transferido para a enfermaria de Hogwarts, era mais seguro e reservado, já que Godric's Hollow estaria em breve repleta de repórteres e bruxos curiosos querendo saber se os boatos sobre a morte do "menino que sobreviveu" eram verdadeiros.

A Ordem da Fênix julgava ainda necessário o sigilo sobre todo o desfecho da guerra, era melhor deixar a dúvida no ar. Ainda não se sabia ao certo quantos Comensais tinham sobrevivido ao ataque e se soubessem que Harry ainda estava vivo dificilmente tomariam alguma atitude precipitada e se exporiam ao Ministério, muito menos à Ordem da Fênix.

Gina ainda estava na sua barraca quando recebeu uma visita inesperada. Ela se sentou na cama e esfregou os olhos, dando um grande bocejo em seguida. O visitante a observava com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Então os boatos eram mesmo verdade. Você está péssima - ela sorriu.

- Bom dia para você também Draco. Infelizmente eu não posso dizer o mesmo de você - estava extremamente bem arrumado e em comparação às roupas que ela usava, após dois dias sem dormir, o contraste entre o estado dos dois era gritante. Ele sorriu.

- Então ainda não foi dessa vez que eu me livrei do supergaroto maravilha – soltou um muxoxo. - É uma pena, sabe - completou sem emoção enquanto chutava o pé da mesa, que estava completamente torto. Gina o observou tentar duas vezes, então perdeu a paciência e chutou com tanta força que o pé foi separado da mesa, voando longe e a deixando definitivamente mais torta. Ele deu de ombros. - Bem. Não se pode ter tudo que se quer nessa vida - ela franziu a testa. Draco se aproximou. - Eu me referia ao conserto do pé da mesa, é claro - mentiu. - Não estava falando de... - ele travou. - Você sabe... - ela sacudiu a cabeça.

- Eu sei. Como você está? - perguntou, mudando de assunto.

- Vou indo. Eu acho. Pelo menos estou do lado certo dessa vez. O lado dos vencedores. Isso já é uma compensação - ela sacudiu a cabeça.

- Eu esperava que você se considerasse do lado certo por outros motivos - disse calmamente. Ele olhou dentro de seus olhos.

- Você sabe muito bem o que me fez escolher o lado de cá ruiva - ela ignorou o comentário.

- E quanto a Lúcio? - sabia que também havia rompido com o pai e que estava sendo complicado. Draco respirou fundo.

- Eu esperava que você me perguntasse isso. Digamos que Lúcio desapareceu convenientemente do mapa e eu não estou interessado em seu paradeiro - ela percebeu que aquele assunto fazia mal ao amigo e não mencionou mais.

- Você vai fazer o que agora? - perguntou casualmente, ele riu.

- Você disfarça muito mal. Realmente você não tem nada de dissimulada, o que é, de fato, uma pena - ela riu dessa vez.

- Você não respondeu a minha pergunta, Draco - insistiu.

- Muito bem - disse, sentando na cama ao lado dela. - Eu pretendia botar o panaca do Potter para dormir, sabe? Sacrificá-lo. As pessoas fazem isso com cães raivosos ou cavalos que têm as patas quebradas. Eu sinceramente acho que eu poria um fim ao sofrimento do infeliz - Gina sacudiu a cabeça. Ele fez uma pausa para olhar para ela e continuou. - Mas parece que o garoto cicatriz tem mais vidas que um maldito gato – a ruiva riu.

- Obviamente essa não é uma opção. Então você vai fazer o quê? - perguntou de novo. ele torceu os lábios.

- Acho que vou almoçar - ela deu um tapa no braço dele.

- Draco! Você não me respondeu - quase choramingou.

- Você sabe ser irritante mesmo Weasley. Eu ainda não sei o que farei da droga da minha vida depois de Hogwarts, se é o que quer saber. Eu já me sinto com sorte o suficiente se puder continuar a freqüentar a sociedade bruxa – respondeu, ríspido, mas se arrependeu depois, ao ver que tinha exagerado. Gina estava desconcertada.

- Me desculpe - ela abaixou a cabeça. - É que eu me preocupo com você. É só. Não quero que você fique sozinho - disse sinceramente, sentindo-se um trasgo. Ele ergueu o queixo dela com a mão e a encarou.

- Eu vou ficar bem, se é o que te preocupa - respondeu, confiante. - Eu sempre fico. De um jeito ou de outro - estava hipnotizado pelos lábios dela. Gina percebeu e abaixou os olhos. Ele sacudiu a cabeça, para despertar do estado de transe.

- É muito tarde? - perguntou após um incômodo silêncio.

- Já passou da hora do almoço - respondeu mecanicamente.

- Então é muito tarde. Harry já deve estar... - Draco a interrompeu.

- Ele já está em Hogwarts. Black o levou hoje cedo - Gina se surpreendeu.

- Eles o levaram? Nem falaram nada comigo - ele confirmou.

- Eles não tinham tempo. Dumbledore e aquela corja de urubus velhos e depenados do Ministério levaram o seu namoradinho. A droga do lugar está começando a ficar cheia de imbecis da imprensa bruxa e curiosos. Quiseram proteger os chifres do precioso Potter. Não queriam expor o quatro-olhos ao ridículo de estar de cabeça quebrada - Gina sacudiu a cabeça, ignorando as ofensas. - Aliás - prosseguiu. - Eu vim para levar a jovem e triste viúva para casa - Gina franziu a testa.

- Como assim? Viúva? - ele deu um sorriso maroto.

- Na verdade a comunidade bruxa ainda não sabe que a cara feia do Potter não foi realmente arrancada. Então, como não sabem que o fabuloso "cicatriz" está vivo e algum engraçadinho fez o favor de informar à imprensa que você é a namorada do falecido, creio que vão se amontoar em cima de você como moscas no mel - ela suspirou. - Então eu fui escalado especialmente por Dumbledore para escoltar a senhorita até àquela pocilga deplorável que vocês, Weasley, ousam chamar de casa - ela ignorou o comentário sobre A Toca.

- Dumbledore lhe pediu isso pessoalmente? - ele deu uma gargalhada.

- Não exatamente - fez uma pausa. - Mas depois da surra que eu dei naquele seu irmãozinho intrometido a domador de Dragões eu acho que não teria condições de levá-la mesmo - disse, sério. - Então meu papel de cavalheiro é fazer isso por ele - dessa vez ela arregalou os olhos.

- Vo-você não bateu no Carlinhos, bateu? - estava na dúvida. Ele olhou dentro dos olhos dela e passou a mão pelo rosto corado da menina carinhosamente.

- É claro que não ruiva - disse, sorrindo. - Mas eu ameacei aquele seu outro irmãozinho, o petulante do Weasley, se você quer saber - ela suspirou, aliviada. - Você está ficando ingênua demais. Desse jeito você torna irresistível te assustar desse jeito - acrescentou maliciosamente. Ela deteve a mão dele e Draco cessou o carinho que fazia nas bochechas agora escarlates.

- Vamos - ela se encaminhou para a saída mas se lembrou de uma coisa - Draco, como é que o Harry foi encontrado, depois de até mesmo o Sirius ter dado ele como morto? - Draco olhou para ela de forma enigmática. 

O olhar cinzento e penetrante poderia congelar qualquer um mas não a ela. Gina o conhecia bem demais para deixar aquela muralha gelada que usava para se proteger a impedir de ver o que estava sentindo. Ela estudou o olhar dele por alguns instantes. E dessa vez foi ele quem desviou o olhar dos olhos castanhos mornos e inquisidores.

- Foi você. Você o encontrou - afirmou, convicta 

- Não quero falar sobre isso agora - disse, irritado, ela sorriu.

- Obrigada. Eu sei que deve ter sido difícil para você - ela o abraçou com força e ele ficou completamente desconcertado.

- Eu só não ia agüentar ver você do jeito que o vira-lata do padrinho do Potter ficou. O homem estava completamente fora de si. Chorava feito um bebê - disse, sem jeito.

- E como você descobriu? - perguntou, ainda abraçada a ele, que agora estava tentando decidir se era seguro retribuir ao abraço. Não confiava completamente em si mesmo.

- Eu achei que aquele corpo que encontraram estava muito diferente do Potter - Gina não entendeu.

- Como assim? O corpo estava desfigurado. Como você reconheceu? - ele sentiu o tempo do abraço ultrapassar os limites do suportável e a afastou, aproveitando-se do comentário dela.

- Eu sei lá Weasley. Você está tirando o dia para encher minha paciência? Quantas perguntas... - ela olhou séria para ele e cruzou os braços.

- A gente só sai daqui depois que você me responder isso Draco Malfoy - ele bufou.

- Tudo bem. Você não ia desistir mesmo, ia ficar me atazanando até que a gente chegasse naquele seu barraco mal acabado e eu ia acabar te contando, já que não seria capaz de estrangular você no caminho - fez uma pausa e acrescentou de uma só vez. - É o seguinte: Potter fede! - Gina não pode acreditar no que tinha acabado de dizer.

- Como é que é? - teve uma crise de risos. - Draco, o Harry não fede - ele olhou aborrecido para ela.

- Não é isso ruiva. Ele fede para mim. Não que eu tenha cheirado ele ou coisa assim, por Merlin, eu ainda estou no meu juízo perfeito. O dia em que eu cheirar o Potter me mande direto para St. Mungus - disse, irritado. - É que quando você odeia uma pessoa com todas as forças - Gina estava começando a compreender.

- Ou ama - ela completou. Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

- Você simplesmente... - disse calmamente.

- Sabe - completou, sorrindo. - Eu entendi. Eu também sabia que ele não estava morto.

- É. Eu sabia que o maldito ainda estava vivo quando olhei para aquele defunto e não senti alívio - Gina fez uma careta. - Você me entendeu - emendou. - Eu olhei para aquele corpo sem rosto e simplesmente não senti o que eu saberia que sentiria quando olhasse para o cara de cicatriz morto, entendeu? - ela sacudiu a cabeça.

- Eu só não compreendi uma coisa - ela segurou a mão dele. - Por que você foi procurar por ele? Talvez ele estivesse morto se você não tivesse feito isso - disse de forma delicada. Draco riu.

- Eu nunca vou deixar de imaginar o que teria acontecido se eu e a minha grande curiosidade mórbida não tivéssemos que ir mais pra frente no campo de batalha, até perto de onde encontraram o falso Potter morto - começou. - Mas então eu encontrei o verdadeiro Potter lá, caído e indefeso, não consegui simplesmente chutar as costelas dele e deixá-lo para trás. Eu poderia fazer isso por mim, acredite, eu e ele tínhamos um trato sobre isso, eu nem mesmo teria remorsos. Mas nunca poderia fazer isso com você. Se eu fizesse isso jamais poderia olhar de novo para você - disse, segurando o rosto dela com as mãos.

Draco fechou os olhos e não resistiu. Trouxe o rosto de Gina para perto do seu e tocou os lábios dela gentilmente com os seus. Ela se assustou no início mas retribuiu desajeitadamente. Ele abriu os olhos e a encarou, tentando esquecer o que tinha imaginado fazer. Definitivamente não seria desse jeito se a beijasse. Ela agiria de uma forma completamente diferente da que tinha fantasiado e nunca mais olharia para ele outra vez. Então ignorou o coração acelerado no peito e o impulso de beijá-la e a soltou.

- Vamos embora agora. Eu cansei desse assunto - ela deu de ombros.

- Tudo bem então - ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

- Eu tinha dito que era para você parecer péssima ruiva. Mesmo você não sendo o tipo dissimulada vai ser fácil. Você está em um estado lastimável - ela sorriu.

- Ok Draco, vamos logo. Antes que você me encante com todo esse seu charme e delicadeza - ele se surpreendeu quando ela segurou sua mão e o puxou para fora da tenda.

Draco a conduziu pelo meio da confusão de pessoas gritando até uma carruagem. Acotovelou propositalmente alguns repórteres d'O Profeta Diário e d'A Gazeta do Mago durante o percurso. Xingou alguns curiosos de outros jornais e revistas que gritavam para Gina.

- Srta. Weasley, é verdade que agora a senhorita se mudará para a Sibéria?

- Como a senhorita se sente agora que Harry Potter está morto?

- A senhorita vai abdicar da magia e se casar com um Yeti?

Eram tantos absurdos que ela começou a ficar irritada, Draco estava tão aborrecido quanto Gina. Entraram na carruagem mas não havia espaço para os cavalos andarem, a multidão sacudia e batia na carruagem. Ele bufou duas vezes, ela abaixou a cabeça, desanimada.

- Nós não vamos conseguir sair daqui nunca - ele olhou para ela. Gina percebeu que o loiro tinha tido uma idéia.

- Eu vou dizer algo para eles. Vou dar algo para que escrevam. Espero que você não deixe de falar comigo por isso - Gina franziu a testa. Ele se levantou e abriu a janela, colocando parte do corpo para fora.

- Draco, o que você vai... - ele não deu atenção para ela.

- Hey! Cambada de abutres! - conseguiu a atenção de todos. - Se vocês puderem se afastar um pouco da nossa condução eu posso dar uma declaração em nome da Srta. Weasley - Gina enfiou o rosto entre as mãos. Com certeza falaria algo horrível. - Muito bem. Estou esperando - disse ameaçadoramente para alguns repórteres que ainda estavam próximos à carruagem. - Não quero ter que estuporar ninguém aqui - o grupo de pessoas se afastou. Draco deu um sorrisinho satisfeito.

- A declaração, Sr. Malfoy - um homem mal vestido e de óculos grossos pediu. Draco olhou para ele.

- Ouçam com atenção porque eu sou vou dizer uma única vez - Gina puxou as vestes dele.

- Entra Draco. Não precisa dizer nada. Eles já se afastaram. Vamos embora - choramingou.

- Quieta ruiva, eu quero me divertir às custas deles - disse baixinho para Gina, que respirou fundo.

- Sr. Malfoy? - outro repórter reclamou. Draco sorriu.

- A senhorita Virgínia Weasley está tremendamente chateada com os acontecimentos mas infelizmente não fará nenhum comentário, já que estamos saindo em lua de mel - Gina arregalou os olhos. Os repórteres ficaram chocados e Draco acenou, entrando imediatamente na carruagem, que partiu rapidamente.

- Draco, por que você disse isso? - ela estava tão chocada quanto os repórteres. Draco estava tendo uma crise de risos.

- Eu dei a eles o que comentar não dei? - ela colocou as duas mãos na cintura.

- Draco, você disse uma mentira, vai acabar com a minha reputação. Por Merlin, Harry vai te matar. Pior. Ele vai me matar - Draco riu.

- Vai nada ruiva, sossegue. Às vezes é bom um pouco de atrito entre um casal - Gina bufou e cruzou os braços. - Você vai deixar de falar comigo? - perguntou para ela, que não disse nada. - Por Merlin, você queria que eu fizesse o quê? E, depois, boatos não duram nada, lembra quando aquela estúpida da Skeeter espalhou que o panaca do Potter estava namorando aquela sangue-ruim? - Gina rolou os olhos para cima. - Ninguém acredita no que os jornais dizem. Mas se você vai deixar de falar comigo...

- Eu não vou - estava quase rindo também e ele percebeu.

- Você achou engraçado, não foi? Pode assumir - ela começou a rir.

- Realmente foi patético você em pé na carruagem, inventando mentiras - ele sorriu.

- É só nisso que eu sou bom - disse, orgulhoso. Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não é verdade mas vou deixar você pensar assim, senão você vai ficar presunçoso demais.

A viagem foi rápida. Gina acabou dormindo com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Draco, o que o fez ficar de péssimo humor, uma vez que odiava querer fazer algo e não poder, efetivamente, fazer. Queria poder abraçá-la, beijá-la, tê-la. Mas sabia que não poderia, que ela não permitiria, nunca. Então fechou os olhos e tentou ignorar o calor dela e seu cheiro doce o inebriando. Quando a carruagem parou os pais dela vieram buscá-la. Cumprimentaram Draco formalmente e depois Gina agradeceu e se despediu do amigo com um abraço.

- Vejo você em Hogwarts. No baile comemorativo - ele sacudiu a cabeça e partiu.

Gina agora estava ansiosa para ver Harry e esclarecer tudo sobre a declaração mentirosa de Draco.


	22. Novos Rumos

Capítulo Vinte e Dois - Novos Rumos 

Gina caminhava sorridente pelos corredores, finalmente teriam um pouco de paz, o Lord das Trevas estava derrotado de uma vez por todas e agora a vida voltaria à sua normalidade: as aulas recomeçariam, o quadribol também e tudo o mais. É claro que muito teria que ser reconstruído, Godric's Hollow seria refeita, como outros vilarejos bruxos eventualmente atacados, Mas mesmo assim o sentimento que imperava era o de esperança.

Todos estavam felizes e empolgados, Dumbledore tinha permitido os passeios a Hogsmeade novamente e Gina pôde enfim voltar a Hogwarts. Harry ainda não sabia quando ela voltaria, estava na enfermaria ainda, embora estivesse se sentindo bem Madame Pomfrey não havia deixado que fosse embora, queria que passasse pelo menos mais uma noite em repouso. O ataque a Godric's Hollow havia deixado muitos feridos e Harry havia ganhado um grande galo na cabeça.

Estava de olhos fechados, absorto em pensamentos, quando Gina abriu a porta da enfermaria e entrou. Ele sentiu a presença dela mas permaneceu com os olhos cerrados, embora tivesse esboçado um tênue sorriso.

- Acordado? - ela disse em tom divertido. Ele abriu os olhos, desanimado.

- Como você sabia? - respondeu, sentando-se na cama. Ela riu e se aproximou.

- Sexto sentido feminino? - ele riu, ajeitando o travesseiro nas costas. A namorada ajudou. - Como você está? - perguntou, passando a mão de levinho na testa dele. Harry ainda estava com a cabeça enfaixada e sorriu.

- Vou viver... Quando eu casar sara - disse, puxando a menina para mais perto, dando um leve beijo nela, interrompeu subitamente. - O que me lembra... – disse, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Ela franziu a testa. Harry pegou a mão direita dela e beijou delicadamente. - Definitivamente, falta um anel nesse dedo - ela sorriu.

- Harry, não precisa nada disso - disse, abraçando-o, encostou o rosto no peito dele, subindo e descendo no compasso da sua respiração. Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, curtindo a sensação de tê-la de novo tão próxima de si. Por fim, afastou-a delicadamente.

- Precisa sim. A gente só se casa uma vez Gina Weasley - ela sorriu. - E depois... Eu quero que todos saibam que você é minha - ela sacudiu a cabeça e retornou ao abraço dele.

- Você é quem sabe seu bobo - ele riu de forma ameaçadora.

- Eu sou bobo é? - ela tentou se afastar dele mas já a tinha segurado firme. - Eu sou bobo mesmo Gina? Tem certeza? - ela arregalou os olhos enquanto ele começava a fazer cócegas nela, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Harry! - disse baixinho, tentando segurar os risos. - Estamos na enfermaria. Você era para estar em repouso. Por favor! Alguém pode chegar - ele riu.

- É só a gente ficar bem quietinho - disse, colocando a mão na cintura dela, por baixo da roupa. Ela se arrepiou toda.

- Harry, como eu posso ficar quietinha com você me provocando desse jeito? - ele riu maliciosamente.

- E eu ainda nem comecei - disse, puxando-a bruscamente para si. - Eu estava com saudades do seu cheiro - continuou, sussurrando no ouvido dela. - E do seu gosto - finalizou, apanhando os lábios dela com os seus.

Ela retribuiu o beijo fervorosamente, suspirou fundo enquanto ele acariciava a língua dela com a sua, já estava mole nos braços dele e não oferecia mais qualquer resistência. Ele correu a mão pelas costas dela, também embriagado pelo momento.

- Hum-hum - um pigarro interrompeu o beijo dos dois, que abriram os olhos, assustados e envergonhados, e se viraram, dando de cara com Hermione. Ela sorriu marotamente para os dois. - Vejo que o nosso doentinho está passando muito bem. E que já sabe que Gina está de volta. O que torna inútil a minha visita aqui, a não ser para empatar o namoro de vocês - completou, sorridente. Os dois amigos coraram, desconcertados. - Tudo bem. Foi melhor assim. Ainda bem que eu não deixei o Rony vir aqui avisar que a Gina havia chegado - acrescentou, divertida. Os outros dois riram também. - Eu tenho um recado para você, Harry. Madame Pomfrey disse que você já pode ir. A não ser que queira ficar mais um pouco aqui, sabe... Com a Gina - deu uma olhada de esguelha para a amiga, que sacudiu a cabeça, achando graça.

Os dois saíram da enfermaria e, depois de conversar sobre os acontecimentos recentes e a batalha de Godric's Hollow, foram almoçar. Rony divertiu os outros três, contando sobre o ciúme excessivo de Percy em relação a Fleur, já que os dois estavam namorando firme há algum tempo.

- Ele esquece que ela é parte veela - disse, divertido. Os outros ficaram contentes que afinal Percy estivesse feliz.

- Cá entre nós - disse Gina em tom discreto. - Eu acho que o ciúme está fazendo bem a ele. Vocês viram como está mais despojado? - Mione concordou.

- É verdade, parece até que remoçou. Perdeu aquele ar metido à besta que sempre teve - os quatro riram mas cessaram o assunto quando o rapaz se aproximou da mesa, com Fleur pela mão. Gina sorriu para a amiga francesa.

- Olá Gina, Rrrrony, Herrrmione. Arry, é bom verrr que você está melhorrr - ela sorriu. 

Mione olhou intrigada de Rony para a menina francesa. Não aconteceu nada, Rony não tinha mais nenhuma quedinha por ela. Depois que os dois saíram Mione não resistiu.

- Ron, por que você não fica mais empolgadinho quando a Fleur aparece? - ele deu um sorrisinho maroto para ela e respondeu baixinho, corando até a raiz dos cabelos.

- Já faz um tempo que isso não acontece Mione, você nem reparou... Eu acho que nem um feitiço de veela é páreo para o que eu sinto por você - disse calmamente. - Me impressionou ver você lutando. De uma forma que nada mais me impressionará. Nunca... - completou baixinho no ouvido dela, que sorriu.

- É bom mesmo Rony Weasley... Porque eu posso fazer outras coisas que te deixarão bem mais impressionado - disse, fingindo ciúme, implicando.

- Mione? - ela olhou nos olhos dele.

- Ahn?

- Cale essa boca - e encostou de leve os lábios nos dela. Os outros não repararam, estavam ainda rindo de Percy e Fleur. Era engraçado como ela havia modificado o rapaz.

Todos ainda estavam rindo quando diversas corujas entraram pelo Salão Principal, esvoaçando e fazendo muito barulho. Gina respirou fundo ao ver que cada um que recebia um exemplar d'O Profeta Diário olhava feio para ela. Na mesa da Sonserina Draco chorava de rir. Harry olhou para o loiro e deu um muxoxo.

- Ele ficou maluco depois da batalha - Rony disse em tom debochado. - E ficou ainda mais insuportável também - Mione sacudiu a cabeça enquanto lia seu exemplar d'O Profeta.

- Bem, eu não sei mas algo me diz que ele está rindo disso aqui - jogou na mesa a primeira página do impresso.

_"Virgínia Weasley e Draco Malfoy casados._

_Leia na página 2 sobre como a caçula dos Weasley não esperou o corpo do "menino que sobreviveu" sequer esfriar antes de declarar seu amor pelo filho de um dos piores seguidores de Você-Sabe-Quem."___

Harry ficou vermelho de raiva. Gina afundou o rosto nas mãos. Rony engasgou com o cereal e teve uma crise de tosse. Neville, que havia acabado de entrar no Salão Principal, riu da situação.

- Do que você está rindo Nev? - Mione perguntou, irritada. O garoto jogou na mesa um exemplar da revista "O Pasquim" cujo editor era o pai de Luna Lovegood.

- "O Menino Que Sobreviveu sobreviveu mais uma vez"? - Mione leu o título da reportagem principal, onde uma foto de Harry desacordado na enfermaria de Hogwarts estampava a capa. - "Harry Potter vive e Gina Weasley não está casada com Draco Malfoy. Leia toda a verdade por trás dos boatos mentirosos" - Mione leu o subtítulo da reportagem. - Que palhaçada é essa agora Lovegood? - perguntou, irritada. Ainda tinha certa implicância com a garota. Luna ignorou o mau jeito da outra garota.

- Bem, eu tomei a liberdade de pedir ao Dênis Creevey que tirasse uma foto do Harry na enfermaria enquanto ainda estava desacordado e resolvi aproveitar o furo de reportagem, já que ouvi a Gina comentar com o Malfoy que estava chateada que os jornais fossem inventar mentiras sobre os dois. Daí eu tirei a foto e mandei pro meu pai, pedi que ele fizesse a reportagem... Fiz mal? - disse de uma só vez de modo alegre e casual. Gina ergueu o rosto.

- Você fez isso mesmo Luna? - a menina confirmou, acenando com a cabeça.

- Bem, então isso explica a cara de insatisfeito que o Malfoy acabou de fazer - Rony disse, indicando o sonserino por cima dos ombros. Draco segurava um exemplar da revista nas mãos e todos riam da cara dele agora. Parecia que a qualquer momento sairia fumaça pelas orelhas do loiro. Harry riu.

- Eu pedi ao papai que distribuísse exemplares grátis aqui em Hogwarts, principalmente, mas creio que Harry não vai se importar em dar uma entrevista exclusiva contando tudo sobre a batalha. Pelo menos eu prometi ao papai que eu conseguiria isso em troca das revistas e da reportagem esclarecedora n'O Pasquim - Harry acenou, concordando.

- É claro. Você limpou nossa reputação e ainda deixou Malfoy na pior. É só combinar que dou a entrevista - disse, sorrindo, satisfeito, na direção da mesa da Sonserina.

- Obrigada mesmo Luna - a garota sorriu para Gina.

- Bem, na verdade eu é que agradeço a oportunidade. Realmente Malfoy fica irresistível zangado daquele jeito. Ai, ai... - disse de forma sonhadora e saiu andando de volta para a mesa da Corvinal, sem tirar os olhos do sonserino. Rony e Harry fizeram cara de nojo.

- Urgh! Bem, mau gosto não se discute, se lamenta - Mione disse, também enojada. - Pelo menos ela parou de dar em cima de você, Ron...

- Obrigado pela parte que me toca Mione. Mau gosto... Humpft... - Mione sorriu.

- Você entendeu bem o que eu quis dizer Rony Weasley - disse, cruzando os braços e franzindo a testa. Harry deu um sorriso na direção dos amigos.

- É bom isso né? - Gina captou os pensamentos do namorado. - Tudo de volta à normalidade... Tudo exatamente como sempre foi - Harry entrelaçou a mão dele na dela, por baixo da mesa.

- Discordo redondamente de você, Gina Weasley - a ruiva se surpreendeu, franzindo o nariz.

- Discorda?

- Bem, nem tudo é como sempre foi, ainda bem... Se é que você me entende - disse a última parte bem próximo ao ouvido dela, causando-lhe arrepios. A menina corou.

- Eu sei onde você está querendo chegar Harry - sussurrou, devolvendo-lhe os arrepios.

- Não. Você não tem a menor idéia de onde eu quero chegar mocinha - enfatizou antes de colar os lábios nos dela, roubando-lhe um beijo.

Depois do almoço os quatro foram caminhar pelo lado de fora do castelo. Gina contou como Draco havia tido a idéia idiota de dizer que estava casado com ela. Explicou também que havia sido Draco quem havia encontrado Harry e o trazido de volta.

- Bem, isso explica ele ter dito aquela mentira idiota cara. O infeliz realmente teve que se superar, salvando a sua vida - Rony constatou, Harry torceu os lábios.

- Eu sei. É só por isso que eu ainda não quebrei a cara dele. De certa forma nós ficamos quites: ele salvou a minha vida e tentou destruir a minha reputação - Gina e Hermione se encolheram entre os braços dos garotos. Estava um dia frio e o final da tarde e o pôr-do-sol não estavam melhorando muito isso.

- Vamos entrar? - Hermione disse quando os quatro já estavam tremendo de frio.

- Vamos sim Mione - Harry respondeu, passando a mão pelas costas de Gina, que se arrepiou ainda mais, não de frio.

Os dias anteriores ao baile foram de pura agitação. Os aurores prenderam quase todos os Comensais que haviam desaparecido da batalha, a exceção de alguns, entre eles Lúcio Malfoy, que evidentemente havia desaparecido na poeira. Os bens dele foram confiscados e mantidos sob controle do Ministério da Magia. A Mansão Malfoy foi selada e os incontáveis cofres da família lacrados em Gringotes. Draco obteria, é claro, os direitos sobre a fortuna assim que completasse seus estudos. Era agora, sozinho, o bruxo mais rico de toda a Inglaterra e algumas meninas estavam esboçando interesse. Draco havia se tornado um bom partido afinal de contas e a notícia se espalhava como um rastilho de pólvora.

Faltavam dois dias para o baile e Harry ainda não havia conseguido estar a sós com os amigos, muito menos Gina. Era solicitado a todo momento. Concedeu diversas entrevistas, embora tenha sido fiel à sua promessa e concedido a'O Pasquim a maior e mais completa, com direito a fotos e tudo.

Gina estava aliviada mas ao mesmo tempo apreensiva. Nas semanas seguintes à batalha ela e Harry haviam passado pouquíssimos momentos juntos. Harry, Rony e Hermione haviam iniciado os exames de NIEMs e estavam completamente atolados em pergaminhos e livros.

No final da tarde da véspera do baile Gina finalmente tomou coragem para falar com Harry sobre um assunto que a estava incomodando. Ele estava na biblioteca, sendo argüido, muito à contragosto, junto com Rony, por Hermione. A menina franziu a testa ao ser interrompida por Gina mas não se chateou, uma vez que Rony permaneceu sentado e respondendo as perguntas intercaladas que fazia sem parar sobre Feitiços, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e Poções.

- Você salvou a minha vida. Eu realmente precisava de alguns momentos de paz. Hermione não está dando trégua para a gente - Harry sussurrou enquanto se afastava com Gina e entrava em um dos corredores empoeirados e cheios de livros. Os dois podiam ouvir ao longe a voz ritmada e inexpressiva de Hermione "torturando" Rony.

- O que houve? - a menina abaixou a cabeça. Ele lhe segurou a pontinha do queixo, levantando-a. Gina estava com os olhos repletos de lágrimas.

- Eu sinto sua falta. E vou sentir ainda mais ano que vem, quando estiver sozinha aqui e você estiver estudando para ser auror ou no quadribol profissional - choramingou; Harry sorriu.

- Hey. Eu também sinto sua falta. Mas não vai ser assim. Sabe, se você estiver casada poderá passar os finais de semana em casa, o Ministério tem uma lei antiga sobre isso. Eu me informei com Hermione - Gina sorriu.

- Mas nós somos muito jovens para casar ainda Harry. E como a gente vai se manter? Onde vamos morar? Eu não sei se meus pais vão concordar com isso e os meninos... - Harry apertou os lábios com força nos dela, fazendo-a se calar. As pernas da menina bambearam por alguns instantes e retribuiu ao beijo fervorosamente.

- Mais calma agora? - perguntou quando finalmente a soltou do beijo. Ela ficou apenas abraçada a ele, ouvindo o som das batidas do coração de Harry.

- Aham - disse baixinho, confirmando.

- Sabe, tem outra coisa que eu também sinto falta - sorriu maliciosamente. Ela entendeu o que queria dizer.

- Eu também sinto falta disso meu amor. Mas não temos tido tempo de ficar sozinhos - lamentou.

- Bem, isso vai mudar. Depois do baile de formatura e comemoração do fim de Voldemort nós vamos ter todo o tempo do mundo e vamos nos aproveitar muito disso - ela corou mas sorriu.

- Eu vou esperar ansiosamente então. Bom estudo para vocês e boa sorte na prova daqui a pouco - Harry sorriu a ver Gina caminhando lentamente até sair da biblioteca, então se voltou para Hermione e Rony, que parecia já ter sofrido o suficiente. Tinha a impressão de ter sido atropelado por um trasgo.

- Até que enfim você voltou. Não agüentava mais sofrer sozinho - disse com expressão aliviada. - Minha cabeça já está doendo, acho que a qualquer minuto vai sair fumaça pelos meus ouvidos - Hermione soltou um muxoxo.

- Então Harry? Posso prosseguir a revisão com você? Esse frouxo aqui obviamente não agüenta mais - Rony nem teve forças para protestar, apenas afundou o rosto nos braços e começou a cochilar, num estupor incontrolável. - Bem, enquanto Rony ronca a gente pode terminar a última parte dos exercícios - Hermione esticou a varinha e proferiu alguns encantamentos de transfiguração, mudando a cor e o comprimento do cabelo do namorado. Harry arregalou os olhos.

- Mione, você acha que deveria... - começou, cauteloso - Treinar em alguém indefeso? - ela deu de ombros.

- O que os olhos não vêem o coração não sente Harry. E, depois, ele nem vai perceber, do jeito que dorme - apontou o namorado, que roncava à sono solto, babando em cima dos pergaminhos de rascunho. Harry sorriu e desfez os cachos azuis que Hermione tinha feito no amigo, substituindo-os por ondas loiras. Mione riu e os dois prosseguiram mais um pouco, causando risadas aos alunos que passavam.

De tarde fizeram as últimas provas de NIEMs e foram finalmente descansar na sala comunal. Assim que chegaram lá havia um bilhete de Gina, informando que estava na cabana de Hagrid, aguardando por eles. Os três deram de ombros e se dirigiram até a casa do meio gigante.

Assim que entraram Hagrid estava chorando feito um bebê. A enorme cabeça repousada sobre a mesa. Gina o consolava, meio sem jeito. Foi quando os três pigarrearam. Hagrid ergueu o rosto e limpou as lágrimas, desconcertado.

- Ah! Vocês estão aí meninos? Como foram nas provas? - o meio gigante perguntou, fungando. Hermione lhe estendeu um lenço para que o amigo parasse de limpar as lágrimas na manga o casaco e Hagrid agradeceu, dando uma forte assoada no nariz.

- Fomos muito bem, obrigada - respondeu, desconcertada.

- Fale por você - Rony resmungou, puxando uma cadeira e afundou-se nela, ao lado da irmã.

- Ahn, Hagrid, por que você está chorando? - Harry perguntou, sem graça, colocando a mão por sobre os ombros de Gina.

- Ah! Harry, bem, eu... - fungou mais algumas vezes e voltou a chorar. Hermione torceu os lábios e Gina se adiantou para os amigos.

- Se me permite - ela se voltou para Hagrid, pedindo sua autorização para explicar.

- À fondade - o gigante disse entre uma assoada do enorme nariz e outra. Hermione constatou que não ia querer o lenço de volta nunca mais.

- Bem, Hagrid está chorando porque Madame Maxime voltará definitivamente para a França. Agora que a guerra acabou Dumbledore sugeriu que ela retomasse as atividades em Beauxbatons e Hagrid sentirá muita falta dela, pobrezinho...

- Mas você não pode ir com ela Hagrid? - Rony perguntou, numa tentativa de ajudar.

- Dão - o gigante respondeu tristemente, a voz fãnha. - Eu breciso dobar conta das terras de Hogwarts e também dar aulas de Drato das Criaturas Bágicas - prosseguiu entre soluços.

- Não necessariamente - uma voz soou da entrada da cabana.

- Dumbedore? - o diretor sorriu para o amigo gigante. Atrás dele, Vasta, Miúdo e Colossus sorriam também.

- Olá amigos. Bão esperaba bê-los de nobo. Achei que voltariam para as montanhas - Hagrid cumprimentou educadamente, já com a voz normal.

- Nós não íamos embora sem nos despedir Rúbeo - Vasta disse, dando um abraço apertado no gigante.

- Exatamente. Nós fomos nos despedir do diretor e agradecer a hospitalidade mas ele nos deu uma sugestão. Na verdade nos fez uma proposta irrecusável - Miúdo piscou para Vasta.

- E só depende de você, Hagrid, decidir se devem ou não a aceitar - Dumbledore sorriu para o gigante, olhando por cima dos óculos meia-lua.

- Como assim professor? - Harry perguntou, curioso.

- É. Como assim? - Hermione franziu a testa.

- Bem, falei com Madame Maxime. Hagrid infelizmente foi expulso de Hogwarts e essa decisão é irrevogável. Mas Olímpia me sugeriu algo que creio que será ótimo para você, meu caro Hagrid.

- Meu Deus, é o que estou pensando? - Hermione abriu um sorriso.

- É sim Hermione. Hagrid, você vai ter a oportunidade de concluir seus estudos. Olímpia se ofereceu para ser sua tutora pessoal em Beauxbatons. Se você aceitar não só poderá ficar perto dela como também concluir seus estudos e voltar para Hogwarts como um bruxo graduado - o meio gigante abriu um enorme sorriso e abraçou Vasta ainda mais. Colossus fez uma cara feia.

- Cuidado aí Rúbeo meu velho. Assim você quebra uma costela dela - disse, enciumado. Miúdo riu.

- Francamente Colossus, Rúbeo está apaixonado por Madame Maxime. Não precisa ter tantos ciúmes de Vasta - o gigante corou e deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Não é ciúme. É, é... - ficou embaraçado - Vasta me ajude aqui, por favor - todos riram.

- É excesso de cuidado, não é queridinho - a gigante explicou, apertando as bochechas coradas do namorado.

- E então Hagrid? - Dumbledore perguntou, sobrepondo a voz às gargalhadas. - O que decidiu?

- Bem, eu gostaria de saber como os alunos vão ficar sem as aulas de Trato das Cri...

- Ora Rúbeo, nós as ministraremos. Foi essa a proposta que recebemos. Aprendemos bastante com você - Miúdo respondeu prontamente.

- E quem vai cuidar dos terrenos da escola?

- Eu vou - Colossus deu um passo à frente. - Eu tenho jeito pra isso e sinceramente não gosto tanto de dar aulas como a Vasta e o Miúdo aqui - os dois sorriram.

- E então Hagrid? - o gigante olhou à sua volta. Em silêncio.

- Pro inferno. Quando eu posso fazer as malas? - todos aplaudiram. - Eu vou morrer de saudades de vocês todos mas eu volto, viu? - todos ficaram felizes.

- Você poderá ir logo após o baile Hagrid - Colossus emendou, sorrindo para Vasta.

Passaram a tarde inteira juntos. Vasta fez um bolo de frutas e esquentou leite achocolatado pra todos. Fazia bastante tempo que não conversavam e se divertiam tanto assim, de forma despreocupada.

No dia do baile os alunos e professores estavam em polvorosa. Algumas meninas ainda não tinham par e corriam apressadas pelos corredores, propositalmente perfumadas e arrumadas, na esperança de convites de última hora.

Gina estava terminando de ajudar a professora Sprout a juntar algumas mudas quando foi abordada por Draco. O loiro parecia profundamente irritado e aborrecido. Puxou Gina pelo braço e a arrastou até a lateral da estufa número sete.

- Ai! Draco, assim você vai arrancar meu braço - massageou onde o garoto havia apertado.

- Nem me fale em arrancar ruiva. O que há com as garotas daqui? Estão todas doidas? - Gina franziu a testa.

- Como assim doidas? - Draco deu um tapa na própria testa.

- Por Merlin ruiva, o convívio com o Potter te deixou retardada? Você não sabe o evento que vai haver hoje na escola?

- Claro que eu sei sobre o baile, Draco - cruzou os braços. - E sempre que tem um as meninas ficam agitadas. É natural...

- Agitadas? - Draco deu uma gargalhada sarcástica. – Bem, ruiva, sinto informar que redefiniram o termo "agitadas" - Gina ainda não tinha entendido. Draco abriu os primeiros botões do colarinho e mostrou uma marca roxa.

- O que é isso? - ele deu um muxoxo.

- O que é isso? Bem, eu fui atacado, se quer mesmo saber... Aquelas garotas estão loucas. Hormônios em fúria tem limite - Gina riu.

- Draco, isso foi um chupão? - o garoto apertou os olhos.

- Agora escute aqui ruiva. Se você considera Emilia Bulstrode te encostar na parede do armário de vassouras à força, porque aquela garota é forte, e sugar o seu pescoço como uma vampira pervertida um chupão então isso é um chupão. Mas eu sempre considerei um chupão algo que envolvesse a vontade de ambos e não eu agora estar com medo de ter pego a doença da vaca louca - Gina não conteve as gargalhadas. - Você está rindo de quê? Do fato de todas estarem apaixonadas por mim?

- Draco, as meninas não estão apaixonadas por você - o garoto franziu a testa.

- Ok, essa é a parte em que eu pergunto por que você considera isso assim tão óbvio? Eu sou tão impossível assim de ser alvo de uma paixão - Gina sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não Draco. Claro que não. Deixa de ser neurótico. Mas é que você se esquece que é agora o solteiro mais cobiçado da Inglaterra? - ele rolou os olhos para cima e fez uma careta.

- Mas eu sempre fui rico ruiva. Por que agora as meninas resolveram que eu sou um bom partido? - ela riu.

- Porque agora além de rico você caiu nas graças do Ministério da Magia. Agora sua fortuna é ainda maior e intransferível. E você não é de se jogar fora, convenhamos - Draco sorriu.

- É, mas você jogou - Gina arregalou os olhos.

- Draco, por favor nem comece - ele sorriu.

- Eu sempre gosto de testar seus reflexos, Weasley - respondeu, sarcástico. Gina torceu os lábios.

- E você vai com qual das loucas furiosas? - Draco deu um sorriso maroto.

- Bem, já que todas estão loucas resolvi ir com a única que sempre foi louca - Gina riu.

- E quem seria a felizarda? - Draco apontou para trás de Gina.

Luna Lovegood estava saindo da estufa, carregada com uma pilha de mudinhas jovens, para ajudar a professora Sprout. Ela não viu os dois e passou direto. Acompanharam a menina até esta virar o caminho atrás da estufa. Gina sorriu.

- Ah! Você só pode estar brincando. Você não convidou a Luna - Draco sorriu.

- Ainda não. Mas eu vou. Ela nem faz idéia, coitada...

- Coitada? Por que coitada? - Gina franziu a testa. - O que você vai fazer com ela? Draco Malfoy, ela é minha amiga, você não vai... - gesticulou, sem jeito.

- Agarrá-la? Por favor, Weasley, andar com malucos não me faz um deles. Sempre andei com você e nem por isso eu caio de amores pelo Potter. Eu apenas quero ir ao baile com uma louca conhecida, é melhor do que ir com a Emília "boca de ventosa" Bulstrode ou Pansy "mãos bobas" Parkinson - Gina fez uma careta.

- Nem quero pensar no que a Pansy fez para receber esse título - Draco abriu um sorriso maroto.

- De certa forma teria sido até agradável - fez uma expressão sonhadora mas mudou logo para uma outra de completo asco. - Se ela não tivesse aquelas mãos suadas e geladas de morta-viva - Gina fez uma careta.

- Urgh! Draco, se você quer me fazer vomitar o almoço está quase conseguindo - o garoto riu.

- Bem, eu só quero te perguntar uma coisa. Você acha que ela aceita o convite? - Gina torceu os lábios, avaliando a pergunta.

- Por que você não pergunta isso a ela?

- Bem, me pareceu bem óbvio que a idéia aqui é eu não quero receber um não no meio da cara - Gina riu.

- Bem, Draco, dessa vez você vai ter que arriscar sozinho – a grifinória fez menção de ir embora.

- Hey! Isso seriam ciúmes? - fez uma expressão de choque e surpresa. Gina cruzou os braços em resposta. - Ok, não são ciúmes, mas é o quê? - ela abaixou a cabeça.

- A Luna vai me matar por fazer isso mas eu preciso te advertir. Não a machuque, Draco. Não brinque com os sentimentos dela - o garoto não entendeu.

- Como assim? - ela bufou.

- Ela tem meio que uma quedinha por você. Eu só não quero que ela sofra. Ela já sofreu muito na vida. Ela perdeu a mãe... - Draco olhou sério para Gina.

- Sabe, eu não sou esse canalha que você pensa - ela se sentiu mal.

- Eu sei que você não é. Pelo menos não para mim mas ela...

- Nem tudo é sobre você, ruiva. O mundo não gira em torno de você. Eu vou ao baile com a Lovegood e pode deixar que não vou contaminar sua amiguinha com nenhuma doença contagiosa - Gina ficou triste com a reação de Draco e o garoto saiu.

Hermione passou a tarde enfeitiçando os próprios cabelos para que ficassem lisos. Gina ajudou a amiga a se vestir e as duas desceram para encontrar os meninos na sala comunal. Eles se espantaram de como estavam bonitas. Gina usava um vestido rosa bebê, adornado no decote canoa por minúsculas rosas de cetim, Harry ficou embevecido. Hermione estava também muito bonita, em um vestido azul petróleo justo e longo, com uma fenda lateral, que deixou Rony sem fôlego.

Os quatro desceram até o Salão Principal, lá estavam não só os alunos como diversos familiares e os integrantes da Ordem da Fênix, também comemorando a vitória sobre Voldemort. Harry passou os olhos pelo Salão e avistou Sirius e Allana. A pequena Lílian passava de colo em colo. Ele sorriu ao ver a irmã gargalhando no colo de Percy. Fleur estava com os olhos brilhantes e tão logo Hermione segurou a menina Percy anunciou seu noivado com Fleur, beijando-a em seguida e arrancando aplausos e assovios de todos, principalmente dos gêmeos. Harry tirou Gina para dançar, bem como Rony fez com Hermione.

- Logo seremos nós dois - Harry sussurrou para ela.

- Harry, nós não precisamos ficar noi...

- Shhh! Não estrague o momento, baixinha - Gina fingiu aborrecimento.

- Eu não sou tão baixinha, estou quase da sua altura - reclamou enquanto se comparava a ele. Harry gargalhou.

- Mas você está de salto alto. Assim não vale... E, depois, você está fugindo do assunto. Não quer ser minha noiva? - Gina sorriu.

- É claro que eu quero. Mas somos muito novos...

- Gina, eu sei disso. É só para que possamos ficar juntos no ano que vem - ela fez beicinho.

- Só para isso? - ele riu.

- Tá, não é "s" para isso - ela riu. - Se bem que se casarmos seus irmãos vão ter certeza de coisas que eu preferia evitar que soubessem. Coisas que podem fazer eles quererem me livrar de certas partes móveis supérfluas, se é que me entende - Gina riu maliciosamente.

- Eu não considero essas "partes" nada supérfluas Harry. Nem um pouco, se é que voc me entende - ela se encostou nele propositalmente, beijando-o no pescoço de forma provocante.

- Não faça isso ou vai perder todo o baile, eu juro - ela riu marotamente.

- Hum, eu acho que mal posso esperar acabar - os dois riram e continuaram a dançar.

Depois de algum tempo Gina avistou Luna passar por ela enfurecida. A menina cruzou a pista de dança, vindo dos jardins, e saiu para o corredor. Draco passou alguns segundos depois, mancando, atrás dela. A menina pediu licença a todos na mesa e foi conferir o que tinha acontecido. Alcançou o loiro no meio do corredor. O garoto estava parado, tentando adivinhar em que direção Luna havia ido.

- Você viu para onde aquela doida foi? - Gina achou ruim.

- Não fale assim dela. Eu te disse para ser decente com ela, não disse? Bem feito que ela tenha se defendido. Espero que tenha acertado algo que esteja doendo - Draco arregalou os olhos.

- Decente? DECENTE? - ele elevou o tom de voz, irritado.

- Fale baixo, por Merlin, o pai dela está na festa, conversando com Sirius, você quer que ele venha aqui e te estupore? - Draco riu.

- Ele devia ter era dado modos para aquela filha desmiolada dele, isso sim - Gina ficou surpresa.

- Como assim modos? - Draco torceu os lábios.

- A louca me atacou no jardim. Me disse que queria tomar ar fresco e enfiou a língua na minha garganta, e sabe lá Deus o que mais por dentro da minha roupa - Gina arregalou os olhos.

- Ela agarrou você?

- Eu não sou um ogro sabia? Não sou tão horrendo assim - Gina ignorou.

- Ela agarrou você? Agarrou, agarrou? Ou só agarrou? - perguntou, mudando a entonação. Draco riu.

- AGARROU - enfatizou.

- Oh! Céus... - Gina corou.

- Aquela mulher é louca. Eu tentei explicar que ela era apenas a minha parceira de dança, que não ia tentar nada desse tipo com ela - estava sendo sincero. - E foi aí que ela se enfureceu. Tirou as mãos do meu corpinho na mesma hora, devolveu a minha amídala, o que eu lhe sou muito grato, aliás, pisou forte no meu pé e devo dizer que foi uma sorte ela não ter pisado em outro lugar, e saiu correndo. Quem entende as mulheres? Uma hora a moda é ser comportado, outra hora é: "Por favor haja como um trasgo e me agarre com força"... - Gina sacudiu os ombros.

- Deixa que eu vou atrás dela. Avise Hermione que eu já volto - Draco fez uma careta.

- Eu? Falar com a sangue-ruim? - Gina ignorou.

- Então avise Harry ou a um de meus irmãos, quem sabe o pai da Luna? - ele rolou os olhos.

- 'Tá bem, 'tá bem. Você me convenceu. E veja o que vai falar com a Luna, não quero que ela pense que eu sou esse tipo de garoto - Gina virou para trás mas Draco já havia sumido. Ela sorriu.

O sonserino havia chamado a menina pelo primeiro nome e se importava com o que pensava sobre ele. Aquilo já era alguma coisa. "Quem sabe as coisas não tomam novos rumos também para ele?", Gina pensou, sorrindo, enquanto caminhava pelos corredores, procurando por Luna para consolar a amiga.


	23. O Novo Herói

Capítulo Vinte e Três - O Novo Herói 

No dia seguinte de tarde Harry fugiu da confusão de comemorações de última hora e planos de reconstrução para Godric's Hollow e roubou Gina da sala comunal, pretendia ir com ela até Hogsmeade para comprar um anel de noivado, depois pediria a mão dela de forma apropriada ao Sr. e Sra. Weasley e, é claro, Rony. Só de pensar em enfrentar o amigo tremia, não seria fácil convencê-lo mas pediria ajuda a Hermione para isso.

Saiu com Gina pela rua, as pessoas estavam alegres e risonhas, cumprimentavam os dois enquanto andavam tranqüilamente de mãos dadas. Harry parou em frente a mesma joalheria em que havia comprado o colar em forma de coração que dera à ela no Natal do ano anterior, Gina olhou a vitrine, encantada, e ele entrou na loja.

- Boa tarde - disse ao vendedor, que sorriu ao reconhecer o menino que sobreviveu.

- Olá, Sr. Potter - ele olhou para Gina, que parecia uma criança em uma loja de brinquedos, Harry sorriu.

- Gina, venha conhecer o Sr. Ouribrilhos - a garota se aproximou dos dois, entrelaçando a mão na de Harry.

- Boa tarde - disse, esticando a mão direita para o velho ourives. Ele sorriu.

- Essa é a minha noiva, Sr. Ouribrilhos, Virgínia Weasley - disse, pela primeira vez, orgulhoso. O velhinho sorriu para a menina, que corou.

- Então era para ela aquele coração de ouro que me encomendou certa vez? - Harry sorriu, admirado.

- O senhor se lembra? - Gina também se surpreendeu.

- Eu me lembro de cada jóia que faço e vendo Sr. Potter. Creio que o senhor e a futura Sra. Potter aqui queiram ver as alianças. Com licença, vou buscá-las - o coração de Gina disparou. Ela olhou para Harry.

- "Sra. Potter"! - disse, admirada. - Ainda não tinha pensado nisso - ele sorriu.

- Soa perfeito para mim - disse no ouvido dela enquanto o ourives retornava com o mostruário de anéis. Ele abriu o pano de veludo azul marinho e mostrou os diversos anéis, encantados ou não, para o jovem casal. Gina estava fascinada por todos mas Harry não parecia satisfeito com nenhum.

- Sr. Ouribrilhos, eu gostaria de algo único, como a minha Gina é para mim - a menina ficou roxa. O velhinho deu um sorriso.

- Entendo. Já sei o que vai agradar ao senhor, Sr. Potter - Gina apertou a mão de Harry quando o ourives foi até o interior da loja.

- Harry, não precisa - agora estava se preocupando.

- Eu já disse Gina, quero fazer as coisas direitinho - ela sacudiu a cabeça, concordando, resignada. O velhinho voltou com uma caixinha de veludo preto nas mãos.

- Eu acho que seria esse - abriu a caixinha, revelando o anel de ouro branco maciço e sete brilhantes encravados, o maior, no meio, era imenso. Gina deu um gritinho e levou a mão à boca. Harry sorriu, satisfeito, ao ver a reação da garota.

- Definitivamente é esse Sr. Ouribrilhos. Nem precisa embrulhar - Harry sentenciou, colocando alguns galeões encima do balcão.

- Excelente escolha! Sr. Potter, Sra. Potter - disse, alegre, recolhendo as moedas de ouro que eram apenas dez por cento do valor do anel. Gina sacudiu a cabeça, saindo do transe eufórico.

- Harry, deve ser uma fortuna - ele riu.

- Não importa - disse, terminando de pagar ao Sr. Ouribrilhos os dois mil galeões de ouro com um vale nominal à loja, assinado por ele, a ser descontado depois em Gringotes. Gina arregalou os olhos enquanto saíam da loja, após se despedirem e agradecerem ao velho ourives.

- Harry, foi muito caro. Você não devia... - disse enquanto ele colocava o perfeito círculo de ouro maciço no dedo dela, o diamante maior decompunha a luz do sol nas sete cores do arco-íris. Ele sorriu para ela de volta enquanto fechavam a porta da loja.

- Você merece muito mais - respondeu, satisfeito, inclinando-se para beijá-la, foi quando algo estranho aconteceu.

Uma sombra encobriu a rua. A princípio pensaram que se tratasse de uma nuvem ou algum pássaro. Mas não. Era um enorme dragão negro, que após cuspir uma imensa rajada de fogo, dispersando as pessoas, deu um vôo rasante sobre os dois e arrancou Gina bruscamente das suas mãos, queimando o braço direito de Harry. Ele gritou, desesperado. O anel de diamantes caiu no chão, rolando pelas pedras do calçamento da rua, fazendo um barulho metálico.

- Não! Gina! – ele gritou e ela também, de susto, medo e dor, pelas garras escuras que a tinham arranhado na cintura. 

Harry tentou correr atrás dela mas não havia como. Apenas viu quando o Comensal que montava o dragão negro sorriu. E reconheceu o homem, pelo olhar frio e cinzento. Era Lúcio Malfoy. 

Sentiu o coração vir à boca. Abaixou no chão, pegou o anel e correu. Correu como nunca tinha corrido pelas ruas de Hogsmeade, que agora estavam no mais perfeito caos. Entrou em Hogwarts correndo e foi direto à sala de Dumbledore. Disse a senha especial da Ordem da Fênix e entrou, desesperado. O diretor estava sentado à sua mesa, atendendo Moody, e olhou fixamente para Harry, que tinha lágrimas rolando pela face.

- Professor - disse com dificuldade. Soluçava, desesperado. Nem tinha reparado na grave queimadura em seu braço. - Um Comensal... Lúcio... Ele... Ele - o diretor olhou gravemente para ele. Moody tentou colocá-lo sentada mas não conseguiu. Harry andava de um lado para o outro. Passou a mão pelo cabelo.

- Se acalme Harry - o diretor disse pausadamente. Harry respirou fundo. Andou até a estante e retirou do suporte a espada de Godric Gryffindor, e brandindo-a no ar, fez um ruído característico, deslocando o ar com a lâmina afiada que havia sido reforjada após o incidente em Godric's Hollow.

- Professor, eu vou matar Lúcio Malfoy. Vou atravessá-lo com a espada e cortá-lo ao meio. Ele acabou de me roubar Gina - respirou fundo antes de continuar. - De roubar Gina, montado num Rabo-Córneo Húngaro. Ele atacou Hogsmeade - Moody arregalou os olhos mas Dumbledore permaneceu com a mesma calma de antes, como se fosse feito de pedra.

- Harry, eu suponho que esteja muito nervoso para raciocinar ou veria que não está em condições de fazer absolutamente nada com o seu braço direito nessas condições - Harry olhou para o braço. A camisa e as vestes estavam totalmente queimadas e bolhas emergiam na superfície da pele queimada. Sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. - Além do mais, agora teremos que reunir toda a Ordem e descobrir o que está realmente acontecendo, assim resolveremos como vamos resgatar a Srta. Weasley - Moody olhou pela janela e arregalou os olhos.

- Alvo, venha ver isso, por Merlin - Dumbledore se adiantou até a janela e viu no céu, até onde a vista alcançava, diversas Marcas Negras. Uma surgindo após a outra, como se fossem elos numa corrente sinistra.

Voldemort não estava destruído. Harry olhou para o céu e a cicatriz queimou de uma forma enlouquecedora, então caiu para trás, sendo amparado por Moody.

- Leve-o à enfermaria, Alastor. A guerra acabou mas Voldemort não. Agora será o momento decisivo - completou firmemente.

Harry foi levado até a enfermaria, onde sua queimadura começou imediatamente a ser curada, emplastrada por uma pomada fabricada por Madame Pomfrey à base de prata. Ela lhe aplicou o curativo e deu-lhe uma poção para dor, para que dormisse. O rapaz dormiu instantaneamente, embora se debatesse na cama ainda.

_Gina estava em uma sala escura, abafada. Tossiu algumas vezes, alisou a lateral do corpo, arranhada pelas garras cruéis e afiadas do Rabo-Córneo. Tentou ficar de pé, mas não conseguiu. A dor das escoriações era insuportável. Também se sentia tonta e nauseada._

_- Com medo garota? - uma voz asquerosa falou com ela no escuro. Gina se assustou, tentando aprumar-se para ver da onde vinha a voz._

_- Que-quem está aí? - gaguejou nervosa. Um homem alto e forte, de feições finas, usando um capote negro, apresentou-se para ela. Ela se encolheu no canto da parede de pedra._

_- Está com medo - afirmou, satisfeito, aproximando-se dela. - Isso é ótimo. Eu gosto disso. Torna tudo tão mais divertido __- Gina ficou de pé, com custo, encostando-se ainda mais na parede. O homem avançou para ela bruscamente, fazendo com que ficasse encurralada._

_- Não... Não me toque - disse, implorante, vendo o olhar maldoso que o homem lhe lançava. Ele segurou o queixo dela com força._

_- Eu vou fazer o que eu quiser aqui garota. Como eu quiser e quantas vezes eu quiser - disse, aproximando a boca da dela, lambendo seu pescoço e parte da bochecha. Ela se virou, enojada, e cuspiu no rosto dele. Ele lhe deu um tapa estalado no rosto, que a fez cair no chão. Gina olhou para cima, atordoada, viu que o homem se aproximava ameaçadoramente agora. Ela fechou os olhos e soluçou baixinho. Mas, de repente ouviu uma voz familiar._

_- Deixe-a em paz McNair - o homem se virou na direção da voz e Gina abriu os olhos, encontrando, para sua alegria, os familiares olhos cinzentos de Draco Malfoy. Sorriu, mesmo sentindo uma dor tremenda. O rosto queimava pelo tapa. O maxilar parecia estar quebrado._

_- Eu não obedeço ordens suas moleque - disse, desdenhoso. Draco porém apontou a varinha para ele e proferiu o feitiço com toda calma._

_- _Estupore _- o homem caiu desacordado no chão. Ele foi até Gina. - _Enervate _- um jorro de luz da sua varinha fez com que a menina se sentisse bem melhor._

_- Draco? - ela disse, surpresa. - O que você está fazendo aqui?_

_- Essa é a minha casa,__ Gina. E só eu posso entrar aqui para salvar você - a garota sacudiu a cabeça. - Vamos, logo isso aqui vai estar fervilhando de abutres como esse aí __- ele a guiou até o lado de fora da casa, estuporando mais dois Comensais. - Vamos, depressa - disse com firmeza, puxando-a pela mão. Deu a volta na casa, e encontrou sua vassoura, encostada no muro. Montou e esticou a mão para Gina.  - Suba, temos que sair daqui o mais rápido possível - a garota não hesitou e subiu junto com ele, sentando na frente do loiro__. Ele deu um impulso e em minutos já não era possível enxergar qualquer sinal da mansão Malfoy. - Agora você está segura - ele disse, abraçando a menina com um dos braços. Ela sorriu, aliviada, encostando-se nele. Draco colou o rosto no dela, exalando o perfume dos cabelos ruivos soltos. - Eu amo você,__ Gina. Eu nunca vou deixar você sozinha. Nunca - e__la sorriu._

_- Eu também te amo,__ Draco –__ disse,__ virando o rosto aos poucos, timidamente encontrando os lábios entreabertos do garoto, num beijo apaixonado, cada vez mais ardente._

_Pousaram em uma clareira. Não conseguiam parar de se beijar. Draco arrancou a própria camisa e afundou o rosto no pescoço dela, provocando gargalhadas na menina enquanto abria, desajeitado, os botões do vestido dela, revelando as marcas feitas pelas garras do dragão._

_- Eu te amo - ela repetia entre risadas histéricas. Ele a apertava contra si. Já não dava para identificar onde começava um e acabava o outro. - Eu quero ficar para sempre com você. Você não me deixaria lá, naquele inferno, para morrer, como fez Harry Potter - disse com amargura e ódio na voz._

_Os olhos dela cintilaram e tudo pareceu ficar congelado no tempo e no espaço. As pupilas se dilataram de tal forma que o tom castanho claro ficou completamente negro. O céu se refletiu ali e o dia se transformou em noite em um segundo, deixando as estrelas brilharem como minúsculos pontinhos, refletidos nos olhos fixos dela._

Harry acordou sobressaltado, ofegante. Estava na enfermaria de Hogwarts, banhado em suor, e tinha tido o pior pesadelo da sua vida inteira. Colocou a mão no peito, refazendo o compasso da respiração, o coração batia acelerado. Arrancou a atadura do braço, verificando que já estava bom, vestiu-se e saiu da enfermaria o mais rápido que pôde.

A única coisa boa daquilo tudo era que agora sabia onde Gina estava. Estava na mansão Malfoy e, mesmo sabendo que parte do que viu era um pesadelo, sabia que somente um Malfoy poderia entrar lá com facilidade.

Então, abrindo mão do seu orgulho, Harry tomou uma decisão. Sabia o que deveria fazer. Foi correndo até a entrada das masmorras e esperou. Ficou de pé, andando de um lado por outro por um bom tempo, até que se cansou e sentou junto a uma desgastada estátua de pedra. Quando já estava desanimado ouviu o ruído da entrada do salão comunal da Sonserina se abrindo. Ergueu a cabeça e encontrou exatamente quem estava procurando.

- Perdido, Potter? - Draco perguntou em tom desdenhoso.

- Não Malfoy. Eu estava esperando por você - disse, desanimado mas com muita educação.

- Por mim? Você não deveria estar esperando pelos seus amiguinhos estúpidos ou pela namoradinha ruiva? - disse a última parte com rancor e ciúme. Harry suspirou.

- Então você ainda não sabe? - perguntou com uma expressão indecifrável. - Não devem ter dito nada para não alarmar os alunos... - concluiu em seguida.

- O que eu ainda não sei Potter? - perguntou, irritado.

- Eles a levaram, Malfoy - Harry disse subitamente. Draco franziu a testa.

- Como? Quem foi levado? - já sabia a resposta mas não queria acreditar.

- Gina. Gina está nas mãos dos Comensais agora, nas mãos de Voldemort - engoliu em seco. Cada vez que repetia isso era como se estivessem arrancando seu coração com um ferro em brasa. Draco apertou os olhos.

- Como isso aconteceu Potter? Voldemort está destruído, acabado, virou pó. O seu padrinho-cachorro mesmo contou... 

- Ele não está destruído... Não acabou... Gina foi levada - Harry balbuciou as palavras, que saíam de sua boca sem que conseguisse expressar nenhum sentimento. Sentia-se morto e exausto.

- Como assim foi levada? - Draco gritou, projetando-se para Harry e agarrando o garoto pelo colarinho. Harry se espantou com a atitude. O sonserino encostou o rapaz contra a parede fria das masmorras mas o outro não ofereceu qualquer resistência. Estava se sentindo vazio e infeliz demais para isso. - Como você deixou que a levassem, seu idiota inútil? Quem a levou? Você deveria tomar conta dela - Draco disse enquanto apertava ainda mais o pescoço de Harry. 

Nesse instante o grifinório teve um flash do momento em que estava com Gina, passeando calmamente pelas ruas de Hogsmeade. Via o sorriso dela ao contemplar a vitrine da "Ouribrilhos Joalheria", onde tinha acabado de comprar um anel de noivado. Os cabelos refletindo vários tons de vermelho ao sol. Podia ouvir a voz dela, risadinhas de contentamento ecoando ao longe, como se estivesse sozinho e perdido no fundo de um lago profundo e escuro: "...Sra. Potter..." "...Harry, foi muito caro...". As imagens cessaram da sua mente e Harry, acordando do estado de transe, finalmente se desvencilhou de Draco, segurando-o com força pelo punho, impedindo-o de estrangulá-lo.

- VOCÊ ME OUVIU? QUEM A LEVOU POTTER? E PARA ONDE? - perguntou de novo, gritando diante da expressão perdida e vaga do outro menino. Harry agora parecia decidido e furioso.

- Eu esperava que você me dissesse isso Malfoy - disse com raiva no olhar. Draco sacudiu a cabeça.

- E como eu saberia? Eu não sou mais um estúpido espião, lembra-se? - perguntou, aborrecido.

- Foi seu pai. Ele a tirou de mim. Ele a levou embora. Ele... - Harry tentava se controlar ao máximo. Sentia que a qualquer momento poderia romper em lágrimas de dor é ódio. - Se ele encostar em um só fio de cabelo dela... - continuou, os punhos cerrados, mas o outro menino o interrompeu, dando um soco violento na parede.

- Eu mesmo acabo com ele, maldito - Harry se espantou com a atitude de Draco. Os dois se entreolharam e entenderam que aquele deveria ser um momento de trégua. - Eu realmente odeio você, Potter. Mas odeio Lúcio muito mais agora e isso é o que me importa - disse de um modo que soou bem sincero. - Entenda bem - completou com o mesmo tom implicante de sempre. - Aquela ruiva é a única pessoa no mundo que se importa comigo. A única coisa boa que me aconteceu na vida. E não aconteceu para mim pois ela nem ao menos me pertence - disse a última frase baixo mas Harry ouviu claramente.

- Não, ela não pertence a você - disse sério, puxando de dentro da camisa a mesma corrente de ouro que um dia tinha servido para guardar uma mecha de cabelo ruivo dela, na qual agora pendia o aro perfeito de ouro maciço e diamantes. Draco olhou espantado para o brilho do anel no pescoço de Harry. - Mas eu suponho que você a ame como se pertencesse, Malfoy. Que a ame como eu amo - continuou, fazendo um esforço enorme para manter a calma. Draco estudou a expressão dele por alguns instantes.

- O que você espera que eu faça, Potter? - perguntou, desconfiado. - O herói aqui é você, não eu. Eu deveria ser o inimigo, lembra? - disse, ressentido.

- Eu não me esqueço disso, Malfoy. Mas não é por mim que eu peço. É por ela. Pela Gina. Eu sei que vocês são amigos. Ela confia em você, embora eu não. Ela acredita em você. Acredita que você pode ser mais do que é, que você pode ser um novo herói - disse, ansioso.

- Você pede? - Draco perguntou desdenhoso. Harry sacudiu a cabeça. - Então você deveria usar a palavrinha mágica. Ou aqueles trouxas não o educaram como uma pessoa civilizada? - foi a vez de Harry perder a paciência. Ele atirou Draco na parede oposta com um safanão.

- Enquanto você discute os meus modos Gina pode estar sendo torturada. Gina pode estar... - travou por alguns instantes, apertando o pescoço do outro rapaz. – Morta – disse, a voz miúda e os olhos cerrados. 

Não podia cogitar aquela hipótese mas sabia que era uma possibilidade, ou pior, uma probabilidade. Sua única esperança da menina ainda estar viva era que Voldemort achasse mais conveniente que a assistisse morrer do que simplesmente enviar pedaços dela a ele pelo correio-coruja. Mas, mesmo assim, temia os horrores que o Lord das Trevas poderia fazer com Gina. Horrores que a manteriam viva e sofrendo por muito tempo até que alguém pudesse salvá-la. Horrores que poderia fazer com que desejasse estar morta ou mesmo que a matassem por dentro. Ele bateu mais uma vez as costas de Draco contra a parede.

- O que você quer, seu maldito? Que eu implore? - Harry disse, olhando para o garoto. Os olhos verdes suplicantes foram baixando até estarem na altura da cintura de Draco Malfoy, enquanto era solto. Harry estava de joelhos agora. Exatamente aos pés do outro garoto. - Então eu imploro - agora as lágrimas de desespero escorriam livres pela face rubra de ódio. Draco olhou profundamente dentro dos olhos de Harry e viu a tormenta que se formava no verde tempestuoso daquele olhar.

- Está bem Potter - disse, sério. Não tinha sido, afinal, nada divertido ver o menino que sobreviveu ajoelhado aos seus pés, a despeito de tudo que acreditava. - Levante-se - prosseguiu, irritado. - Essa posição não combina com você - completou, sem acreditar no que dizia. Harry levantou e disse a ele o que sabia, de modo prático.

- Ela está na sua casa. Em algum lugar. Eu acho que no subsolo, pois não há janelas e ela se sente sufocada. Ela está com muito medo... E dor - disse com pesar na voz. Draco franziu a testa para ele.

- Como você pode saber dessas coisas? Ninguém sabe do labirinto subterrâneo da minha casa. Ninguém que não seja um Malfoy - rolou os olhos para cima. - Pensando bem, talvez Voldemort saiba - parou. Olhou atentamente para Harry. - E como você pode saber o que Gina está sentindo? - Harry deu de ombros. 

- Eu apenas sei. A nossa ligação é muito forte. Cada vez mais... Eu só não sei por quanto tempo ela vai conseguir mantê-la e pedir ajuda. Nós podemos ver os pensamentos um do outro, sentir o que o outro está sentindo. Antes era preciso que nos tocássemos ou nos olhássemos nos olhos para que isso acontecesse mas agora é diferente, eu acho que deve ter aumentado porque nós dois dormi... - não completou a frase. Tinha pensado alto e falado mais do que devia. Draco soltou um muxoxo.

- Entendo - disse com uma ponta de inveja na voz. - Então você quer que eu vá até em casa. Dê uma passadinha por lá, veja como estão as coisas... Reabra a casa... Visite o papai e a mamãe. Tomar um chazinho talvez, um suquinho de abóboras - disse em tom debochado. - De repente eu aproveito para dar uma olhadinha em quem é o torturado do dia - completou a frase dando uma gargalhada. Harry franziu a testa, aborrecido. - Nem que eu quisesse Potter. As coisas não funcionam assim. Lúcio pode ser meu pai mas é, antes de tudo, um Malfoy. E os Malfoy não confiam em ninguém. Muito menos em outros Malfoy. Se ele foi louco o suficiente para usar a minha casa como esconderijo, mesmo estando lacrada pelo Ministério, é porque não vai ser nada fácil para qualquer um entrar lá. Aquilo ali deve estar uma fortaleza praticamente o forte Knox. Quem sabe com um exército e algumas bazucas - Harry sacudiu a cabeça, avaliando o que o outro rapaz havia dito.

- Tem razão - respirou fundo mas seu olhar se iluminou de novo. - Você não irá sozinho - disse prontamente, pensando em uma solução. - Venha comigo, Malfoy. Se você vai ajudar acho justo que tenha total apoio e cobertura. Se precisa de um exército eu vou te arrumar um...

  Harry foi com ele até a sala de Dumbledore e lá encontraram Sirius, Remo e Snape. O professor de Poções olhou com uma expressão curiosa para a estranha dupla que entrou na sala.

- O que o Sr. Malfoy está fazendo aqui, Potter? - Snape perguntou, aborrecido, já que a reunião deveria ser apenas para membros da Ordem da Fênix. Harry se dirigiu ao diretor.

- Eu tomei a liberdade de pedir a ajuda do Malfoy, professor. Eu sei onde Gina está e sei que ele pode ajudar a encontrá-la - Snape entortou a boca, duvidando do rapaz. Os olhos azuis de Dumbledore cintilaram.

- Como você sabe disso Harry? - Sirius perguntou, curioso, mas foi Draco quem respondeu.

- Eu ouvi comentários sobre um seqüestro enquanto ainda espionava mas não pareceu ter nenhuma importância até agora. Achava que era algo que Lúcio tinha inventado para despistar - continuou categoricamente. - Então agora, diante dos fatos, achei melhor contar sobre isso - Snape fez uma cara de desgosto. - Ao que tudo indica que a garota deve estar na masmorra da minha casa. É onde Lúcio gosta de manter os convidados de honra - disse com firmeza na voz. Remo acenou, demonstrando que havia acreditado nas intenções de Draco.

Harry lhe lançou um olhar agradecido por não ter exposto a intimidade dele e de Gina. Dumbledore pareceu satisfeito com a atitude do rapaz. Ele começaria a reunião, mesmo na presença de Draco, mas foi interrompido pela entrada súbita de Hermione e da professora McGonagall.

- Harry! - Mione se jogou chorando nos braços do amigo. Ele se assustou.

- O que houve? - disse, afastando-a um pouco, olhando nos olhos dela. Mas não precisou falar nada. - Rony? - perguntou, já com a certeza da resposta. A professora entregou uma carta nas mãos do diretor. Harry observou a expressão de Dumbledore mudar enquanto lia a carta.

- Bem, senhores, diante disso nossos planos vão ter que mudar - disse, sério, encarando Harry, que olhou preocupado para ele enquanto estendia a carta.

_"Harry,_

_Me desculpe eu não ter falado nada para você mas eu sabia que se eu falasse você tentaria__ me impedir e isso é algo que eu não poderia deixar. Sei que só você vai poder salvar a minha irmã. Mas Você-Sabe-Quem ameaçou matar a Mione caso eu não me entregasse. R__ecebi uma coruja me __mandando ir até as ruínas da Casa dos Gritos. Quando você ler isso eu já estarei lá. Não posso deixar nada acontecer com Hermione. Eu não me perdoaria. Sei que você vai me entender. Diga a ela que eu a amo. Diga o mesmo aos meus pais e irmãos (incluo você entre eles)._

_Sinceramente,_

_Rony"_

Harry sentiu como se tivesse levado um choque elétrico. O corpo todo formigou e achou que fosse desmaiar. Agora Voldemort não só estava em posse de Gina como também de Rony. Provavelmente queria torturá-lo, matando um a um, todos aqueles que mais amava. Abraçou Hermione com força na mesma hora, como se, a qualquer momento, a amiga também lhe pudesse ser arrancada. Draco assistiu a tudo sem demonstrar emoção.

- Afinal, você vão precisar de mim? - o diretor olhou severamente para ele e respondeu.

- Sim Sr. Malfoy, vamos sim. Harry - ele se virou para o garoto, que agora consolava e era consolado também por Hermione -, você irá para a casa dos Weasley. É seguro lá. Hermione pode ficar lá com você. Vocês aguardarão enquanto eu, Sirius, Remo, Severo, Mundungo e Alastor acompanhamos o Sr. Malfoy até a residência dele - Harry ensaiou protestar mas foi interrompido bruscamente. - Harry - Dumbledore nunca pareceu tão sério a respeito de algo. - Eu te proíbo, não como diretor e professor mas como líder da Ordem da Fênix, de fazer qualquer loucura. Você vai ficar n'A Toca. Isso não é um pedido. É um ordem direta - Harry sentiu o estômago doer.

Teria que ficar "preso" na segurança d'A Toca enquanto Gina e Rony corriam sérios riscos de vida, além de Sirius e todo o resto da Ordem. Sentiu com as mãos e os pés atados. Dumbledore amenizou a expressão para ele.

- Você tem que entender, Harry, que para tudo tem um momento certo. Quando chegar o seu momento você saberá. Será inevitável fugir. Ele te alcançará. E eu sei o que ordens diretas significam para você - Harry sacudiu a cabeça, concordando mas, mesmo assim, inconformado. Pelo menos teria a companhia de Mione.

Draco arregalou os olhos. Nunca tinha ouvido falar abertamente na Ordem da Fênix e agora estava curioso para saber como agiriam.

- No caminho nós explicamos tudo Sr. Malfoy, quando nos reunirmos com Mundungo e Alastor - disse Dumbledore, parecendo adivinhar o que Draco pensava. Foram saindo pela porta mas Harry se adiantou até Draco.

- Obrigado pela discrição - disse baixo, para que só o garoto ouvisse. Malfoy fez uma cara de desprezo para Harry.

- Eu fiz isso por ela, Potter, não por você - respondeu, ríspido, e saiu porta afora. Harry ainda gritou.

- Mas ainda assim você fez - disse em tom vitorioso. Harry então se virou para Hermione, que ainda chorava. 

A professora McGonagall estava comovida mas tinha que enviá-los imediatamente à Toca. Ela pegou um jarro de Pó de Flu no armário de Dumbledore e os conduziu até a lareira. Em segundos os dois estavam na casa dos Weasley. Entreolharam-se, tristes, e foram até a cozinha. Hermione precisava de um copo d'água. Harry serviu duas taças, uma para ele e outra para ela, permaneceram em silêncio. Mione bebeu a água como alguém perdido em um deserto, de um gole só. Então largou o copo, que se partiu em mil pedaços, no chão, com expressão de horror.

- Harry - ela apontou para o relógio Weasley na parede. 

Os ponteiros com os nomes de Rony e Gina apontavam para "em perigo mortal". Harry e Hermione se abraçaram, desesperados, e se deixaram cair em frente ao relógio. Agora só restava a eles aguardar.


	24. O Crepúsculo da Tríade

Capítulo Vinte e Quatro - O Crepúsculo da Tríade  
  
Gina estava apavorada. Tinha acabado de acordar e constatar que agora não passava de uma refém nas mãos do inimigo. Sabia que dentro de pouco tempo Harry provavelmente estaria ali, sabia que ele devia saber onde estava. Ele nunca blefaria com a vida dela e isso era o que mais temia. Não queria que ele se arriscasse sozinho, que morresse por ela.  
  
Estava em uma cela escura, as paredes eram feitas de pedra, lisas e cobertas por um limo esverdeado. O cheiro de podre lhe embrulhava o estômago mas ela não tinha mais o que vomitar, não comia há bem mais de vinte e quatro horas. Estava com muita sede, medo e dores pelo corpo todo.  
  
De repente percebeu que não estava sozinha. Mesmo no escuro identificou aqueles olhos frios, vermelhos, oblíquos como os de uma serpente. Tremeu, sentindo o sangue gelar nas veias. Tom Riddle estava ali, bem diante dela:  
  
- Virgínia! - falou em um tom monótono. - É realmente uma pena vê-la nessas condições, tão lastimáveis. Você podia ter se juntado a mim antes, seria bem mais fácil. Ainda está em tempo...  
  
- Nunca! - respondeu com a voz trêmula. - Eu nunca passaria para o seu lado, sua cobra traiçoeira - continuou com os punhos cerrados. Ele sorriu e prosseguiu com a voz sibilante, em tom debochado.  
  
- Eu imaginei Virgínia! Sua lealdade pertence ao pirralho estúpido Harry Potter... - terminou, fazendo uma voz infantil.  
  
- Como você ousa abrir essa sua boca imunda para dizer o nome dele? - disse, tentando firmar a voz. - Você não é digno de pronunciar esse nome.  
  
- Valente hein? Dessa forma será ainda mais divertido... Ao menos para mim pequena - olhou penetrantemente nos olhos da menina, que se encheram d'água.  
  
- Eu não tenho medo de você - mentiu. - Você pode fazer o que quiser comigo. Me matar até mesmo... - mas foi interrompida.  
  
- Não! Você não teme por você minha criança! Teme por ele... - os olhos vermelhos se encheram de satisfação. - E quem falou em matar? Há formas mais prolongadas de entretenimento minha cara. Eu posso fazer com que a "brincadeira" dure muito, muito tempo. Fique à vontade para gritar. Ninguém poderá ouvir os seus gritos... - falava de forma divertida. - Você imploraria pelo final... - sorriu. - Seria muito ilustrativo para meus Comensais. E um bom treinamento para o que vamos fazer com o seu precioso Harry Potter.  
  
- Não - disse com a voz trêmula. - Você nunca vai pegar o Harry. Ele... Ele... - ela mal era capaz de formular completamente as frases. Ele deu uma gargalhada aguda e sinistra e se aproximou, olhando-a nos olhos.  
  
- Minha querida, o mais irônico é que ele faria qualquer estupidez para tê- la de volta - disse, segurando-a pelo queixo, machucando-a com as unhas. - Até mesmo aparecer aqui sozinho o pequeno idiota viria para recuperar você. Você é preciosa para ele Virgínia... - sabia que Voldemort tinha razão. Ela mesma iria onde quer que fosse se Harry estivesse com problemas.  
  
"Não. Dumbledore não permitiria que ele fizesse isso. Nem Sirius", pensou, tentando se acalmar. Mas sabia que regras, ordens e proibições nunca foram capazes de impedir Harry Potter de se envolver em qualquer tipo de apuros.  
  
- É claro que nós podemos poupá-la se estiver disposta a colaborar... - ele olhou agudamente para ela.  
  
- Nunca! - respondeu, crispando os lábios.  
  
- Eu esperava por isso. Mas podemos te obrigar de outra forma...  
  
Ela começou a pensar nas maneiras que teria de obrigá-la. Sabia que Harry podia suportar a Maldição Imperius com alguma facilidade. Já tinha explicado a ela como fazia. Em teoria bastava ter uma grande força de vontade e se concentrar. Ela começou a se concentrar num único pensamento: Não deixar Você-Sabe-Quem chegar a Harry através dela. Mas Tom pareceu ler seus pensamentos.  
  
- Minha cara, nós não vamos utilizar a Maldição Imperius em você. Isso seria muito pouco original. E você tem que fazer o que eu quero por livre e espontânea vontade. Há outras formas de fazê-la cooperar. Tragam o garoto aqui... - ordenou para dois Comensais da Morte cobertos por capas pretas que o aguardavam do lado de fora.  
  
Dentro de poucos minutos entraram na cela arrastando alguém desacordado. Gina ainda não podia reconhecer quem era no escuro.  
  
- [i]Enervate[/i] - Voldemort disse, apontando a varinha para a pessoa no chão, que começou a se mexer. Gina então pôde ver quem era.  
  
- Rony! Não! Como? - estava surpresa e preocupada.  
  
- Gina, você está bem? - ele tentou alcançar a irmã mas foi impedido. Era como se as pernas não o pudessem obedecer.  
  
- Bem, agora que virou oficialmente uma reunião de família podemos recomeçar a nossa conversa - disse Voldemort calmamente. - Como você vê, Virgínia, seu querido irmãozinho é a garantia da sua cooperação voluntária. Foi muito fácil trazê-lo. Bastou ameaçá-lo de matar aquela namoradinha sangue-ruim dele... - Tom fez uma expressão de repulsa. - Hermione está aqui também? - Gina perguntou, estava cada vez mais apavorada.  
  
- Não criança. Eu não sujei minhas mãos com ela. Não foi preciso perder tempo com isso. Ele foi estúpido o suficiente de acreditar na minha ameaça. E agora vamos ao que interessa. Você vai me passar todos seus poderes mágicos. Vai me devolver o que é meu por direito... - sorriu maldosamente.  
  
- Não Gina! Não faça isso - gritou Rony. - Se você fizer isso vai virar uma trouxa comum. E ele vai se tornar ainda mais poderoso.  
  
- Cale-se garoto idiota - ele se voltou novamente para a menina. - Se você não fizer por espontânea vontade não funciona. Seu irmãozinho aqui vai servir para te dar encorajamento. - virou-se então para Rony, apontando a varinha e sussurrou: - [i]Crucio[/i]! - o menino berrou, contorcendo-se.  
  
Sentia a pele sendo arrancada, queimada. Era como se milhares de facas perfurassem seu corpo. Como se estivesse sendo desmembrado vivo. Gina fechou os olhos, horrorizada. Não suportava ver o irmão daquele jeito. Continuava ouvindo os seus gritos e a respiração ofegante e ruidosa. Finalmente se manifestou, com a voz embargada.  
  
- Pare! Por favor... - Voldemort cessou o feitiço com um gesto. Rony tentou se recompor.  
  
- E então Virgínia? Você vai passar seus poderes para mim? - perguntou de forma inquisidora.  
  
- Não Gina, não! Não se... Incomode comigo. - Rony falou com dificuldade. Mal podia acreditar no que dizia mas a preocupação com a irmã caçula era bem maior do que o seu senso de auto-preservação naquele momento.  
  
- Ron, eu não posso... Você é meu irmão... Eu te amo... - disse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Voltou-se então para Voldemort. - Eu farei o que você quiser mas só se o mandar de volta para casa. Eu te dou a minha palavra mas ele tem que estar fora daqui, em segurança - ela olhou para o irmão, praticamente desacordado, e abaixou a cabeça, derrotada.  
  
- Feito.  
  
Antes que Rony pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa Voldemort conjurou uma cortina de fogo e, envolvendo-o em uma nuvem de pó de Flu, enviou-o à Toca.  
  
- Agora, Virgínia, sua parte do acordo. Vamos, eu preciso que me passe os seus poderes. Você vai segurar a ponta da sua varinha e eu o cabo. E vai dizer: Transferitus! - a menina obedeceu.  
  
Tão logo disse as palavras centelhas douradas foram subindo em espirais da ponta dos seus pés e descendo do alto da sua cabeça, percorrendo seu braço direito, até a sua mão, e passaram pela varinha, entrando pela mão de Voldemort. Quando tudo acabou ele entregou a varinha na mão dela e ordenou:  
  
- Agora diga qualquer encantamento. Um bem simples. Vamos garota estúpida - Gina esticou a varinha.  
  
- [i]Lumus[/i]!  
  
Nada aconteceu. Disse outras duas vezes e nada. Gina era uma trouxa e a sua varinha era tão útil a ela quanto um palito de sorvete. Começou a chorar. Voldemort riu, triunfante.  
  
- Agora, eu só preciso que o grande herói chegue e... - nem terminou a frase. - Eu estou aqui Voldemort - Harry tinha acabado de aparecer. O fogo que Voldemort tinha conjurado para que Rony voltasse tinha sido a porta de entrada para ele chegar até ali, via Flu. - Deixe-a em paz, seu covarde cretino - disse firmemente.  
  
Harry tinha ficado n'A Toca, sozinho com Hermione, aguardando que os bruxos da Ordem da Fênix, guiados por Snape e Draco, resgatassem Gina na mansão Malfoy. Ele viu quando o ponteiro do relógio Weasley com o nome de Rony girou de "perigo mortal", onde também apontava o de Gina, para "viajando" e logo depois para "em casa". Ele e Mione foram os únicos a receberem Rony quando caiu, desacordado, no meio da sala de estar, saindo da lareira. Mione ficou desesperada e abraçou o menino enquanto Harry pensava sobre o que poderia ter acontecido. Finalmente teve uma idéia.  
  
- Mione, cuida dele. Meu momento chegou - imaginou que o amigo tinha estado no esconderijo de Voldemort e tinha escapado. Mione tentou protestar.  
  
- Harry, isso é loucura. É suicídio. Deixa o resto da Ordem cuidar disso - disse enquanto tentava fazer com que Rony acordasse.  
  
- Mione, Gina está precisando de ajuda. Eu posso sentir o desespero dela. Dumbledore disse que quando chegasse a hora seria inevitável fugir. Que o que quer que fosse me alcançaria. E sabia o que uma ordem direta significava para mim, ou seja, nada. Eu não posso imaginar algo mais significativo do que isso... - Hermione olhou, desconfiada, para a luz verde bruxuleante das chamas.  
  
- Você sabe que [u]ele[/u] vai estar lá, não é Harry? - o amigo sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente. - Mas não devíamos esperar o Rony acordar... Sabe... - ela hesitou. - Para sabermos se a Gina está... Ainda está... - ela não conseguia concluir.  
  
As lágrimas caíam pesadas sobre o peito de Rony, que ainda jazia desmaiado em seu colo. Nesse momento o ponteiro com o nome de Gina começou a girar sem parar, parecia não encontrar uma posição. Os dois amigos se entreolharam, assustados. - Harry, você acha que isso significa que... - ela abafou um soluço.  
  
Harry tinha os olhos repletos de lágrimas, não conseguia mais sentir a presença de Gina. Mas preferiu pensar que o relógio havia enguiçado ou não tinha uma posição para especificar o que Gina estava passando e que ela, naquele momento, não estava mais conseguindo lhe enviar o que sentia. Do que simplesmente concluir que aquilo significava que ela não estava mais viva.  
  
- Não Mione. Eu não acho. Eu não posso achar uma coisa dessas - disse, tentando tranqüilizar a amiga e a si mesmo.  
  
- Mas você vai... - não conseguiu completar a frase.  
  
Harry suspirou fundo e passou a mão delicadamente no rosto da amiga. Deu- lhe um terno beijo na testa e colocou a própria mão sobre a dela, que repousava no ombro de Rony.  
  
- Você é minha melhor amiga e minha irmã. E eu te amo muito. E ao Rony também - disse com carinho. Mione tentou esboçar um sorriso. - Se ela estiver... - não pôde concluir, a voz estava embargada. - Eu a trarei de volta comigo - completou, erguendo a cabeça. - Se não... - ele deu uma pausa, olhando para o ponteiro do relógio, ainda errante, e se virou para a chama que ainda ardia na lareira. - Eu talvez prefira não voltar Hermione. Eu sei que você entende o que eu quero dizer... - disse, sério, e, dando um olhar significativo para os dois amigos, entrou nas chamas, decidido a ajudar Gina. Hermione chorou, abraçada ao namorado, que permanecia desmaiado.  
  
É claro que Voldemort sabia que isso aconteceria, senão não teria enviado Rony de volta para casa. Tinha sido tudo parte do plano. Assim que Harry passou pelas chamas elas se extinguiram, impedindo que retornasse. Voldemort sorriu, satisfeito.  
  
- Eu estava imaginando quanto tempo o famoso Harry Potter demoraria a chegar até aqui... - Harry agora olhava para Gina, que tinha o rosto lavado de lágrimas. - Gina, você está bem? - ela era a sua única preocupação, queria checar se estava ferida.  
  
- Harry! Você não devia ter vindo... - ela disse com um fio de voz, a cabeça ainda baixa.  
  
- É claro que poderia estar bem melhor... - Voldemort sibilou em resposta e riu. - Sua namoradinha é uma trouxa imunda agora, Potter - Harry se espantou.  
  
- Impossível! Não tem como um bruxo se tornar trouxa. Você está mentindo... - novamente ele deu a gargalhada aguda e fria.  
  
- Há encantamentos desconhecidos, antigos, magia negra poderosa. Conheço feitiços antigos seu pirralho estúpido... - a voz saía como um sibilo ofendido. - Pergunte a ela Potter! Se você não acredita...  
  
- Gina? - olhou para ela, que ergueu o rosto. Tinha tristeza nos olhos.  
  
- É verdade... - disse, abaixando a cabeça, envergonhada. - Eu tive que fazer isso ou ele ia matar o Rony. Sinto muito... Eu... - de repente não conseguiu mais falar, a voz estava embargada demais para isso. Ele entendeu por que o ponteiro d'A Toca ficou rodando sem parar. Gina não era mais bruxa e o relógio não poderia localizar trouxas.  
  
- Silêncio, sangue-ruim imunda - Voldemort conjurou cordas e uma mordaça. Agora ela estava totalmente imobilizada. Harry olhou enfurecido para ele.  
  
- Deixe-a ir Voldemort. Ela não tem nada a ver com isso. Isso é entre nós dois. Sempre foi entre nós dois... - falou com voz firme.  
  
- Tecnicamente sim Potter - Tom debochou. - Mas não. Ela ainda vai ser útil. Agora, por que você não me entrega a sua varinha? [i]Expelliarmus[/i]! A varinha de Harry foi parar nas mãos dele. O garoto tinha corrido e agora estava agachado, junto a Gina, tentando livrá-la das cordas. Conseguiu ao menos, tirar a mordaça.  
  
- Harry! Me desculpe! Eu não queria... - chorava, encostada nele. Ele a tinha entre os braços agora.  
  
- Shhh! Está tudo bem, eu estou aqui, estou aqui... Estamos juntos agora. Vai dar tudo certo. Dumbledore está vindo para cá com o resto da Ordem... - sussurrou, tentando convencer a ela e a si mesmo do que dizia.  
  
- Que cena tocante... E patética! Sinto em separá-los - Voldemort disse em tom de escárnio. – [i]Sepparate[/i]! - Gina foi violentamente arrancada dele e Harry foi lançado na parede a uma distância enorme da onde estavam, batendo de costas. O anel de diamantes cintilou no pescoço, chamando a atenção de Voldemort.  
  
- Harry - Gina gritou apavorada. - Não o machuque seu monstro - disse, entre soluços.  
  
- Eu tinha ordenado silêncio a você, garota, mas acho que vai ser mais interessante que você possa... Gritar à vontade. - seus olhos lançaram um brilho maldoso a Harry, que agora tentava se levantar. Fazia um esforço enorme para respirar, provavelmente tinha fraturado uma ou duas costelas. Parecia que tinha sido atropelado por um trasgo. Cuspiu uma pequena quantidade de sangue. Mal conseguia falar.  
  
- Toque... Ne...la e você vai se arre...pender de ter nasci...do Voldemort. - estava de pé novamente. Mas não conseguia se mexer, estava como que colado à parede atrás dele.  
  
- Bem, eu não vou propriamente tocá-la, ela é uma sangue-ruim agora e isso seria muito repugnante... Mas será interessante mesmo assim - Harry agora tentava avançar de qualquer forma mas parecia que as pernas eram feitas de chumbo, coladas no chão. Voldemort se virou para Gina. Retirou as cordas com um aceno. A menina estava caída no chão. Ele a ergueu no ar, com um movimento de varinha. Levitou-a até estar a centímetros de Harry, frente a frente com ele. Estavam tão próximos que ele podia ver o medo estampado nos olhos dela. As pupilas estavam tão dilatadas que o olho parecia negro. Mesmo assim não conseguiam se tocar.  
  
- Potter! Agora você vai me passar todos os seus poderes e se juntar à sua namoradinha, ou devo dizer noivinha - completou, arrancando o colar do pescoço de Harry com um aceno da varinha -, ao clube dos trouxas.  
  
- Não Harry. Se você fizer isso ele vai estar com todos os poderes de volta, mais forte do que nunca... - o garoto estava sério e mantinha os olhos fixos em Voldemort, que ria enquanto falava.  
  
- É essa a idéia Virgínia... - disse, examinando o anel. - Mas por outro lado, como ele pode se recusar... - apontou a varinha para Gina e esmagou o anel nas mãos, passando assim, sua mensagem. – [i]Crucio[/i] - disse calmamente enquanto soprava o pó do anel para longe.  
  
A menina caiu no chão, gritando de dor, encolhendo-se. Sentia o corpo arrebentado, violado, como se todos os órgãos estivessem implodindo. A pele queimava, parecia que estava sendo rasgada ao meio. Os ossos estavam sendo quebrados. Era como se estivesse sendo moída viva. Quase desejava morrer para que aquilo terminasse. Harry sabia muito bem qual era a sensação da Maldição Cruciatus.  
  
- Eu vou te matar por isso seu covarde desgraçado! SOLTA ELA! SOLTA! - viu Voldemort erguê-la no ar, ainda mantendo o feitiço. Tom trouxe a menina para bem perto de si, segurando o rosto dela, pálido, contorcido pela dor, com força. Harry olhava para os lados, tentava pensar em algo que pudesse tirá-los dali. - Sabe, Potter, ela pode não resistir por muito tempo... - via que Gina agora chorava e não conseguia mais respirar direito. E havia sangue em suas roupas. Muito sangue - Já vi homens muito fortes e bruxos poderosos sucumbirem com apenas alguns minutos disso...  
  
- PARE! - gritou finalmente. - Eu faço o que você quiser - disse, vendo a blusa branca de Gina se tingir cada vez mais de vermelho. Continuou em tom baixo. - Apenas... PARE... De torturá-la desse jeito - Voldemort sorriu.  
  
- Era isso o que eu esperava de você, garoto. Assim é que eu gosto. Obediência - riu baixinho, algo como um sibilo ansioso e ofegante. – [i]Finite Incatatem[/i] - Gina tombou, ainda tonta, aos pés dele. Harry pôde se mexer nesse momento e correu até ela.  
  
Tinha o rosto sujo de sangue. Tinha mordido os lábios, em meio à dor, e Harry agora limpava o sangue escorrido com a manga das vestes, pressionando para estancar. Gina ainda estava um pouco zonza mas conseguiu falar.  
  
- Não faça... O que ele... Pede Harry. Por... Favor... - estava voltando a si. Harry a segurava, sem saber direito o que fazer. Então novamente foi arrancada dele.  
  
- Chega de enrolação seu moleque! Eu estou perdendo a paciência - disse, apontando novamente a varinha para Gina. - Não creio que ela sobreviva à tortura novamente. [i]Cruci[/i]...  
  
- NÃO. Chega - Harry gritou. - Eu te dou os meus poderes, só... Não... Machuque mais ela, está bem? - Voldemort deu uma gargalhada sinistra.  
  
- Eu sabia que você não me decepcionaria. Seus patéticos sentimentos o traíram. Eu não vou mais torturá-la. Ela já serviu ao seu propósito. Agora passe seus poderes mágicos para mim de uma vez - disse, ansioso.  
  
Novamente entregou a ponta da varinha de Harry para o garoto e segurou o cabo. Mandou o rapaz dizer o encantamento. E em poucos segundos absorveu todos os poderes dele. Quando terminou simplesmente empurrou Harry com força para o chão, o rapaz rapidamente se arrastou até Gina. Harry Potter agora era um trouxa comum, como outro qualquer.  
  
Um vento gelado correu pela cela, envolvendo Voldemort. O cheiro de podre parecia aumentar a cada instante. E, de repente, era como se o teto da cela estivesse enfeitiçado, tomado de nuvens negras de tempestade. Harry e Gina viam o clarão de raios verdes, riscando a sala em que estavam, enquanto as fagulhas percorriam todo o corpo de Voldemort. As nuvens carregadas respingavam um líquido escuro e viscoso, mistura de lodo e lama, pela sala.  
  
- Finalmente! Posso sentir o poder total! Circulando nas minhas veias! Depois de todos esses anos sem parte deles. Agora ninguém mais vai me impedir - Harry abraçava Gina com força agora. A menina chorava desesperada.  
  
- Meu Deus, Harry. Você não devia ter feito isso. Ele é louco, nada vai poder impedi-lo de destruir o mundo... - disse alto mas era difícil escutar com todo o barulho.  
  
- Eu não podia deixá-lo machucar você, Gina - então Voldemort se voltou novamente para eles.  
  
- Agora, Virgínia, o que eu vou fazer com você? Imagine as possibilidades... - disse, olhando para a garota com um brilho perverso no olhar. Harry olhou para ele, espantado, e fez menção de se levantar.  
  
- Fique sentado Potter - Harry tombou no chão com um simples gesto de Voldemort. O vento fazia com que os cabelos vermelhos de Gina voassem como chamas vivas. E as roupas deles estavam impregnadas do lodo fedorento que emanava das nuvens. - Você disse que não ia mais torturá-la - Harry gritou, desesperado, em meio ao barulho ensurdecedor.Voldemort riu com vontade.  
  
- E você acreditou seu moleque? Típico de um grifinório... Criaturinhas de palavra vocês são! E de coragem... - riu agudamente. - Mas você esqueceu que eu fui um sonserino... - fez uma expressão de deboche. - Você acha que eu já me vinguei o bastante? Está muito enganado. Você me roubou anos da minha existência seu pirralho inútil. E essa garota idiota também atrapalhou os meus planos - continuava encarando Gina. - Mas não se preocupe, eu não vou mais torturá-la... - Harry ergueu o olhar e olhou dele para Gina. - Vou matá-la! Na sua frente e você não vai poder fazer nada. Eu quero ver você sofrendo com a sensação de impotência... Assim você vai saber como eu me senti todos esses anos. Quando você e essa imprestável me roubaram partes dos meus poderes... - prosseguiu, rancoroso. - Quando tudo acabar quero ver você implorar para eu te matar e farei isso lentamente - Harry olhou com ódio para ele e se colocou na frente de Gina.  
  
- Se você encostar nela de novo eu te mato. Com as minhas próprias mãos, trouxas ou não. Eu juro - Gina agora tinha as mãos unidas às dele, com força. Não conseguia dizer uma palavra, estava congelada de medo. - Você vai ter que me matar primeiro Voldemort - disse de forma desafiadora.  
  
- É mesmo garoto? - respondeu enquanto erguia a varinha na direção de Gina. - Não concordo. Você não está em posição de exigir nada mas eu posso providenciar isso para você depois. Embora eu deva avisar que pode demorar horas, dias... - sorriu perversamente. - Eu quero que você a assista morrer antes disso. Mas serei breve com ela. Ela afinal serviu bem ao meu eu de dezesseis anos...  
  
Com um gesto de varinha Voldemort imobilizou Harry e Gina ficou totalmente indefesa. Ele se virou para ela, Harry acompanhou o gesto apenas com o olhar. Gina olhou dentro dos olhos do garoto, como que se despedindo. - Eu te amo - ele leu os lábios dela, que não emitiram nenhum som sequer. Harry arregalou os olhos, em pânico. Não conseguiu dizer uma só palavra. Sabia que o "eu te amo" dela significava adeus naquele momento.  
  
- [i]Avada Kedavra[/i]! - um jorro de luz verde saiu da ponta da varinha de Voldemort, atingindo a menina em cheio no peito. Gina caiu lentamente, inerte, no chão de pedra.  
  
Harry não podia acreditar. "É ISSO? Acabou tudo?", pensou intimamente. Sentiu como se uma espada tivesse atravessado o seu corpo inteiro. Era como se tivesse caído em uma banheira de gelo. Seu corpo todo formigava de dor e desespero. A sensação que tinha era que alguém acabava de enfiar a mão em seu peito, arrancado o coração e o esmagado, ainda batendo, com a sola dos sapatos. O estômago se revirou e o enjôo era tanto que mal conseguia segurar a ânsia de vômito. Foi então liberado do feitiço de contenção.  
  
- Não! Gina! - ele pôde mover os lábios e liberar o grito desesperado que tinha guardado dentro de si. Correu até ela instintivamente e, chorando, levantou o rosto da menina. Voldemort gargalhava. As risadas sinistras ecoando na sala escura.  
  
- Acabou Harry Potter! Agora é sua vez de sofrer, seu fedelho insuportável... - Harry estava alheio a tudo.  
  
- Gina, eu te amo. Não. Por favor não... - sussurrou, abraçado à menina, da mesma forma que havia feito na Câmara Secreta. Tom continuava a rir, cada vez mais. Harry se virou para ele, ainda segurando a menina. - Seu maldito, isso não vai ficar assim. Eu vou acabar com você e... - disse entre dentes mas foi interrompido por Gina, que deu um grande bocejo.  
  
Harry se surpreendeu. Gina não estava morta, parecia que havia estado apenas dormindo. O feitiço não tinha surtido efeito algum, a não ser o de derrubá-la no chão e talvez nocauteá-la um pouco. Ela abriu os olhos lentamente e sorriu para ele. Simplesmente como se tivesse acabado de acordar de um sonho bom. E ele pôde perceber que Gina parecia estar se iluminando aos poucos.  
  
Uma luz prateada, como uma estrela, parecia vir de dentro dela, crescia, irradiando-se por todo o corpo da garota. Os olhos castanhos pareciam emitir a luz de toda uma galáxia. Ele via, hipnotizado, milhares de pontinhos brilhantes girando depressa na íris castanha e na pupila dela. Nesse momento ela encostou os seus lábios nos dele, de levinho, e a luz se transferiu do seu corpo, passando para o dele agora. Sentia uma brisa morna e revigorante o envolver. Toda a dor que sentia foi sumindo.  
  
Voldemort olhava espantado para a cena, proferiu o "Avada Kedavra" diversas vezes na direção deles mas não surtiu efeito algum. Então a luz, após passar por todo o corpo dele, cessou. Harry teve certeza, na mesma hora que a mágica tinha retornado a ele e a ela também. Os dois não eram mais trouxas, eram bruxos novamente. As varinhas dos dois voaram bruscamente para suas mãos, com se tivessem feito um feitiço convocatório. Ficaram de pé, frente a frente com Voldemort. Gina entrelaçou forte a sua mão na de Harry e virou-se para o Lord das Trevas, quando finalmente disse algo.  
  
- Olhe para nós dois agora Tom! Juntos. Nada pôde e nem pode nos separar. Nossa aliança é mais forte que você... - Voldemort tinha surpresa e ódio estampados no rosto.  
  
Continuava a dizer "Avada Kedavra" várias vezes, sacudindo a varinha, sem sucesso. Custava a acreditar que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo. O feitiço "pipocava" e se perdia no ar, parecendo Fogos Filibusteiro verdes. Como se Gina e Harry estivessem atrás de um campo de força invisível.  
  
- Você ainda não entendeu Tom. Certas coisas são indestrutíveis, mais poderosas que qualquer feitiço...  
  
Conforme as palavras saíam da sua boca, ecoando nas paredes de pedra da masmorra da mansão Malfoy, Voldemort estremecia. As nuvens negras do teto desapareceram, dando lugar a um céu estrelado, como o do Salão Principal de Hogwarts. No chão, o pó do anel destruído rodopiava, formando um pequeno turbilhão enquanto o anel era completamente refeito e voltava, sozinho, ao dedo de Gina.  
  
- Como o amor Tom! Esse sentimento que você nunca entendeu. Sua mãe não teve a chance de te ensinar. E você não aprendeu de outra forma. Nunca teve dentro de si e sempre desprezou... - ele começava a se encolher num canto, agachado no chão, as mãos nos ouvidos. Não queria ouvir o que ela dizia. - Você nunca experimentou o amor Tom. Mas foi sempre ele o seu adversário, seu maior desafio. Foi ele que te derrotou há dezessete anos atrás. Seu único medo. E vai ser ele sua perdição. Novamente. Dessa vez para sempre. - então começou a tremer e a chorar. Saía uma fumaça esverdeada dele.  
  
- Não! Não! Pare! - disse com uma voz miúda.  
  
Cobriu-se com a capa preta que usava e começou a queimar. O corpo todo parecia estar sendo consumido de dentro para fora. Estava em brasa. Quando Gina e Harry, ainda de mãos dadas, se aproximaram, não restava mais nada, tinha evaporado completamente. Não restavam uma só cinza para contar a história. Era o fim de Voldemort, o fim do bruxo mais temido de todos os tempos, o final das trevas. Estava tudo terminado. Harry abraçou a menina, mantendo-a apertada a ele por um momento, e então perguntou, curioso.  
  
- Como você fez isso Gina? Você não tinha poderes, era uma trouxa comum. Estava sem mágica alguma... - ela sorriu, como se a resposta parecesse muito óbvia.  
  
- Não fui eu Harry. Foi você... - disse, apontando para ele, que se espantou.  
  
- E-eu? Como eu poderia? Eu estava tão trouxa quanto você - ela sorriu para ele.  
  
- De certa forma... Foi você... Sua mágica... Foi você, em mim... Dentro de mim - ele ainda não tinha entendido. Franziu a testa, divertido. Ela conduziu a mão dele até o próprio ventre. - Fomos [u]nós[/u] Harry! Fomos nós dois, juntos... Nossa mágica... - ele olhou para a barriga dela e depois seus olhos, procurando confirmar se tinha entendido direito mesmo o que queria dizer. Ela sorria ternamente.  
  
- Gina, você quer dizer... Como... Digo, você tem mesmo certeza? - lembrava agora do sonho que tinha tido na noite em que haviam feito amor pela primeira vez e no do ano anterior.  
  
- Sim Harry. Eu tenho certeza, eu senti. Eu posso sentir uma parte sua viva, crescendo dentro de mim - agora olhava para ele com um brilho imenso nos olhos castanhos.  
  
- Eu não sei se entendi direito. Isso quer dizer... - ele concluía, devagar.  
  
- É exatamente o que você entendeu meu amor. Isso quer dizer que eu estou esperando um filho seu. Você vai ser pai Harry Potter. Nós vamos ter um bebê - disse calmamente.  
  
Ele mal podia crer, não cabia em si de tanta felicidade. Os olhos verdes se encheram de uma luz inigualável. Ajoelhou-se no chão e beijou, delicadamente, a barriga de Gina, abraçado à sua cintura. Ela olhava para baixo e fazia carinho nos cabelos negros dele, comovida enquanto a testa dele repousava delicadamente sobre seu umbigo. Pôde perceber então que estava chorando e abaixou para poder ficar na altura dele.  
  
- Obrigado - disse finalmente, olhando nos olhos dela. - Por me fazer o homem mais feliz do mundo - Eu vou passar a nossa vida inteira tentando fazer o mesmo com você, para compensar - ela também tinha lágrimas nos olhos agora.  
  
- Você já fez isso Harry Potter. Há dois anos, naquela enfermaria - disse, feliz. E então o beijou apaixonadamente.  
  
Ficaram de pé, lentamente, de mãos dadas, e Harry a levantou do chão, segurando-a no colo, sem parar o beijo. Nesse momento Sirius entrou correndo na sala, seguido por Remo, Dumbledore, Moody e Mundungo Fletcher, todos guiados por Snape e Draco, de varinhas em punho.  
  
- Hum-hum! - ouviram um pigarro e pararam de se beijar. Era Sirius.  
  
- Que cena edificante! Acho que não poderia imaginar algo assim nem em meus piores pesadelos. Imaginava encontrar Potter dilacerado mas isso é traumatizante. Vou querer um feitiço para apagar a minha memória depois - disse Malfoy, de modo cínico.  
  
- Tudo bem com vocês garotos? - Remo perguntou desconcertado.  
  
- Não poderia estar melhor - respondeu Harry, olhando nos olhos azuis brilhantes de Dumbledore.  
  
- E Vo-Vo-Você-Sabe-Quem? - indagou Mundungo.  
  
- Destruído - Gina respondeu.  
  
- Para sempre? - Moody falava agora, o olho mágico rodando em todas as direções.  
  
- Eu creio que sim. Eu pude sentir a Marca Negra se apagando no meu braço ainda há pouco - disse Snape. - E todos os Comensais fugiram. Só quero que vocês me expliquem como foi que isso aconteceu... - voltou-se para Harry e Gina agora.  
  
Os dois se entreolharam, ainda estavam um tanto quanto apreensivos. Não sabiam como contar para os adultos o que tinha acontecido. Era tudo muito íntimo e novo. Mas Dumbledore percebeu que a resposta era um assunto delicado e intercedeu:  
  
- Severo, meus caros, vamos sair daqui primeiro. Não vamos bombardear os garotos com perguntas. Eles devem descansar agora. Precisam de cuidados médicos, talvez um bom de chocolate quente. Depois tudo será explicado. Creio que os Weasley, a Srta. Granger e todos os outros estejam ansiosos para revê-los - então se retiraram dali.  
  
Harry e Gina, de mãos dadas, se olhavam com cumplicidade, ansiosos. Sabiam que teriam agora um novo desafio pela frente: contar para todos, principalmente para Rony Weasley, que se casariam e que já tinham um bebê devidamente encomendado à caminho. Gina agora, mesmo que ninguém mais além de Harry soubesse, preparava cuidadosamente, dentro de si, a pequena Hannah Weasley Potter. 


	25. Muito Que Explicar

25 - Muito Que Explicar  
  
Harry não largou a mão de Gina até que os dois estivessem em Hogwarts de novo. O caminho até o castelo foi feito em silêncio pelos dois. Não sabiam como explicariam tudo o que havia acontecido sem mencionar o bebê.  
  
Gina mantinha a cabeça encostada no peito de Harry e ele involuntariamente vez ou outra lhe acariciava o ventre, embevecido. A carruagem que levava os dois era seguida de perto por duas outras, levando os outros membros da Ordem e Draco.  
  
- Como vamos contar a eles? - Gina disse em meio a um suspiro. Harry abaixou os olhos na direção dela.  
  
- Achei que você estivesse dormindo... - ela sorriu.  
  
- Eu não conseguiria dormir agora Harry... - o rapaz a segurou mais firme, ela colocou a mão sobre a dele, apoiada em sua barriga, e sorriu. - Você está com medo?  
  
- Não. Estranho né? Eu deveria estar apavorado mas não estou. Vamos ter um filho e eu não consigo parar de sorrir, por mais que eu ache não vai ser nada fácil... - disse sinceramente.  
  
- Eu entendo como você se sente. Eu me sinto da mesma forma. Eu só me preocupo com o que os meninos vão pensar... - Harry apertou os lábios imaginando a fúria dos 6 meninos Weasley.  
  
- Gina, eles não vão ter muito que pensar. Você está grávida e, bem, só teria um jeito de você engravidar... - emendou, corando.  
  
- Eu sei. Mas é estranho. Todos vão finalmente saber que eu e você... E eu ainda vou ter que aturar as provocações do Draco... - ele sacudiu os ombros.  
  
- Bem, Draco já sabia, se isso te ajuda... - a menina se mexeu no colo dele e o olhou de frente.  
  
- Como assim ele já sabia? Você contou para ele? - Não propriamente contei mas eu não pude evitar mencionar que...  
  
- HARRY! - ela ficou escandalizada. - Eu não acredito que você falou para o Draco. Logo para o Draco, que nem é seu amigo...  
  
- Não. Eu não falei...  
  
- Mas você disse que...  
  
- Não. Eu recebi por meio de um sonho, aliás um sonho não. Um pesadelo. Eu sabia onde você estava. Eu senti. Vi você na masmorra da mansão Malfoy. E eu fui pedir ajuda ao Draco e quando ele me perguntou como eu sabia onde estava você eu não pude evitar dizer que a nossa ligação estava mais forte depois que nós... Bem, aí eu juro que não disse mais nada e...  
  
- E nem precisava, não é Harry Potter? - ele se sentiu envergonhado.  
  
- Eu sinto muito, eu não estava conseguindo pensar. Logo depois eu ajoelhei aos pés dele e implorei para ele ajudar... Você não sabe o quanto eu estava desesperado... - ela passou a mão pelo rosto dele.  
  
- Você fez isso? - Harry meneou a cabeça de olhos fechados. Gina sorriu. - Você é maravilhoso sabia?  
  
- É o efeito que você causa em mim Gina... - ela suspirou.  
  
- Bem, vamos ver como os outros reagirão a isto. De certa forma até que foi bom, pelo menos não preciso me preocupar com escândalos do Draco... Apenas dos outros seis irmãos que eu tenho... - os dois riram.  
  
- Isso sem mencionar seu pai... - Harry concluiu com pesar.  
  
- Oh! Merlin nos ajude... - disse, afundando, desanimada, no colo dele de novo.  
  
A carruagem não tardou a parar. Logo estavam acomodados em uma enorme mesa oval. Em volta dela estavam sentados todos os membros da Ordem e os Weasley, menos Rony, que estava agora na enfermaria com Hermione. Todos olhavam para os dois, esperando que começassem a contar como haviam destruído Voldemort.  
  
- E então? Como foi que tudo aconteceu Potter? - Snape perguntou de forma brusca. O rapaz não demonstrou nenhuma raiva. Ao contrário.  
  
- Eu gostaria de antes de contar como foi que Gina pudesse ser levada para a enfermaria e examinada professor - disse, dirigindo-se a Dumbledore. - Talvez o chocolate que ela comeu durante a viagem não tenha sido suficiente diante das circunstâncias... - o diretor concordou mas Gina apertou a mão de Harry com força.  
  
- Não Harry - sussurrou. - Eu quero estar aqui com você quando você contar isso... - Snape deu um muxoxo.  
  
- Gina, eu acho que é melhor eu falar sozinho...  
  
- Não Harry...  
  
- Dá para os dois pombinhos se decidirem de uma vez? - Snape falou novamente, sarcástico. Os outros membros da Ordem mantinham-se olhando pra os dois.  
  
- Harry, nós fizemos isso juntos. Então vamos falar tudo. [u]Tudo[/u]. Juntos... - o rapaz concordou.  
  
- Bem, Voldemort foi destruído...  
  
- Isso nós sabemos Potter. Queremos a novidade agora...  
  
- Cale a boca Snape - Sirius finalmente interrompeu. - Deixe os garotos falarem como fizeram isso...  
  
- Nós não fizemos, Sirius - Harry emendou. Todos se espantaram.  
  
- N-na-não? - Mundungo perguntou curioso.  
  
- Então ele não está morto? - Arabella completou, curiosa.  
  
- Sim, está morto... - Harry respondeu.  
  
- O que queremos dizer é que fomos nós que o destruímos... - Gina disse, segurando com mais força a mão de Harry. Os dedos entrelaçados nos dele. - Pelo menos não diretamente...  
  
- Então quem foi? - Remo perguntou, curioso. Harry engoliu em seco. Virou- se para o pai de Gina.  
  
- Sr. Weasley, eu sei que não é uma boa hora mas eu gostaria de pedir a mão da Gina em casamento... - Arthur não entendeu absolutamente nada. Molly ficou comovida mas também estava atônita. Os cinco meninos perderam a fala. Dumbledore parecia estar quase dormindo na cabeceira da mesa.  
  
- Sim Harry. Vai ser uma honra um dia ter você como meu genro e meu filho também mas...  
  
- Um dia não Sr. Weasley. Agora. Tem que ser agora... - ele lançou um olhar para Gina e se voltou para os pais dela. - Não fomos nós que destruímos Voldemort. Mas ele foi destruído por nossa causa como a Gina disse... - Snape deu outro muxoxo.  
  
- Quando vocês decidirem a explicação me chamem - ele ia se levantar mas Harry aumentou a voz.  
  
- Voldemort foi destruído por nossa causa porque foi destruído pelo nosso descendente... - todos ficaram parados. Os olhos dos gêmeos pareciam que saltariam e seriam expelidos das órbitas a qualquer momento. Percy engasgou com um copo de suco de abóbora e quase cuspiu os pulmões.  
  
- Gina? Minha filha? - Molly olhou para a garota.  
  
- É verdade mamãe... - ela abaixou a cabeça com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. - Harry e eu... - ele segurou a ponta do queixo dela e ergueu. - Hey! Não há do que se envergonhar... - sussurrou para ela, que assentiu. - Estamos juntos nisso... - ele se virou para os outros. - Nós vamos ter um filho. E eu quero fazer as coisas direito. Quero me casar com a Gina e formar com ela a família que eu não pude ter... - todos ficaram chocados. Dumbledore pareceu finalmente acordar e observou o casal de jovens por cima dos óculos de meia lua.  
  
Sirius pareceu subitamente se recuperar do choque. Arthur ainda não tinha conseguido manifestar qualquer reação, apenas estava ouvindo Molly resmungar qualquer coisa sobre serem avós pela primeira vez com um filho da filha caçula.  
  
- Garoto, você é um irresponsável... - foi a primeira coisa que Sirius conseguiu dizer. De certa forma doeu em Harry. Sabia que não deveria ter deixado de se prevenir. Sabia que era novo para ser pai mas mesmo assim esperava outra reação do padrinho. - Droga Harry. O que foi que eu te falei? - ele se levantou da cadeira e foi caminhando até os dois. Remo acompanhou o amigo com o olhar.  
  
- Almofadinhas, deixe o garoto... - disse, tentando acalmá-lo.  
  
- Harry, você é um tremendo filho da mãe - ele disse de frente para o rapaz, dando-lhe um tapa de leve atrás do pescoço. - Mas é o filho da mãe mais corajoso que eu já vi na minha vida. Garoto, o que eu lhe falei sobre correr riscos? Como você faz uma declaração destas assim? A garota tem seis irmãos - Harry entendeu o que Sirius estava tentando dizer. - Você foi irresponsável... Vocês dois – virou-se para Gina, que corou levemente. - Mas demonstraram que podem lidar com isso perfeitamente... - Harry sorriu. - Acho que vamos ter uma festa de casamento Arthur, isto é, se você permitir... - Harry e Gina buscaram a reação do outro homem. Arthur Weasley se levantou da mesa e pigarreou. Os outros meninos e Molly ficaram apreensivos.  
  
- Bem, teremos que providenciar isso logo ou teremos que fazer o batizado do meu neto, ou neta, junto - Harry e Gina se entreolharam e sorriram, mais calmos.  
  
Gina foi em direção ao pai e o abraçou. Os outros Weasley foram encorajados, - ou empurrados - por Molly, que tinha os olhos marejados, a irem até os dois.  
  
- Obrigada papai... - ela disse, sorrindo. Harry trocou um olhar cúmplice com Sirius e Remo. - Depois você pode me agradecer pela bronca que eu acabei de encenar - Sirius sussurrou entre dentes para o afilhado. Sabia que se ele próprio "brigasse" com Harry os Weasley não o fariam e fez a cena de propósito. Harry agora estava certo disso também.  
  
- Felicidades queridos - Molly disse, abraçando Harry e dando dois beijos nas bochechas do rapaz.  
  
- Finalmente a Gininha arranjou um meio infalível de fisgar o "famoso Harry Potter" - Gina sacudiu a cabeça, rindo. - E quanto a você, Harry. - virou- se pro rapaz. - Cuide bem da nossa irmãzinha seu pervertido duma figa - Fred implicou.  
  
- Hey cunhadinho! Imagina o que nós não vamos ensinar ao seu filho depois de você ter desgraçado a nossa Gininha? - Jorge disse, sorrindo, levando um tapa na cabeça, dado pela mãe. - É melhor que vocês tenham tapetes a prova de fogo... - ele parou e sorriu. - Quem diria? Uma nova geração de bardeneiros Weasley em Hogwarts - todos riram.  
  
Logo o clima era ameno e Harry e Gina puderam contar com detalhes como foi a destruição de Voldemort. Responderam a todas as perguntas de todos. Durou um bom tempo. Ao final de tudo os dois quiseram ir até a enfermaria, visitar Rony, que ainda estava convalescendo, e, é claro, Hermione.  
  
Enquanto passavam pelos corredores Gina viu que Draco estava sentado em uma das salas de aula vazias. Harry olhou para ela.  
  
- Vá lá falar com ele. Eu espero você na enfermaria... - ela assentiu.  
  
Gina entrou na sala e parou em frente ao loiro, que fingiu não a ver mesmo estando olhando fixo na direção dela.  
  
- Você está cego mesmo ou está me ignorando? - ela perguntou em tom de brincadeira.  
  
- Escolha um... - respondeu, azedo.  
  
- Então você já soube? - ele torceu os lábios.  
  
- Sobre o pequeno bastardo que você espera? - ela fechou a cara. - Os gêmeos maravilha fizeram algumas piadas a respeito e eu não pude deixar de ouvir. Eu não sou idiota como eles e pude concluir isso sozinho. Se bem que eu sei que a intenção deles era de que eu ficasse ciente.  
  
- Harry e eu vamos nos casar. O bebê não vai ser bastardo Draco... - tentou explicar.  
  
- Isso é para me fazer sentir melhor ruiva? Não está tendo grande efeito... - ela sacudiu a cabeça.  
  
- Como você é mimado não é? Eu não devo nenhuma satisfação para você. Você não poderia ao menos ficar feliz por mim? - ele deu um muxoxo.  
  
- Ficar feliz por que você vai ser mãe aos dezessete anos? Ficar feliz porque você vai inchar e engordar como um balão e ficar igual a sua mãe? Ficar feliz porque você vai ter um filhinho bastardo com a cara de idiota do Potter? Ah! E que vai se casar com ele? Obrigado, não. Não preciso ficar feliz com isso... - cruzou os braços.  
  
- Amigos ficam felizes um pelo outro Draco. É assim que a coisa deve funcionar...  
  
- Eu não queria ser seu amigo ruiva. Não pedi isso... - ela sacudiu a cabeça.  
  
- Eu também não pedi nada disso. Mas te considero um amigo. Apesar de tudo que você fez e faz eu te considero meu amigo... - ele encarou o lado de fora.  
  
- Então você sabe o que vão fazer com os Comensais que sobraram? - ele mudou de assunto.  
  
- Se você quer saber do paradeiro do seu pai é desconhecido. Ele conseguiu fugir. Mas a boa notícia é que todos os bens da sua família que estavam ilegalmente no nome do seu pai foram confiscados e vão ser distribuídos pelo Ministério da Magia para entidades de caridade e pessoas carentes... - ela parou um pouco e Draco riu.  
  
- Tem alguma chance de eu estar incluído nessas pessoas carentes?  
  
- Não... - Gina riu. - Mas você receberá uma condecoração por serviços prestados e tem uma vaga garantida na academia de aurores. E receberá uma importância significativa em galeões...  
  
- Hum! Isso começou a me deixar animado...  
  
- Eu sabia que deixaria... - ela deu uma pausa. - Você já pode ficar um pouco menos chatea...  
  
- Não. Não posso. Mas eu vou ficar. Com o tempo. Me dê um tempo para assimilar tudo isso, okay ruiva? - Gina sorriu e saiu da sala deixando um Draco pensativo para trás.  
  
Quando chegou no corredor da enfermaria podia ouvir os berros de Rony. Ela saiu correndo na direção dos gritos.  
  
- COMO ASSIM GRÁVIDA? - foi o que ouviu assim que abriu a porta da ala hospitalar. Fez menção de dar meia volta mas era tarde demais.  
  
As orelhas de Rony fumegavam. Harry e Hermione assistiam impassíveis ao show do ruivo, sentados na cama em frente. Gina não entendeu absolutamente nada quando o irmão começou a rir e, virando-se para ela, mandou que se sentasse com os outros para que acabasse de contar como foi que Arthur reagiu quando Molly disse que estava grávida pela sétima vez.  
  
- Você está imitando o papai? - perguntou com a voz trêmula. - Apenas isso? - Rony torceu o lábio.  
  
- Claro que sim. O que você pensou que eu estivesse fazendo? - ela trocou um olhar com Harry.  
  
- Nada. Eu achei que Harry te contaria umas coisas... - ela franziu a testa.  
  
- E ele contou... - Gina ficou espantada. - Ele contou o quê?  
  
- Bem, ele contou que vocês dois foram transformados em trouxas por Voldemort e que depois Voldemort te atingiu com um "Avada Kedavra" - Hermione respondeu.  
  
- E que depois o bebê salvou os dois e que Você-Sabe-Quem foi destruído... - Rony completou e o queixo de Gina caiu.  
  
- Mas então você sabe...  
  
- Que vou ser tio? Claro que eu sei, Gina.  
  
- E você não...  
  
- Pirei a respeito disso?  
  
- Bem, é...  
  
- Claro que não Gina. Pelo menos agora eu sei que ansiedade você não tem mais... - ela jogou um travesseiro nele e Harry e Hermione riram.  
  
- Eu ainda não sei como você não ficou daquele jeito que você fica... - Gina não conseguia entender. Hermione riu.  
  
- Bem, digamos que ele teria ficado se eu não tivesse mencionado o fato de que eu tenho me precavido durante todo esse tempo para que não aconteça o mesmo conosco... - Gina riu. Sentou ao lado de Rony e o irmão a envolveu num abraço.  
  
- Eu estou feliz que esteja bem. E estou feliz que se case com o meu melhor amigo... - ela sorriu para Harry. - Mas eu espero sinceramente que o bebê se pareça comigo... - os quatro riram e uma chuva de travesseiros caiu sobre a cabeça de Rony.  
  
Dumbledore se encarregou de escrever um documento histórico explicando como se passara a destruição de Voldemort. Ele mencionou a Tríade de Poder que formavam Gina, Harry e Aquele-Que-Não-Devia-Ser-Nomeado, que o último havia transferido uma parte de seus poderes para Harry quando bebê e depois outra parte para Gina, por ter tentado tomar sua alma. E que tentava reaver os poderes a qualquer custo desde então. Que tentou separar Harry de Gina por estes formarem juntos uma poderosa aliança mas que, por fim, o amor dos dois o havia destruído e banido para sempre da face da Terra. Não mencionou nada sobre bebês e casamentos.  
  
Na manhã do primeiro domingo do mês seguinte o jardim do castelo estava especialmente enfeitado. Hagrid e Madame Maxime haviam feito as flores desabrocharem antes do tempo com a ajuda da professora Sprout. E à beira do lago havia um pequeno altar armado, pronto para a cerimônia.  
  
Gina estava nervosa. As mãos geladas e úmidas de suor. Hermione, Allana e Molly a estavam ajudando a terminar de se arrumar enquanto Lílian, que já andava graciosamente, brincava de pegar com Dobby.  
  
- Do-bí - ela balbuciava enquanto mordia as orelhas do elfo.  
  
- Lili, não machuque Dobby, seja boazinha... - Allana disse carinhosamente.  
  
- Sra. Black, ela não machuca Dobby. A pequena senhorita Black está apenas brincando não é? - o elfo fazia a menina gargalhar e Gina sentia o estômago dar voltas.  
  
- Talvez não tenha sido boa idéia casar pela manhã. Os enjôos estão me deixando verde. Eu pareço uma lesma do pântano... - disse a garota, desanimada, sentando-se numa cadeira.  
  
- Tome esse chá querida - Molly ofereceu. - Eu sempre melhorava com isso.  
  
- Não sinto falta dessa parte também... - Allana mencionou. Hermione sorriu.  
  
- Eu não me lembro muito de outras partes - Molly respondeu, rindo - Eu achava que ficaria eternamente grávida... - todas riram.  
  
- Bem, eu vou ver como os garotos estão indo... - Hermione disse após pararem um pouco de rir. - Eu vou com você. Sirius é um bebê. Não sabe dar nós na gravata borboleta - Allana segurou Lílian no colo e Dobby as seguiu. Mãe e filha ficaram sozinhas.  
  
- Eu tenho uma coisa para você querida... - ela estendeu para Gina uma caixinha.  
  
Dentro um par de brincos de pérolas delicadas faziam conjunto com uma pequena grinalda também de pérolas.  
  
- Mamãe, que lindo! - ela disse, olhando-se no espelho enquanto a mãe adornava a cabeça com a grinalda.  
  
- Querida, essas são as únicas jóias que temos na família. Foram de sua avó, Nana. Dizem que os sereianos deram de presente por ter ajudado a curar o soluço de um bebê sereiano... - Gina sorriu.  
  
- Mamãe, você já me deu outras jóias mais valiosas, como o carinho e o amor que sempre teve por nós... - Molly ficou emocionada.  
  
- Oh! Minha garotinha, pare de falar essas coisas ou eu vou borrar a maquiagem... - as duas riram.  
  
- Como será que está o Harry, mamãe? Será que já está pronto?  
  
Batidas na porta.  
  
- Pode entrar... - Sirius colocou a mão na maçaneta e vislumbrou o afilhado. Um homem feito.  
  
- Estou pronto. O que acha? - Harry perguntou, apreensivo.  
  
- Bem, você se saiu melhor do que eu com a gravata mas ainda não está pronto... - abriu um pequeno saquinho de feltro verde e de lá de dentro tirou duas abotoaduras douradas. Duas letras "P" perfeitamente confeccionadas em ouro maciço. Harry apertou os olhos enquanto Sirius as colocou para ele. - Eram de seu avô. Foram usadas por cada Potter no dia do casamento. Eu estava guardando isso para mais tarde mas... - Harry agradeceu e abraçou o padrinho.  
  
- Obrigado por tudo Sirius...  
  
- Harry, outra coisa. Você tem certeza de que quer se mudar mesmo para Godric's Hollow? Você sabe que ficaria melhor alojado conosco - coçou atrás da cabeça, um pouco embaraçado.  
  
- Eu sei disso. Mas eu e Gina temos certeza. Não quisemos ficar n'A Toca também. E depois, eu, Rony, e todos demos um duro naquela casa para ela se tornar habitável. Nós precisamos começar uma vida só nossa, para começarmos uma vida nossa... - Bem, desculpe a redundância, mas você me entendeu... - Sirius riu.  
  
- Tudo bem, garoto... - ele se retirou mas parou na porta e acrescentou. - Harry, você se tornou um grande homem. E um grande pai. Tiago e Lílian devem estar orgulhosos, onde quer que estejam agora... - Harry agradeceu e Sirius foi se juntar aos outros para a cerimônia.  
  
Gina entrou de braços dados com Molly e Arthur. Harry a esperava no altar improvisado. O sol da manhã fazia as pérolas reluzirem sobre o vermelho dos cabelos dela, que caiam em cachos perfeitos sobre os ombros. Harry prendeu a respiração ao olhar para ela. Parecia uma visão. Um anjo.  
  
Ela deslizou até ele graciosamente. Arthur e Molly beijaram a testa da menina e a entregaram na mão de Harry, após abraçarem o rapaz. Hagrid chorava feito um bebê ao lado de Madame Maxime. Os outros gigantes riam dele.  
  
Estavam todos presentes. Menos Draco, que havia decidido não ir. Gina, de certa forma, podia entender o amigo.  
  
Harry a recebeu e o velho bruxo capelão iniciou a cerimônia. Falou por alguns minutos sobre o fim dos tempos de guerra e o início de um era de paz e amor. Relembrou com honrarias os mortos em batalha e louvou o jovem casal que se formava ali. Chegou então o momento de Harry dizer os seus votos. - Hoje eu recebo o maior presente que poderia receber. E o mais valioso tesouro. Hoje eu te recebo diante de todos, Virginia Weasley. Mas já a tenho em meu coração desde sempre e a terei por toda a eternidade... - Gina sorriu.  
  
- Hoje eu me torno parte sua, parte de sua família, e recebo o seu nome no meu. Mas eu já sou parte sua desde a primeira vez que te vi. E não me reconheceria sem você, Harry Potter... - ele retribuiu o sorriso.  
  
- Coloque o anel no dedo dela filho - o capelão instruiu.  
  
- Com esta aliança eu me torno seu. Para sempre - Harry lhe beijou a mão.  
  
- Com esta aliança eu me torno sua. Para sempre - Gina fez o mesmo.  
  
- Apresento a vocês o Sr. e a Sra. Potter. Pode beijar a noiva... - todos aplaudiram e Harry levantou Gina de leve pela cintura, beijou-a com vontade. Estavam casados agora. Mal podiam acreditar.  
  
- Preparada para a lua-de-mel Sra. Potter? - Harry perguntou enquanto valsavam pela pista de dança. Ela sorriu.  
  
- Bem, eu estou. Mas será que o meu maridinho está? Sabe, eu sou uma noiva muito difícil de satisfazer. E eu ando cheia de desejos...  
  
- Hum... Eu devo interpretar isso como uma ameaça ou como uma promessa? - ela mordeu o lábio inferior.  
  
- Eu vou pensar no seu caso e depois eu dou uma resposta para isso...  
  
- Eu esperava que dissesse isso...  
  
- Mas você não perde por esperar... - acrescentou, corando, e ele a girou no ritmo da música enquanto ela ria sem parar.  
  
Os meses seguintes foram complicados. Harry fez as últimas provas e depois de Hermione insistir muito ele se inscreveu no curso para auror. Afinal, seria isso ou o quadribol. Rony também se formou com boas notas, "não tão dignas de seu brilhante caráter", como Hermione disse, mas ainda assim boas o suficiente para escolher qualquer carreira. Ainda faltavam alguns meses para a escolha definitiva mas Hermione estava pensando em ser uma Aritimágica, já que adorava tanto a matéria.  
  
Gina é que se sentia um tanto quanto desanimada. Com a barriga crescendo e os cuidados excessivos de Harry e dos outros ela não podia participar muito da reforma da casa. O cheiro de tinta na maioria das vezes a enjoava e Harry vivia mandando-a tomar leite para se desintoxicar e se hidratar adequadamente. Ela não saía muito também. Havia ido ao Beco Diagonal comprar várias coisas para o quarto do bebê e visitava o medi-bruxo sempre, para se certificar de que corria tudo bem com a gravidez, mas ainda sentia um vazio por ter que esperar ainda um ano para se formar em Hogwarts, quando todos os outros já estavam começando a procurar carreiras e empregos.  
  
Mesmo assim os dois nunca haviam sido tão felizes. Ás vezes Harry chegava tarde. Havia arrumado um emprego provisório no Ministério da Magia e fazia o curso preparatório mas mesmo assim estavam dividindo uma vida muito feliz juntos. Ela agradecia por isso todos os dias.  
  
Draco, aos poucos, havia se reaproximado. Enviava algumas corujas perguntando por ela, dava notícias sobre o curso preparatório que fazia na Alemanha, que havia optado por fazer por julgar que o nome Malfoy seria menos mal visto no exterior, o que depois descobriu ser um engano. Harry ainda sentia ciúmes do loiro mas ficava feliz pela esposa. Sabia que eram apenas amigos.  
  
Naquela noite, quando Harry chegou em casa, Gina já estava deitada. Ele tomou um banho rápido e, colocando apenas a parte de baixo dos pijamas, se esgueirou, devagarinho e em silêncio, para debaixo das cobertas com ela. Gina falou, sem abrir os olhos.  
  
- Até que enfim você chegou - bocejou e ele se assustou.  
  
- Você estava acordada meu amor? - ela virou de barriga para cima, com uma certa dificuldade, agora a gravidez atrapalhava um pouco. - O bebê não quis dormir e, assim, eu também não consegui. Ficou me chutando em represália à sua ausência na cama - ela disse, virando para ele. Ela observou os olhos verdes dele se iluminarem com o comentário.  
  
Harry se esticou para ela, tentando alcançar-lhe os lábios para beijá-la, mas riu. A barriga proeminente impedia o acesso. Gina deu um sorriso maroto.  
  
- Nosso bebê está literalmente entre nós agora - ele correspondeu ao sorriso e deitou-se de lado, apoiando-se no braço, conseguindo finalmente dar um beijo na esposa. Ela fez uma careta e colocou a mão sobre o ventre.  
  
- Que foi? - ele disse curioso.  
  
- Ela não pára de se mexer. Está tão agitada - Harry baixou o olhar e viu a pele do abdome de Gina se erguendo, de dentro para fora. O bebê chutava com força agora. Ele olhou dentro dos olhos dela e esticou a mão por debaixo da blusa fina do pijama dela, acariciando-lhe a barriga devagar. Gina fechou os olhos, curtindo o momento. Ele abaixou a cabeça e deu um beijo em sua barriga.  
  
- Dorme filhinha, papai já chegou. Deixa a mamãe descansar um pouco. Ela merece - sussurrou. Gina abriu um sorriso, aliviada. Na mesma hora o bebê parou de chutar.  
  
- Eu adoro quando você a chama de filhinha - disse, virando-se de costas e aninhando-se nele. Ele a abraçou, mantendo a mão repousada na barriga.  
  
- Eu amo vocês duas - ele disse em seu ouvido. - Tanto - completou, dando um beijo na bochecha dela. Ela virou o rosto, apanhando os lábios dele no ar.  
  
- Eu também te amo - respondeu, sonolenta. Harry sorriu, satisfeito. A vida dele inteira estava ali, naquela cama. Em alguns segundos toda a família Potter dormia calmamente. 


	26. Presente Divino

N/A: Gente, finalmente chegamos ao penúltimo capítulo da última fic da. Essa Trilogia foi deliciosa e mocionante de escrever em quase todos os momentos, mas em poucos chegou a ser um suplício (faltava inspiração e idéias de como ligar o início ao final) já que eu tinha os capítulos finais escritos, antes mesmo de ter os do meio prontos. O próximo capítulo é um epílogo, que ainda vai ser devidamente betado pela "tilida" Pichi depois de ser re-re-re-re...visado por mim (Vocês não imaginam como eu já mexi nele rs). Espero que vocês gostem e comentem. Bjims da Lú.  
  
26 - Presente Divino  
  
Gina acordou sentindo uma pressão na barriga. Algo havia molhado no lençol debaixo dela. Esfregou os olhos. Harry dormia profundamente, virado de frente para ela. Ainda tinha a mão dela entrelaçada à sua. Ela sorriu. Mesmo depois de oito meses casada com ele ainda era uma surpresa reconfortante acordar ao seu lado daquele jeito. - Harry - sussurrou. Ele abriu os olhos na mesma hora, tentando enxergá-la na penumbra do quarto. - Precisa de alguma coisa Gina? - ela deu um sorriso e sacudiu os ombros. - Você vai ser pai - disse calmamente. Ele bocejou, correspondendo o sorriso. - Eu sei - respondeu com calma, trazendo a mão dela aos lábios e a beijando. Gina pigarreou, divertida, e olhou para baixo, indicando os lençóis molhados com os olhos. Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas, entendendo o que ela queria dizer. - Você quer dizer... Agora? Tem certeza? - ela sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente. Ele sentou bruscamente na cama, acendendo o abajur e apanhando os óculos na mesinha de cabeceira, colocou-os no rosto. Ela olhou terna e preguiçosamente para ele, andando de um lado para o outro do quarto sem saber exatamente o que fazer. - Harry - ela o chamou carinhosamente. Ele ficou de prontidão, esperando alguma instrução. - Fique calmo. É a minha primeira vez também então vamos fazer isso juntos - completou. - Vai dar tudo certo. Minha mãe fez isso sete vezes então isso deve ser algo simples para uma Weasley - Harry sorriu. - Mas você é uma Potter agora - lembrou, ainda sem saber o que fazer. Ela riu. - Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer meu amor. Nós temos que levar as minhas coisas e as do bebê. Estão naquela mala marrom no corredor - ele saiu do quarto e ela gritou pro corredor. - E depois você precisa me ajudar a trocar de roupa. Eu não posso ir para o hospital de pijamas e estou encharcada aqui - disse a última frase em volume normal. Harry já tinha voltado com a mala. Ele sacudiu a cabeça. Abriu o armário e escolheu uma bata branca de florzinhas que a mãe de Gina tinha dado de presente para a filha quando soube que seria avó. O resto da casa ainda estava uma bagunça. Eles tinham conseguido mudar para a mansão Potter, em Godric's Hollow, há apenas um mês e Harry não deixava que Gina se esforçasse em arrumá-la. Não queria prejudicar os últimos meses de gravidez da esposa. Ele, Rony e Mione tinham conseguido dar um jeito na casa mas ainda não estava do jeito que Gina gostaria. Ela esperava poder personalizar a própria casa depois que desse à luz. Ainda assim estava mais feliz de estar morando com Harry na casa deles do que abrigada com o marido n'A Toca ou na casa de Allana e Sirius. Ele ajoelhou aos pés dela, ajudando-a a colocar os chinelos e a se levantar da cama, como fazia todas as manhãs. - Me sinto estranha - disse enquanto ele desabotoava o pijama molhado dela. - Como assim? - perguntou enquanto trazia roupas de baixo limpas para ela. - Eu não sei. Parece que tudo faz sentido agora - ele sorriu. - Gina, nossa vida vai começar agora. Pela primeira vez não temos fantasmas nos assombrando - completou, fazendo com que o vestido passasse pela cabeça dela. Ela enfiou os braços nas mangas e virou de costas para ele, afastando os cabelos, para que abotoasse. Ele finalizou dando um rápido beijo no pescoço dela. Gina sentou-se na cama. - O que você está fazendo mamãe? - perguntou, curioso. - Está tudo pronto - disse, apontando para a mala marrom. - Vamos? Eu sei que você já sabe aparatar mas é melhor levarmos a autorização especial que Moody nos deu para o Hospital, caso alguém resolva encrencar por você ainda não ser uma bruxa formada. Podemos ir? - Gina deu uma gargalhada. - Eu até poderia aparatar agora Harry. Mas duvido que você possa fazer o mesmo... - disse, divertida. Ele franziu a testa. - Por quê? - perguntou, intrigado. Gina apontou para ele. - Imagina o que a Dra. Jones vai pensar se você chegar na Maternidade Bruxa assim, só de cuecas? - Harry corou. Na pressa tinha esquecido de se arrumar. Ele riu e se arrumou depressa, colocando uma calça jeans por cima da cueca samba-canção e vestindo uma camisa de flanela. Pegou as malas e esperou que Gina aparatasse para a Maternidade Saint Claire, fazendo o mesmo em seguida. Assim que chegaram no hospital, Gina foi acomodada em um quarto claro e espaçoso. Uma enfermeira a ajudou a colocar um roupão da própria maternidade. Separou para Harry um capote verde claro, para que usasse quando Gina começasse a dar à luz. A esposa pediu para que ele fosse até o Corujal do hospital e avisasse aos pais dela, Sirius, e Draco Malfoy, fez questão de lembrá-lo disso. Harry fez uma careta mas sabia que era importante para ela então não discutiu. Voltou depois de dez minutos. - Enviou as corujas? - ká estava devidamente acomodada na cama. Aos pés dois suportes para apoiar os pés e uma mesa coberta com um pano verde. - Não toque nessa mesinha, sim Sr. Potter? - disse Elisabeth, a enfermeira que ajudaria no parto. Harry sacudiu a cabeça. - Os instrumentos foram magicamente esterilizados - explicou. Gina o chamou para perto, vendo a expressão assustada que fez quando viu uma enorme tesoura sendo colocada pela enfermeira sobre o pano verde. - Está tudo bem? - ele acenou que sim mas de modo pouco convincente. Ela pegou a mão dele. - Olha bem para mim - ele fez o que ela pediu. - Eu não estou com nenhum pouco de medo. Então por que você estaria? - ele se sentou na beirada da cama mas Beth o advertiu para que não fizesse isso. Ele se levantou, desconcertado, enquanto a enfermeira conjurava um banquinho alto para ele. - São todas essas coisas. Eu estou assustado. Eu realmente acredito que não vá poder fazer muita coisa para ajudar você. Isso me incomoda. Eu não posso ter o bebê por você ou ajudá-la a tê-lo. É uma sensação de impotência - Gina sorriu. - Harry, você colocou o bebê dentro de mim. E você fez bem mais que me ajudar a gravidez inteira. Você me transformou em mulher e depois em mãe. O melhor que posso fazer é dar à luz ao nosso filho e transformá-lo em pai, como agradecimento - Harry ficou agradecido e, vendo que a enfermeira Beth estava de costas, por via das dúvidas, deu um beijo carinhoso na esposa. Nesse momento os dois ouviram um barulho no corredor. - É esse o quarto Arthur. Harry disse na carta. Nossa Gininha está no quarto 412 - era a voz de Molly. Harry piscou para a esposa e abriu a porta. - É aqui sim Sra.Weasley. Boa noite, aliás... - completou, consultando o relógio do corredor, que marcava duas horas da manhã. - Bom dia. Entrem - os pais de Gina entraram. Molly abraçou a filha, sentando-se na beirada da cama mas, ao contrário do que Harry esperava, Beth não reclamou. Ele olhou para o sogro e Arthur riu. Parecia ter adivinhado o que Harry tinha pensado. - As enfermeiras sempre implicam com os pais, filho. Imagine eu, que passei por isso sete vezes - Harry riu. Depois de alguns minutos Sirius e Allana bateram na porta e entraram, seguidos de Rony, Hermione e o resto dos irmãos de Gina. O quarto ficou lotado. - Como vocês souberam? - perguntou Harry, espantado. - Eu só ia avisar vocês mais tarde - Rony deu uma gargalhada. - Edwiges - Mione deu-lhe um cutucão. - E Pichitinho - completou. - Nada escapa a sua coruja branca Harry. Ela percebeu que vocês não tinham avisado a ninguém que tinham saído no meio da noite e resolveu se intrometer. - Era só o que me faltava... - Harry riu. - Edwiges voou até A Toca e acordou o Rony - Mione começou a contar. - Ele estranhou que não tivesse nenhuma carta sua presa nela e foi verificar se os pais sabiam de alguma coisa. Aí ele encontrou um bilhete dos dois avisando que estavam na Maternidade Saint Claire pois Gina estava tendo o bebê. Acordou os irmãos e me mandou um aviso pelo Pichi. E aparatamos todos aqui - completou, animada. Harry sorriu. - Está doendo filhinha? - disse Molly, a expressão preocupada. Gina sacudiu a cabeça. - Não mamãe. Não está - Harry se aproximou dela, entrelaçando a mão na da esposa. Ela pôs a outra mão na barriga e fez uma expressão enigmática. - O que houve? - perguntou Molly, falando alto e chamando a atenção de todos no quarto. Gina sorriu. - Uma contração... Acho eu - respondeu sem ter certeza. - Impossível - disse Molly. - Contrações doem, filha. Eu me lembro quando tive o Gui. Ele era tão grande que parecia que eu estava expelindo uma melancia pelo buraco de uma fechadura - Gina arregalou os olhos e Molly disfarçou. - Mas foi um ótimo parto aquele... - prosseguiu, tentando consertar a falta de tato. Harry poderia rir se não fosse a mulher dele que estivesse prestes a passar pela mesma experiência e ele tivesse tão vívida na memória a lembrança do parto complicado de Allana. Então alguém começou a abrir caminho por entre a multidão de pessoas ruivas. - Dra. Jones - Gina exclamou, vendo a médi-bruxa extremamente, baixinha e gordinha, passar entre os seus irmãos gêmeos. - Por favor pessoal. É maravilhoso que estejam aqui e que a minha paciente seja assim tão querida - disse, sorrindo e recebeu vários sorrisos em resposta. - Mas eu preciso que todos saiam agora - os sorrisos murcharam. - Vamos, vamos... - ela os tangeu para fora, batendo palmas, ajudada pela enfermeira Beth, que já tinha tentado esvaziar o quarto várias vezes mas ninguém havia lhe dado atenção. Molly tentou ficar, em vão, e Harry já ia saindo também, desanimado. - Eu te amo - disse, transmitindo segurança para Gina enquanto abria a porta mas a Dra. Jones o segurou pelo colarinho. - O senhor pensa que vai onde, Sr. Potter? Trate de vestir o capote - indicou a enfermeira Beth, que já segurava o capote verde para ele vesti-lo - e fique junto da sua esposa - ele abriu um sorriso para Gina e virou-se para a medi-bruxa. - Então eu posso ficar e assistir? - perguntou, ainda sem acreditar. - Não só pode como deve. O senhor não ajudou a essa mocinha a fazer esse bebê? Agora nada mais natural e justo do que o senhor ajudá-la a trazê-lo ao mundo - Gina sorriu para ele, que gostou da idéia. - E o que eu posso fazer, digo, eu sei que não posso literalmente ajudá-la no parto mas... - a Dra. o interrompeu. - Quem disse? - ela riu. - Está vendo essas pedrinhas de gelo? - Harry sacudiu a cabeça. - O senhor pode passá-las nos lábios da sua esposa. Ela vai sentir sede e isso irá relaxá-la também, como as compressas úmidas na testa. Mantenha-a confortável e apóie as costas dela na hora que eu mandar. Lembre-a de respirar profundamente - ele sacudiu a cabeça, fascinado por poder fazer tantas coisa por Gina. A esposa sorriu e levou a mão de novo ao ventre. - Outra contração - disse para o marido. A médica franziu a testa. Colocou a mão na barriga de Gina, que estava contraída e dura como uma pedra. - Não está doendo? - perguntou após examiná-la. Gina sacudiu a cabeça. - Estranho - pensou a medi-bruxa. - A bolsa d'água rompeu? - Gina confirmou. - Há quantas horas? - olhou para cima e tentou calcular nos dedos mas Harry respondeu prontamente. - Nós nos deitamos às nove, Gina acordou molhada às dez e meia então creio que sejam mais ou menos quatro horas - a Dra. Jones sorriu. Harry piscou para Gina. - Muito bem, vou verificar o andamento do parto. Acho que não vai demorar embora seja incomum em mães de primeira viagem - examinou Gina. - Bem, estamos com ótima dilatação. Vamos preparar tudo - disse, sinalizando para a enfermeira, que apoiou os pés de Gina nos suportes e descobriu a mesa com os instrumentos, colocando-a ao lado da Dra. Jones - Assim que vier a próxima contração você avisa Gina. Eu vou dizer o exato momento que quero que você empurre. Nessa hora faça força para baixo sim? - a garota assentiu. Ela entrelaçou a mão na de Harry, apertando. Ele estava atento. - Acho que vem vindo mais uma contração Dra. Jones. - Faça força querida - Gina prendeu a respiração. - Respire amor - Harry a lembrou. Ela soltou o ar, empurrando. - Estou com sede - sussurrou para o marido. Harry passou o gelo carinhosamente nos lábios rubros dela e o observou derreter rapidamente com o calor que ela emanava. Ela agradeceu. A testa dela estava molhada de suor. - Outra contração - avisou calmamente. A barriga ficou entumecida. A medi-bruxa estava impressionada como ela podia não estar sentindo dor alguma. - Estão bem próximas. Agora você vai empurrar com vontade Gina - a garota sacudiu a cabeça. A enfermeira pegou um pano esterilizado da mesinha e o colocou próximo, para envolver o bebê. - Outra - Gina disse. - Mais outra - completou. Harry passava a compressa na testa dela, aliviando-lhe. - Mais um pouco de força agora. Apóie sua esposa Sr. Potter - Harry segurou o tronco de Gina e a ajudou a praticamente sentar na cama, colocando travesseiros atrás dela. - Respire Gina - ele disse, lembrando-a de relaxar. Ela sacudiu a cabeça e respirou fundo duas vezes, tomando fôlego e empurrando o mais que pôde. Fincou as unhas nas mãos de Harry, que agora estava amparando-a por trás e tinha os braços em volta dela, as duas mãos seguras por ela. - Quase. Só a última forcinha - a medi-bruxa disse, animada. Gina fechou os olhos e sorriu, recostando-se em Harry. Estava exausta mas não tinha sentido qualquer dor. - Vamos meu amor - ele disse, beijando a bochecha vermelha e quente dela. Sentiu o corpo dela se contrair num último esforço e ouviu um choro forte preencher o silêncio do quarto. Gina abriu os olhos, relaxando o corpo no dele. Ela chorava. Tinha conseguido. Ou melhor, tinham conseguido juntos. Ela se virou para ele, que também chorava de emoção. - É uma menina - disse a medi-bruxa, terminando de enrolá-la. - Quer cortar o cordão papai? - ela estendeu a tesoura para Harry. Ele sorriu e aceitou o convite. Gina sorria e chorava ao mesmo tempo. A enfermeira pegou o precioso embrulhinho e entregou nos braços de Gina enquanto a Dra. Jones terminava os cuidados com a paciente. Harry nunca tinha se sentido tão pleno. Poderia explodir de tanta felicidade. Apenas ficou ali, segurando a família, os dois choravam e riam um para o outro, orgulhosos da filha. A enfermeira tornou o quarto mais apresentável enquanto a medi-bruxa arrumava as coisas. Elas já iam saindo quando os dois as chamaram e agradeceram por tudo. - Ora, de nada. Foi o parto mais especial que fizemos. Nunca vimos uma mãe dar à luz sorrindo - a Dra. Jones disse. A enfermeira concordou. - Não se esqueça Sra. Potter. Beba bastante líquido, leite e água. Amamentar dá muita sede - Gina sacudiu a cabeça. - Parabéns pela linda menina, r. Potter - as duas saíram do quarto. Harry ouviu o burburinho dos Weasley e dos Black do lado de fora fazendo perguntas mas queria ficar um minuto a sós com a família. Não conseguia falar nada. Gina abriu a parte superior do roupão e colocou a filha para mamar. Harry ficou admirado com a avidez que a menina abocanhou o seio da mãe e mamou com vontade, fazendo força e um barulho de sucção. As bochechinhas ficaram coradas imediatamente e o rubor se alastrou até as orelhinhas miúdas e perfeitas. Ele sorriu, constatando que a filha era, sem dúvida alguma, uma legítima Weasley. - Isso dói? - perguntou, distraído. Gina sorriu. - Não. É uma sensação estranha. De alívio, eu acho. É maravilhoso poder alimentar a nossa filha Harry. - Você é maravilhosa. Aliás, as duas são. Estou tão orgulhoso de vocês... - ele deu um beijo carinhoso nos lábios de Gina e outro na mãozinha da filha, que acabava de mamar. - Meu Deus. As nossas famílias. Eles estão lá fora. Devem estar loucos para entrar e conhecer a mais nova Potter e Weasley - Gina riu. - Harry - ela disse antes que abrisse a porta. - Vem aqui - ele se sentou na beirada da cama. Ela sorriu para ele. - Você ainda não segurou a nossa filha - ela estendeu o bebê para ele. Harry colocou a filha no colo. Olhou com ternura para ela. Gina tinha os olhos rasos de lágrimas. - Eu te amo. Obrigado - disse, olhando para a filha, e voltou-se para Gina. - Por você existir - as lágrimas escorriam dos olhos dela. - Eu ainda não acredito. Às vezes eu acho que vou acordar e descobrir que tudo foi um sonho. Que eu ainda sou aquela garotinha insegura que você não dava a mínima. - Eu te amo. Não fale assim, é tudo real - ela sorriu. - Harry Potter me ama e é meu marido. MARIDO - ela encheu a boca, em tom divertido. Ele riu. - Harry Potter, o pai da minha filha. Quem diria? - Eu diria - os dois se assustaram e deram de cara com Dumbledore, os olhos miúdos brilhando por cima dos óculos de meia-lua. - Olá professor - Gina disse, sorrindo. - A nossa filha não é linda? - ele se aproximou de Harry, que segurava a menina no colo. Abriu um grande sorriso. - De fato ela é - os olhos azuis cintilaram. - E muito especial. A primeira descendente de dois bruxos muito poderosos. A primeira Weasley Potter - Harry sorriu. - Ela é perfeita - disse, passando a filha para o colo do diretor. - É um milagre. Um presente divino - Gina completou. - Hannah - Dumbledore disse baixinho. Harry e Gina se entreolharam. - O que o senhor disse? - perguntou Gina. - Hannah - disse mais alto. - Significa presente divino - Harry sorriu. Realmente não poderia haver um nome mais perfeito para a filha. Gina acenou para o marido e ele consentiu. - Harry, vá lá fora chamar a nossa família para conhecer nossa Hannah - Dumbledore sorriu, satisfeito. - Eu já vou meus caros - disse, devolvendo a menina para Gina, e desaparatou logo em seguida. Em segundos o quarto estava lotado pelos Weasley, Hermione se espremia para tentar ver o bebê. A pequena Hannah dormia calmamente enquanto passeava de colo em colo. Gina e Harry riam, divertidos, vendo Fred e Jorge discutindo quem ia pegá-la no colo primeiro. Hermione acabou conseguindo segurar a menina antes deles e a entregou a Rony. - Hey! Isso não vale cunhadinha - disse Fred. - É, favoritismo com o Roniquinho... Que apelação - Mione riu enquanto Rony chorava como criança, segurando a sobrinha nos braços. De repente a senhora Weasley percebeu que a filha estava cansada e que logo a neta acordaria para mamar. Lembrava bem dessa parte. - Vamos, vamos... Todos para fora - tocou os filhos para o corredor. Apenas ela, Arthur, Sirius e Allana ficaram no quarto. Rony saiu abraçado a Hermione, que abafava risadas enquanto Fred e Jorge implicavam com ele. - Roniquinho está louco para ser mãe, vejam só - até mesmo Percy e os irmãos mais velhos riram dele. Sirius ficou olhando para Hannah, admirado. Allana segurou a menina perto dele e caminhou até os pais de Gina. Harry estava orgulhoso pela filha já ser tão querida. Arthur e Molly estavam também embevecidos pela neta. Como tinha sido com os filhos, Arthur não quis segurá-la. - Pode quebrar alguma coisa. Ela é muito pequena - respondeu diante da insistência da filha. Harry e Gina riram. - Seu pai só vai segurá-la quando estiver ficando com a cabeça em pé - Allana e Sirius também riram. - Não sei quanto a você - Sirius disse, olhando Arthur - mas eu quero segurar a minha... - parou mas Harry emendou, sorrindo. - Sua netinha? - disse, pegando Hannah do colo de Allana e a colocando no colo do padrinho. Sirius abriu um sorriso. - Tem certeza? - Harry piscou o olho para ele. - A tia dela não é muito mais velha, não é mesmo? - brincou, referindo-se à pequena Lílian. - Espero que Hannah não tenha medo de cachorro - Arthur deu uma gargalhada mas levou um tapa no braço, dado pela esposa. Gina tinha acabado de dormir.  
  
- Vamos sair - disse Allana. - Ela precisa descansar. E de bastante água - Harry se lembrou da recomendação da médica. - Sra. Weasley, a senhora pode ficar um pouco com ela e Hannah enquanto eu trago água? - a sogra sorriu. - É claro querido. Vá - disse, apertando as bochechas de Harry como se fosse um garotinho. Ele saiu porta afora. Os Weasley quase todos já tinham ido embora. Apenas Rony e Mione estavam do lado de fora, esperando por Molly e Arthur. - Harry - Mione disse, sorrindo. Rony estava cochilando no sofá da sala de espera. Ela apontou o namorado com o olhar - Ele chorou até dormir. Tadinho. Muita emoção - Harry riu. - A Sr. Weasley está lá com ela. Eu vou buscar água. Ela vai querer quando acordar para amamentar nossa filha - Mione deu um sorriso, os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas. - Ah Harry!- ela abraçou o amigo. - Eu vou sentir tanta saudade. Nós crescemos. Você já é pai. Hogwarts acabou. Nos formamos... - suspirou. - Mione, acho que agora nós vamos passar por outras aventuras. Diferentes mas igualmente interessantes - a amiga sorriu. - Eu suponho que sim não é? - Harry sacudiu a cabeça. Allana se despediu dele e Arthur foi cochilar ao lado do filho enquanto esperava por Molly. Harry observou o sogro babando no ombro de Rony e resolveu se apressar. - Deixa eu correr na copa e trazer uma jarra d'água antes que o nosso sogro afogue o coitado do Ron - Mione riu ao ver a sinfonia de roncos que pai e filho produziam. - Vá logo. Isso aqui é um hospital e devemos manter o silêncio - Harry sacudiu a cabeça, concordando. Sirius passou por eles e acompanhou o afilhado até o fim do corredor. - Eu estou muito feliz. - Eu também, Sirius. Allana já foi? - Já. Ela está cansada. Sabe como é a sua irmã, Lílian estava com a Arabella e ela também merece um descanso - Harry riu. Sabia que a irmã adorava ficar acordada de noite. - Estou orgulhoso de vocês dois filho - Harry não se abalou dessa vez. - Eu estava esperando que você dissesse isso Sirius - abraçou o padrinho como quem abraça um pai. - Agora eu entendo exatamente o que você quis dizer naquele dia. Sobre me amar como um filho - Sirius bagunçou ainda mais o cabelo dele, segurando a emoção. - Eu te amo muito Sirius. Da mesma forma que a um pai. E a Allana é a mãe que eu pude conhecer. Direi isso a ela assim que tiver oportunidade - Sirius fungou. - Ah garoto! Assim você acaba com a minha fama de durão - os dois riram e o padrinho desaparatou quando chegaram na porta da copa. Harry entrou e falou com a copeira de plantão. - Boa noite, digo, bom dia - disse, constatando ser quatro horas da manhã. A velha senhora sorriu para ele. - Ah! Então é verdade? Harry Potter é papai? - ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça. - É, e na verdade, sabe, eu gostaria de levar algo para minha esposa beber. Ela vai precisar, para amamentar nossa filha - a mulher sorriu e começou a separar vários tipos de suco, leite e água. Harry arregalou os olhos enquanto a mulher se desdobrava em mil. Mal sabia ele que nesse exato momento sua mulher estava recebendo uma visita que ainda não tinha aparecido. Draco bateu na porta, acordando Gina, e foi recebido por Molly Weasley, que abriu apenas uma fresta da porta. - Pois não? - disse, olhando desconfiada para o garoto. Pelo que podia lembrar e pelos cabelos ruivos presumiu que fosse a mãe de Gina. - Me desculpe Sra. Weasley - ele se esforçou para ser um cavalheiro. - A sua filha me avisou para vir para cá. Eu só recebi a coruja agora - Molly fez uma cara feia para ele. - Mamãe, quem está aí fora? - Gina perguntou. - É o garoto Malfoy - disse, muito a contragosto. Gina sorriu. - Então o mande entrar mamãe - Molly abriu o resto da porta para que entrasse. Ele entrou e ficou parado no meio do quarto, em pé, olhando para Gina. Hannah dormia profundamente no berço. Molly tinha as duas mãos na cintura. Olhava desconfiada para ele. Seguiu-se um desconfortável silêncio no qual os olhos cinzentos de Draco rodaram pelo teto do quarto. E de novo ouviram batidas na porta. A mãe de Gina foi abrir. Era Hermione, que estava tentando avisar que os dois Weasley tinham sido convidados a se retirar, pelos roncos altos. Molly olhou para a filha. Gina sorriu. - Vá mamãe. Por favor. Draco me fará companhia até o Harry voltar - insistiu. Molly saiu mas estava contrariada. Ela, o marido e Rony aparataram para casa, Mione voltou para a sua. Draco continuou de pé, distante do berço e de Gina. Ela sorriu para ele e o chamou com a mão. - Dá para você chegar mais perto? Eu só tive um bebê. Não estou com uma doença contagiosa - disse, sorrindo. Ele deu alguns passos para frente e Gina indicou o berço. Ele espichou o pescoço e olhou para a menina. - Ela não é linda? - perguntou, embevecida. Draco torceu o lábio. - Eu não sei... Se você e fã de joelhos... - Gina jogou um dos travesseiros nele. Draco riu e se abaixou. - Calma mamãe coruja. Eu estou só brincando - disse, devolvendo o travesseiro. - Ela seria mais bonita se não ficasse me encarando com os mesmos olhos verdes daquele pai dela... - disse cinicamente. - Mas, por outro lado, se ela for ruiva... - Gina não prestou atenção no resto que ele disse. - Ela está de olhos abertos? - prosseguiu, curiosa. - Está sim. De que outra forma eu poderia conferir a cor dos olhos dela ruiva? Eu não tenho aquele olho indiscreto do Moody sabia? - completou, sarcástico.- É o que acontece quando se está acordado. Ela abriu os olhos quando eu me aproximei do berço - disse, sério. Gina continuou surpresa.- O que foi? - perguntou, intrigado. - Nada... Esquece... - disse, desanimada. - Eu te conheço, Weas... Aliás, Potter - disse para irritá-la. - Eu sei quando está mentindo - Gina suspirou. - Você foi a primeira pessoa que a minha filha viu. Ela ainda não tinha aberto os olhos. Bebês demoram a fazer isso - pareceu desapontada. - Foi melhor do que ela ver a cara feia do pai dela - implicou. - Contanto que ela não pense que eu sou a mãe dela tudo bem por mim e... - mas ele percebeu que Gina tinha ficado triste com o que tinha acontecido. - Hey... Estou brincando aqui - ele se aproximou dela, vendo lágrimas brotarem dos olhos castanhos. Ela tinha ficado sensível pelos hormônios da gravidez, pensou. Ele lhe enxugou as lágrimas. Ela tentou sorrir. - Eu quero ser uma boa mãe. Mas a minha filha não olhou para mim - completou, choramingando. Draco poderia rir mas se controlou. - Olha só ruiva. Você é maravilhosa. Então vai ser uma mãe maravilhosa. É só usar o que você tem aí, dentro de você, e depois pelo número de filhos que a sua mãe teve vocês têm que ser bons nisso - disse, fazendo o melhor que podia. Não soube se eram os hormônios ou o quê mas o Gina puxou e, fazendo com que se sentasse na beira da cama, abraçou-o apertado. Então ela disse sem pensar. - Muito obrigada Draco. Você quer ser o padrinho da Hannah? - ele engoliu em seco. Mas o abraço era tão apertado e o cheiro dos cabelos dela era tão gostoso que a proposta se pareceu irrecusável. - Quero - respondeu mecanicamente. Nesse instante Hannah começou a chorar. Gina soltou-o do abraço e ele pareceu tonto. - Então comece a agir como padrinho e me passe a sua afilhada. Eu tenho que dar de mamar para ela - Draco olhou em volta. A menina continuou a chorar. Gina olhou curiosa para ele. - Draco, o que você está esperando? Me dê ela aqui. Eu ainda não posso levantar para pegá-la - disse de modo prático. Ele olhou em volta. - Você não prefere que eu chame alguém? Sabe, para pegar a menina... - Gina riu. - Draco você está com medo de quê? Ela não morde, ainda. Não tem dentes. É medo de se afeiçoar à filha de Harry Potter? - provocou. Draco fingiu que não tinha acertado e resmungou. - É claro que não é isso - disse, sem saber como segurar o bebê. - É que... Droga, Weasley... Como se segura esse negócio? - perguntou, desajeitado. Gina riu. - Esse negócio é minha filha, sua afilhada... Você devia ter mais respeito - ela riu. - Faz o seguinte, segure-a sempre sustentando a cabecinha, não é difícil. Eu confio em você. "Ótimo", ele pensou. "Era tudo o que eu queria ouvir: 'eu confio em você'. Como se eu, sem querer, deixasse essa garota com cara de joelho cair de cabeça no chão ela não fosse ser a primeira a me chamar de Malfoy e a me acusar de matar a filha do Potter" mas o pensamento sumiu da cabeça dele quando Hannah grudou os vivos olhos verdes nele e parou de chorar. Sabia que não a deixaria cair. Ele leu isso nos olhinhos dela. E isso o fez se sentir confiante. Ele a pegou do berço e entregou nos braços de Gina. Olhou para as duas e sentiu algo estranho. Era como se o que ele sentisse por Gina se estendesse agora para a filha dela. Dane-se que as duas eram Potter, nunca se importou quando Gina era uma Weasley. Isso nunca o tinha impedido de amar aquela garota ruiva, que corava por tudo. Embora fosse sempre ser o melhor amigo dela. De repente parou de pensar. Gina fez algo que o assustou. Ela começou a abrir a parte de cima do roupão. - Hey! Você não pode estar tão agradecida assim. Controle seus hormônios ruiva. O que você pensa que está fazendo? Quer me arrumar problemas? - perguntou, virando de costas imediatamente. - Draco, eu tenho que dar o seio para ela. Chama-se amamentar - ela riu, oferecendo o seio para Hannah, que o abocanhou animadamente. - E... E... Você simplesmente faz isso? Coloca o peito para fora e... E as pessoas? O que acham disso? - ela riu. - Draco, é normal amamentar. É sublime, algumas pessoas dizem. Aposto que você, como filho único, deve ter mamado por muito tempo. E eu não vou deixá- la morrendo de fome. Não é meu amor? - completou, fazendo carinho na bochecha contraída da filha. Draco permaneceu de costas. - Aí que você se engana. Depois que eu nasci minha mãe entrou em depressão. Ela não queria nem me ver. Na verdade ela ficou um ano assim. Os elfos domésticos cochichavam isso pelos corredores quando eu era malvado com eles, na realidade sempre. Eles diziam que eu tinha sido amamentado por uma ama de leite que foi arrancada de mim quando eu comecei a chamá-la de mamãe. Eu não me lembro direito - Gina ficou com os olhos rasos d'água e ele, mesmo de costas, adivinhou. - Não dê importância a essa história - ele se arrependeu de ter contado. - Na verdade, ela é uma das mais felizes da minha infância, eu nunca lhe contei sobre chibatadas e visitas às masmorras, você adoraria... - completou cinicamente. Gina tentou sorrir. Sabia que ele estava tentando apenas diverti-la. - Eu imagino o que você teve que suportar. Eu sinto muito. Pode se virar. Ela já acabou - ele se voltou para ela, que tinha a filha nos braços ainda. Ele não se lembrava de outra vez que a tivesse visto em que parecesse tão linda e perfeita. Ele se aproximou mas parou antes de poder tocá-la. - Eu vou indo... - disse, hipnotizado pela cena. - Visito vocês outro dia - saiu do quarto, fugindo dos próprios sentimentos. - Espera - Gina ainda tentou chamá-lo, em vão. Draco esbarrou em Harry, cheio de garrafas em uma bandeja, e quase o derrubou. - Malfoy? Você aqui? - perguntou, irritado. - O que você está fazendo aqui? - Draco bufou e respondeu antes de desaparatar. - A sua mulher me convidou. Insistiu para eu ficar lá dentro, olhando-a amamentar a minha afilhada, mas eu preferi sair - e desaparatou, deixando um Harry nada satisfeito para trás. Ele entrou no quarto e Gina estava acalentando Hannah. Antes que soubesse que era ele, ela disse. - Mudou de idéia Draco? - ela desfez o sorriso ao ver a expressão de Harry. - O que ele estava fazendo aqui? E que história é essa de ele ser o padrinho da Hannah? - disse, aborrecido. Gina suspirou. - Ele é meu amigo. Me ajudou depois que a mamãe saiu e... - a expressão dela mudou. - Mas que droga Harry. Eu não tenho que te dar explicações desse jeito. Isso é ridículo. Não estamos mais em Hogwarts. Estamos casados e temos uma filha agora, precisamos pelo menos parecer adultos... - disse, irritada. - Eu pensei que você confiasse em mim - emendou, visivelmente magoada. Ele percebeu que tinha sido rude. - E confio, só que... - ele ia completar mas ela o cortou. - Só nada. Faz parte da confiança você confiar nas minhas escolhas. Draco é meu amigo. Meu melhor amigo. Ele foi muito leal a nós e à Ordem. E eu quero que ele batize a Hannah. Pode ser? - Harry suspirou e concordou. A esposa sempre o fazia ver as coisas de um outro modo. Ele riu, de repente, enquanto servia um copo de suco para ela. Gina ergueu as sobrancelhas. - O que foi? - ele riu ainda mais. - Nada. Só estou pensando. Já que Malfoy será o padrinho de Hannah Cho Chang poderia ser a madrinha - disse entre risadas. Foi sua vez de levar uma travesseirada no rosto. 


	27. O Que Não Poderia Deixar de Ser

N/A: Okay! Respirando fundo aqui. Este é o último capítulo. Finalmente e, ao mesmo tempo, infelizmente chegou ao fim. Como vocês poderão observar esse capítulo é um epílogo bastante explicativo. Espero sinceramente que gostem dele e que tenham gostado da fic e da trilogia toda.

Esta fic significou muito para mim. Não só por que foi a primeira que eu escrevi, como também porque me trouxe muita coisa boa. Através dela, e também por causa dela, conheci duas de minhas melhores amigas: Mariana (Pichi) e depois a Camila (Mile Black), que são como irmãs para mim; e o amor da minha vida: Álan.

Se eu não tivesse escrito "A Passagem para Érevan" hoje não poderia dizer que me sinto completa por ter alguém do meu lado que é totalmente responsável por essa sensação de plenitude que eu tenho todos os dias. Alguém que faz com que o amor "H/G" que eu descrevi ao longo das fics - parte antes de conhecê-lo (quando eu ainda sonhava encontrar algo como o que eu descrevia na fic na minha vida) e parte depois (quando eu descobri que era possível encontrar algo ainda melhor do que um amor de ficção) - pareça insosso e sem graça, já que o meu amor é de verdade. É real e eu vivo e sinto isso todos os dias, cada vez mais forte e sou retribuída da mesma forma.

Embora muitos de vocês gostem de ler a fic e, acreditem, isso significa muito para mim. MUITO MESMO! VOCÊS NÃO TÊM IDÉIA DO QUANTO! Meu carinho por ela, aquela cosquinha na barriga que me faz agradecer todos os dias por tê-la escrito, não é pelo valor literário que pode ter para alguns ou mesmo para mim mas sim pelo que eu considero seu valor real. Que foi me fazer crescer como pessoa ao longo do que eu escrevia e conhecer outras tantas pessoas; não só os três que eu mencionei acima. Pessoas essas que são vocês e que ficarão para sempre guardadas em um lugar muito especial no meu coração.

Desculpem a enorme N/A e o desabafo pessoal! E obrigada por terem acompanhado a fic! Ah! Leiam o capítulo e comentem viu? Bjims da Lú.

Capítulo 27 - O Que Não Poderia Deixar de Ser 

_"Às vezes a beleza da vida parece estar em tudo aquilo que não foi mas poderia ter sido..."_, foram as primeiras palavras da carta.

Gina estava num jardim muito florido e havia um gramado verde com árvores em volta. Estendida na grama uma toalha vermelha, coberta de pratos e vasilhas cheios de comida e garrafas com líquidos coloridos, contendo sucos de diversos sabores. Era uma manhã ensolarada e estava sentada entre as pernas de Harry, recostada em seu peito. Ele se apoiava numa árvore e tinha os dois braços em volta dela, que olhava para cima, sorrindo enquanto conversavam. Harry podia ver a felicidade brilhando nos olhos castanhos enquanto ela falava animadamente. Subitamente cessou o assunto, parando no meio de uma frase.

- Harry, o bebê está mexendo. Sente só, bem aqui...

Ele agora olhava para baixo e ela tinha uma das mãos sobre o ventre, que já estava começando a despontar. Rindo, ele colocou as duas mãos e pôde sentir o bebê chutando com força. Ela colocou as dela por cima, entrelaçando seus dedos nos dele.

_"Às vezes o tempo nos dá o que nunca sequer procuramos..."_,a carta prosseguiu.

- E eu que esperava que esse aqui tivesse um gênio mais tranqüilo, puxasse um pouco pelo lado dos Potter... Pelo jeito vem mais um Weasley por aí... - Gina franziu a testa em protesto. Ele se inclinou, apanhando os lábios dela com os seus, antes que dissesse alguma coisa. Enquanto estavam distraídos duas crianças chegaram correndo.

- Papai, a Hannah não quer me emprestar "bincincleta" mágica dela – disse um garoto de aproximadamente cinco anos, os cabelos pretos desarrumados e olhos castanhos muito expressivos. A menina respondeu antes que o pai pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

- É bicicleta, Tiago. E você não pode andar porque ela é muito grande para você. E você pode cair e se machucar. Mamãe, explica pra ele - a menina tinha uns sete anos, os cabelos ruivos estavam soltos e balançavam ao sabor do vento, os olhos verdes e inteligentes pedindo a cumplicidade da mãe.

_"...ou nos tira aquilo que pensávamos ser o melhor para nós..."_

- Crianças - a mãe agora se sentava, apoiada por Harry. - Depois que lancharmos o papai leva vocês para uma volta na vassoura dele. E depois vamos pedir para o vovô Arthur uma bicicleta mágica menor para você poder andar, Tiago - ela sorria para Harry. - Concorda, meu amor? - ele sorriu de volta. Era impressionante como a felicidade estava nas coisas mais simples da vida. Tinha uma família completa agora.

"O livre-arbítrio pode ser o melhor amigo ou o pior dos ladrões, assim como o medo..."

Hermione estava esperando o primeiro filho. Rony não cabia em si de tanta felicidade, zelava pela esposa e apostava com Harry qual dos bebês nasceria primeiro. Os gêmeos, que tinham agora uma cadeia internacional de lojas, não cansavam de implicar com o irmão caçula e ensinavam as piores travessuras para os sobrinhos.

- Mãe, pede pros tios pararem de fazer barulho. Eu estou tentando ler aqui - Hannah gritou para Gina, fingindo impaciência. Jorge riu.

- Hannah, você está de férias, menina. Não faça uma coisa dessas ou você vai atrofiar o cérebro - Fred tomou o livro da mão da menina mas dentro havia uma revista em quadrinhos, que se moviam sozinhos. O tio sorriu.

- Hey, Gininha. Essa aqui vai ser das nossas, viu? Está lendo a revista que eu e Jorge inventamos... - Harry e Rony riram. Hermione rolou os olhos.

- É, mas Tiago ali não está me parecendo nem um pouco contente com toda essa zoeira - Hermione apontou para o menino, que estava com uma cara feia, deitado no sofá.

- Eu só quero dormir, tia... - Fred e Jorge riram.

- É, aquele ali puxou ao Harry. Devagar, quase parando... - Harry parou de rir imediatamente.

- Quem é devagar aqui, hein? - todos riram dele.

"O tempo nos traz novas respostas para velhas perguntas..."

Remo abriu a porta do escritório. Uma mulher de cabelos brancos estava de costas, tentando abrir uma gaveta do arquivo. Ela forçou demais e caiu para trás, derrubando todos os papéis e os vidros de nanquim colorido que estavam sobre a mesa. Ele a segurou por baixo dos braços, impedindo-a de encontrar o chão.

- Obrigada - ela disse, sem graça. Ele sorriu, surpreso pela mulher ser uma jovem, apesar dos cabelos brancos e dos óculos escuros que usava.

- De nada. É aqui o departamento de objetos mágicos? - ela acenou positivamente. Ele sorriu, vendo que havia uma mancha de tinta rosa nos cabelos da mulher.

- "timo - disse, sorrindo, e apontou para a pequena mancha. Ela não entendeu e olhou para trás. Ele disfarçou e finalmente segurou a ponta dos cabelos, mostrando a ela o que ele havia apontado antes. Ela riu.

- Isso sempre acontece comigo. É a maldição dos estabanados - ela fechou os olhos e o cabelo inteiro ficou cor de rosa e curto. Então tirou o par de óculos escuros que usava. Remo arregalou os olhos.

- Tonks? - perguntou, curioso, ainda sem ter muita certeza. Ela sorriu.

- Eu mesma.

- Nossa. Eu não vejo você há anos... Não sabia que estava trabalhando para o Ministério - ela deu de ombros.

- Moody achou que era melhor. Que é mais seguro. Só não sei se para mim ou para os outros mas... - ela deu de ombros e sorriu. - E você? Veio fazer o que aqui? - ele esticou a mão para ela e mostrou o medalhão Hellium Solaris.

- Eu preciso renovar minha autorização para utilizar esse artefato. Já faz algum tempo que eu o tenho comigo e... - ela rolou os olhos para cima.

- Então é mesmo verdade? - ele se retraiu e ficou pálido.

- Que eu sou um lobisomem? É... - respondeu tristemente. Sempre havia sido esse seu maior problema. E a reação de todas as mulheres que sabiam era exatamente a mesma sempre. Já havia perdido as esperanças de encontrar alguém.

- Não, Remo, isso eu já sei. Estou cansada de saber - ela torceu os lábios como se fosse algo muito óbvio. - Não sabia era que o medalhão funcionava, achava que era a maior enganação do mundo mágico - respondeu com a maior naturalidade do mundo. Ele se surpreendeu. - Funciona mesmo? - perguntou subitamente enquanto pegava os papéis de autorização em meio à bagunça de folhas soltas.

- Funciona sim.

- Hoje é lua cheia - disse calmamente. Remo assentiu.

- Então? - falou naturalmente enquanto assinava a autorização.

- Então o quê? – perguntou, curioso.

- Quando é que você vai parar de bobagem e me convidar para jantar? Quero comprovar se o medalhão funciona de verdade - ele se assustou mas abriu um enorme sorriso, que foi correspondido por ela.

"...e novas perguntas para velhas respostas..."

Sirius estava de mãos dadas com Allana, em frente a eles uma lápide de mármore branco. Os nomes de Lílian e Tiago Potter escrito em letras douradas. Os dois se entreolharam. Sirius se ajoelhou na grama bem cuidada e trocou o maço de flores secas por um novo.

- Acabou Pontas. Finalmente acharam o Rabicho. Ele está preso. Vai passar o resto da vida na prisão. Não haverá nada melhor que os Dementadores para ele naquela cadeia - respirou fundo. Allana passou a mão no ombro do marido e ele a segurou com força.

- Lilian, nós vamos continuar olhando pelo Harry - Allana acrescentou, ficando ao lado do marido. - E das crianças - pegou a mão de Sirius na dela. - Das mais velhas e das mais novas - acrescentou, colocando a mão do marido sobre o próprio ventre. Sirius abriu um sorriso.

- É sério isso? - Allana confirmou.

- Quem sabe finalmente não teremos um menino? - os dois se abraçaram ali enquanto a filha, que estava brincando ao longe, corria até a colina em que os Potter haviam sido sepultados.

- É aqui que a tia Lili está, mamãe? - Allana olhou para a lápide e sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

- Não filhinha. A sua tia está no céu... Finalmente no céu... E em paz...

"A paz vem de onde menos se espera e é um desafio a nossa fé..."

Hagrid chorava feito um bebê. Madame Maxime lhe entregou o diploma de bruxo e professor nas mãos. Além disso uma menção honrosa por serviços prestados à Escola de Beauxbatons. Na platéia estavam todos os amigos de Hogwarts e da Ordem da Fênix. Dumbledore aplaudia de pé, ao lado de Harry, Sirius e Remo. Na fileira de trás Allana protegia a barriga já proeminente de cotoveladas de Tonks, que aplaudia animada e desajeitada, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Quero agradecer muito aos meus amigos e a minha querida esposa, que me ajudaram a chegar até aqui - foi o máximo que o meio gigante conseguiu falar.

Vasta, Miúdo e Colossus batiam palmas e faziam um barulho extremamente alto, devido ao tamanho de suas mãos. Os três gigantes assumiriam o cargo de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas definitivamente em Hogwarts, uma vez que Hagrid agora estava casado com Madame Maxime e morando na França.

Dumbledore e Harry foram os primeiros a serem devidamente esmagados por abraços de Hagrid, depois todos se puseram à volta dele, dando-lhe tapinhas nos ombros e apertos de mão em congratulações.

Gui e Carlinhos também estavam presentes, com as respectivas esposas, Lisa e Amanda. Gui agora era um dos gerentes de Gringotes e Carlinhos criava mini-dragões híbridos no norte da Inglaterra.

Fred e Jorge tinham finalmente decidido pedir Katie Bell e Alicia Spinnet em casamento. Mas estavam aguardando o momento oportuno, que não seria na formatura de Hagrid, com aquela confusão toda.

Neville e Lilá assistiam a cerimônia de mãos dadas. O pai dela, um medi-bruxo renomado, havia finalmente descoberto um feitiço e uma poção capazes de tirarem os pais do rapaz do transe em que se encontraram por anos e estavam na ala de recuperação de St. Mungus graças a isso.

Simas e Dino estavam namorando respectivamente Parvati e Padma Patil, com quem haviam aberto uma loja de doces bruxos caseiros em Hogsmeade, devido ao talento culinários dos dois rapazes. Por mais incrível que pudesse parecer eram as meninas que administravam o negócio e eles faziam toda a produção.

Angelina Johnson havia formado, junto com o noivo, Olívio Wood, uma academia de aulas de quadribol. O rapaz era um dos goleiros reservas do Chudley Cannons e, portanto, normalmente tinha tempo livre para dar aulas.

Lino Jordan, por sua vez, era agora um dos locutores oficiais da liga de esportes aéreos do mundo bruxo. O garoto era famoso por receber advertências por torcer deliberadamente para os times ingleses nas copas mundiais.

Dumbledore continuava sendo o diretor de Hogwarts, porém recebia uma enorme ajuda de Minerva McGonagall. Severo Snape havia finalmente recebido o cargo de professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e nunca mais havia sido visto com a expressão carrancuda ou mesmo perseguido algum aluno. Inclusive havia um boato de que o professor havia sido visto beijando Sibila Trewlaney num armário de vassouras. Segundo Rony, deveriam ter pensado nisso antes, pois muitos pontos perdidos seriam evitados.

O cargo de professor de Poções era preenchido praticamente todo ano com enorme rotatividade. Os alunos diziam que era amaldiçoado, da mesma forma que havia sido com o cargo de professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Cho Chang havia sido vista pela última vez desaparatando para a Sibéria. Não se sabia ao certo a razão mas havia um boato sobre estar sendo perseguida sistematicamente por elfos domésticos. Dobby jurou que não sabia do que se tratava, porém apareceu alguns dias depois com as orelhas passadas a ferro.

Dobby morava agora com Harry e Gina e adorava as crianças Weasley Potter, de quem tomava conta como se fossem seus próprios filhos. Aliás, também tinha seus filhos e os ensinava todos os dias a não obedecerem aos humanos, o que criava alguns problemas para a família Potter.

Sirius havia mantido Bicuço, mesmo quando se tornara velho demais para voar. O hipogrifo continuou abrigado no seu estábulo, na casa de campo que Arabella morava agora, durante toda a vida, comendo o feno da melhor qualidade possível e Lili e o irmão caçula costumavam cavalgar nele nas férias de verão.

Moody continuou com seu cargo vitalício de Ministro da Magia, sendo auxiliado por Arthur Weasley, que recebia um excelente salário e viajava pelo menos uma vez ao ano de avião, navio ou qualquer meio de transporte trouxa em viagens românticas com Molly, quando fingiam ser trouxas, e continuavam nada convincentes nisso, a não ser quando eram acompanhados pelos Granger ou por Sirius e Allana.

Mundungo voltou a trabalhar como inspetor de polícia mas era um cargo muito mais simbólico do que efetivo, já que esquecia sistematicamente diversas leis trouxas, confundindo-as com as do mundo bruxo. Foi dado como senil mas ainda era muito querido em sua jurisdição.

"E às vezes o que é certo está tão na nossa frente que não podemos enxergá-lo totalmente. Simplesmente porque temos medo..."

Percy caminhava de mãos dadas com Fleur às margens do rio Sena. Os dois já estavam há bastante tempo morando na França e estavam curtindo a primavera desabrochar. Haviam sido importantes para a prisão de Pedro Petigrew, depois da morte de Lúcio Malfoy e todo o incidente com a filha de Harry e Gina - que havia realmente salvo a vida dos pais, como os pais haviam previsto em seus sonhos - e agora estavam trabalhando na Inteligência do Ministério, buscando por Ex-Comensais ainda foragidos.

- Vamos para casa? - ele perguntou para ela seriamente, após um longo silêncio. Fleur sorriu.

- Mas nos acabamos de chegarrr, meu amorr - ela torceu os lábios.

- Não, minha flor. Para casa. Para a Inglaterra... - ela passou a mão pelo rosto dele.

- Eu achei que você nunca fosse pedirrr isso... - respondeu alegremente.

- Obrigado Fleur. Obrigado por me fazer esquecer e, acima de tudo, por me fazer lembrar - ele disse, abraçando-a com força pela cintura e rodando-a.

"E quando a gente finalmente acredita é que a mágica acontece e vemos um novo horizonte se descortinar diante de nossos olhos..."

- Quantas vezes eu te chamei de idiota hoje?

- No último minuto ou durante o dia todo?

- Durante o último minuto. Durante o dia todo vai ficar difícil de você calcular né?

- Não. Para uma mente privilegiada como a minha nada é difícil. Mas talvez seja difícil para uma pessoa louca avaliar isso não?

- Você está dizendo que eu não sou normal?

- Você é quem está dizendo.

- Se você me detesta tanto assim por que é que ainda perde horas falando comigo?

- Bem, agora está aí uma boa pergunta. Eu devo ter tendências masoquistas...

- Ou você simplesmente me ama...

- Eu te amo? De onde você tirou uma coisa dessas?

- Você não negou. Isso só pra começar. E tem o fato de que você não pára de falar comigo...

- É porque você é a única pessoa que eu conheço aqui...

- Se for no que você quer acreditar...

- Hey! Não me dê às costas. Não saia assim, achando que ganhou a discussão...

- Eu não acho isso.

- "timo.

- Eu sei disso.

- Não. Você não ganhou nada...

- Ah! Ganhei sim.

- Por quê?

- Você não me respondeu quantas vezes eu te chamei de idiota hoje...

- Quatrocentas e vinte e sete. Setenta e quatro na última hora... Doze no último minuto...

- Mentira. Não dá tempo de falar tantas vezes assim...

- Você duvida de mim?

- Bem, você duvidou de mim. É um direito meu não?

- Sinceramente?

- Cale a boca. É um direito meu. Ponto final.

- E você acha que tem esse direito por quê?

- Isso me dá o direito... - esticou a mão e apontou para a aliança.

- É. A prova de que eu sou idiota...

- Não. Isso é a prova de que _eu _sou anormal... - os dois finalmente não agüentaram mais e riram. - Você me mata de rir, Draco Malfoy - ele deu um sorriso maroto.

- Não. Eu prefiro matar você de modos mais interessantes, se o bebê não se importar - e saiu puxando-a pela mão.

_"É quando a gente vê o que realmente importa... O que realmente vale à pena na vida..."_,Gina sorriu. _"E a melhor parte é saber que tudo dá frutos se você souber onde plantar e como fazer funcionar..."_,ela entendeu exatamente o que aquilo queria dizer. _"Quem diria que eu teria que vir para tão longe para encontrar meu caminho? Que eu teria que estar longe de casa para encontrar um lar?",_ ela acabou de ler o resto da carta.

- Harry! - ela chamou o marido, que agora corria atrás dos dois filhos pelo gramado. Ele olhou para ela atentamente. Gina acenou com a carta nas mãos, sustentando a barriga.

- Fala meu amor - Harry e as crianças se aproximaram dela. Gina sorriu.

- Draco está bem - Harry franziu a testa. Fazia bastante tempo que Malfoy não mandava notícias. - Ele e Luna finalmente pararam de fingir que não se gostavam e se casaram, lá mesmo, no Japão. Depois de concluírem o curso de aurores que foram fazer lá. E vão ter um bebê...

_"É. Às vezes a beleza da vida parece estar em tudo aquilo que não foi mas poderia ter sido",_ foram às primeiras palavras da carta de Draco Malfoy.

"Mas na verdade a gente acaba descobrindo que a beleza da vida está na verdade no que não podia deixar de ser."

E foi assim que tudo terminou para todos: sem culpas, sem dores, sem arrependimentos e, o melhor de tudo, sem nenhuma cicatriz.


End file.
